Charlando Con Los Vengadores
by LatexoHPo
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos al programa que intentará resolver las dudas de la población civil ante los últimos acontecimientos que han separado a nuestros queridos Vengadores! Presentadores: ¡Tony Stark y Steve Rogers! ¡Tu participación es importante!
1. Chapter 1

**oooo**

Una musiquita de fondo suena y la cámara se aleja para ver el escenario pintado de un azul pálido. No hay más mobiliario que un par de cómodos sillones frente a una mesita de centro con dos tazas de lo que uno puede imaginar es café.

Sentados en los sillones, hay dos hombres que evitan mirarse uno al otro y se enfocan en la cámara. La musiquita deja de sonar y se hace el silencio absoluto.

Un carraspeó se escucha fuera de cámara y el hombre rubio da un respingo.

—Oh… ¿ya tengo que hablar?— pregunta tontamente sin mirar a la cámara.

—Por eso decía que yo debía hablar primero— refunfuña el otro hombre de cabellos castaños, cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos cómicamente—. Yo soy el experto en los medios después de todo.

El rubio frunce el ceño.

—Esto no es una de tus entrevistas para la revista Playboy, Stark. Es algo serio— reprende el rubio de ojos azules.

—No sé qué me sorprende más, el hecho de que tú sepas lo que es la revista Playboy o que tengas el descaro de dirigirme la palabra después de que casi me matas junto a tu noviecito— refuta Tony Stark poniéndose derecho en el asiento y mirando de mal modo al rubio.

Rubio que tiene la decencia de sonrojarse un poco.

—Bucky no es mi novio… Y ya te ofrecí disculpas. Además tú querías matarlo…

—¡Por qué él mató a mis padres…!

El carraspeo se hace más fuerte y más forzado tras cámaras. Tony gruñe pero se vuelve a cruzar de brazos y mira a otro lado de mal modo.

—Oh sí… Bueno…— comienza el rubio con el rubor volviendo a asaltarlo—. ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a la emisión de presentación del programa "Charlando con los Vengadores"! En un intento por aclarar la situación al mundo después de lo sucedido en Alemania y en Siberia, los… los… ¿podrías acercar un poco el pronter?... Gracias. Los Gobiernos del mundo nos han solicitado resolver las dudas de los temerosos ciudadanos. Así que… ¡Envíen sus preguntas!

—¿Y te llamas súper soldado, Rogers? ¡Ni siquiera puedes leer bien! ¿No había escuelas primarias en los años veintes?

—¡El pronter está muy lejos, Stark!— espeta Steve volviendo a sonrojarse ligeramente.

Un tercer y menos sutil carraspeo se escucha de nuevo tras cámaras.

—¿Quieres una halls, Fury?— inquiere Tony sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—¡Es su turno, señor Stark!— se oye también fuera de cámara una voz juvenil y alegre.

—¡Parker! Se supone que no tienes que hablar.

—Relájate, Fury— interviene Tony descruzando los brazos—. Ya te había dicho que esta basura de programa no va a funcionar. Es más, te apuesto a que ningún ciudadano respetable lo verá y mucho menos enviará preguntas. Todo el mundo sabe que yo tengo la razón y el estúpido anciano es un matón.

—¡Yo odio a los matones, Stark!— estalla Steve apretando los puños—. Sólo intentaba hacerte ver que Bucky es inocente.

—Sí, claro. Dos contra uno. ¡La epítome de la valentía!— escupió Tony mirando asesinamente a Steve.

—Eso sí fue rudo, Capitán. Yo lo admiraba.

—¡Parker! Ve a llorar a otro lado. ¡Stark, dí tu línea y deja de lloriquear!

—Muy bien— sonrió Tony frente a la cámara y haciendo una pose de superioridad—. Así que, si eres un ciudadano con dudas y de inteligencia igual a la de un ladrillo, puedes enviar tus cartas a la viaja usanza directamente a la Base Vengadores; tal vez así el anciano pueda responder a esas dudas. Por otro lado, si eres una persona inteligente, sabrás utilizar el correo electrónico o la aplicación "Stark y sus amigos" para preguntarme cualquier cosa… todo, incluyendo cierto rompimiento con cierta pelirroja pecosa...

—¡Stark! ¡No estás leyendo el pronter!— la voz de Fury ya se oye peligrosamente desesperada.

—¿Qué? Sólo estoy dejando claro que estoy soltero de nuevo— sonrió Tony guiñando seductoramente un ojo a la cámara.

—¡Iugh!

—¡Cállate, anciano! Ya sabemos que tú no estás disponible y tienes una relación de 1000 años con tu novio _Bucky asesino de padres_.

—¡Bucky no es mi novio! ¿Nadie entiende la amistad entre dos hombres en estos días?

—Nop. Es más, por la forma en que Wilson te sigue como perro faldero puedo sospechar que se montan unos tríos de campeonato— rie Tony logrando que Steve se ponga aún más rojo— ¿Han probado _el trenecito_?

—¡Oye!— se escucha otra voz de fondo de cierto veterano de guerra con alas.

—¡Ponte el traje!— estalla Steve levantándose con los puños apretados.

—¿También me pongo mi traje, señor Stark?

—¡Parker, fuera de aquí! ¡Rogers, Stark, terminen el maldito programa y luego se matan!

Steve y Tony se están mirando asesinamente y gruñen como perros a punto de atacar.

Se escucha un resoplido frustrado y Fury aparece frente a la cámara.

—Envíen sus malditas dudas y rueguen porque Stark y Rogers sigan con vida para responderlas. Tendremos invitados especiales si hay mensajes para el resto de los Vengadores, equipo de SHIELD o villanos disidentes… ¡Stark! ¡Creo haberte dicho que las armaduras quedaban prohibidas aquí!— mira a la cámara— ¡Corta, corta!

La cámara va a negro mientras se siguen escuchando groserías e injurias.

* * *

 _Así que ya saben. Pueden enviar sus dudas y como dijo Tony, TODAS están permitidas. A ellos, al resto de Vengadores, a agentes de SHIELD o villanos. Todo está permitido xD_

 _Esto será puro entretenimiento sin sentido, espero que se unan al programa *guiño*_

 _¡Besos!_

 _Látex._


	2. Chapter 2

**oooo**

 **Charlando con Los Vengadores...**

La musiquita de "Charlando Con…" deja de escucharse y la cámara enfoca el escenario. Tony Stark y Steve Rogers se encuentran sentados en los sillones, sin dirigirse la palabra y la mirada. El rostro del rubio deja de mostrar una mueca enojada y una sonrisa forzada aparece en su rostro ante una señal que viene de fuera de cámara.

—¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a "Charlando con los Vengadores"! Debo agradecer en primer lugar por las cartas que nos han envíado con sus dudas. Intentaremos resolverlas todas. Así que…— se obliga a mirar a Stark—. ¿Quieres comenzar o…?

—Friday, despliega la pantalla con las preguntas— dice Tony cortante.

—¿Nos vas a saludar y agradecer a nuestros espectadores?— inquiere Steve entre curioso y enfadado.

—Hola. Gracias. ¿Podemos comenzar?

—Por esa actitud es que nadie te quiere, Stark.

—Por esta actitud es que todo el mundo me ama, Rogers. No soy hipócrita como otros…

—¡Respondan las malditas preguntas!— se escucha la voz de Fury fuera de cámara.

Una pantalla holográfica aparece en la pared del fondo del escenario.

—Gracias, Friday. No puedo creer que hubiera gente que viera esta basura.

Steve rueda los ojos pero carraspea.

—Oh, la primera pregunta es para mí…

—Ya decía yo que sería gente con la inteligencia de un ladrillo.

—Stark, no insultes a nuestra audiencia, ¿quieres? Ten un poco de respeto.

—Lo tendré cuando dejes de actuar como el santo que no eres.

—Muy bien, no te haré caso. Nuestras primeras dos preguntas son de Nataly, ¡Muchas gracias, Nataly! Y la primera pregunta dice así: _¿Steve, has deseado besar a…?_ ¿QUEEEEEÉ? ¿Es una broma, cierto?

Tony ríe estrepitosamente por la cara graciosa que ha puesto Rogers.

—¿Tengo que contestar eso?— inquiere Steve asustado mirando a Fury por lo que su vista se desenfoca un poco— ¿No se supone que esto sería para aclarar la situación sobre la separación de los Vengadores?

Fury dice algo que no se alcanza a distinguir y Steve mira resignado la pregunta de nuevo.

—Muy bien. Volvamos a la pregunta: _Steve, ¿has deseado besar a… Tony? Porque tal vez querías conquistarlo y por eso le ocultaste la verdad, para que él no te odiara al saberla, cosa que de todos modos paso pero, ¿harás algo para conquistarlo, verdad?_ … ¡Dios Mío!— gime el rubio y mira de nuevo a la cámara sin hacer caso a la risa entre dientes de Tony—. Verás, señorita Nataly. Sobre tu primera pregunta, la respuesta es un absoluto NO. No quiero besar a Tony, ni antes ni ahora ni nunca…

—Oh, rompes mi corazón, Rogers— gime Tony con sarcasmo—. Dame un besito… muah… muah… jajajajaja.

Steve gruñe pero vuelve a mirar a la cámara.

—Mi intención jamás ha sido tampoco conquistarlo, y créeme que me importa muy poco si me odia o no. Y no, absolutamente no haré nada por conquistarlo ahora. Gracias por tu pregunta, Nataly— concluye frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, la siguiente es para mí— dice Tony todavía limpiándose una lágrima de risa—. Ejem… ¿Tengo que leerla? ¡Todo mundo puede verla en la pantalla!

—Stark…— se oye la voz de Fury en tono de advertencia.

—Está bien, está bien. Y luego no quieren que insulte la inteligencia de los espectadores. La pregunta dice así: _Tony, ¿nunca has sentido atracción por el Capi? Con eso de que lo molestas todo el tiempo, queriendo saber lo que hace. Cof cof y ahora ese arranque de celos cof cof , como novia dejada en el altar_ — lee Tony monótonamente la pregunta, sin darse cuenta que Steve se ha estado hundiendo más en el sillón entre el pánico y la vergüenza—. Nataly, yo sólo siento atracción por la gente inteligente o al menos la que puede ser lo suficientemente hueca para adorarme sin conocerme. Rogers papanatas no es ninguna de las dos. Sí, lo molesto todo el tiempo por la sencilla razón de que es muy fácil de molestar, de hecho molestar es mi cuarto pasatiempo favorito, después de ser Iron Man, el sexo e inventar cosas junto a Brucie. Me interesa saber lo que hace simplemente porque eso me da armas para molestarlo y burlarme de él con bases. Eh… ¿arranque de celos? Querida Nataly, creo que nunca me verán con un arranque de celos. A menos que digan que Rhodey se ve más sexy que yo en el traje… y te recomiendo usar un jarabe para la tos, algunos son muy buenos. Y para finalizar, la única que me ha dejado como "novia dejada en el altar" ha sido Pepper, pero ya lo superé. Soltero Stark, ya saben— concluye haciendo ojitos a la cámara.

—¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente carta?— inquiere Steve mirando al techo para que el rubor desaparezca de su rostro.

—¡Bien! Esta viene de la aplicación "Stark y sus amigos" y es de rWaNa… ¿Por qué entremezclas las letras de tu nombre? No es bonito, ¿sabes?

—Stark, contesta la pregunta— dice Steve entre dientes.

—Bien, si a nadie le importa la correcta escritura, allá vamos. rWaNa pregunta: _Tony, ¿Cuál fue la verdadera causa de tu rompimiento con Pepper? Porque seamos sinceros, ella debió haberte dejado desde antes de que construyeras a Ultron, porque ya usabas las armaduras de Iron Man desde entonces._ Ok, rWaNa, en primer lugar, yo no construí a Ultron, sólo creé la inteligencia artificial que se apoderó de algunas de mis viejas armaduras, y por cierto, no lo hice solo. ¿Recuerdan a un tierno científico con problemas ira? Y respecto a Pepper, bueno, ella me lo había advertido pero… soy Tony Stark— dice guiñando un ojo coquetamente.

—Eso no responde la pregunta, Stark— rueda los ojos Steve.

—¿En serio hace falta decir algo más? Ella se cansó, es todo. Y la comprendo.

—Bueno, eso sí responde la pregunta. Tú cansas a todo el mundo— antes de que Tony respondiera, Steve mira la pantalla—. Bien, la siguiente pregunta es para mí. Gracias, rWaNa. Dice así: _Steve, ¿Por qué o cómo conoces Playboy?_ … Oh, esto…

—Vamos anciano, responde la pregunta— sonríe Tony con descaro.

—Bien— suspira el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada—. Es culpa de SHIELD. Cuando me sacaron del hielo y me mostraron documentos históricos y la cultura pop… bueno, creyeron que encontraría… "atractivo" ver algunas revistas para caballeros. Hay mujeres muy hermosas, pero creo que no soporté mucho la poca ropa. Es decir, las damas son hermosas sin necesidad de quitarse tanta ropa sólo para el disfrute de los hombres y…

—Y bla bla bla… ¿En serio, Rogers? ¿Vas a darnos clases de moralidad?

—Yo sí respeto a las mujeres, Stark.

—¡Yo también! Coincido en que son hermosas y sexys, pero quiero terminar este programa antes del amanecer, gracias. La siguiente pregunta es para… Nat. ¿Nat está aquí?

Se escuchan aplausos y silbidos (algunos lujuriosos) fuera de cámaras. La llamada Viuda Negra hace su aparición entrando al escenario y se posa frente a Stark.

—Traidora— masculla él entre dientes pero con una sonrisa.

—Idiota— responde ella alzando una ceja—. Levanta el trasero, quiero sentarme.

—¡Ah, no! Este es mi sillón, consigue el tuyo.

—Natasha, por favor— dice Steve caballerosamente y se levanta ofreciéndole su asiento a Nat.

—Me alegra saber que al menos hay un hombre en este deplorable espectáculo— dice ella agradecida y le da un beso en la mejilla al rubio para tomar asiento.

—Sí, sí. La pregunta de rWaNa para ti es: _Nat, ¿Has ido en busca de Brucie?_ — habla Tony.

—No.

—…

—¿Nada más?— inquiere Tony—. ¿Por qué no has ido a buscarlo?

—Si se fue es porque no quería que lo buscara, ¿no crees?

—Claro. ¡Y eso es amor del bueno, damas y caballeros!— exclama Tony negando con la cabeza.

—La última pregunta de rWaNa es para… Oh, Bruce. Bueno, rWaNa, creo que no…

—¡Espera, anciano! Que la mujer sin sentimientos que allanó tu sillón sea tan indiferente no quiere decir que un servidor lo sea también. ¡Brucieeeee! ¡Adelante, adelante!

Los aplausos se vuelven a escuchar fuera de cámara y una figura encorvada aparece en el escenario. Tony se levanta y toma de un brazo a Bruce para conducirlo a su sillón. Bruce Banner parpadea, pero sonríe a Tony.

—Gracias, Tony.

—¿Me niegas tu sillón pero llega Banner y casi lo sientas como un bebé?— pregunta Natasha mirando a Bruce interrogante.

—Es mi hermano de ciencia— responde Tony encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eh… Nat, yo…— balbucea Bruce pasándose una mano por la nuca.

—Luego, Bruce— dice ella—. Creo que tienes una pregunta que responder.

—Sip. rWaNa te pregunta, Brucie: _¿Cuándo volveraaaaaas? Te extrañamos._

—Ah… Creo que ya volví— responde Bruce con una tímida sonrisa—. Y gracias por extrañarme.

—Puedo conseguirte el número de rWaNa, Bruce. Ya sabes— le dice Tony juguetonamente.

—Eh… gracias, Tony. Prefiero sólo responder las preguntas si es que alguien más tiene para mí.

—Bueno— habla Steve un poco extrañado con la actitud de Tony hacia Bruce, pero vuelve a mirar la pantalla—. La siguiente carta es de Maggie D. Stark Banner… ¿Pariente?— pregunta mirando a Bruce.

—Oh… no lo creo.

—Oh, Brucie. ¡Mira! Tiene nuestros apellidos, como si fuera nuestra hija… ¿estás seguro de que no tenemos una hija?— inquiere Tony divertido.

—No lo creo, Tony.

—¡Las preguntas!— se oye Fury.

—Oh sí. Bueno— comienza Steve—, la primera es para mí. Gracias, Maggie. _Steve, ¿no se considera incestuoso que besaras a Sharon cuando estabas enamorado de su tía? ¡O sea si no hubieras caído en el hielo tú serías prácticamente su tío!_ … ¿Cómo saben que me besé con Sharon? ¡Sam! ¿Fuiste tú, verdad?

—En realidad fue Sharon— dice Natasha mostrando la pantalla de su smartphone, la cámara se acerca y aparece la escena del beso—. Ella lo compartió en twitter.

—Responde la pregunta, anciano incestuoso— dice Tony riendo.

—Vale. Maggie, creo que las cosas simplemente se dieron. No es como que Sharon me gusta porque me recuerda a su tía. Peggy fue una mujer maravillosa y yo siempre voy a respetar su recuerdo. Sharon… bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez yo hubiera sido su tío… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí hubiera sido incesto!

—Respira, Steve— habla Natasha—. No es incesto. Peggy ya no está, Sharon es muy guapa, ¿cuál es el maldito problema?

—Bien, ya que Rogers ha quedado traumatizado por su repentina epifanía, gracias Maggie, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta que es para… mí. Muy bien: _Tony, ¿La tía May y tú tienen algo o están saliendo?_

—¡Señor, Stark! ¡Expliquenme eso!— se escucha la voz de Peter Parker fuera de cámara.

—Bueno, chico, no vas a negar que tu tía está como quiere— sonríe Tony—. Pero no, Maggie. Aún no…

—¡Señor Stark!

—¡Parker, cierra la boca!

—La siguiente pregunta es para Clint— continúa Tony sin hacer caso a las quejas de Parker—. ¿Vino el cerebro de pájaro?— inquiere mirando a Natasha.

Los aplausos vuelven a escucharse por tercera vez y Clint aparece en cámara sonriendo alegremente. Se sienta desparpajadamente en el brazo del sillón donde está Natasha y Steve hiperventilando todavía.

—Otro traidor— masculle Tony—. Bueno, Maggie dice que eres uno de sus favoritos… Maggie, necesitas revisar tu cerebro… oh, espera, después de mí. Está bien, te perdono. La pregunta es: _¿Porqué te uniste al bando de Rogers?_ Esa es buena, responde Piolín.

—Bueno, Maggie, me alegra saber que soy uno de tus favoritos. Aunque quedar detrás de Stark no es muy agradable— dice Clint mirando feo a Tony—. Me uní a Steve por una simple y sencilla razón, por Wanda. Ella estaba del lado del Cap, y yo tengo una deuda con ella. Mi deber era protegerla.

—Oh, eso es tan tierno— dice Tony con un puchero—. ¡Y a la mierda! Te uniste a Rogers porque me envidias.

—¡Lenguaje!— exclama Steve saliendo de su trauma.

—¿Qué puedo envidiarte, Stark?— inquiere Clint—. No necesito un traje de hojalata para ser un héroe, y tengo lo que tú nunca tendrás, ¿recuerdas mi granja? Fue por Wanda, porque si hubiera sido por lealtades, no dudes que hubiera estado de lado de Nat, aunque ambos estuviéramos con un idiota como tú.

—Sí, claro. La misma Nat que a la primera de cambio me traicionó también.

—Tranquilo, Tony. ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta?— interviene Bruce cuando ve a Clint intentando levantarse del sillón.

—Bien— dice Tony entre dientes, haciéndole caso a Bruce—. La última es para Scott… ¿Quién demonios es Scott? Maggie, creo que te equivocaste de programa…

—¡Oh! ¿Es en serio, Stark?— exclama una voz fuera de cámara. Pronto aparece Scott Lang en el escenario y se cruza de brazos.

—¡Ah! Eres el chico hormiga y el chico Goliat. Te ves mejor con máscara.

—Yo leeré la pregunta. Ya me siento mejor— dice Steve soltando una bolsa de papel en la que había estado respirando—. Bien, Maggie te pregunta, Scott: _¿Por qué diablos con Rogers? (¡Sigo sin entender eso! ¡Tienes que explicarlo!)_. Mhhh… no sé si sentirme ofendido.

—Bueno, Maggie, en primer lugar Hank dijo que no confiara en ningún Stark. Y Hank es un genio, así que tengo que hacerle caso. Y en segundo lugar, Sam me cae bien, y el Capitán América era mi ídolo de la infancia… y tal vez lo sigue siendo—. Steve infla el pecho—. Y vamos, la brujita es muy sexy…

—¡Scott! Alejate de Wanda— advierte Clint.

—Las razones más idiotas que he escuchado en mi vida. Pero bueno, no se puede esperar más de un hombre que goza metiéndose en los trajes de otros— dice Tony desdeñosamente.

—Bien, esperamos que tus dudas se hayan aclarado, Maggie— continúa Steve—. La siguiente carta es de Issue, que parece haber encontrado muy divertido el primer programa, gracias Issue. Ella pregunta: _Tony y Steve, ¿son conscientes de que sus peleas parecen de una pareja llena de tensión sexual?_ … ¿Saben? Comienza a molestarme que insinuen que podría gustarme Stark de esa manera— frunce el ceño.

—¡Oh, admitelo, Cap! Quieres fondue conmigo. Pero yo paso. Y no, Issue, no creo que nuestras peleas sean por tensión sexual alguna, son simplemente porque le quiero romper sus perfectos dientes y nada más.

—Bueno, Issue tiene un punto. Ustedes realmente parecen querer liberar tensión sexual con sus peleas— interviene Nat con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Fingiré que no escuché eso— refuta Tony mirando de mal modo a Clint y a Scott que se están riendo—. La siguiente pregunta va para Brucie. _Brucie, ¿Por qué justo cuando tienes a alguien estable te vas? ¿A dónde fuiste?_

—Oh… bueno… lo que había entre Nat y yo no era precisamente estable— responde Bruce sin mirar a Natasha—. Tenía que irme porque no quiero hacerle daño, y yo… Bueno, encontré un bonito lugar en Fiji.

—Vaya, eso no respondió nada— dice Clint mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Bruce.

—Dejalo, Clint— habla Nat—. Entiendo, Bruce. No hay problema— le sonríe.

—La última es para T'Challa y para mí. ¿Tenemos la venia de contar con el rey de Wakanda?— dice Tony apretando un hombro de Bruce como apoyo.

Los aplausos y los "Su Alteza" se escuchan tras cámaras y T'Challa saluda a la cámara entrando al escenario.

—Brucie no va a cederte su lugar, Gatito— le dice Tony—. Te quedarás de pie.

—Está bien, Stark. ¿Cuál es la pregunta?— habla T'Challa haciendo un gesto con la mano. Una gran cantidad de personas entra y sale del estudio y dejan un diván de oro para que su Rey se siente cómodamente.

Tony gruñe un poco envidioso.

—Bien. _¿Aún tienen ganas de matar a Bucky?_ … ¿Qué hay de malo en tu cabecita, Issue? ¡Por supuesto que quiero matar a Barnes! ¿Si alguien matara a tus padres no querrías vengarte? Es decir, el video se filtró… Ustedes vieron cómo los asesinó a sangre fría…

—Tony…

—¡Brucie! Es una pregunta estúpida…

—Ten respeto por la audiencia, Stark— le regaña Steve.

—¡Pues exijo lo mismo! No pueden esperar que me haga amigo del hombre que asesinó a mis padres, gracias.

—Nadie dice que lo hagas tu amigo, Stark. Pero Bucky no fue el culpable, estaba siendo manipulado.

—¿Fue su mano la que ahorcó a mi madre o no, Rogers?

—…

—En cuanto a mí— interviene T'Challa sintiendo el ambiente demasiado pesado—. No, Issue. Comprendí que Barnes no había asesinado a mi padre. Fue Zemo. Y como se lo dije a él, me quedó claro que la venganza consume— añade mirando a Stark.

Tony refunfuña y se cruza de brazos. Obviamente había sido un mensaje para él.

—Gracias, Issue. La siguiente carta es de lauraMonserratStark. ¿Otra pariente, Stark?— dice Steve.

—No lo creo. Soy el único Stark que queda.

—Bien— se encoge de hombros el rubio—. lauraMonserrat pregunta : _Tony, ¿te casarías conmigo? Sii_

—¡Oh! Antes que nada debo admirar tu buen gusto lauraMonserrat— sonríe Tony a la cámara seductoramente, los demás suspiran aliviados de que el tema Bucky pase—. Sin embargo debo decir que el matrimonio no está en mi lista de cosas por hacer. Podemos salir y conocernos, si dejas tus datos en la página oficial de "Stark y sus amigos" podemos ponernos de acuerdo— concluye guiñando un ojo.

—¿lauraMonserrat tiene alguna otra pregunta?— inquiere Natasha— La cámara se está llenando de baba.

—Eh… no. Gracias lauraMonserrat, aunque debo decir que tus gustos son… particulares— sonríe Steve desviando la mirada—. La siguiente carta es de Breakmakena. Gracias. Tony, la primera pregunta es para ti.

Tony deja de hacer gestos seductores a la cámara y se vuelve hacia Steve.

—Suéltala, anciano.

— _¿Pepper lo dejó contigo porque descubrió que en realidad el que te gusta es Steve?_ … Oh, diablos…

—¡Y dale!— exclama Tony— ¡Ese es el tipo que quiso asesinarme! ¿Cómo pueden pensar que me gusta? ¡No me gusta! ¡Fuchi! Y si el algún momento Pepper pensó que a mí me gustaba alguien más, ese fue Bruce.

El silencio absoluto se hace en el escenario. Clint y Scott ríen disimuladamente, Steve parpadea confundido, Natasha levanta una ceja hacia Bruce y Bruce… parece querer hundirse en el sillón, rojo como un tomate.

—¿Qué?— inquiere Tony a la defensiva—. Pepper me reclamó alguna vez porque pasaba mucho tiempo con Bruce en el laboratorio, y sí, me preguntó si yo estaba atraído hacia Bruce. Nunca pensó cosa semejante de Capipaleta, ella es inteligente.

—¿Y estás atraído a Bruce?— pregunta Natasha.

—Siempre van a atraerme las personas inteligentes. Brucie, vas a convertirte en un Hulk rojo, relájate. Eso no quiere decir que quiero follarte. Bueno, si tú no quieres…

—¡Lenguaje!— exclama Steve también colorado.

—¡Bah! El punto es que Pepper me dejó porque no renuncie a ser Iron Man como se lo prometí, se preocupa demasiado y fue mejor dejarlo por la paz antes de que le diera un infarto. Eso es todo, no hay tercera persona.

—Bien, la segunda pregunta de Breakmakena es para mí. _Steve, ¿Te gusta Tony? Si es así es el momento de demostrar lo valiente que eres declarándote_ …— parpadea unos momentos antes de mirar a la cámara—, Breakmakena, soy lo suficientemente valiente para decir en este momento que NO. ME. GUSTA. STARK.

—¿Te gusta Bucky?— le pregunta Clint con diversión.

—¡Bucky es sólo mi amigo! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?

—El que sea tu amigo no quiere decir que no te guste— razonó Scott con una sonrisa enorme.

—Yo…

—¡Es el colmo! ¡Ahora resulta que estás enamorado de un asesino! Deberían quitarte el título de Capitán América— le dice Tony.

—¡Hey! La siguiente pregunta es para mí. ¡Gracias, Breakmakena!

—¡Barton! Rogers y yo somos los presentadores, así que cierra el pico hasta que tengas que responder la pregunta— reclama Tony—. Cerebro de pájaro: _¿Por qué en la serie Avengers Assemble molas tanto y aquí apenas participas?_

Scott se larga a reír estrepitosamente.

—¡Oye! Tú ni siquiera eres un personaje fijo en la serie, así que cállate Scott— refuta Clint y luego mira a la cámara—. ¿Cómo que no participo? ¡Hola! Soy uno de los mejores agentes de SHIELD. Estuve ahí cuando Thor llegó a la Tierra, fui controlado por Loki, les di alojamiento cuando lo de Ultron y salvé muchas vidas en Sokovia, además tuve que fingir lastimar a Nat en el Aeropuerto, ir a por Lang para llevarlo a Alemania, fui encerrado por Ross y considerado un fugitivo…

—Sí, ya quedó claro que participas, Barton. Ya cállate, ¿quieres?— le interrumpe Tony aburrido.

—Clint es un importante miembro del equipo, Breakmakena— aclara Steve solemnemente.

—Disculpa, ¿cuál equipo? ¿Ese que tú rompiste por tu amigonovio?

—Lee la siguiente pregunta, Stark— dice Steve entre dientes.

—Para Scott: _¿Cómo puedes ser tan adorable y monísimo? ¿Y cómo no eres team Iron Man?_ … ¿Adorable y monísimo? Breakmakena, te faltan anteojos.

—¡Stark! No irrespetes a la audiencia. Responde, Scott.

—Bueno— la cámara enfoca a Scott que tiene una mueca adorable en el rostro—. Muchas gracias por considerarme adorable y monísimo…

—Sí, tan adorable y monísimo como un hijo de King Kong…

—¡Stark!

—Como iba diciendo— continúa Scott mirando feo a Stark, luego recuerda que tiene que parecer adorable y sonríe de nuevo—. No sé cómo es que soy tan adorable, pero supongo que estas cosas no pueden evitarse. Sobre ser team Iron Man… Creo que ya respondí a eso, pero ahora puedo agregar otra cosa. ¿Cómo podría estar de lado de alguien tan insufrible e inmaduro?

—¡Ja! Lo dice alguien que cuenta chistes pésimos y encima espera realmente que nos ríamos.

—Está bien. Muchas gracias, Breakmakena. La siguiente carta es de… ¿Guest?— pregunta Steve confundido.

—Significa "invitado", Rogers.

—Ya lo sé, Stark. Es sólo que nuestro "invitado" no puso su nombre. Bueno, de todas formas muchas gracias. La primera pregunta es para todo el team Cap, menos para Wanda y Scott. _¿Qué se siente haber traicionado a quien les dio un lugar donde vivir, y prácticamente una familia?_ …

—A mí Stark no me ha dado nada— responde T'Challa con autosuficiencia—. Soy un Rey.

—Respondan la pregunta— sonríe Tony muy satisfecho mirando a Clint y a Steve—. ¡Entra, Wilson! Esto te incluye.

Los aplausos fueron bastante apagados cuando Sam se integró al grupo en el escenario, un poco cabizbajo.

—Bueno— comienza Steve carraspeando—. No he dicho que no agradezco la hospitalidad de Tony. Sé que fue gracias a él que la Base Vengadores estaba completamente equipada y…

—La pregunta fue ¿Qué se siente haberme traicionado?— interrumpe Tony ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Tony— habla Steve de nuevo con firmeza—. Bucky es mi amigo.

—Y Steve es mi amigo— responde Sam más valiente.

—Yo ya expliqué la situación— interviene Clint—. Además, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que en realidad no queríamos lastimarnos durante la batalla en el Aeropuerto, ¿cierto, Nat?

—Pues yo sentí muy reales los golpes, Barton— dice Tony entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Hay otra pregunta de Invitado?— pregunta Bruce para evitar que el ambiente tenso los aplastara a todos.

—Brucie, nuestro invitado quiere respuestas concretas, no excusas. Lo dice en la carta— señala Tony la pantalla.

—Está bien— acepta Steve derrotado—. Si he de ser sincero, me sentí muy mal por pelear contigo, Tony. También eras mi amigo, y creo que ya te ofrecí las suficientes respuestas y disculpas en mi carta.

—Invitado tiene una pregunta para Vision— dice Natasha, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Tony fuera a decir.

—Sí, como sea— desdeña el millonario—. Vision… haz tu magia.

Vision traspasa la pared de fondo y asiente a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Invitado quiere saber: _¿Cómo te sientes después de que la persona por la que casi traicionas a tu creador lo odie y con eso a todo lo que él es y creó?_ ¡Vaya! Es una buena pregunta— sonríe Tony inocentemente.

—Puedo suponer que Invitado se refiere a Wanda cuando menciona que por esa persona casi traiciono a mi creador. Pero no recuerdo haber traicionado o casi traicionado a uno de mis creadores, que supongo es Tony. Así que no puedo sentirme de modo alguno por ello. De hecho, es un poco complicado sentir algo que pueda explicar, por ejemplo mi sentir al saber que Wanda lo odia. Aunque no lo odia en realidad, existe un cierto rencor por lo que Industrias Stark le hizo a sus padres, y puedo ser capaz de comprender eso—. Tony carraspea y mira a otro lado—. Pero Wanda es demasiado inteligente y noble para entender que Tony no es culpable totalmente de las circunstancias desgraciadas de su vida.

—Ok, gracias Vis. La siguiente pregunta es para Natasha— dice Tony apresuradamente—. _¿Qué crees que piense Bruce de lo que paso con su mejor amigo?_

Natasha alza ambas cejas mirando al científico.

—Es obvio. Está aquí con él, y tengo entendido que casi hubo un código verde cuando se enteró de la pelea que Stark tuvo con Steve y Barnes.

—Fue una pelea injusta y lo sabes, Steve— habla Bruce sin mirar al rubio.

Steve se muerde los labios un poco avergonzado.

—Y por último— dice Tony satisfecho—. ¡Thor! ¿Alguien sabe cómo llamar a…?

—¡Mis amigos!— se escucha una potente voz y el estruendo de un rayo. Entre silbidos y aplausos aparece Thor rompiendo el techo.

—Creo que eso responde tu pregunta, Invitado— murmura Tony entre dientes sacudiéndose los pedazos de cemento de su precioso traje Armani.

—¿Cuál era la pregunta, amigo Tony?— inquiere alegremente el dios.

—Ninguna. Sólo quería saber dónde estabas y decirte que te extraña.

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias, querida Invitado. Estaba en Asgard intentando averiguar el raro comportamiento que ha tenido mi Padre últimamente.

—Ejem… la siguiente carta es de PadsGZ12... es un nombre extraño. La primera pregunta es para mí. _¿Hicieron el trío realmente?_ Y además se ríe malévolamente… ¿Cuál trío?— pregunta Steve confundido.

—¡El trío entre tú, Barnes y Wilson!— ríe Tony dejando por la paz el resto de escombros.

—¡Oh, ese trío! Sí, y fue muy divertido— sonríe Steve.

El escenario se queda en absoluto silencio por segunda vez. Los ojos de todos están abiertos como platos dirigidos a Steve y a Sam. Menos T'Challa que parece más interesado en sus uñas.

—Eh… Steve, dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie— reclama entre dientes Sam.

—Pero Pads preguntó y al firmar el contrato para el programa nos comprometimos a ser sinceros con las preguntas.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Es en serio, Capitán?— pregunta Scott asombrado, y luego frunce el ceño—. ¿Por qué no me invitaron? ¿Saben a cuánto se venden esos videos en la industria?

—No creo que fuera algo que pudiéramos compartir con los demás, Scott— responde Steve encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclama Tony— ¿Quién querría ver a ustedes tres… ya saben… ¡haciéndolo!?

—No tiene nada de malo, Stark. Y además fue algo muy romántico.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Estoy traumatizado de por vida!— grita Clint espantado.

Bruce se ha desmayado en el sillón y Tony parpadea sin poder creérselo. Natasha mira a Sam y a Steve con una mueca incrédula pero divertida. T'Challa rueda los ojos.

—Es por eso que la mentalidad de Occidente es tan criticada. Para su información, Steve se está refiriendo al trío musical que formaron él, Barnes y Wilson para llevarle serenata a Okoye, mi guardaespaldas. Wilson intentó conquistarla.

—Y me hubiera gustado que la información se quedara en secreto, muchas gracias— se enfada Sam cruzándose de brazos.

—Sam, ya habrá otras chicas. No te conviene alguien que te agradece un gesto como ese pateándote los… bueno, allí— le dice Steve condescendientemente.

—Brucie, ya puedes despertar. No era ese tipo de "trío"…— murmura Tony a Bruce intentando despertarlo.

—Mejor lee la siguiente pregunta, ¿quieres Steve?— dice Natasha apartando la mirada de los genios.

—Sí, sí, claro. La siguiente pregunta de Pads es para Clint: _¿En serio Legolas? ¡Eras mi favorito! (Luego, obviamente, de Tony)…_

—¡Gracias, Pads!— exclama Tony.

— _¿Cómo pudiste tachar a Stark de traidor? Me dueles, Clinton_ — finaliza Steve la pregunta mirando al arquero.

—Si tu intención, Pads, es hacerme sentir mal, lo siento pero no lo lograrás. Cuando le dije a Stark que era un traidor espero que recuerdes que yo estaba encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad en una prisión para villanos. Ya había dejado claro que la pelea no iba en serio, pero el que Stark permitiera que nos encerraran de ese modo me pareció un gesto traicionero.

—Eso fue cosa de Ross— dice Tony frunciendo el ceño.

—Esa es mi respuesta y se acabó— aclara Clint.

—Bueno, la siguiente es para Vision: _¿Consideras a Tony tu padre?_

—¡Hey! Soy muy joven para tener un hijo tan crecidito— se queja Tony.

Vision parpadea.

—Sólo tengo dos años. Respondiendo a la pregunta, he considerado más a Tony como un creador que como un padre, al igual que al Dr. Banner, a la Dra. Helen Cho y a Thor. Fueron ellos cuatro los que lograron mi existencia.

—Bien, la siguiente pregunta es para Peter-amor-de-persona. ¿Quién es Peter y por qué tiene un apellido tan extraño?

—¡Hola a todos!— exclama Peter entrando al escenario— Ese no es mi apellido, Capitán. Creo que Pads quería decir que me considera un amor de persona. ¡Gracias, Pads!…

—Sigo sin saber quién eres— dice Steve parpadeando.

—Es el niño que te quito el escudo como si fueras un bebé, Rogers— aclara Tony divertido sin dejar de abanicar a Bruce que ya está más repuesto.

—Oh… Mucho gusto, Peter. Pads pregunta: _¡¿Ya viste las armaduras de Iron Man?! Si así te envidió. PD. ¿Tienes novia?_ … Oigan, esto no es un programa de citas.

—Es sólo una pregunta, Capipaleta. Vamos, chico, cuéntale a todo el mundo que gritaste como colegiala cuando te mostré todas mis armaduras— sonríe Tony.

—¡Oh! ¡Fue genial! Tienes razón al envidiarme, Pads. El genio del señor Stark es inigualable. Amé sobre todo la Mark 50 y la Silver Centurion… ¡Y Oh Dios! ¡La Hulkbuster es realmente una obra de arte de la tecnología…!

—¡Parker! ¡Deja de actuar como fangirl y contesta la otra pregunta!— se oye la voz de Fury fuera de cámara.

—¡Vamos, Fury! El chico está entusiasmado, es todo— dice Tony con cariño.

—Sí, bueno— se sonroja Peter—. Me encantaron las armaduras. Y sobre si tengo novia… no, soy un poco tímido aunque hay una chica llamada Mary Jane que… Bueno no, no tengo novia.

—También pediremos los datos de Pads, esperemos que sea menor de edad. Todavía eres un niño, Peter— dice Tony sacando su starkphone.

—Pregunta para Scott— dice Steve rodando los ojos—. Pads quiere saber: _¿Por qué no eres team Iron Man? ¡Es por la ciencia!_

—Ya respondí esa pregunta dos veces— responde Scott—. Y no veo qué tiene que ver la ciencia. Hank es el científico, yo sólo vendo helados.

—También eres un genio en informática, Scott. Eres tan bueno como un científico— le sonríe Steve para animarlo—. La siguiente es para… Creo que esta la pasaremos…

—¡Ah, no! Todas las preguntas valen, así que ¿para quién es, anciano?— inquiere Tony.

—Es para Bucky, Tony…

—Entonces sí la pasamos.

—Esperen— se escucha la voz de Fury— ¡Entra ya, Barnes! Nadie está armado aquí.

—¿Bucky?— abre los ojos como platos Steve—. Pero… ¿No habías decidido volver a congelarte? ¡Yo estuve allí! ¿Y cómo demonios volviste de Wakanda?

Bucky entra con una sonrisa contrahecha.

—T'Challa dijo que lo habían invitado solamente si me traía con él.

—¿Qué? Quiero salir a nivel nacional y que todo el mundo conozca Wakanda— se encoge de hombre el Rey africano.

—Lo dicho, la calidad de este programa va en decadencia, y eso que es el primero— dice Tony entre dientes dándole la espalda a Bucky.

—Bueno, la preguntas de Pads son: _¿Tienes un nuevo brazo?_

—No— sonríe nerviosamente Bucky mostrando la falta de su miembro.

— _Y si alguna vez Tony deja de odiarte (aunque es poco probable)…_

—¡Denlo por hecho!

—Ejem… _¿Probarás alguno de sus más nuevos inventos de la mente? Ya sabes, como el que mostró para superar los recuerdos o algo así…?_

—¡Se llama Binario Retro-Enfoque Amplificado o BREA!… Está bien, todavía necesito encontrar otro nombre. ¡Brucie! Ayúdame a encontrar otro nombre…

—Hey— dice Steve con los ojos brillantes— ¡Eso es una estupenda idea, Pads! ¡Bucky, tal vez si…!

—Steve, ¿olvidas que quiere matarme?— señala Bucky.

—Cierto— acepta Steve bajando los hombros derrotado—. Bueno, creo que eso contesta tu pregunta, Pads. Otra más: _¿Te cortaras el pelo?_

Bucky parpadea.

—¿Está preguntando algo serio y luego dice que si me cortaré el pelo?— Steve se encoge de hombros y Bucky rueda los ojos—. No lo creo, estoy muy cómodo así y llevo más de setenta años con la misma moda. Chicas, sigo sin entenderlas.

—Dímelo a mí— sonríe Steve—. Bueno, la siguiente pregunta es para… Tony. ¿Stark? ¿Puedes dejar de abanicar al Dr. Banner? Pads tiene preguntas para ti.

—Está bien— refunfuña Tony— ¿Cuáles son las dudas de Pads?

—Bien, dice: _¿Si estás soltero? Ok, no…_ ¿Eso quiere decir que pregunta pero no pregunta?

—No, quiere decir que se arrepintió de preguntar eso inmediatamente de haberlo preguntado. Y la respuesta es sí, Pads. Soltero, sin compromiso, libre… Ya sabes, la aplicación "Stark y sus amigos".

—Ejem… _¿Te gusta el Capi? Por que, vamos, ¡¿Cómo alguien se resiste a todo ese spandex?!_ — termina Steve todo colorado.

—Créme Pads, hay cosas mucho más interesantes que un hombre con mallas— responde Tony con una alzada.

—Gracias a Dios— murmura Steve—. La última pregunta de Pads es para Bruce y dice: _¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué team eres? No rompas mi corazón, porfis._

—Aquí estoy— sonríe Bruce ya más repuesto de la impresión—. Supongo que es lógico que estaría de acuerdo con Tony… aunque tal vez hubiera tratado de convencerle de no firmar los Tratados…

—¡Brucie!— exclama Tony indignado—. ¡Somos Science Bros! Tienes que estar de mi lado.

—Sí, Tony, lo estoy. Pero ten en cuenta que los Tratados fueron expedidos por Seguridad Nacional que encabeza Ross. Lo siento, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con un hombre que intentó darme caza y tratarme como un experimento propiedad del Gobierno.

—Oh… No había pensando en eso, Brucie. Yo lo siento— hace Tony un puchero.

Bruce sólo sonríe.

—Espero no haber roto tu corazón, Pads.

—¡AWWWW! ¡Miren a los hermanitos de Ciencia!— se ríe Clint.

—Cierra el pico, Legolas. Bien, la carta que sigue es de Alley Michaelis. Y por supuesto, su primera pregunta va para mí: _¿Cómo saliste de Siberia si tu armadura quedó completamente destruida? ¿T'Challa los sacó a todos juntos?…_ Bueno, T'Challa se largó con Zemo sin importarle si yo estaba como potro recién nacido, gracias. El anciano y su amigonovio se largaron y francamente no me importa cómo, aunque si lo pensamos, probablemente utilizaron ese invento fantástico de la naturaleza llamado piernas…

—Sí, fuimos a la nave de T'Challa y él nos llevó a Wakanda— sonrió Steve agradecido.

—La pregunta es para mí, Rogers. No te metas. Sobre cómo salí de Siberia, mi querida Alley, ¿recuerdas que soy un multimillonario genio y que tengo una Inteligencia Artificial muy eficiente? Bueno, pues le dí instrucciones a Friday para que un jet fuera a por mí, y soy totalmente capaz de quitarme la armadura aunque esté destruida— rueda los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio—. Pregunta para el anciano: _¿Cómo puede no ser actitud de matones atacar dos a uno cuando ustedes son dos supersoldados que estuvieron en_ la guerra?… Oh, esta chica me agrada.

—Quiero hacer hincapié en que Tony tiene una armadura con rayos repulsores de energía pura— responde Steve mirando al techo—. Además, Bucky no atacó hasta que tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, y si no lo hacía, Stark nos hubiera freído como peces.

—Esa hubiera sido mi intención sin duda, anciano— agrega Tony—. Pero si lo notaste, jamás te ataqué a ti con la intención de matarte. Sólo quería alejarte de la batalla y que me dejaras arrancarle la cabeza a tu amiguito.

—Pude haberte matado y lo sabes— dice Steve en voz baja—. Con el escudo, yo…

—Ya lo sé— interrumpe Tony desviando la mirada para ver a la cámara—. Como verás, Alley, no van a reconocer que fue ventajoso y amañado el haber sido atacado por dos supersoldados. Así que pasemos a tu siguiente pregunta.

Steve asiente.

—La pregunta es para Bucky: _¿Finalmente conseguiste ciruelas?_

La inocente pregunta logra que el ambiente vuelva a hacer más ligero. Bucky se ríe entre dientes.

—De hecho, en Wakanda uno puede conseguir de todo. Las ciruelas wakandesas son deliciosas.

—La siguiente carta es de Maryfer— dice Steve mirando la pantalla—. Para Tony: _¿Fue difícil para ti pasar por todo esto sin que tu AMADO Bruce estuviera a tu lado?_

—¿En en serio? ¡Por su puesto que fue muy difícil! Si Brucie hubiera estado ahí Hulk se hubiera hecho cargo de la situación en un santiamén…—mira a Bruce— ¡Te extrañé, Brucie! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así!

Bruce se pone colorado.

—Ejem…— continua Steve—. Obviaremos que Tony aceptó que Bruce es su AMADO y leeré la siguiente pregunta, que es para mí… Oh… _¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?! Tú eras mi ejemplo a seguir y ahora eres un matón_ … Comienzo a pensar que soy un matón realmente— musita agachando la cabeza.

—Claro que no, Steve— interviene Natasha—. Lo hiciste por tu amigo. Yo leeré la siguiente pregunta— agrega al ver desánimo en el rubio—. Maryfer quiere saber si "Spidy" tiene un crush secreto con Tony.

—¿QUEEEEEÉ?— exclaman Peter y Tony al mismo tiempo.

—¡Claro que no! Es decir, admiro mucho al señor Stark, pero no para tener un… crush… ¿En serio, chicas? ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?— responde Peter alterado.

Natasha sonríe por su éxito al desviar el tema.

—La siguiente es para Bruce. Creo, Maryfer que tu pregunta se contesta sola. Oh, pero agrega algo más: _¿Por qué creen que el Stony es más popular que el Sciencebros si todos saben que Tony y Bruce son el uno para el otro?_ … Interesante— sonrié la pelirroja gatunamente.

—¿Qué diablos es Stony?— inquiere Tony ante las risas de Clint, Scott y Sam.

—Es la contracción de sus nombres— responde Clint muy divertido—. ¿Steve y Tony? Como Brangelina, ya sabes, parejas, Brad y Angelina…

—Oh por Dios, ¿es que de verdad no van a dejar de pensar que una relación puede ser posible entre el anciano y yo? Espera, ¿Sciencebros es algo parecido pero con Brucie y conmigo?

—Yep— asiente Scott.

—Bueno, eso suena más sensato. Sólo hablo de las posibilidades porque, vamos, Maryfer tiene razón, Brucie y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.

—Maryfer dijo que son el uno para el otro— agrega Thor que hasta entonces había estado mirando todo muy interesado.

—Bueno… tal vez sí, tal vez no— dice Tony sin comprometerse.

Bruce sólo hace una mueca de resignación, acostumbrado a las bromas de Tony.

—Hay una última pregunta para Steve.

—¿No te bastó con desmoralizar de esa manera a mi amigo?— pregunta Bucky a la cámara.

—No hay problema, ¿cuál es la última pregunta, Natasha?

— _¿Tienes celos de la creciente relación que existe entre Falcon y Bucky?_

Sam y Bucky se miran asombrados.

—¡Eso es imposible!— exclama Sam— Lo odio.

—El sentimiento es mutuo— responde Bucky.

—Bueno, si Sam y Buck se vuelven buenos amigos, no veo por qué sentir celos. A ambos los aprecio mucho. Bucky fue mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, y Sam lo ha sido desde que desperté en ésta época. Ambos significan mucho para mí.

—Creo que el trasfondo de la pregunta de Maryfer era otro, pero esa fue una buena respuesta, Steve— sonríe Natasha—. Maryfer dice también que es teamironman y con eso se despide.

—Nos dimos cuenta, gracias— comenta Clint.

—Al parecer llegamos a la última carta del día, lo que es un gran alivio. Ustedes parecen pensar que no tenemos otras cosas qué hacer— se queja Tony.

—Bien, la última carta es de jena— habla Steve.

—¿Con minúscula?— pregunta Tony.

Steve se encoge de hombros.

—La primera pregunta de jena es: _Tony, ¿te gusta el cap?_

—¿Otra vez? ¿Será necesario portar un cartel con letras neón en donde deje claro que NO ME GUSTA ROGERS DE NINGÚN MODO?

—Bien, bien. Relájate, viejo— sonríe Clint.

—La segunda pregunta de jena es para Bucky: _¿Qué piensas del winteriron?_

—¿Qué diablos es winteriron?

—Oh, creo que yo puedo aclararte eso, sargento Barnes— dice Bruce acomodándose las gafas—. Es como lo de Stony, sólo que aquí aplican sus nombres de combate. Winter por tu apodo de "Soldado de Invierno" y Iron… de Iron Man. Es la pareja que conformarían tú y Tony.

Tony y Bucky se miran un segundo antes de hacer arcadas al mismo tiempo.

—¡Dios! ¡Eso es repugnante!— exclama Tony con una mueca—. Bruce, ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Bueno, Fiji tiene muy buena recepción de Internet, así que cuando me aburría leía noticias sobre ustedes y así llegué a algunos foros donde chicas de todas las edades y nacionalidades debaten sobre con quiénes haríamos buenas parejas— explica un poco avergonzado.

—Esos foros quedan prohibidos para ti en la torre— refunfuña Tony.

—No sé qué es peor, que me junten con Tony o que te junte a ti con Tony, Buck— comenta Steve con un escalofrío—. Bien, jena me pregunta… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Me estás llamando _maldito traidor_? Eso es un poco grosero de tu parte, jena.

—Sólo está diciendo la verdad, anciano. Lee la pregunta— rueda los ojos Tony.

—Vale, jena pregunta si me gusta Tony… A estas alturas y eso no ha quedado claro, al parecer. En dado caso de que me sintiera atraído a los hombres, definitivamente Tony no entraría en mi lista.

—¿Yo sí?— pregunta Scott alzando las cejas.

—¡Lang! Qué suciedad, en serio.

—¡Estoy bromeando, Stark!— ríe Scott muy divertido.

—Ejem… jena tiene otra pregunta para Tony… _¿Fondue?_

—¿Qué?

—Es lo que escribe, _¿Fondue?_ y luego agrega _stony foreva bitches._

—¿Fondue? ¿Qué quieres decir con fondue? ¿Hablas del queso derretido o de lo que significa para Rogers el abuelo?

—¿Nos llamó perras?— inquiere Sam frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que sí, porque en su primera posdata dice _VIVA EL STONY PERRAS!_

—¿Acaso tiene otra posdata?— inquiere Natasha.

—Sí, y dice _TEAMSTONY_

—Creo que ella es del equipo Stony— sonríe Clint con sarcasmo.

—Ya lo notamos, Clint— obvió Sam sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Bien, es hora de despedir esta basura de progra…

—¡Espera, Stark! Está apareciendo otra carta en la pantalla— dice Steve señalando dicha pantalla—. Nos la envía CHIO y pregunta… Espera, no hay pregunta.

—No, pero considera que esto es fantástico y si habrá continuación… Espero que no— espeta Tony enfadado.

—Claro que habrá continuación. Mientras las preguntas lleguen ellos seguirán respondiendo— afirma la voz de Fury fuera de cámara.

—¿Por qué?— inquiere Tony con un puchero.

—Porque firmaste un contrato, Stark. Ahora despidan el programa.

—Bueno, pues eso fue todo por hoy. Gracias a la audiencia que nos ve y a la que nos envía sus preguntas. Espero que las próximas no tengan nada que ver con Tony y conmigo como pareja— murmura lo último Steve.

—Sí, sí. Gracias por vernos, lo que demuestra que no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que enterarse de los chismes de gente que ni conocen…

—Ya basta, Stark. ¡Hasta la próxima emisión de "Charlando con los Vengadores"!— sonríe Steve a la cámara, hasta que…—¿Stark? ¿Eso es un guante retráctil de Iron Man?

—Barnes está aquí, no perderé la oportunidad— ríe Tony siniestramente.

—¡Stark! ¿Qué te dije de las armas en el estudio? ¡Vas a alterar al Dr. Banner!— grita Fury antes de que todo se vaya a negro.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Muchas gracias por sus preguntas xD**

 **Oh, y hubo una para mí de parte de jena. No me gusta el Stony, y el Stucky me parece lindo.**

 **¿Qué más? Pues intentaré actualizar en cuanto haya una buena cantidad de preguntas, de hecho estoy muy agradecida por su respuesta al primer capítulo. Como verán este cap. salió muy largo xD**

 **Mil gracias por leer!**

 **Látex.**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Antes de ir al capítulo de hoy, debo hacer algunas aclaraciones. La primera y más importante:

 **Renuncia:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Studios, Marvel Cómics, etc. etc. Yo escribo por puro entretenimiento.

Bien. La segunda aclaración es que yo escribo las respuestas únicamente en base a lo que creo que pudiera ser lo más lógico que contestaría cada personaje y por supuesto con un poco de sátira. De hecho, yo no estoy en realidad en ningún bando de la guerra civil. Y aunque a veces me inclino un poco más al lado de Tony, creo firmemente que Steve tuvo sus razones, sus aciertos y sus errores, igual que Tony. Pienso que estar de lado de un equipo u otro, aparte del obvio gusto o simpatía hacia el personaje preferido (u actor, porque eso se da también), es simplemente un reflejo de nuestras propios conceptos morales u opiniones personales. Y así está muy bien.

No pretendo con este fic que es, simplemente, un entretenimiento para mí, y espero para ustedes, enfrentar a quienes simpaticen con Steve o con Tony. Y vamos, la peli y los cómics son puro entretenimiento también, así que tomémoslo así.

Por supuesto, no les desanimo en enviar sus opiniones y preguntas y decir a qué bando pertenecen, eso es parte de la diversión.

Dado el rango de seriedad que tengan las preguntas, será la seriedad con la que habrá respuestas. No todo en la vida tiene que ser un chiste. No me autoproclamo una experta en el UCM, pero creo poder imaginar cuáles serían las respuestas de nuestros personajes de acuerdo a sus acciones en pantalla.

Y por último, claro que se vale volver a preguntar si tienen más dudas o quieren acompañarme con la diversión.

De una vez contesto por aquí a **jena** , que me preguntó por qué no me gusta el Stony (y lamento si quieren ver algo así en el fic, pero no va a suceder y no porque a mí no me guste, sino porque quiero apegarme un poquito a las películas. No voy demeritar ninguna pareja slash que sugieran (¡Es divertido!), pero no esperen que esto sea un fic romántico.

Ahora sí, j **ena** : De hecho hasta antes de que saliera Civil War el Stony no era una pareja que me desagradaba del todo. Nunca ha sido mi favorita y de hecho yo, personalmente, no encuentro qué tienen en común personajes tan diferentes como Tony y Steve. Creo, e insisto, personalmente, que aquello de "polos distintos se atraen" es una mentira total. Yo vi a Tony y a Steve peleando prácticamente desde que se conocieron. Una relación que sólo funcione a base de peleas no creo que sea buena ni duradera, al menos no románticamente hablando. Una amistad sincera sí creo que pueda darse entre ellos. Pero respeto mucho a quienes les gusta y encuentran eso que yo no encuentro en la pareja. Ahora, sin embargo, sólo veo fics Stony, y la verdad me asombra un poco que todo el mundo olvide la terrible pelea que tuvieron en la película (y ni hablemos del cómic) como para seguir pensando que se aman y armar argumentos para justificarlo y volverlos a reunir. Alguien que ama no se ataca de esa manera. Pero ese es mi punto de vista y nada más.

Y ya, mucho bla bla y poco fic:

* * *

 **Charlando con Los Vengadores**

Un gran murmullo se escucha en el estudio de "Charlado con…". Los dos sillones siguen el centro del escenario con los presentadores: Steve Rogers y Tony Stark. Sin embargo ahora se han añadido un par de sofás largos a lado de cada sillón, sentados se encuentran los demás Vengadores en dos equipos… ya sabemos cuáles.

—Natasha, deberías sentarte allá. Ya no eres equipo Iron Man. Vete— dice Tony de mal modo mirando a Natasha sentada a junto a Bruce en el sofá.

—Así lo estipularon para el programa de hoy, Stark. Así que cállate— gruñe ella cruzándose de brazos.

—En realidad el señor Stark tiene un buen punto, señorita Romanoff— sonríe Peter—. Digamos que usted está en una posición neutral…

—No, ella está de lado de Capipaleta— dice Tony enojado.

—Nat, si quieres podemos hacerte un lugar en el sillón TeamCap— sonríe Steve acomodando una pila de papeles en sus manos.

—¿Sillón TeamCap? ¿En serio, Rogers? ¿No te cansas de ser tan ridículo?

—Así fue llamado, Stark— gruñe Steve a la defensiva.

—Déjalo, Steve— interviene Clint—. Está molesto porque le prohibieron traer a Friday está vez y tiene que leer las cartas directamente en papel. Sólo es un berrinche como el bebé que es.

—¡Cierra la boca, cerebro de pájaro! Si no fuera por tu culpa no tendríamos que leer las cartas a la manera de los tiempos de Rogers.

—¡No fue mi culpa que el niño Araña haya desviado mi flecha y ésta cayera en la pantalla holográfica!

—Lo siento— se disculpa Peter—. Pero el señor Fury dijo que las armas estaban prohibidas.

—Sí, díselo a Stark que trajo clandestinamente un guante retráctil de Iron Man y casi deja calvo a Bucky la última vez— reclama Sam.

—¿Puedo saber por qué Thor está sentado de tu lado, Rogers?— pregunta Tony para desviar el tema.

—Había lugar aquí— se encoge de hombros Steve.

—¡Silencio!— se escucha la voz de Fury fuera de cámara— Comenzamos la transmisión en 3... 2... ¡Acción!

La musiquita de "Charlado Con…" suena alegremente mientras todos —o casi todos— saludan a la cámara.

—¡Bienvenidos una vez más a "Charlando con los Vengadores"!— sonríe Steve ahora más animado con su equipo a su lado (incluyendo a los del otro sofá)—. Y muchas gracias por escribirnos nuevamente. Esta vez y debido a un pequeño "incidente" de producción, Stark y yo leeremos las cartas en papel. Al parecer la tecnología también ha quedado prohibida gracias a…

—¡Rogers!— grita Tony— ¿Tienes que ser tan malditamente rebuscado siempre? ¡No tenemos pantalla holográfica y es todo!

—Deberías mostrar un poco más de educación y saludar a la audiencia antes de gritar como el niño mimado que eres, Stark— responde Steve entre dientes.

—Bien— gruñe Tony pareciendo efectivamente un niño mimado—. Hola a todo el mundo y sigo sin creerme que esto sea visto. Gracias por nada.

—¡Tan encantador como siempre!— ironiza Natasha.

—Vale— carraspea Steve—. Como verán hoy tenemos a todos los Vengadores, de un equipo y de otro, para resolver sus dudas. Producción ha notado que han llegado preguntas para todos ellos. Así que gracias y comenzamos. Stark, ¿quieres leer la primera carta del día, por favor?

—Te ves aterrador siendo tan cínico, Rogers—. Un sutil gruñido suena fuera de cámara—. Bien, bien. La primera carta de hoy es de Alley Michaelis… ¿No ya nos había escrito anteriormente?

—Sip— asiente Bruce, es el primero en el sofá a su lado.

—¿Eso se vale?— pregunta Tony desviando la mirada de la cámara. Fury gruñe otra cosa—. Bueno… seguramente estaba ebrio cuando decidí firmar el contrato de este programa— murmura.

—Nadie duda eso— murmura Steve a su vez. Las sutiles risitas salen del sillón TeamCap.

—Sí, como sea— frunce el ceño Tony—. Alley pregunta: _Tony, Fuck, marry, kill con Steve, Bucky y Peter_ … ¿Es en serio, Alley?

—No entiendo…— dice Steve confundido.

—Nadie duda eso— responde Tony con una ceja levantada—. Nunca entiendes nada…

—Fuck, Marry, Kill es un juego dónde tienes tres opciones y tienes que escoger a quien te follas, con quién te casas y a quién matas— explica Scott con una sonrisa divertida.

—Oh…— murmura Steve—. ¿Ya nadie juega a la rayuela?

Todos ríen sin poder evitarlo, menos Bucky que está de acuerdo con Steve.

—El yo-yo era bueno— agrega como apoyo a su mejor amigo.

—¡No pierdan el tiempo y responde, Stark!— se escucha Fury que está —otra vez— perdiendo la paciencia.

—Bueno— suspira Tony—. Qué malas opciones, Alley. Creo que me casaría con Peter… ¡Cuando fuera mayor de edad, por supuesto! Dejen de mirarme como un pedófilo. Si ese el caso, obviamente me lo follaría a él. Y mataría a los otros dos, así de fácil.

Peter está coloradismo y se encoge en el asiento.

—Imagen metal, sal de aquí— murmura bajito.

—Continúa antes de que traumatices de por vida al chico, Stark— dice Clint con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bien, la siguiente pregunta de Alley es para Steve: _Lo mismo pero con Bucky, Tony y Cráneo Rojo_ — sonríe Tony.

—¿Por qué a mí?— murmura Steve avergonzado—. Bueno, es obvio que mataría a Cráneo Rojo. Me casaría con Bucky, por supuesto… ¡Y es sólo para responder la pregunta!— aclara inmediatamente.

—¿O sea que me follarías a mí, anciano?— inquiere Tony a punto de soltar la carcajada.

—No. Si tú puedes casarte con Peter y aprovechar para hacerle… eso, entonces también yo lo haría con Bucky.

—¿Entonces me matarías?

—No. Sólo digamos que no entrarías en ninguna de las tres opciones. Es todo. Siguiente pregunta— concluye Steve para escuchar la replica de Tony.

—¡Bah! Que aburrido y copión, Capipaleta. Bien, la última pregunta de Alley es para… ¿Odin/Loki? ¿Para los dos?…

—¡Oh! Padre estará muy contento de participar en esta absurda dinámica de grupo— exclama Thor entusiasmado—. Tal vez así vuelva a ser él mismo. ¡Heimdall!— grita mirando al techo. Un estruendo se escucha y el techo se rompe otra vez, aunque esta vez Vision utiliza su gema para que los escombros no los toquen.

Odin Padre de Todo hace una triunfal aparición en el estudio.

—¡Oh, el gran Odín! ¿Me da su autógrafo?— chilla Peter con emoción.

Odin carraspea y alza una ceja.

—¿Me llamaste, Thor?— pregunta apretando a Grugnir, su lanza.

—Sí Padre. Alley, una curiosa mortal tiene una pregunta para ti y para Loki. Es una lástima, sin embargo, que Loki no esté aquí para responder. Ha dado su vida en un acto de redención conmovedora…— explica Thor a la cámara con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí, sí… la pregunta para Odin es— dice Tony— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de la muerte de Loki? ¿Crees que se deberían hacer fiestas en honor a su grandeza?… ¡Pff!

Odin frunce el ceño y mira asesinamente a Tony.

—Bueno, ciertamente el sacrificio de mi hijo favorito significó un gran dolor y pesar. Pero murió honorablemente y eso me llena de orgullo. Sobre si se deberían hacer fiestas en honor a su grandeza, todavía hay cientos de barriles de aguardiente y mi pueblo sigue adorando… digo, celebrando ese acto valeroso.

—Les dije que estaba un poco raro— murmura Thor a todos. Luego mira a su padre—. ¡Padre! Sería un honor que nos acompañaras este día si tus deberes en Asgard no son tan importantes— exclama el rubio semidiós señalando un espacio junto a él en el sofá.

—En realidad, Thor, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Como supervisar la estatua de Loki de seis metros en el jardín principal del palacio…— Thor hace un puchero y Odin rueda los ojos—. Está bien, tal vez sea divertido escuchar a tus insignificantes amigos mortales— concluye y se sienta. Scott se encoge temeroso a su lado.

—¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?— pregunta Steve extrañado. Luego carraspea—. Bien, gracias Alley. La siguiente carta es de Goenitz. La primera va para Tony: _Si bien estoy de acuerdo con tu postura con los tratados, ¿por qué tuviste una fe ciega en ellos si ya sabías de lo que Ross es capaz de hacer? Y ni hablar de que sabías muy bien que no hay organización que escape a la corrupción._

Tony parpadea pero se niega a removerse incómodo.

—Está bien— comienza cautelosamente—. Verás, Goenitz, no es que haya tenido una fe ciega en los tratados, simplemente estaba de acuerdo en que necesitábamos cierto tipo de control. Finalmente nuestras acciones en el pasado, heroicas o no, dejaron consecuencias y muchas de ellas no fueron agradables. Mucha gente inocente murió por nuestra causa. Y sí, creo que todos sabemos que no existe organización incorruptible y que si no se puede confiar en alguien es en los Gobiernos. Sería muy inocente de parte de todo el mundo si pensaran que realmente iba a obedecer a Ross a pie juntillas. Sólo quería algo que nos respaldara como equipo, algo en lo que la situación no se desbordara de nuestras manos y después tener que lamentar haber sido culpables de la muerte absurda de gente con futuro…

La sala se queda en silencio por unos momentos.

—Si te hubieras explicado de esa manera cuando Ross nos dio a firmar los tratados, Tony…— comienza Steve.

—No, Rogers. No necesitaba explicarme, estaba implícito. Tú decidiste tomar todo en tus manos justo como lo hacíamos antes, ese antes dónde gente inocente moría.

—¿Te suena de algo "Mercader de la Muerte", Stark?— ironiza Clint de mal modo.

—Sí, Barton. Fue por eso que cree una armadura— zanja Tony, luego vuelve a mirar a Steve—. ¿En serio creíste que alguien como yo iba a obedecer ciegamente a alguien como Ross? ¿Crees que él se enteró que fui a Siberia para ayudarte con tu amigo? ¡No hice nada cuando los sacaste de La Balsa!— señala a todo el equipo Cap. ¿Crees que sabe que estamos aquí respondiendo preguntas que no queremos responder?

—De hecho sí lo sabe— dice Fury fuera de cámara.

—Oh, cielos. Estoy frito. ¡Bien! Siguiente pregunta y es para Brucie— continua Tony sonando alegre una vez más. Todos lo miran parpadeando—. _Bruce: ¿Por qué cediste tan fácil a la propuesta de Tony con la creación de Ultron? Todo el conflicto se hubiera evitado si no hubieras aceptado mantenerlo en secreto._

Bruce parpadea un poco más y luego carraspea.

—Soy un científico, eso explica el por qué ayude a Tony con la creación de Ultron. Eso y porque también estaba convencido de que necesitábamos algo que sustituyera a un grupo de personas con habilidades especiales que comete errores. ¿Creen que es fácil despertar de ser verde y tener la certeza de que no fui precisamente cortés? Hay demasiada sangre en mis manos, si yo no puedo deshacerme de esa parte de mí, al menos quería confiar en la opción que Tony me daba de que Hulk no fuera necesario. Sí, nos equivocamos y asumo la responsabilidad. Si lo mantuvimos en secreto los primeros días fue porque Tony me lo pidió, no hay segundas intenciones con eso.

El ambiente se muestra pesado y Tony carraspea de nuevo.

—Otra para mí: _¿No consideras que fue hipócrita decirle a Steve que el escudo lo hizo Howard y que no era digno de él? Que en el aspecto de proteger a un amigo tú también pecaste de impulsivo y por poco provocas la muerte de Pepper, sin mencionar que no te llevabas nada bien con tu padre_ …— suspira pesadamente—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿La hora del juicio? Bien, Goenitz, no considero hipócrita de mi parte quitarle el escudo a Steve; no lo merece por el simple hecho de que en sus manos ese escudo, creación de mi padre, estuvo a punto de arrancarme la cabeza. No tiene nada qué ver con la manera en que me llevaba con mi padre, bueno o malo, era MI padre. Rogers traicionó su confianza con el escudo al querer matar a su hijo. Sé que puse en riesgo la vida de mucha gente y no creas que no sufrí cuando creí que había perdido a Pepper, fueron los momentos más horribles de mi vida y estoy consciente de que fue mi culpa. Pero intenté enmendarlo, si fue tarde lo siento mucho, pero todavía trato de ser mejor persona.

El silencio pesado se instala otra vez. Tony hace un gesto de negación y lee la siguiente pregunta:

—Para Wanda. _¿Fue difícil superar tu odio hacia Tony? ¿Qué sentiste de que te admitieran en los Vengadores y no arreglaran tu situación legal en E.U.? Digo, no ha de ser fácil que arriesgues la vida en misiones y sigas de ilegal en el país_ — concluye mirando a Wanda.

La chica asiente despacio.

—El odio no se supera, Goenitz. Simplemente se le da otro enfoque. Aún hay mucho rencor, pero intento desenfocar a Tony de él. Yo no soy un ángel, mis poderes han significado también destrucción. Me quitaron la mitad de mi vida, no quiero desperdiciar la otra mitad hundiéndome en rencores, quiero recuperar algo de humanidad— sonríe a la cámara. Tony traga en seco—. Estuve muy contenta y algo sorprendida de que me aceptaran en Los Vengadores y fue un honor ser instruida por el Capitán y por Viuda Negra. Sobre mi situación legal, son procesos que tardan mucho. El Gobierno estadounidense dio largas para darme una respuesta debido a mi participación en los sucesos de Sokovia.

—Bien, la siguiente es para Nat y Clint: _¿En caso de no haber existido Laura hubiera existido posibilidad de que tuvieran una relación de pareja entre ustedes?_ — pregunta Tony recuperando la sonrisa y mirando entre Natasha y Clint.

Los ojos de Clint se abren desmesuradamente.

—¿Cómo demonios Goenitz sabe…? ¡Es un secreto! ¡Oigan! ¿Saben que exponen sus vidas si los mencionan? ¡Diablos! Tantos años escondiéndolos para terminar en esto.

—¡Deja el drama, Piolín! Están protegidos y ya todo el mundo lo sabe, superalo. Responde la pregunta— exclama Tony.

—No— responde Natasha con prestanza, aunque la comisura de sus labios se arquea ligeramente.

—¡Oh, vamos Nat! Te enamoraste de mí a primera vista— responde Clint entre resignado y divertido. Nat rueda los ojos—. Nuestra relación podría confundirse, pero no. Nos queremos como hermanos, y créanme que fue muy duro lograr que ella confiara en mí.

—Hay una última pregunta— sonríe Tony—. Y es para mí de nuevo. ¿En serio, Goenitz? Pudiste preguntar todas tus dudas hacia mí de una sola vez. En fin: _¿Si hubieses logrado matar a Bucky, estarías satisfecho de matar a alguien que lo hizo en contra de su voluntad ya que era un títere en manos de Hydra? Y en cuanto a la pelea, ¿injusta? Tu armadura te pone en un nivel muy por encima de todos, sólo Thor y Hulk te superan en combate_ — vuelve a suspirar—. Estaría satisfecho de matarlo y punto. Sobre la pelea… ¿Dos contra uno significa algo para ti? Y claro que no igualo las condiciones, sé que con la armadura puedo hacer puré a Rogers, ¿tengo que repetir que NO quería matar a Rogers? Él se interpuso. No me pongo de víctima, pero tampoco me digan que ellos no están mejorados genéticamente y uno solo de sus golpes pueden hundirme el cráneo sin armadura. ¿Podemos ya pasar a otra carta? Gracias Goenitz por dejarnos un ambiente listo para ser rebanado cual pizza. Sigues, Rogers.

—Eh… sí, claro— parpadea Steve saliendo de un aturdimiento—. Es otra carta de Maryfer. ¡Gracias, Maryfer! Ella dice: _Steve, no quería herir tus sentimientos, te admiro por tus ideales (esos de proteger la libertad, no de esconder a tu… novio de la ley)_ … Gracias, Maryfer. Realmente me animas un poco, aunque Bucky no es mi novio, y esa ley debe comprender que él fue manipulado— sonríe honestamente a la cámara—. Para Tony y para mí: _¿Por qué fingen odiarse? Digo, el teléfono que le dejaste para que te llamara en cualquier momento no fue sólo por remordimiento, ¿o sí? Y conste que no estoy diciendo que se amen, eso lo reservan para Bruce y Bucky, lo sé, pero yo sé que en el fondo se quieren…_ Esto… bueno, no entendí lo que quisiste decir sobre reservar el amor para Bruce y Bucky, Maryfer, pero contestando tu pregunta, no he dicho nunca que odio a Tony, sólo que él puede hacer perder la paciencia de un santo con la misma velocidad con la que crea cosas increíbles— sonríe a Tony ligeramente—. Y fue sincero en mi carta y sigo firme en que si me necesita, sólo debe decirlo.

—¿Es el momento cursi, Rogers? Digo, puedo traer mis pañuelos— sonríe Tony burlonamente y el rubio rueda los ojos—. Vale, quizás exagero cuando digo que odio a Rogers. Es sólo que… consideré una traición de su parte lo que pasó. ¿Saben lo que eso duele?

Steve traga en seco y otro silencio incómodo se forma en el estudio. Quiere decirle algo a Tony pero baja la cabeza y continúa leyendo.

—Bien, Maryfer se despide con un par de posdatas: _Team Avengers_ … eso suena lindo. Y posdata dos: _Te amo, Hawkeye._

—¡Oh, gracias Maryfer!— guiña un ojo Clint a la cámara.

—Ejem… Laura…— masculla Natasha divertida.

—Es amor de fan— se encoge de hombros Clint.

—Bien, mi turno— dice Tony—. ¡Vaya! Son dos hojas… ¿Habrá hora del lunch?— pregunta a Fury fuera de cámara.

—¡Esto no es un colegio, Stark!

Tony rueda los ojos cómicamente.

—Ok, la siguiente carta es de Blackmoon. Y la primera pregunta es para Wilson: _¿Por qué te opusiste a que Steve le contara la información que les proporcionó Bucky de Zemo y los demás súper soldados? La información hubiera cambiado un poco las cosas entre todos_ — finaliza y mira a Sam.

—Tal vez hubiera cambiado un poco las cosas, pero para cuando descubrimos a Zemo y la información de los otros súper soldados el grupo ya se había dividido. Perdón por no confiar demasiado en Stark— dice con un toque de ironía—. Además, debo decirlo, desconfiaba un poco de Barnes pero no de Steve, tenía que comprobar la información pero ya ven, no salió como esperábamos.

Tony alza una ceja pero se ahorra el comentario.

—Para mí: _¿Eres consciente de que Steve te salvó la vida al impedir la activación de los Helicarriers de Hydra?_ Sip. Pero no fue como que me salvó la vida únicamente a mí, ¿cierto? Se salvaron miles de vidas, que la mía estuviera involucrada ni fue una sorpresa ni un acto heroico de Rogers para conmigo. La vida de Bruce también peligraba, y estoy seguro de que el algoritmo de Zola nos incluía absolutamente a todos en esta sala, o al menos a la mayoría. Y como extra: no fue sólo Steve el valeroso héroe del spandex. Fury, Hill, Natasha y hasta Wilson le ayudaron— mira con una mueca autosuficiente a la cámara—. Siguiente. Para Thor…

—¡Oh, me alegra tener la oportunidad de responder sus dudas!— sonríe con alegría y solemnidad el semidiós. Odin rueda lo ojos a su lado y gruñe fastidiado.

—Está bien, Ricitos. La pregunta es: _¿De que bando hubieras estado en el conflicto entre tus compañeros tomando en cuenta las acciones del equipo y sus consecuencias?_

—Es una dura cuestión— reflexiona Thor frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que hubiera estado de acuerdo con el Capitán en que debemos proteger al mundo sin la coacción de nadie. Nuestras convicciones nos hacen los héroes que somos y nuestras acciones las que definen esas convicciones. Por otro lado, estoy de acuerdo con el amigo Tony en que cierto control debe ser tomado en cuenta. No por un Gobierno, sino por nosotros mismos y aunque actuar por un sentimiento de amistad es sin duda un gesto noble, tal vez un equilibrio entre deber y sentir, y entre lo correcto y lo sano hubiera llevado a mejores consecuencias que las ya vistas.

—¿Eso te deja en nuestro lado o en el de Stark?— pregunta Clint.

—Creo que eso lo deja en ambos— sonríe Steve comprensivamente hacia Thor.

—Bien— continua Tony un poco confundido—. La siguiente pregunta es para Clint: _¿Le sigues guardando rencor a Tony por el asunto de Ultron y no avisarles de lo que experimentaba con la gema de la mente junto con Bruce?_ … Suéltalo, cerebro de pájaro.

—Sigo pensando que eres un idiota, Stark. Sobre Banner… bueno, sus razones son comprensibles. Así que te perdono, Grandote.

—¿Gracias?— dice Bruce con nerviosismo.

—No serías tú si no pensaras que soy un idiota, Legolas— resopla Tony—. Siguiente pregunta y es para Peter: _¿Independientemente de tu pelea con el Cap, te gustaría entrenar con él para mejorar tu habilidad?_ … ¡Ah, no! Parker es mío, no necesita contaminarse con sintonías patrióticas.

—Podrías dejar que él conteste, Stark— dice Steve mirando refunfuñar a Tony y luego a Peter.

—Bueno…— comienza Peter un poco cohibido mirando a Tony.

—Coacciones, joven Araña. Responde sin presión— le dice Thor con una sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno… ¡Claro que me encantaría tener algunas lecciones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con una leyenda viviente! ¡Por Dios! ¡Es el Capitán América!

Todos ríen un poco del entusiasmo del chico y Tony no puede evitar una pequeñísima mueca divertida.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Peter— sonríe Steve.

—¡Uhuuuuu!

—Parker, deja el geekgasmo, ¿quieres?— le interrumpe Tony—. La siguiente pregunta es para… ¿De verdad?— frunce el ceño.

—¿Para quién?— pregunta Scott.

—El General Ross— responde Tony haciendo una mueca y mira fuera de cámara—. ¿Fury, no…? ¡Demonios!

Por un lateral del estudio entra el General Ross a paso firme y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Bruce que sólo mira para otro lado. No se da cuenta de que no sólo Tony lo mira de mal modo. Una silla es arrastrada por el equipo de producción y Ross se sienta altivamente cruzando la pierna.

—Adelante, Stark. Luego hablaremos de tu obvio desacato al permitir el escape de La Balsa.

—Tu incompetencia no es mi culpa, Ross— dice Tony—. Blackmoon pregunta: _¿Por qué esa obsesión por tener controlados a los Avengers y culparlos de sus incompetencias? Fueron los gobernantes y líderes corruptos quienes decidieron mandar un misil nuclear a New York durante la invasión de Loki y ni hablar de la infiltración de Hydra en SHIELD._

Por algún motivo Odin se remueve un tanto incómodo.

—No es ninguna obsesión el querer controlar a Los Vengadores ni culparlos por las "incompetencias" del Gobierno. Las consecuencias de sus batallas son suyas. Ese es el hecho: hubo consecuencias. Desde el Harlem hasta Sudáfrica. Lo dejé muy claro en nuestra primera reunión y no voy a perder el tiempo repitiéndolo. Sobre el misil en Manhattan durante la invasión extraterrestre, la orden fue dada por El Consejo Mundial que para su información, está muy alejado de las decisiones que pueda o no tomar el Gobierno y sus líderes, corruptos o no. Tal vez deba recordarles también que aunque los Gobiernos, la ONU, la OTAN, etc. tenían que estar obligatoriamente enterados de la existencia de SHIELD e incluso en francos lazos de cooperación, no era de nuestro conocimiento que HYDRA estuviera infiltrado. Si ellos no lo supieron hasta que fue inevitable su caída, menos nosotros— se encoge de hombros.

—Pregunta contestada, puedes retirarte, Ross.

—No, Stark. Me interesa estar aquí— responde Ross sin quitar la mirada de Bruce.

—Está bien, General. Pero sabe que actuaremos ante cualquier comentario que pueda incomodar a cualquiera en el equipo, ¿verdad?— inquiere Steve educado pero con una sutil advertencia.

Ross asiente y Bruce mira a Steve agradecido.

—Bien— gruñe Tony—. La siguiente pregunta es para Vision: _¿Qué tanto provocó en ti el tener que luchar con Wanda? ¿Imagino que te hizo sentirte más humano?_

Vision parpadea y mira a Wanda un momento. Ella sonríe, estando directamente frente a él.

—Nunca fue mi intención luchar contra ella. Sólo quería protegerla, sin embargo es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Sobre sentirme más humano…— se interrumpe un poco para reflexionar—. No sé realmente lo que es ser humano, así que no puedo compararlo con lo que siento. Lo que puedo decir es que estar con Wanda me hace sentir… un poco menos androide. ¿Eso suena lógico?— mira a Tony y a Bruce.

—Sí, Vision. Suena lógico— le sonríe Bruce y Tony alza un pulgar en aprobación. Wanda se sonroja un poco.

—¡Otra pregunta para mí! No sé si sentir miedo— comenta el millonario volviendo a la carta—. _¿Por qué te afectó tanto la "traición" de Steve si tú ya habías hecho algo similar a Pepper y Rhodey al ocultarles tu envenenamiento por el paladio en tus antiguos reactores? Ojo, no defiendo la terquedad y acciones de Steve, pero tú no eres una blanca paloma en confianza y sinceridad_ … Vaya— parpadea con una sonrisa y mira a la cámara—. ¿Es en serio, Blackmoon? ¿Comparas el querer evitarles una preocupación innecesaria a Pep y Rhodey con defender a un asesino hasta las últimas consecuencias?

Steve rueda los ojos cansinamente.

—Sí— continúa Tony—. Sé que no soy el más virtuoso en cuanto a sinceridad, pero tal vez la confianza no entra en esta ecuación. Yo confió en Rhodey y en Pepper, y ellos espero confíen en mí. Pudo pensarse que no dije que estaba a punto de estirar la pata por algún maldito sentimiento de egoísmo, pero no. ¿Sabes lo histérica que Pepper se pone con sólo un morado en el ojo? Sólo… no quería verla llorar. Y Rhodey— mira a su amigo en el sofá—. ¡Rhodey hubiera soltado una perorata tan insufrible que me habría matado antes de que el paladio lo hiciera!

Rhodey suelta una carcajada. Sabe que a Tony no le gusta hablar del tema.

—¿Estuviste a punto de morir?— pregunta Steve extrañado.

—Oye, siempre estamos a punto de morir, ¿no? Ya paso y aquí sigo— responde Tony encogiendo de hombros y sin mirar al rubio—. La siguiente pregunta es para Nat y Rogers… Oh, me gusta— sonríe— _¿Han pensando entre ustedes como pareja romántica? Se ven muy bien juntos y antes de que se me olvide, Nat, ¿No te hubiera gustado que en vez de someter a Happy, hubiera sido Tony al que hubieras hecho morder el polvo?_ … ¡Hey!

—Eso sin duda me habría hecho feliz— dice Natasha sonriendo a Tony—. De hecho, puedo hacerle morder el polvo en cualquier momento.

—Ja. Ja. No desvíes el tema, Romanoff. La primera pregunta— alza las cejas Tony juguetonamente.

—Supongo que Steve sería un gran partido. Y ya que esto se está convirtiendo en la oda a la sinceridad, y no negando que me parece sumamente guapo y además caballeroso, que es el sueño de cualquier mujer y también hombre que no hay que discriminar…—. Steve se sonroja furiosamente—… No, no creo que haríamos una buena pareja. Hay temas que podrían ser un obstáculo entre nosotros si una relación así se diera.

Bruce la mira de reojo y ella le sonríe melancólicamente.

—Yo… gracias, Nat. También creo que eres hermosa y cualquiera estaría feliz de salir con alguien como tú. Pero tal vez tengas razón en que no seríamos una buena pareja— responde Steve asintiendo—. Como amigos somos estupendos, Blackmoon.

—La última pregunta de Blackmoon es para Rhodey…

—¡Gracias por recordar que existo!— exclama Rhodes.

—¡No interrumpas, Rhodey! La pregunta es: _¿Entre cumplir una misión del Ejército o ser niñera de Tony, cuál es menos estresante para ti?_ — frunce el ceño Tony.

—¡UNA MISIÓN EN EL EJÉRCITO!— es la respuesta unida de todos los Vengadores, lo que desata una ola de risas y un puchero molesto de Tony.

—¡Muchas gracias, Blackmoon!— exclama Tony a la cámara bajo las risas de los demás.

Aún sonriendo, Steve toma la siguiente carta de su montoncito.

—Vale, vale. La siguiente carta es de Maggie D. Stark Banner. ¡Gracias de nuevo, Maggie! Y no importa que mandes más preguntas— sonríe a la cámara—. Maggie dice: _Yo amo el Sciencebros pero recientemente he adquirido un amor (?) por el Matt/Tony y me gustaría saber, ¿Tony, conoces a Matt Murdock? ¿Saldrías con él? (Si no lo conoces ¡búscalo! ¡Y NO DEJES QUE SE ACERQUE A ROGERS Y A SU BANDA DE MAFIOSOS!)_ … Gracias, Maggie— añade Steve con una sonrisa más forzada.

—Matt Murdock… Matt Murdock…— murmura Tony pensativo.

—¿No es el abogado de Hell's Kitchen?— inquiere Rhodey—. ¿El invidente?

—¡Oh, ese Matt Murdock!— recuerda Tony—. Sí, Industrias Stark ha tenido algún tipo de acercamiento con él, pero no lo conozco personalmente así que no puedo decir si saldría con él. ¿Tiene un buen culo?

—¡Stark! Deja la suciedad, ¿quieres?— exclama Steve palmándose el rostro.

—¿En serio saldrías con un hombre?— pregunta Scott— Pensé que todo eso de las parejas era una broma…

Tony frunce el ceño.

—¿Eres prejuicioso, hormiga?— inquiere de vuelta.

—No, es sólo que… bueno, todo el mundo sabe que eres un Playboy…

—Lo que no es sinónimo de mujeriego. Al menos no exclusivamente "mujeriego" si sabes lo que quiero decir. Acepto que me las mujeres me vuelven loco, pero hay ciertos hombres que vale la pena conocer. Rhodey, recuérdame investigar más sobre ese Murdock… ¿Te imaginas? ¡No hará falta vendarle los ojos!

—¡STARK!— estalla Steve entre avergonzado y fastidiado.

—Bien, bien… Nadie dijo que esto era horario familiar, ¿verdad?

—Pero tampoco la hora de la sordidez. Y ya guarda silencio— reclama Steve—. La siguiente pregunta es para Rhodes: _¿Cómo van tus terapias? ¿Cuándo volverás a usar el traje?_ … Sobre esto, Rhodey, lamento mucho lo que pasó.

—Gajes del oficio, Capitán— dice Rhodey restándole importancia—. Gracias por preguntar, Maggie. Me estoy recuperando rápidamente y debo agradecer en gran parte a Tony por eso. Espero pronto poder volver a usar el traje.

—Nos alegra escuchar eso, Rhodey— sonríe Steve—. La siguiente pregunta es para Bruce y dice así:…

—¿Qué esperas, Rogers? ¿Por qué te interrumpes?— interroga a Tony entrecerrando los ojos, luego mira a la cámara—. Si es un insulto o algo así hacía Brucie…

—¡No, Stark— exclama Steve—. Es que… bueno, Maggie pregunta a Bruce: _¿Para cuando la boda con Tony? ¿Puedo organizarla o ser la madrina?_ — termina sonrojándose.

—¿Boda…?— se atraganta el científico poniéndose más colorado que Steve—. Creo que esto se está saliendo de control…

—¿Lo ves, anciano? Son las espectadoras las que gustan del morbo gay.

—Interesante, Banner— interviene Ross cruzando los brazos—. ¿Betty sabe de tu relación con Stark?

—No he hablado con Betty en años gracias a usted— responde Bruce seriamente y con todo atisbo de rubor desapareciendo.

—Espero que recuerdes quién es grande y fuerte, Ross— dice Tony mirando de mal modo al General.— Creo, Maggie, que yo había dejado claro que el matrimonio no es para mí. Lo siento, Bruce— añade en broma para distraer a su hermano de ciencia.

Bruce parpadea y luego sonríe ligeramente.

—En todo caso, Maggie, si se diera el caso seguramente alguien con nuestros apellidos podría ser una buena madrina— le sigue la corriente a Tony.

—Muy bien, siguiente pregunta— suspira Steve—, es para Vision: _¿Te casarías conmigo? ¡Di que sí!_ … Con Maggie, es decir.

—Si eso hace feliz a Maggie D. Stark Banner, podría casarme con ella. Pero creo que no le daría una buena vida matrimonial.

Steve carraspea y Wanda frunce el ceño a la cámara.

—Última pregunta de Maggie, y es para Peter: _¿Por qué eres tan lindo? ¡Te adoro! ¿Cuándo volverás a patear el trasero de Rogers?_ … ¡Oye! ¡Él no…!

—Sigue leyendo, anciano— sonríe Tony señalando la carta.

— _¡Si Rogers contesta "Él no me pateó el trasero" la que se lo pateara seré YO!_ — parpadea con los ojos aturdidos a la cámara—. Okeeeey… digamos que el chico de Queens me pateó el trasero.

—¿Le tienes miedo a Maggie, Rogers?— se burla Tony.

—No. Pero es una dama, así que no seré grosero con ella. Peter, si eres tan amable— continúa con un movimiento elocuente de su mano.

—¿En serio piensas que soy lindo? ¡Muchas gracias! Imagino que tú también lo eres, Maggie. Y bueno… a menos que unas terribles circunstancias me obligen, no volveré a patear el trasero del Capitán América.

Steve está leyendo el resto de la carta de Maggie y por eso no escucha a Peter.

—Muy bien, siguiente carta.

—¡Ah, no! Ahí hay más palabras, anciano. ¡Trae acá!— le dice Tony le arrebata la carta—. Maggie se despide diciendo: _Como se habrán dado cuenta esta vez no hice preguntas a ningún team-traidor-Rogers. Sólo porque los odio, o bueno, a la mayoría de ese equipo (Sigo esperando a que Clint y Scott recapaciten)_ … jajajajajaja

—¡Qué radical, Maggie!— dice Steve.

—Espera sentada, muñeca— guiña un ojo Clint a la cámara.

—Sí, es decir, mira a Stark. ¡Se está riendo como babuino!— asiente Scott en acuerdo.

Tony deja de reír y toma otra carta de su montoncito.

—Otro Invitado… ¿O será el mismo?— frunce el ceño leyendo la carta. Bruce inclina la cabeza para ver.

—Abajo, Tony. Dice que es lauraMonserratStark… aunque eso viene de producción.

—Sí, no está muy claro si las siguientes preguntas son de lauraMonserratStark o se refiere a ser la invitada del programa anterior… Como sea, lauraMonserrat dice que el team cap apesta y sólo por eso la invitaré a salir— dice Tony seductoramente—. También agrega que admiraba a Legolas, que era su favorito después de mí, por supuesto, pero ahora la has decepcionado— agrega solemnemente mirando a Clint.

—Está bien, si ella piensa así, no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión— se encoge de hombros Clint.

—Ok, las preguntas son: _¿Cómo está Rhodey? ¿Qué le pasó?_ Bueno, Rhodey está aquí como verán y eso es genial— sonríe Tony mirando a su entrañable amigo—. Tuvo una seria lesión en varios discos de la columna, pero su recuperación va estupendamente.

—Siento que debo disculparme una vez más, Coronel Rhodes— dice Vision.

—Déjalo estar— desdeña Rhodey con simpatía.

—La siguiente pregunta es: _Teamcap: ¿No se sienten culpables de lo que le pasó a Rhodey?_ Cierto, deberían retorcerse de vergüenza— añade Tony con el ceño fruncido.

—La verdad es que…

—Capitán, si me permite— interrumpe Vision—, fue mi error y sigo lamentándolo.

—Mhhh… siguiente pregunta, para Barnes y para mí: _¿Qué piensan del winteriron? ¿En serio no se atraen ni un poquito? Si Bucky no hubiera matado a tus padres, Tony, ¿te atraería un poquito? Bucky, Tony es muy sexy y perfecto, ¿En serio no le has echado un ojo?_ … En eso te doy toda la razón, sin embargo ¿En qué universo a alguien puede atraerle alguien que asesinó a sus padres? Y en el hipotético caso de que no lo hubiera hecho, no es mi tipo— inquiere Tony acusadora y tercamente.

—No— dice Bucky lacónicamente por su parte—. No me siento atraído a Stark. Ni en éste ni en ningún otro Universo.

—¿Alguien tiene piedras?— inquiere Tony.

—¿Piedras?— pregunta Bruce extrañado.

—Bueno, dejémoslo así. Te toca, Rogers.

—Sí. La siguiente carta es de Nataly. ¡Hola otra vez, Nataly! Ella dice: _Mientras más lo nieguen, más lo confirman. Steve y Tony. En serio se nota que se gustan aunque lo quieran negar, mejor dense un beso, firman su acuerdo matrimonial y acaban con toda esa pelea que dejó la guerra civil_ … ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que lea este tipo de cartas?— se lamenta Steve sonoramente.

—Tal vez en otro universo podrían hacer eso— sonríe Natasha.

—Sí, claro— refuta Tony irónicamente—. Es más, yo me llamaría Natasha Stark y vestiría un hermoso velo de novia.

—¡Iugh!— exclama Steve con un escalofrío.

—Pienso lo mismo, Rogers: ¡Puaj!

—Siguiente pregunta— dice Steve para no pensar más en una chica Tony vestida de novia—. _Tony, ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad con Steve?…_

—¡Nunca!

— _Steve, ¿Te reto a darle un beso a Tony en vivo?_ … Eh, no, Nataly. En primer lugar tendrías que tener un gran, gran, gran incentivo para sugerirme semejante reto, que más que reto sería un deplorable sacrificio de mi parte.

—Yo creo que sería un honor, pero estoy de acuerdo con Rogers. No puedes pedir un reto sin nada a cambio— asiente Tony.

Steve suspira pesadamente y continua leyendo.

— _Bucky, ¿no sientes una tensión sexual con nuestro querido Rey?_ …

T'Challa frunce el ceño y mira a Bucky interrogativamente. Bucky niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué le sucede a esta chica? Tiene un serio problema con ese morbo gay del que habla Stark— comenta un poco asustado.

Steve asiente enfáticamente.

—Tu turno, Stark.

—Oh, era divertido. Menos la parte entre el abuelo y yo. Bien, la siguiente carta es de Rwana, gracias por acomodar tu nombre— sonríe Tony a la cámara—. Bien, Rwana dice: _¡Gracias por contestar mis preguntas! Los amo a todos_ _ **:3**_

—¿Cómo lograste hacer esa carita?— pregunta Clint.

—Soy un genio, Legolas. De nada, Rwana. Ahora, para el equipo Cap: _¿Steve les contó que estuvo a punto de matar a Tony? Si es así, ¿qué piensan al respecto?_

—Algo comentó, pero no sabemos los detalles. Estábamos prófugos, ¿recuerdan?— dice Clint.

—Y lo siguen estando, esto es sólo un acuerdo con Producción— alega Ross.

—La verdad es que no les conté con detalles… Estaba un poco avergonzado por mi acción— comenta Steve mirando al suelo.

—¿Lo habrías hecho?— pregunta Tony, un poco inseguro.

—Nunca— afirma Steve con honestidad.

—Bien… ejem…, siguiente pregunta de Rwana: _Natasha, ¡te admiro mucho! ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto ahora que Bruce ha vuelto? ¿Crees que hay algo más entre Tony y él? ¿Te enamoraste de Bruce en serio? Lo digo porque finalmente lo obligaste a ser Hulk cuando él estaba dispuesto a huir contigo_ … ¡Espera un momento! Bruce, ¿ibas a huir con ella?… Creí que teníamos algo…— Tony hace un puchero fingido.

—Tony, no es momento para bromas— le dice Bruce un poco molesto.

—Vale, vale. ¿Nat?

—Gracias por la admiración, Rwana— responde Natasha con una pequeña sonrisa—. No pienso hacer nada, todo está en manos de Bruce. Siempre ha habido "algo más" entre Tony y él, y no, no me refiero a algo sexual… yo diría que es más bien platónico— mira a los genios y Tony asiente enfáticamente—. Respecto a si me enamoré de él en serio, creo que no es algo que deba discutir frente a las cámaras, sólo puedo decir que en cuanto a mis sentimientos no suelo mentir. Lo "obligué" a ser Hulk porque era nuestro deber. Necesitaba a un héroe en ese momento, el mundo necesitaba a un héroe, y ese era Hulk. Puede que lamente lo que ocasionó esa acción, pero no el que Hulk haya ayudado a salvar muchas vidas en Sokovia.

Bruce traga saliva y se muerde un labio.

—Qué profundo— dice Tony asombrado—. Bien, siguiente pregunta y es para Brucie: _¿Qué piensas del scienceboyfriends (stanner, brony… ¡Tú y Tony!)?_ … Vamos, Brucie, di que lo amas.

—Me parece… divertido— responde Bruce con una sonrisita.

—Y tierno— añade Tony—. ¿No han visto los arts stanner? ¡Son lindos!

—No cuando soy yo el de abajo, Tony— murmura Bruce un poco colorado.

—¡Bah! Todos son lindos. Bien, más preguntas para ti: _¿Has olvidado a Betty?_

—Espero por tu bien, Banner, que así haya sido— interviene Ross.

—Por supuesto que no he olvidado a Betty, y nunca lo haré. Ella es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y no me importa lo que piense de ello, Ross.

—¡Ese es mi Brucie!— exclama Tony—. _¿Te enamoraste de Nat? ¿Te sentiste traicionado porque ella te lanzó en ese pozo para convertirte en Hulk?_

Bruce carraspea.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Nat en que este tipo de cosas no son para discutirse frente a las cámaras, pero puedo decir que también es alguien muy especial en mi vida— dice mirándola ahora sí. Nat le sonríe de vuelta mostrando sus hoyuelos—. No me sentí traicionado, ella tiene razón: necesitaba a Hulk por mucho que a mi me disguste. Es sólo que… ayudó para hacerme entender que mi vida a lado de alguien, románticamente hablando, es un muy improbable.

—¿Probamos el Scienceboyfriends?— inquiere Tony para quitar el desanimo en Bruce. Lo logra sacando una risa sincera de su hermano de ciencia.

—¿Hay otra pregunta para mí?— inquiere de vuelta Bruce acomodándose las gafas.

—Sip. Rwana pregunta si has logrado más control sobre Hulk.

—Un poco— suspira Bruce—. Ahora es como que me escucha un poco más. Es complejo, no podría explicarlo ahora. Pero sí, hay un poco más de control.

—Nos alegra escuchar eso, Dr. Banner— sonríe Steve.

—Gracias.

—Bien, Rwana tiene más preguntas. La siguiente es para el tipo hormiga: _¿Dónde está Cassie?_ … ¿Cassie? ¿Es tu novia o amante perdida?

—No hagas comentarios estúpidos, Stark— frunce el ceño Scott—. Gracias por preguntar, ella está perfectamente bien al cuidado de su madre y Bobby.

Tony se encoge de hombros.

— _Clint, ¿qué paso con tu familia mientras estabas siendo prófugo?_

—Fury los llevó a un lugar seguro. Están bien— sonríe Clint con un poco de nostalgia.

— _T'Challa: ¿Tiene Wakanda la tecnología para hacerle un nuevo brazo a Bucky y un nuevo escudo a Steve? ¿Saldrías conmigo?_ … No creo que nada supere la tecnología Stark.

—¿Vibranium te suena, Stark?— inquiere T'Challa con autosuficiencia—. Los científicos e ingenieros de Wakanda están trabajando en un nuevo escudo para el Capitán, y también en un brazo más funcional para el Sargento Barnes... Sobre salir contigo...— T´Chala muestra una sonrisa enigmática.

—¡Bah! Nada superará el escudo que hizo Howard— desdeña Tony.

—Entonces devuélveselo a Steve— sugiere Wanda entre dientes.

—Nop. Rwana le dice a Rhodey: _¡Me encantas! Espero que estés mejor y ya puedas caminar bien. ¡Queremos a Máquina de Guerra en Acción!_

—¡Muchas gracias! Yo también espero estar de regreso pronto con mi armadura— guiña un ojo Rhodey.

—Para Wanda: _¡Eres preciosa y Vision me apoya!_

—Cierto, Rwana— dice Vision. Wanda sonríe con un poco de timidez.

—Sí, sí. La pregunta: _¿Has pensando en tener una relación con Vision? Y si es así, ¿estás consciente de que él es un Androide y no podrían… bueno, tú sabes… hacer el amor?_ — Tony levanta la cabeza y mira interrogativamente a la alterada.

—¡Es una niña!— exclama Steve.

—Que a tus noventa y cuatro sigas siendo virgen no quiere decir que los demás tengan que seguir tu ejemplo, anciano— refuta Tony—. Yo la veo muy crecidita.

—¡Quita tus sucios, lujuriosos y cochinos ojos de Wanda, Stark!— grita Clint.

—Sólo quería hacer notar lo evidente, Legolas. ¡Jesús! Te comportas como un padre histérico— frunce el ceño Tony y mira a Wanda— ¿Entonces, chica? Ten en cuenta que Brucie, Helen y yo podríamos hacer que Vision deje de ser tan anatómicamente incorrecto como el muñeco Ken— sonríe divertido.

Wanda mira a la cámara.

—Ya tengo una relación con Vision— levanta la mano ante las intenciones de Clint y Tony de decir algo—. Una relación de amistad. Si surge algo más no me apartaré del camino. Sobre hacer el amor, creo que eso puede hacerse sin la completa necesidad de órganos sexuales. La complementación mental y emocional puede ser más estimulante que una relación carnal.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso?— inquiere Clint cruzándose de brazos.

—Leía mucho cuando Hydra nos estaba entrenando— responde ella y mira a Tony y a Bruce—. Quizás en algún momento pueda aceptar la oferta— añade un poco cohibida.

Vision parpadea y mira a Wanda profundamente.

—¡Dalo por hecho!— exclama Tony y Clint gruñe. Steve sólo niega con la cabeza—. Última pregunta de Rwana para Wilson y Barnes: _¿Han notado que hacen una bonita pareja?_ — y Tony se larga a reír.

—¡Claro que no!— grita Sam frunciendo el ceño.

—Sigo sin entender este inmoral futuro— reniega Bucky resignado.

Natasha rueda los ojos.

—¿Hay más cartas?

—No, parece que la de Rwana fue la última. Muy bien, creo que es hora de despedir el programa… Stark, ¿podrías dejar de reír?

—Espera, espera…— ríe Tony—. Me estoy imaginando a los posibles hijitos de Barnes y Wilson… jajajaja… ¡Bracitos y alitas de metal! jajajaja

—¡Dios mío!— gime Steve sobándose las sienes.

—¡Qué maduro, Stark!— reclama Sam.

—¿En serio, Thor? ¿Me invitaste a ver este deplorable y miserable espectáculo?— dice Odín a Thor aburrido—. Debí matarlos a todos cuando pude…

—¿Cómo dices, Padre?

—¡Nada! Digo que me voy, si alguien tiene más preguntas para mí…

—O para mi hermano.

—O para tu hermano… ejem…

—No te preocupes, Padre. Te lo haré saber con Heimdall— sonríe Thor.

La musiquita de "Charlando Con…" se escucha de pronto y Steve mira a la cámara.

—¡Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta emisión de "Charlando con Los Vengadores"! ¡Nos veremos en una próxima emisión!… ¡Stark, deja de reír! ¡Es estúpido!

—¡Tú eres estúpido!

—¡Si siguen peleando la gente seguirá pensando que se aman en secreto!

—¡Tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos!

—¡No griten tanto!

—Cuando maduren, me avisan… ¡Yo me largo!

Se escucha el fuerte suspiro de cansancio de Fury. Todo va a negro.

* * *

 _Vale, ya sólo me resta agradecerles por sus comentarios y sus preguntas. Yo no actualizo casi nunca en fin de semana, así que nos leeremos la próxima semana si todo sale bien y hay más preguntas para nuestras lindas criaturas del Señor xD_

 _Látex._


	4. Chapter 4

**ooooo**

 **Charlando Con Los Vengadores**

 _Ñam ñam ñam_

 _Crunch… ñam… chunch… ñam_

 _glub glub…_

 _chomp… chomp…_

—¡Dejen de comer en este instante!— se escucha el grito de Fury.

Todos miran a Fury con las bocas llenas. Tony traga lentamente un fruto seco.

—A menos que quieras que empiece a utilizar el maní como proyectiles al otro sillón, será mejor que dejes de gritarnos como una muy mala y bizarra versión de mamá gallina, Fury — frunce el ceño Tony Stark.

—Pero de todos modos estamos agradecidos con la buena comida — sonríe Thor chupándose un dedo y acabándose otra poptart.

—¿Buena comida? — inquiere T'Challa alzando una ceja —. En Wakanda tenemos platillos exóticos todos los días, y los postres son inigualables.

—Oh, me imagino — sonríe Tony —. Asado de mono araña, helado de insecto y pastel de planta carnívora.

—En realidad la comida de Wakanda es muy buena — interviene Steve comiendo palomitas.

El suspiro frustrado (y ya patentado) de Fury se deja escuchar de nuevo.

—El programa comienza en un minuto. ¡Thor, tienes migas en la barba!

—¿Puedo saber por qué hoy tuvimos la venia de tener bocadillos en la mesa? — pregunta Sam un poco extrañado mirando la variada cantidad de botanas en la mesa, además de tazas de té y café para cada uno.

—Orden de Producción — es la respuesta seca de Fury.

—El té es bueno — se encoge de hombros Bruce.

—¿Por qué no hemos conocido al personal de Producción? — inquiere de pronto Natasha, mirando suspicaz a Fury.

—… ¡Tres… dos…!

La musiquita de "Charlando con…" se escucha tan de repente que todos sueltan un pequeño respingo. Thor sigue limpiándose las migas.

—¡Bienvenidos una vez más a…!

—¡Deja, Rogers!— interrumpe Tony—. Tú siempre presentas esta cosa, así que ahora es mi turno.

—Adelante entonces — dice Steve haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—¡Dejen de perder el tiempo aquí y hagan actividades que estimulen sus mentes! — exclama Tony a la cámara.

Steve casi escupe el café.

—¡Stark! — grita entonces y mira de nuevo a la cámara —. Bienvenidos a Charlando con los Vengadores. Gracias por seguir escribiéndonos y disculpen el arrebato de mi compañero…

—¿Compañero?

—No volveremos a discutir eso sin motivos, Stark…

—Será mejor que comiencen con las preguntas del día de hoy — musita Bucky cansado de las peleas verbales de los presentadores, todos asienten con un poco de fastidio.

—Bien — refunfuña Tony tomando su pila de cartas —. Yo comenzaré está vez. La primera carta es de Maggie D. Stark Banner… de nuevo.

—¿Tienes algún problema en que sigan escribiéndonos las mismas personas, Stark? — inquiere Steve molesto.

—No — se encoge de hombros Tony —. Pero luego no me digan que no necesitan otra distracción en sus vidas — antes de que Steve vuelva a regañarle, Tony se apresura a leer la carta —. Maggie comienza con una cita: " _En todo caso, Maggie, si se diera el caso seguramente alguien con nuestro apellidos podría ser una buena madrina"…_

—Es lo que dijo Bruce cuando les preguntaron sobre su boda — sonríe Clint lanzando una papa frita al aire para atraparla un segundo después en su boca.

Tony y Bruce se miran un segundo y suspiran resignados.

—Bien: _Marque sus palabras, Doctor Banner, porque así tenga que pelear con todos ustedes esa boda pasará…_

—Wow. Que determinada, Maggie — dice Bruce con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Stark? — pregunta Steve entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Vas a continuar con la carta de Maggie o permanecerás en la luna?

—Cállate, anciano. Estoy programando en mi mente la boda — contesta Tony mirando de frente a Bruce —. Imagina esto, Brucie: Yo en un elegante esmoquin negro, tú en uno blanco…, Natasha llorando en una esquina, Thor en la otra… Peter lanzando florecillas blancas en un lindo trajecito de marinero, y Maggie entregándonos los anillos…

—¡STARK! — gritan todos intentando quitarse la imagen mental.

—Espero que haya sido sólo una broma, Tony — dice Bruce en voz baja, la taza de té temblando en su mano derecha.

—¿No es broma casi todo lo que digo? — sonríe Tony guiñándole un ojo —. Pero nos veríamos adorables, acéptalo — agrega divertido.

—¿Y hablas de perder el tiempo, Stark? — resopla Natasha.

—Estás celosa porque nadie quiere verte casada con nadie. Y no estoy perdiendo el tiempo, organizar mi boda con Brucie estimula mi mente. Pero está bien, sigamos con la carta de Maggie: _¿Su Panterosidad sería tan amable de darme un recorrido por Wakanda? Me encantaría poder visitarla_. Hey, esto es bueno, "Su Panterosidad" ¡Grrrr!

T'Challa rueda los ojos.

—Tenemos un tour turístico accesible en Wakanda, Maggie.

—Pero Maggie quiere que tú le des el recorrido por tus selvas mata hombres y lagunas fangosas — se ríe Tony.

—Mis deberes como Rey me impiden ser guía de turistas. Pero tal vez pueda hacer una excepción por la futura madrina de la boda del año — alza una ceja T'Challa, con la burla en sus labios.

Tony frunce el ceño y luego sonríe espectacularmente.

—¡Brucie! Podemos tener nuestra luna de miel en Wakanda, supongo que para Su Panterosidad sería un honor.

—Stark, ¿podrías seguir con la carta de Maggie? — suspira Steve fastidiado.

—Vale, vale. Maggie dice: _Vision, créeme que con un Androide tan lindo como tú yo estaría encantada de la vida, y no sólo me refiero a lo físico sino también a tu increíble forma de ser. Pero como dijiste que sí… ¿Quieres que sea una boda grande o pequeña?..._ ¡Doble boda!

—Uh… — parpadea Vision confundido.

—¿Wanda, qué estás haciendo? — pregunta Clint mirando a la alterada, que está moviendo sus manos formando delicados hilillos de energía roja.

—Sólo le recuerdo a Maggie lo que soy capaz de hacer — sonríe la chica inocentemente a la cámara.

Scott se hace un lado de inmediato.

—Está bien, no hay necesidad de usar la violencia — dice Tony rápidamente —. Maggie me dice: _Sobre Matt, ¡Sí! Tiene un buen culo_. ¡Oh! Ya Rhodey y yo estuvimos buscando a Murdock…

—¿Infiel antes de la boda, Tony? — inquiere Bruce con una sonrisa.

—Brucie, tú siempre serás el número uno. Pero hay otra pregunta de Maggie: _¿Si pudieras cambiar algo de los Acuerdos qué sería?_ Que Ross sea el jefe — se encoge de hombros Tony y sigue leyendo —. Para Clint y Scott: _Por que cambien de opinión estoy dispuesta a esperar lo necesario._

Clint rueda los ojos y Scott niega lentamente con la cabeza.

—Steve — continua Tony —. _No soy radical, soy sincera. Deberías de valorar que aún tengas tu cabeza pegada a tu cuerpo después de lo que hiciste (Pero debo admitir que en algunos aspectos tenías razón, NO EN TODOS)._

—Si pensar que es un gran logro que mi cabeza siga pegada a mi cuerpo "después de lo que hice" no es ser radical, entonces no entiendo tu lógica, Maggie — responde Steve con el ceño fruncido —. Pero gracias por darme la razón aunque sea en algunos aspectos.

—Bien, la última pregunta de Maggie es para mí: _Tony, ¿estás reclutando? ¡Porque me encantaría ser tu pupila junto a Peter!_ Bueno, Maggie, envíame la información de tus habilidades y veremos qué podemos hacer… Oh, hay una posdata: _¡EL YAOI ES VIDA!…_

—…

—¿Qué es yaoi? — pregunta Peter con tanta inocencia que Tony muerde la carta de Maggie para no soltarse a reír estrepitosamente.

—Es una buena pregunta, joven Araña. ¿Cómo podremos decir si algo es vida si no sabemos lo que es? — comenta Thor con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Esto no nos va a gustar, ¿verdad? — inquiere Steve casi con miedo.

—Sexo entre dos hombres — dice Scott llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—No — niega Natasha con una mueca divertida —. No es solamente eso. Es la representación artística de relaciones homosexuales. Pero sí, significa que dos hombres tienen sexo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros? — pregunta Bucky sonando un tanto nervioso y mirando por un segundo a Sam.

—Nada — interviene Bruce con una pequeñísima sonrisa —. Pero a muchas chicas y chicos les gusta el yaoi y terminan dibujando o escribiendo sobre sus personajes favoritos, famosos, etc. en relaciones homosexuales.

—Sabía que no nos gustaría — musita Steve —. ¿Entonces las espectadoras que han dicho que hay algo entre Tony y yo es porque gustan de este… yaoi?

Wanda se lleva una mano a la boca para reír disimuladamente.

—Así es, anciano. Pero no te comas la cabeza porque una relación entre tú y yo sólo será posible en las mentes pervertidas de esas chicas. Y antes de que te explote la cabeza, lee la siguiente carta.

El suspiro de resignación de Steve es fuerte, pero asiente y toma una carta.

—La siguiente carta es de Vall. Ella dice que nuestro show es muy entretenido y se ha reído mucho… Esto… Gracias, Vall. Pero quiero dejar claro que esto no es un programa cómico. Nuestra intención es solventar las dudas después de los sucesos en…

—Rogers… — dice Tony con un tono de advertencia.

—Está bien. La primera pregunta de Vall es para Tony: _Me encantas pero estoy a favor del Cap…_

—¡Vaya! Al fin alguien está de tu lado, Steve — exclama Clint —, esto merece una fiesta.

—Supongo que sí — sonríe Steve a la cámara —. Gracias, Vall. La pregunta: _Bucky no tiene la culpa de haber matado a tus padres, fue controlado. Y no es por ser mala pero te recuerdo que tus armas mataron a mucha gente, familias enteras y creaste la armadura para redimirte. ¿No crees que Bucky merece también una segunda oportunidad?_

—No recuerdo que Barnes se haya disculpado ni recuerdo que haya tenido el mínimo de arrepentimiento. Así que no voy a reflejar sus dolencias con mi oscuro pasado — responde Tony obstinadamente.

Steve vuelve a suspirar.

—Para todo el equipo: _¿No creen que sin la presencia de Steve y Tony para discutir sobre la firma de los tratados podrían haber llegado a un acuerdo sin batallas de por medio?_

—Definitivamente — responde de inmediato Vision —. Si el equipo se disolvió fue más por el desacuerdo entre el Capitán Rogers y el señor Stark.

—Sí, tal vez pudimos haber llegado a algún arreglo con las Naciones Unidas — asiente Natasha convencida.

—Cierto. La batalla fue más por la cabezonería de Stark que porque nosotros hayamos querido participar — tercia Clint.

—Yo sólo quería vengar a mi padre — menciona T'Challa.

—Yo sólo supe que había que estar a lado del Cap — agrega Scott —. Los Tratados no me incluyen a mí.

—Sí, sí, ya nos quedó claro — habla Tony antes de que Sam y Wanda intervengan —. Y Parker sólo está aquí porque descubrí que era el chico que salía en Youtube.

—Pues… sí — asiente Peter.

—Esto es incómodo — dice Steve sonrojándose —. Lamento haberlos obligado a esto…

—Rogers, el punto quedó claro. Pasa a la siguiente pregunta.

—Para mí: _¿Qué piensas del Stoki (LokixSteve), del Stucky (BuckyxSteve) y del BrucexSteve? Asúmelo, Cap, eres el más gay y uke del equipo…_ ¡Santo Dios! ¿Esto tiene que ver con el yaoi?

—ESO es yaoi, Steve — sonríe Natasha.

—¡No se te ocurra acercarte a Bruce, anciano! — discute Tony con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Y qué es ser uke? — inquiere Steve sin hacer caso a la protesta de Tony.

—En el yaoi el uke es el que… bueno… recibe… en una relación sexual — explica Bruce avergonzado —. El de abajo.

—Oh… — musita Steve mirando la carta. El rubor sube desde su cuello hasta llenar todo su rostro —. Bueno… si son sólo representaciones artísticas de fans, yo…

Un estruendoso ruido sobresalta a todo el mundo y en medio de posiciones de combate, Odín aparece en el escenario (sí, rompiendo el techo por tercera vez).

—¡Padre! — exclama Thor alegremente —. Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Estamos en medio de que el noble Capitán diga a todo el mundo por quién le gustaría ser cortejado.

—Interesante — alza una ceja Odín y sin más se sienta a lado de Thor. Scott huye esta vez hasta el último lugar del sillón.

—¡Contesta ya, anciano! — reclama Tony ansioso por saber las respuesta.

—Sí, bueno… El que Loki me… eso…

—Espera, ¿dijiste Loki? — inquiere Odín frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, Vall quiere saber qué opino del… — mira la carta — _Stoki._ Y la respuesta es… ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Acaso creen que saldría con el loco que nos intentó matar y dominar al mundo? No, definitivamente no me gusta.

—De cualquier modo, Loki ya no está entre nosotros — musita Thor con tristeza.

—Sí, es una lástima — rueda los ojos Odín. Bueno, su ojo bueno.

—Bien, sobre el Stucky… Tal vez sea comprensible que piensen sobre nosotros como una pareja. No digo que lo seamos, pero no suena tan loco. Quiero decir, es mi mejor amigo y…

—Eso deja claro que el Stucky sí te gusta — sonríe Sam divertido.

—Ejem… sobre Bruce y yo… — mira al científico —. Bueno, es un gran hombre y… — sonríe ampliamente —, me gusta pensar que puedo quitarle algo así a Stark.

—¡Oye!

—¡Siguiente pregunta! — exclama el rubio interrumpiendo a Tony —. Para Natasha: _¿Te gustaría que todos los Vengadores te bailaran sensualmente tipo despedida de soltera?_

—Si el servicio incluye strip tease y final feliz, ¡por supuesto que sí! ¿Han visto a estos tipos? — declara la pelirroja con un brillo en los ojos —. Es más, puedo comenzar un negocio tipo Magic Mike ***** … Podría retirarme — añade con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Para Bucky y para Bruce… Oh… pensé que era sólo una broma — dice Steve perdiendo la sonrisa que la respuesta de Natasha había dejado en sus labios.

—¿Qué es? — cuestiona Bucky.

— _¿Se follarían a Steve?_ —. El rubor vuelve a aparecer con toda su fuerza en el rubio super soldado.

—Si es en broma, ¿por qué no? — se encoge de hombros Bucky.

—Brucie, dí que no. Sería repugnante — le dice Tony a Bruce.

—De hecho no lo sería… En dado caso que me sintiera atraído sexualmente a él — responde Bruce con seriedad.

—Otra pregunta para todo el equipo — suspira Steve —. _¿Por qué no dejan los problemas en el pasado y vuelven a ser un equipo? Me encantan. Ambos bandos, pero juntos sois lo mejor. Creo que ya es hora de que hagan las paces y sean un equipo feliz comiendo shawarma._ Es un bonito pensamiento, Vall, pero tal vez hay algunos en el equipo, y sí, hablo de Stark, que no permiten que esto suceda.

—Si invitas el shawarma estoy en ello — dice Tony relajado.

—¿En serio?

—Nop. Sigue con las preguntas.

Steve refunfuña pero vuelve a la carta.

—Ya sólo tiene posdatas: _Te amo, Tony._

—Gracias, nena — guiña un ojo Tony —. Sólo por eso obviaré que estás del lado del anciano.

—Posdata dos: _Bucky, eres bien sexy._

—Gracias — asiente Bucky.

—Posdata tres: _VIVA EL STEVE UKE_ … no sé si deba agradecer eso.

—Bien, siguiente carta antes de que el abuelo comience a ofrecer su trasero a todo el mundo…

—¡No voy a ofrecer mi trasero, Stark! ¡Qué pervertido eres!

—¡Ja! Me llamas "pervertido" y tú estarías dispuesto a dárselas a Barnes y a Bruce — señala Tony entre molesto y engreído —. La siguiente carta es de PadsGZ12, y quiere aclarar algo: _No los quería ofender chicos (sip, les hablo Steve y Clint), creo que no me expresé bien y… ugh. Lo siento si me salió mal lo que quería decir. Y Legolas, eres mi tercero no por la Civil War, sino porque Brucie es ahora mi segundo y creo que ya dejé en claro quien es mi primero (Tony)_ _ **;)**_ _. Hashtag Sorrynotsorry_ — sonríe Tony muy satisfecho.

—No sé que me da más envidia, que Pads me haya suplantado por Bruce o que Stark pueda hacer esas caritas — murmura Clint cruzándose de brazos.

—Las preguntas de Pads son: _Peter, soy menor de edad_ , Pads ríe; _creo que según como te miras, soy de tu misma edad. Como sea, ¿sabías que eres un genio? En mi vida crearé algo tan genial como tus telarañas. Realmente me impresionas_ … ¿Por qué creen que lo quería de mi lado?

—¿En serio? — inquiere Peter emocionado —. Wow, muchas gracias Pads, y gracias señor Stark — finaliza sonrojado y adorable.

Tony sonríe y continua.

— _Thor: ¿Hablas nórdico?_

—Vel, egentlig er det i dag mange språk som stammer fra norrønt. Men vi, æsene, er vi i stand til å snakke og forstå alle språkene i de ni verdener. Det er en stor fordel, i hvert fall — responde Thor muy orgulloso a la cámara.

—…

—Seee… eso demuestra que sí sabe hablar el antiguo nórdico — resopla Tony —. _¿Es cierto lo de los hijos de Loki? Según lo que dice la mitología, sólo curiosidad… y llora por Loki._

—Gracias, Pads. Bueno, muchas cosas del mito son realmente ciertas…

—¡Thor! ¡No te atrevas! — exclama Odín — ¡Respeta la memoria de tu hermano!

—Pero Padre, estoy obligado a ser sincero. Mis sobrinos son Fenrir, que es un lobo. Jomurdgander, una gran serpiente, Sleipnir, un caballo de ocho patas…

—¡Espera, espera! — interrumpe Scott asqueado — ¿Tu hermano fue la semilla o el simiente?

—Sólo sé que parió a Sleipnir, yo estuve ahí…

—Malvado y zoofílico, ¿por qué no me extraña? — tiembla Tony con un escalofrío. Los demás tienen distintas muecas entre sorprendidos y asqueados también.

—¡Era una yegua! — interviene Odin cabreado — Cuando parió a Sleipnir era una yegua…

—Así es — asiente Thor —, y era muy bella. Bien, también está Hela, Narfi y Vali.

—¡Qué prolífico! — exclama Sam negando con la cabeza para quitarse la imagen mental del caballo.

—Será mejor que pases a la siguiente pregunta, Stark — casi suplica Steve un poco verde.

—Bien, la siguiente pregunta de Pads es para mí: _¿Scienceboyfriends?_ Sip, Scienceboyfriends — dice a la cámara guiñando un ojo —. _A pesar de que te admiro mucho y que tengo un amor contigo que roza lo platónico, ¿qué te llevó a ser tan narcisista y egocéntrico? Un hombre así no nace de la noche a la mañana y aunque es personal, me gustaría saber por qué eras como eras antes de_ _Afganistán_ … Menos mal que me amas, Pads — dice irónicamente.

—Pero tiene razón, eres narcisista, egocéntrico, arrogante, manipulador…

—¿Ves por qué debes estar en el otro sillón, Romanoff? — interrumpe Tony con el ceño fruncido.

—Contesta la pregunta, Stark — sonríe Wanda.

—Bien. No hay más respuesta que una: soy perfecto.

Todos ruedan los ojos, incluso Bruce.

—Para el abuelo: _Creo que nunca leíste los documentos del equipo, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que llevó a Tony a crear el Iron Man?_

—Sé que fue secuestrado durante tres meses y que eso desencadenó sus ganas de defender al mundo con una armadura — responde Steve seriamente.

—Sí, sí. Nadie quiere recordar eso. Otra para mí: _¿Sabes cómo era Steve antes del suero? (yo sólo quiero bardo)…_ ¿Qué es bardo? Y sí, todo el mundo ha visto las fotos del abuelo antes del suero… ¡Era una cosa insignificante y pequeñita! No sé si sentir lástima o reírme hasta explotar — contesta Tony con una enorme sonrisa.

—No es gracioso, Stark — habla Bucky por primera vez mirando directamente a Tony, y con esa mirada de "Soldado de Invierno" —. Steve tenía muchas enfermedades que pudieron causarle la muerte…

—Eh, Bucky, no es necesario…

—¿Sabes también lo que le hizo ser elegido para el suero? — sigue Bucky sin hacer caso a Steve — Supongo que no puedes entenderlo porque nunca tendrás ni un poco de lo que Steve tiene.

—¡No intentes compararme con Rogers, Barnes! Porque yo si tengo agallas…

—¡Basta! — grita Fury fuera de cámara —. Sigue con las preguntas, Stark.

Tony va a replicar pero Bruce le toma un brazo disimuladamente. Tony suspira y vuelve al papel que ha arrugado un poco con su reacción explosiva.

—Natasha: _Te adoro. Eres un gran ejemplo de mujer. Y creo que estás harta de que se metan en tu vida amorosa, así que ahí va, ¿De dónde sacas tanta motivación? ¿Qué te da fuerzas para seguir?_

Natasha sonríe a la cámara y el ambiente tenso se rompe un poco.

—Gracias, Pads. Mi motivación es redimirme, bajar la cifras rojas de mi libro, limpiar un poco todo lo malo que hice en el pasado — dice seriamente y entonces sonríe un poco —. Ver a los malos estropeados también es motivante. La fuerza viene de adentro, el objetivo de ver un mundo mejor y saber que ayudé a construirlo.

—Pregunta para Bruce — dice Tony todavía un poco molesto —. _No tan pequeño y adorable hombre verde…_ ¡Awwww!

—Tony, por favor — murmura Bruce sonrojándose un poco, pero contento de que Tony olvide su rabieta.

— _¿A que sí quieres a Tony? (No me arrepiento de preguntar nada xD)_. Y agradezco que lo hagas, Pads. Vamos, Brucie, contesta a Pads… Me amas, lo sé, lo sé — insiste Tony ladeando la cabeza.

—Eres mi hermano de ciencia, Tony. Claro que te quiero, como un hermano.

—Mmhhh… comienzas a romper mi corazón, Banner. Pads continua contigo: _¿Has leído fanfics? Te sorprendería lo mucho que la gente te considera un ejemplo de persona. Realmente eres adorable. Por cierto, ¿qué has estado haciendo?_

—Oh… ¿fanfics? Unos pocos tal vez, pero me asusté con ellos. Ustedes realmente tienen imaginación — sonríe Bruce nerviosamente —. No sabía que las personas me consideraran un ejemplo, no encuentro por qué, es decir, me irrito con facilidad…

—Pero eres adorable — recalca Tony señalando la carta de Pads.

—Inteligente — asiente Steve.

—Un genio — sonríe Clint.

—Un guerrero muy valiente — interviene Thor.

—Y un dork total — concluye Natasha con una bonita sonrisa de lado.

—¡Y no olvidemos a Hulk! ¡Él es genial! — exclama Peter.

—Gracias — se muerde un labio Bruce —… Bueno, he estado ayudando un poco a la gente en Fiji, creando algunas cosas con la flora, es realmente impresionante.

Tony arruga los ojos, orgulloso de su hermano de ciencia.

—La última pregunta de Pads es para… Barnes — gruñe bajito —. _Yo sólo decía lo del pelo porque no quiero que te lo cortes. Bueno, creo que ya se ha visto la respuesta de mi propuesta…_ ¿Qué propuesta?

—Sobre que Bucky utilice tu último invento para ayudar a su mente — dice Sam.

—Ah, sí. Definitivamente no. Pads continua: _¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida ahora? Digo, ya saliste de HYDRA, ¿y ahora qué?_ Pads, es obvio que sólo morderá las enaguas del anciano.

—¡Cierra la boca, Stark! La pregunta es para Bucky — exclama Steve.

Tony le muestra la lengua infantilmente.

—Mi objetivo es vivir en paz. Pero si tengo que luchar a lado de Steve, lo haré. Tal vez buscar a la gente de HYDRA que sigue por ahí — responde Bucky con seriedad.

—¿Puedo tocar el violín más pequeño del mundo? — ironiza Tony, chasquea la lengua y vuelve a la carta —. _Esto es todo. ¡Muchos saludos! Y si ofendí a alguien_ , hace una mueca, _me disculpo de antemano. ¡Los quiero!_

—Muchas gracias, Pads — sonríe Steve.

—Hay una posdata: _¡Mi nombre no es raro! ¿Verdad?_

—SÍ LO ES — responden todos divertidos.

—Bien, la siguiente carta es de jena, y comienza así: — dice Steve —. _Quiero pedir disculpas por como los traté con mis anteriores preguntas, verán, es que acababa de leer un fic Stony donde Steve traicionaba a Tony con Bucky, entonces se imaginaran mi furia._

—¿Estás segura de que fue un fanfiction, jena? — inquiere Tony a la cámara — Porque a mí me suena muy familiar… excepto por lo de Stony.

—Sí… — carraspea Steve —, jena continúa: _Por otro lado, con respecto a la Civil War entiendo las razones de cada uno de ustedes y también el por qué lo que hiciste, Steve, pero eso no significa que tu traición no le haya dolido a Tony, él también es humano y comete errores al igual que tú lo hiciste._

La cámara enfoca a Tony que está haciendo un puchero de tristeza… obviamente fingido.

— _¿Civil War?_ — pregunta T'Challa entonces.

—Es así como los medios llamaron a la batalla en Alemania y la separación de los Vengadores — le responde Rhodey encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, sigamos — interviene Steve.

—Espera, anciano. ¿No vas a responder por hacerme sentir mal? — le dice Tony con una incipiente sonrisa.

—Ya dije que lo lamento, Tony. Pero jena dice que cometí errores y tú también. Ambos somos humanos — luego mira a Wanda —. _Wanda, te adoro y el odio que le tienes a Tony también lo entiendo, perdiste a tu hermano y eso duele, pero como dije todos cometemos errores._

—¿Tenían que mencionar a Pietro? — pregunta Clint en voz baja mirando a Wanda agachar la cabeza.

—Gracias, jena — se limita a decir la alterada.

—Ahora sí las preguntas — dice Steve para evitar que la tristeza inunda el escenario, y es que Thor ya estaba mirando con ojos de cachorrito a la chica —. _Para Odín (padre de todo menos de Loki)… ¿No te cansas de usar tanta magia para transformarte?_

—Gracias por recordarme que Loki no es mi hijo — responde Odín a la cámara con el ceño fruncido —. Y no sé de qué habla esa mortal. Yo no tengo las habilidades especiales de mi difunta esposa y de mi maravilloso hijo.

Thor le mira con suspicacia.

—Para mí: _¿Alguna vez en lugar de reclamarle a Tony por cómo era te pusiste a investigar el porqué de su actitud?_ — suspira pesadamente —. Como ya había dicho, leí todos los archivos del equipo, pero lo primero que vi y escuché de él fueron actitudes arrogantes. ¡Me llamó Capipaleta a los veinte minutos de habernos conocido!

—Y recalqué que todo lo que te hacía un héroe vino de una botella dos horas después — sonríe Tony satisfecho.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero, jena? — inquiere Steve a la cámara —. En fin, para Tasha: _Me caes muy bien y pienso que eres una gran espía y con grandes habilidades._

—Gracias, jena — responde la pelirroja con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Para Bruce: _A ti te amo con todo mi… ¿kokoro?_

—Corazón en japonés, anciano — riñe Tony.

—No todos somos poliglotas — refunfuña el rubio volviendo a la carta —, la pregunta para Bruce es: _¿Stony o Winteriron? ¿Tú qué piensas? Debes escoger_ — finaliza con una sonrisita cínica que pocas veces se ve en el soldado.

—Brucie, estás en mi testamento… no hagas que te saque de él — le dice apresuradamente Tony, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Bueno… — se remueve incómodo Bruce despeinando sus rizos un poco —. Gracias por amarme, jena. Y sobre lo otro… pues… Lo siento, Tony, creo que escogería Stony.

—¡Bruce!

—¿No es mejor con Steve que con el sargento Barnes?

—Comienzo a odiar esto del yaoi — refunfuña Tony pero ya no discute viendo la razón de su amigo.

—Bien — ríe Steve un poco —. Clint: _Lo mismo que Bruce, sé sincero._

—Winteriron sin duda — responde rápidamente Clint —. Cualquier cosa que joda más a Stark. Y supongo que no estoy en su testamento.

—¡Lenguaje! — exclama Steve pero le es inevitable reírse al ver la mirada furiosa de Tony y la divertida de Clint… además de la confusa de Bucky —. Para Rhodes: _Te adoro, hombre, eres genial. E igual pregunto: ¿Stony o Winteriron?_ … Espera… — dice Steve antes de que Rhodey conteste —: La pregunta es para todos menos para Tony, Bucky y para mí.

Todos se miran un momento.

—Stony — dicen Rhodey, Peter, Sam, Vision, Thor y T'Challa.

—Winteriron — dicen Wanda, Scott y Natasha, y sí, sólo por molestar a Tony.

—¿Y tú, padre? — le pregunta Thor a Odín.

—¿Debo entender que esto es una opinión sobre con quién debería acostarse el egocén… quiero decir, Stark?

—Así es, jena pidió la opinión de todos.

—Que se acueste con los dos — se encoge de hombros.

Tony casi se atraganta con un maní. Bruce tiene que golpearle la espalda. Todos los demás ríen, hasta Steve.

—¡Maldición! ¡Necesito algo que me quite la horrible imagen mental que tengo en la cabeza! ¡Tendré pesadillas!

—No sean tan quejica, Stark — ríe Clint —. Imagina la fama que tendrás en los medios: ¡Dueño de Industrias Stark y Iron Man sodomizado por dos supersoldados!… ¡Agh! ¿Tienes cuatro años o qué? — reclama cuando un maní se estrella en su frente.

—Bien, suficiente — zanja Steve al ver que el arquero está a punto de tomar un cheeto para relanzarlo de vuelta al millonario —. jena se despide recordándonos que es teamstony. Gracias, jena… Oh, hay algo más: _Para todos menos para Tony, ¿sabían que Tony canta hermoso?…_ ¿En serio? — añade incrédulo.

Todo el enojo de Tony se evapora enseguida.

—No, jena — dice con autosuficiencia a la cámara —. Sólo unos cuantos han tenido el privilegio de descubrir ese talento innato en mi persona. Incluyendo a Rhodey y a Brucie, por supuesto.

Ambos asienten a la cámara.

—¿Y vas a mostrar tu talento en cámaras, Stark? — inquiere Natasha alzando una ceja.

—¡Esto no es un concurso de talentos! ¡La siguiente carta, Stark! — se escucha Fury.

—¡Bah! Si quieres que el mundo se pierda de la novena maravilla del mundo, haya tú — le reclama Tony —. Bien, la siguiente carta es de Blackmoon. Y la primera pregunta es para Capipaleta: _¿La resistencia que te dio el suero se puede aplicar a todos los aspectos? Y sí, me refiero al sexual_ — sonríe Tony con maldad, y luego deja de sonreír conforme va leyendo —. _Y antes de que Tony se burle por si eres casto, que se calle porque se estará burlando de Bruce también…_ Hay una gran diferencia entre ser casto y ser virgen, Blackmoon. Apuesto a que el abuelo nunca en su vida ha visto una va…

—¡STARK!

—… una valiosa mujer con la que desfogar sus necesidades, u hombre visto lo visto. Pero Blackmoon agrega: _Me refería a que si ya no eres casto o en un futuro, tu pareja agradecerá infinitamente ese detalle._ Vamos, anciano, no nos dejes con la duda.

—¿En serio te interesa, Stark? Vaya, entonces no te desagrada del todo el Stony — sonríe Steve de lado.

—Quien te haya enseñado a ser el Sr. Sarcasmo lo hizo muy mal.

—Ese fuiste tú…

—¿Podrías contestar la pregunta, Steve? — interviene Natasha con una risita.

—Vale. Bueno, según lo que me dijo el Dr. Erskine, el suero mejoró todos los aspectos de mi cuerpo. Sí, también ese… de hecho hizo una broma cuando lo dijo que me avergonzó mucho. Ejem… Bueno, no voy a dar detalles de mi vida sexual aquí…

—¡Ah! ¡El gran descubrimiento del siglo!: ¡Capipaleta tiene vida sexual!

—¡Cállate, Stark! Es algo muy íntimo.

—Y una mierda, eres virgen — desdeña Tony en modo niño de cuatro años.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? — alza una ceja Steve.

—¡¿Quién se llevó al verdadero Capipaleta y nos dejo a este ser extraño?! — exclama Tony un poco asustado.

—¿Podrías continuar con las preguntas por favor? — se hace escuchar el soldado en medio de las risas de todos los demás.

—Bien — gruñe Tony entre dientes —. Para Bruce: _¿Tienes recuerdos de lo que Hulk hace una vez que te transformas? Si son vagos supongo que aquel dónde Hulk derrota/aplasta/somete/humilla a Loki ha de ser de tus favoritos._

—Sí, son algunos destellos lo que recuerdo. Es como ver a través de sus ojos una película clase B… y tal vez disfruté un poco la cara de Loki en en la moqueta del penthouse de la torre — sonríe Bruce.

—¿Sucede algo, padre? — inquiere Thor al ver a Odín con gruñendo en un tono muy bajo y mirando feo a Bruce. Odín niega con la cabeza.

—Y que lo digas, Brucie. Debí enmarcar ese suelo… Bueno, la siguiente es para Steve, Nat y para mí: _¿Saben que son los reyes del harem? Prácticamente los emparejan con todos…_ Sí, bueno, es algo natural que siendo tan sexy sus cabecitas imaginen que puedo estar con todo el mundo, incluidas ustedes, no lo nieguen — guiña un ojo Tony a la cámara.

—En realidad es un poco molesto — responde Natasha —. ¿Por qué dan por sentado que puedo enamorarme de todo el mundo? Es porque fui la primera mujer en los Vengadores, ¿cierto? — entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Has leído fanfictions? — le pregunta Bruce un poco asombrado.

—Clint y yo tenemos un archivo con nuestros favoritos — contesta la espía encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

—Mhh… Tal vez deberían compartir ese archivo conmigo. ¿En serio me emparejan con todos?

—Sip — le responde Clint a Steve —. Tus favoritos serán los que te emparejan con Cráneo Rojo.

—Cielos, no debí preguntar.

—Dime, Rogers, ¿encuentras sexy a una calavera roja? ¿Son las cuencas de sus ojos encantadores y su sonrisa gingival, cierto? — estalla Tony en carcajadas.

—No te sugiero burlarte, Stark. Hay fics que te emparejan con Obadiah Stane o Justin Hammer — le dice Natasha sonriendo peligrosamente.

Tony deja de reír abruptamente.

—¿Qué tienen en sus cabezas? — exclama el millonario a la cámara.

—Mejor pasa a la siguiente, Tony — suspira Bruce negando con la cabeza.

—Para Fury: _¿A quién de sus agentes ve como un hijo? O más claro, ¿Quiénes son sus preferidos ya sea por sus logros o su actitud?_ … Vamos, Fury, ven a asustar a los espectadores con tu presencia.

Fury gruñe pero se posa frente a la cámara a suficiente distancia para que tras él se vea a Clint haciendo carantoñas tontas a espaldas de Fury.

—Te estoy viendo, Barton — gira su ojo Fury. Clint se detiene y se cruza de brazos de nuevo —. Bien, señorita Moon, no considero a ninguno como un hijo. Son soldados que han sido entrenados para cumplir objetivos. Sin embargo, estoy particularmente orgulloso de Romanoff. Tal vez la agente May puede tener mi consideración. Y es todo — finaliza para volver a su lugar tras cámaras.

—Gracias, yo también te quiero — musita Clint un poco celoso.

—Si dejaras de comportarte como un niño pequeño tal vez también podría considerarte, Barton.

—Bien — continua Tony divertido —. La siguiente es para… ¿Pepper? ¿Pepper está aquí? ¿La invitaste, Fury?

—Adelante, señorita Potts — es la respuesta de Fury.

Entre sobrios aplausos del staff y las sonrisas de la mayoría de los Vengadores, Pepper entra al escenario y toma el asiento de Tony, que se ha levantado con una sonrisa. Una vez que ella toma asiento, Tony hace lo propio en el reposabrazos.

—Gracias, Tony. Gracias a todos, me alegra poder responder algunas preguntas — saluda con una dulce sonrisa la pelirroja.

—Bien, Pep. Blackmoon dice: _Independientemente de que ya no estés con Tony, ¿antes de que fueran pareja te dieron ganas de matarlo por sobrecargarte de trabajo por lo irresponsable que era?_ … Sé que debería enojarme, pero quizá Blackmoon tiene algo de razón — hace una mueca inocente Tony.

—Bueno, Blackmoon, realmente una de mis más grandes fantasías era verlo colgado y con la lengua de fuera en la atalaya de la torre.

—Vaya, gracias — musita Tony un poco asustado.

—Admítelo, yo hacía todo lo de Industrias Stark incluso antes de que me dieras el puesto de CEO — le reclama Pepper sin un enojo real.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Te quedas?

—Claro — dice ella.

—Vale, de nuevo para Brucie: Y _a que conoces el lado oscuro de los fans, ¿Qué piensas de que te emparejen a ti y a Hulk con Thor y Loki, siendo tú el pasivo en la relación y Hulk el top con ellos?_

Bruce escupe su té y ahora es Tony el que tiene que darle palmadas en la espalda rodando los ojos.

—Es tu culpa por leer fanfiction, Doc — ríe Clint.

—¿Cuándo dicen que Hulk es el top se refieren a que él nos penetra a mí a y Loki? — inquiere Thor sin una pizca de sutileza.

—¡Thor, por el amor de Dios! Cuando lo dices así suena más… real — gime Steve volviendo a ponerse verde.

—Mi amado Loki tenía mejores gustos — gruñe Odín —. Jamás estaría con una Bestia, en su forma humana o no.

—Padre, no es necesario ser desconsiderado con Bruce y el Gran Guerrero Verde. Ambos son dignos de ser amantes de los dioses Aesir — declara Thor cada vez más suspicaz con respecto a su padre.

—¡Ja! — chasquea Tony la lengua molesto —. ¡Por supuesto que Brucie o Hulk no se rebajarían a estar con un dios que ya fue follado por un caballo! Thor, por otro lado…

—¡Loki era una yegua!

—Tony, déjalo así, ¿quieres? — se recupera Bruce tosiendo —. Para que quede claro de una vez, ninguna pareja que me pongan a mí o a… Hulk, me gusta. Sin ofender a nadie. Entiendo que son escritos de fantasía, pero nada de eso va a suceder. ¿Y es en serio? ¿Sí saben que Hulk crece más de dos metros y medio, verdad? No quiero ser culpable de muerte por empalamiento.

—Pero Bruce, son dioses. Y si Loki parió un caballo de ocho patas y una serpiente gigante… sin hablar del lobo, quiere decir que son flexibles. ¿Si no tuvieras más opción que ellos dos en el universo…? — alza las cejas Tony juguetonamente, sin hacer caso al "¡Que era una yegua!" de Odín

—Thor sin duda — responde Bruce rápidamente. Thor sonríe satisfecho y Tony se ríe disimuladamente ante el ceño fruncido de Pepper.

—Para Scott: _¿Has avanzado románticamente con Hope y qué te dijo ella cuando lograste vencer a Sam para obtener la pieza que necesitaban?_

—¿Cuál pieza? — inquiere Steve mirando a Sam.

—Es oficial, uno ya no puede mantener un secreto. Las fans son peores que la KGB — se queja Sam.

—Puedo asegurarte eso — le dice Natasha divertida.

—¿Puedo responder la pregunta ya? — inquiere Scott —. Bien, Hope y yo vamos avanzando rápidamente. Es una hermosa mujer y además muy, muy inteligente. La única pega es Hank, parece que tiene periscopios hasta en su viejo trasero y nos vigila hasta en nuestras citas… Y bueno, sólo obtuve alabanzas por parte de ella cuando vio cómo le pateé el trasero a Sam.

—No me pateaste el trasero, te escabulliste como el insecto que eres — dice Sam molesto.

—Pero gané — se encoge de hombros Scott con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bien, a nadie le importa tu vida amorosa, hormiga. La siguiente pregunta es para mí: _¿Sabes que te emparejan con Loki y que los consideran muy similares y que por eso hacen buena pareja? Síguete quejando de que te emparejen con Steve…_ Siempre me quejaré de que me emparejen con el anciano. Y no veo qué tenemos Cuernitos y yo de similares…

—Ego, manipulación, arrogancia… —cita Natasha otra vez sin ganas.

—Debí permitir que Loki sometiera este arcaico pueblo midgardiano — murmura Odín —. ¿Cómo pueden ponerme en el mismo lugar que al mortal ese de hierro?

—Oiga, oiga — frunce el ceño Tony —. Por muy Odín padre de todo menos de Loki no voy a permitir…

—Mi padre está siendo objetivo, amigo Tony — interviene Thor —. No creemos que a Loki le gustaría ser emparejado con el fin del cortejo con ningún mortal. Era un poco susceptible a esos temas.

—Vale, si soy yo el de arriba, puedo demostrar por qué sería digno de someter a Loki… de esa manera.

—¡Tony! — se escandaliza Pepper.

—Siguiente pregunta — se apresura Tony —. Para Thor: _¿Son ciertas las leyendas sobre tu hermano y sus hijos? Porque si es así mis respetos por dar a luz un caballo._

—Hemos respondido ya esa pregunta. Así es: seis hijos, todos con bonitos instintos homicidas y catastróficos— sonríe Thor a la cámara.

Odín gruñe más profundamente.

—Qué bonita familia— murmura Tony—. Para Sam: _Antes de saber que Steve era el Cap, ¿qué tanto te frustró el que no pudieras mantener el ritmo en sus carreras matutinas?_

—¡Fue horrible! Por algunos angustiosos momentos mientras escupía los pulmones pensé que había algo malo conmigo. Es decir, Steve se ve fuerte y sano, pero no podía creer que me ganara con tal ventaja y desparpajo. Volví a confiar en mí mismo cuando supe quién era.

—Lo siento, Sam — se disculpa Steve honestamente.

—Claro, porque todo lo bueno de él vino de una botella — murmura Tony —. Para Barnes: _¿Cómo encuentras a Natasha tanto en lo físico y en lo que vas conociendo de ella en carácter y actitud? ¿Podrías considerarla como una amiga en el futuro?_ … No, Romanoff, Capipaleta podría ponerse celoso — le guiña un ojo Tony a la pelirroja.

Ella rueda los ojos y Bucky la mira intensamente.

—Es muy bella — dice finalmente, lo que se gana la atención de Nat —. Es valiente, intrépida… — sonríe un poco —. Sí, si ella quisiera, me gustaría tenerla como amiga.

Nat le sonríe un poco extrañada.

—Están pedaleando tu bicicleta, Brucie — le murmura Tony a su amigo. Bruce niega con la cabeza y sonríe un poco —. La última es para mi disfrute, según Blackmoon. ¡Oh, eso suena bien! _Si alguna vez comieron todos juntos, ¿Quiénes son los más glotones del equipo y los que carecen de modales al comer? No importa si tienen metabolismos acelerados o son aliens…_ ¡Thor, definitivamente Thor!

Y Thor se queda estático con las mejillas llenas de botanas y migas en la barba.

—¡Me gusta la comida de Midgard! — replica tragando y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

—Eres repugnante — musita Odín.

—Bueno, también Steve come demasiado… Blackmoon ha dicho que no importa que tengan metabolismos acelerados — sonríe Natasha.

—Y Bucky — asiente Wanda —. Creo que Wakanda se quedará sin provisiones pronto.

T'Challa asiente de mala gana.

—Hulk puede comer también el doble de su peso, ¿cierto, Bruce? — inquiere Tony divertido.

—Pero sabe usar servilleta — se encoge de hombros el científico.

Todos ríen y Steve toma otra carta.

—Bien, gracias Blackmoon. La siguiente carta es de lauraMonserratStark. Y su primera pregunta es para Pepper: _¿Qué hiciste cuando te enteraste de la guerra civil? ¿De qué lado estás? ¿Team Cap (el lado de los perdedores…) o Team Iron Man (el de los ganadores)? Es claro en cuál estarías, ¿cierto?_ — finaliza Steve un poco incómodo.

—Me volví loca de preocupación por Tony — responde Pepper mirando a la cámara —. Y a pesar de que podría pensarse que estaría del lado de Tony, la verdad es que no lo estoy.

—¿Pep?

—No, Tony. Tampoco estoy de lado de Steve. Sinceramente pienso que todo eso de los tratados es una basura, pero creo que Steve fue demasiado terco con respecto a su amigo. Hay maneras para explicar las situaciones y los motivos, pero ninguno cedió ante el otro para dar oportunidad de que eso ocurriera. Ustedes son hombres y mujeres con habilidades especiales, todos dispuestos a luchar por un bien común. El dividirse sólo traerá caos al mundo.

Nadie habla por unos momentos, hasta que Steve carraspea y continua con la carta suspirando de alivio.

—lauraMonserrat sigue preguntándote: _¿Qué opinas de mi cita con Tony? ¿Quieres ser la madrina en nuestra boda?_

Pepper parpadea y Tony abre los ojos cómicamente.

—¡Otra boda! Stark, no sé si compadecerte o no — exclama Clint muy divertido.

—Tony puede salir con quien quiera — responde Pepper con una pequeña sonrisa divertida —. Lo ha dejado claro, ¿no? ¿Soltero Stark? Aunque debo decir que no entiendo por qué hablas de boda cuando todavía no sales con él, chica — guiña un ojo a la cámara.

—Para Tony — dice Steve antes de que éste pueda decir algo —: _¿Cómo quieres que se llamen nuestro hijos? (Toma en cuenta que son dos y son mellizos, un niño y una niña)._

—¡Juro que no son míos! — exclama Tony un poco asustado —. ¡Ni siquiera he salido con ella! ¡Exijo prueba de ADN ahora mismo!

Todo el mundo ríe y es entonces que Tony entiende que es una broma.

—No es gracioso, lauraMonserrat.

—Pregunta para Thor — continúa Steve sonriendo —. _¿Qué piensas del Thorki? ¿O de Loki y Tony en los fics?_

—Oh, llegamos a uno de los más famosos incestos en el mundo del fanfiction — comenta Clint.

—¿Thorki? — inquiere Odín confundido.

—Dada la experiencia previa, puedo suponer que Thorki se refiere a una relación romántica o sexual entre Loki y yo, ¿me equivoco? — pregunta Thor solemnemente.

—Así es — musita Bruce con una mueca.

—Amigo Barton, no es un incesto. Loki no es mi hermano de sangre, pero de cualquier modo crecimos como tales y sería un poco desagradable para mí cortejar a quien crecí amando como un hermano.

—Yo opino que sería repugnante — dice Odín.

Thor sonríe por alguna razón.

—Respecto al amigo Tony y a Loki… A mi hermano le gustaban los retos amorosos, tal vez la personalidad indómita de Tony fuera atractiva para mi hermano.

—¡Thor! — exclama Odín pero se queda sin palabras y se muerde la lengua.

—Créeme que a mí no, Musculitos — reniega Tony con un escalofrío.

—Ejem… Pregunta para "Odín"…

—¿Con comillas y todo? — inquiere Natasha.

—Así está escrito: _¿Si tuvieras que elegir a un Vengador para tener sexo a quién elegirías?_ — Steve mira un poco asustado al Rey de Asgard.

—¡Qué atrevimientos se toman estas mortales! — exclama Odín indignado —… Pero supongo que la bella chica con poderes sería sólo un poco digna — añade mirando a Wanda.

—¡Oiga! Puedo dejarlo sin el otro ojo, ¿sabe? — recrimina Clint.

Odín rueda el ojo y no se percata de que Vision lo mira muy serio y que poco a poco se forma una arruga entre sus ojos.

—Bien, lauraMonserrat pregunta a Odín de nuevo: _¿Te casas conmigo? Por favor di que si no importa que me vaya a casar con Tony también, puedes casarte conmigo._

—Los Dioses somos demasiado poderosos e importantes para concubinatos con mortales. Así que no, lauraMonserrat. Además, no me gusta compartir.

—Pregunta para mí — se apresura a decir Steve —. _¿Por qué eres tan… odiable?_ ¿Odiable? ¿En serio puedo hacer que me odien?

—Es claro que lo dice porque está del lado de Tony, Steve. No eres odiable — le dice Pepper dulcemente.

—Yo opinaría lo contrario — dice Tony sin tapujos.

—Está bien. Siguiente — suspira Steve —. Bucky: _¿Por qué en toda la Guerra Civil no trataste de hablar con Tony acerca de la muerte de sus padres? Tienes boca, ¿sabes? Nunca te vi intentar hablar con él en toda la guerra._

—Pude haberlo hecho, pero inmediatamente después de ver la grabación que Zemo dejó para él… simplemente comenzó a atacar. La boca no es muy funcional si están intentando rompértela a cada segundo. Y ahora no creo que quiera escucharme.

—No tengo nada que escuchar de ti. Las imágenes valen más que mil palabras, Barnes. No te tentaste el corazón para matarlos — gruñe Tony.

—No era él… — comienza Steve.

—Déjalo, Steve — niega Bucky un poco cansado —. Tampoco puede razonarse con alguien irracional.

—Cierto — ironiza Steve estando de acuerdo —. _¿Y Happy? ¿Qué pasó con Happy?_

—Oh, yo puedo responder a eso — dice Pepper dejando de mirar a Tony de mal modo —. Sigue en su puesto de Jefe de Seguridad y se ha recuperado completamente de sus heridas después de lo del Mandarín. Tuvo vacaciones y un mejor sueldo.

—¿Puedo ya seguir con la siguiente carta? ¿O Capipaleta y su amigonovio van a seguir resaltando mis cualidades?

—Adelante, Stark.

—Gracias. La siguiente carta es de Alley Michaelis. Hola, Alley. Pregunta para Fury… Deberían dejar de hacer preguntas para Fury, sólo afea el espectáculo.

Fury no hace caso del comentario y vuelve a posarse frente a la cámara.

—Apresúrate, Stark.

—Bien, Alley pregunta: _¿Cómo convenciste a todos de firmar el contrato para el programa? ¿Y a Tony? ¿Quién aparte de él fue el más difícil?…_ ¿Por qué asumes que yo fui el más difícil?

—Porque así fue, Stark — dice Fury —. A todos se le ofreció un incentivo, no en todos los casos económicos…

—¡Quiero mis mil dólares! — grita Scott tras Fury.

Fury rueda el ojo.

—Recalco, no en todos los casos económicos. Stark hizo berrinches como siempre…

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no hago berrinches!

—Recalco: como siempre. Así que tuve que traerle al Dr. Banner para convencerlo. A parte de él, el más difícil fue precisamente el Dr. Banner. Fin.

—Espera, Fury — dice Tony levantando la mano —. Alley tiene una pregunta para Phil… ¿Acaso tienes el concentrado de fantasma de Coulson entre tus curiosidades, creaste un clon o algo así?

Fury cierra el ojo por un momento, y luego suspira.

—Será mejor que yo conteste esa pregunta. Era mi ojo bueno, después de todo. Dila, Stark.

—Pero si la pregunta es para Phil…

—¿Acaso lo ves aquí?

—Stark, deja de jugar, ¿quieres? No es gracioso, Phil murió y lo sabes — dice Steve seriamente.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Pero vale, _¿Qué opinas de la guerra civil? ¿De que lado estás? (En base a ideales, no a Steve o Tony._

—Del lado de Rogers — zanja Fury después de pensarlo un momento y luego sale de cámara.

—Por ese tipo de cosas es que todos amamos a Fury — sonríe Tony con ironía —. Vale, siguiente pregunta: _Su Alteza, si tuviera que escoger, ¿cuál de los Vengadores se convertiría en su mejor amigo? ¿Y a quién prefiere como su compañero de batalla?_

T'Challa repasa su barbilla con los dedos por un momento.

—Si se trata de escoger, me agradaría la amistad de la señorita Romanoff. Como compañero de batalla, sin duda todos tienen sus ventajas. Tal vez el Capitán.

—¡Oye, Gatito! Se supone que estás de mi lado — frunce el ceño Tony.

—Las circunstancias me obligaron a luchar de tu lado en Alemania. No quiere decir que esté de acuerdo contigo.

—Todavía hay lugar en el sillón de Rogers — masculla Tony molesto —. Para mí: _¿Preferirías casarte con Bruce o con Rhodey?…_ Es tan difícil. Es decir, Rhodey es mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años, Brucie habla mi idioma… Creo que escogería a Bruce, él no me regaña tan feo como Rhodey. Por otro lado, si me caso con Rhodey no corro el riesgo de que el amigo verde me aplaste… No, es una muy difícil decisión, necesito pensarlo, chicos, no se peleen por mí todavía.

Todos ríen un poco sin evitarlo.

—Para Rhodey: _¿Nos contarías tu mejor recuerdo de tu tiempo con Tony en el MIT?_

—¡Oh! Hay tantos… Veamos, aquella vez que lo dejaron fuera de su habitación y le pusieron una falda rosada…

—¡Rhodey!

—O aquella vez que se emborrachó tanto que terminó con su auto en el río Charles…

—¡Rhodes!

—Tal vez cuando perdió una apuesta y tuvo que disfrazarse de oso y mover la colita…

—¡James Rupert Rhodes!

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! El mejor recuerdo que tengo fue el día de nuestra graduación. Se había invitado a los padres de los graduados, pero Howard no tuvo el tiempo de hacerlo, así que me presenté en su lugar… sólo como un representante… Nunca olvidaré su cara de sorpresa; fue la primera vez que me dijo "Gracias".

—Sí, bueno… tal vez también sea el mío — carraspea Tony incómodo con las miradas de los demás —. Para Nat: _Pasaste mucho tiempo con Pepper durante lo del paladio. ¿Son amigas? ¿Hablan juntas sobre lo exagerados que son los hombres por armar tanto escándalo por un desacuerdo en vez de simplemente hablar como adultos?_

Ambas se sonríen.

—Pepper es genial, y aunque no tengamos mucho tiempo para una noche de chicas debido a nuestros trabajos, sin duda siempre tendremos un lugar para hablar de lo idiotas que son los hombres, sobre todo estos hombres — sonríe Natasha.

—Por eso las amamos — reza Tony exageradamente —. _Pepper: ¿Qué es lo peor que has visto a Tony hacer?_ ¡Hey, Alley! ¿Estás conmigo o en mi contra?

—Engañarme con el envenenamiento de paladio — responde Pepper sin dudar —. Aunque el arriesgar el cuello imprudentemente podría estar en un peligroso y cercano primer lugar, pero eso lo hace todo el tiempo. Yo ya estaría muerta si siguiera pensando que eso es lo peor que hace.

—Para Thor — sonríe Tony —. _Realmente, ¿nunca pensaste en volver por el cuerpo de tu hermano en vez de dejarlo ahí?_

Thor frunce el ceño.

—Lo que podría causar el Aether era el colapso de los mundos, y si bien Loki es y era importante para mí, también lo era salvar a los Nueve Reinos. Por supuesto que quise volver a Svartalfheim… Mi consuelo es que Loki debe de estar en el Valhalla, ¿no lo crees, Padre?

—Por supuesto — asiente Odín con solemnidad.

—Bien, mi turno — dice Steve tomando otra carta —. Esta es de Ronald B. Knox. ¡Vaya, un chico! Creo que nos libraremos de preguntas embarazosas. La primera es para mí: _Si Tony tuviese una enfermedad mortal la cual la cura es tener sexo con él, ¿filmarías su muerte y la subirías a Youtube?_ … JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

—¡Rogers, eso no es gracioso!

—¡Sí lo es! — exclama Steve entre risas —. Bien, bien. Sí que eres cruel, Ronald, pero también me divierte — guiña un ojo a la cámara.

—¡Oh, veamos al supergracioso Rogers! — masculla Tony molesto.

—Siguiente pregunta, para Clint: _¿Sabías que te emparejan con Pietro? ¿Acaso no lo viste venir?_

—Y me parece de muy mal gusto — responde el arquero frunciendo el ceño —. Estoy de acuerdo en que escriban sus fantasías, pero al menos deberían respetar la memoria de los que ya no están.

—No te enfades, Clint — le sonríe Wanda —. Sería muy divertido imaginar la reacción de Pietro al leer esos fanfictions en los que te emparejan con él. Eso no lo vería venir.

—Una posdata de Ronald para Clint — interviene Steve —. _Eres uno de mis personajes favoritos._

—Vale, gracias — asiente Clint sonriendo un poco.

—Para Tony: _¿Te casarías conmigo? Pero sólo por tu dinero, porque eres demasiado mujeriego, no se puede confiar en ti. PD. Necesito libros, materiales de dibujo y comida._ Oh, y yo que pensaba que no habría preguntas embarazosas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es un chico? — inquiere Tony —. Bueno, Ronald, al menos eres honesto. Está bien, te pondré en la lista de las personas con las que me quieren casar y con las que se quieren casar conmigo. Ponte en la fila, baby, y tal vez resolvamos lo de tus libros, materiales y comida.

—Ejem… para Wanda: _¿Sabes que un futuro tienes gemelos? Cuando dejes de ser una "niña". William y Thomas: dos gemelos bastante disparejos, Billy con tus mismos poderes y Tommy con los poderes de su tío Pietro. PD. William, cuando crece, es muy atractivo…_

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Ronald? — pregunta Wanda parpadeando confundida.

—Tal vez es adivino — ofrece Clint.

—La adivinación no es una ciencia exacta — aporta Vision.

—Tranquilo, tigre — le dice Tony —. Tal vez esos futuros gemelos también sean hijos tuyos. ¿Recuerdas que estamos trabajando en darte una anatomía más completa?

—Para Tony y para mí — interviene Steve —. _Las personas los ven como pareja por llevarse mal y, a veces, maltratarse. Así como yo…_ Qué lindo — ironiza Steve.

—¡Oh, ya entiendo! — asiente Tony — Así que amor apache. ¿Pégame pero no me dejes? ¿En serio? Busquen información sobre violencia intrafamiliar, a ver si siguen con las ganas de emparejar al anciano conmigo — refunfuña Tony.

— _¿Adoptarían a Peter ustedes dos? TeamSuperfamily_ … ¿Qué?

—Yo ya tengo una tía, gracias — resuelve Peter casi saltando de su asiento.

—El único con posibilidad de adoptar al chico sería yo… y de ninguna manera con el abuelo. Tal vez si invito a salir a su tía May…

—¡Señor Stark!

—¡Es broma, chico! — ríe Tony.

—Ronald tiene una posdata más: _Tony es la mamá gallina en este tipo de relaciones y Peter siempre hace lo contrario a lo que sus padres dicen. Es todo un Stark…_ ¿De qué está hablando?

—De los fics en que hay Superfamily — explica Bruce pacientemente —. Tú y Tony adoptan al chico y él es un rebelde sin causa.

—¡Oigan! Yo tuve padres, ¿saben? Y los amé mucho y ellos me amaron — refuta Peter —. Y aunque es genial ser un pupilo del señor Stark y no me vendría mal que el Capitán me enseñara algunos trucos, no necesito que me adopten, muchas gracias.

—Son sólo historias, niño — le dice Natasha.

—¿Así que aparte del Stony existe esto del… Superfamily? — pregunta Steve casi con miedo.

—Sí — asiente Clint —. También la Sciencefamily, donde son Stark y Bruce los que adoptan a Peter.

—Wow, estos chicos deberían de ser escritores de telenovelas mexicanas — exclama Tony entre divertido y perplejo.

—Bien, hay una última pregunta para Peter: _¿Golpearías a Tony si intentase ligar con tu tía?_

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, chico — dice Tony tomando un dorito del plato de botanas para llevárselo a la boca.

—No creo que sería necesario llegar al extremo de golpearlo — responde Peter fácilmente —. Si lo envuelvo con mis telarañas probablemente para cuando se deshiciera de ellas yo ya me habría mudado con la tía May al otro lado del país.

—Me dueles, Parker — mastica Tony la mitad de su dorito.

—Y para mí: _Steve, ¿sabes que tu espalda es como un dorito invertido?_

Tony abre los ojos como platos y mira la mitad que le queda de su dorito.

—¡Te estás comiendo a Steve, Stark! Si sabes a lo que me refiero — exclama hilarante Clint.

—No volveré a ver estas cosas con gusto — hace Tony una mueca de asco y tira el dorito.

—Ahora me comparan con una fritura — suspira Steve.

—Estás como quieres, Steve — le dice Natasha divertida.

—Eh… Gracias. Bien, gracias Ronald. Tu turno, Stark.

—Sí, sí — responde Tony bebiendo agua para quitarse el sabor del dorito, exagerado que es —. Carta de Maryfer; pregunta para Pepper: _¿Por qué dejaste a Tony en uno de los momentos que más te necesitaba?_ — mira a Pepper con su cara de cachorrito. Ella gira los ojos.

—No fue una decisión fácil, Maryfer. Mis sentimientos hacia Tony son profundos, pero también el miedo y la angustia que significa estar con él en una relación sentimental. Él prometió deshacerse de Iron Man, y yo pequé de ingenua pensando que lo haría. No lo culpo, sé que el mundo necesita a Iron Man. Pero Pepper Potts necesita a Tony Stark, y él mismo lo ha dicho: Tony Stark ES Iron Man. Espero haberme dado a entender. Sin embargo, él sabe que puede contar conmigo.

—Gracias, Pep — sonríe Tony agradecido —. Para mí: _Tony, ¿sigues en contacto con Harley, ya sabes, el niño que te ayudó cuando el Mandarín atacó?_ Bueno, el chico tiene una beca de por vida y sí, me intereso en lo que hace, tiene cerebro y por lo tanto futuro. Pregunta para Legolas: _¿Podrías contarnos qué pasó en Budapest?_

—¡Claro… que no! — se retracta después de mirar la mirada asesina de Natasha.

Tony entrecierra los ojos con suspicacia. Natasha sabe que tendrá que golpearlo para que no saque el tema posteriormente.

—Bien, la carta termina así: _Con amor y esperando que dejen de pelear como niñitas, Maryfer._ ¡Qué linda niña!

—Hay más líneas en la carta, Tony — le señala Bruce.

—Oh, sí: _¡Lo siento! Olvidé algo, sólo para confirmar: ¿Están conscientes de que Odín es Lo…?_ ¡Qué demonios! — exclama Tony cuando la carta se quema en sus dedos. Todos miran alrededor para intentar saber qué pasó. Odín mira al techo.

—Bueno, ya sólo quedan dos cartas — dice Steve confundido —. Esta es de Gaby y dice que se sintió mal por el pirata… ¿Cuál pirata?

—Fury — responde Tony mirando bajo su asiento para intentar encontrar una explicación a la carta quemada.

—Oh. Gaby también se ríe y dice que ama a Peter que siempre está con su bebé Tony…

—¡Gracias, Gaby! — sonríe Peter.

—Sí, claro… bebé Tony… — musita Steve y luego mira a dicho "bebé" —. Stark, te toca la última carta.

—Sí, por supuesto — se enfoca el millonario —. Esta la escribe lavida134... ¿lavida134? ¿Por qué no 133 o 135? ¿Por qué 134?

—Stark, por lo que más quieras…

—Ya, ya. Te dará un aneurisma si sigues así, abuelito. Bien, lavida134 dice: _Bucky no debería hacerse el inocente, él era inmoral… bueno, lo suficiente para su época._ ¡Oh! Así que aparte de todo inmoral, no me extraña, Abuelo Dos.

—Continua — gruñe entre dientes Steve.

—lavida134 dice que tiene preguntas muy interesantes fuera del contexto de la guerra civil y todo eso. _¿Alguna vez harán que los Avengers se junten de nuevo si se requiere la situación o solamente cada quien va por su lado y ahí nos vemos?_ — mira a la cámara — No me juntaré con Rogers nunca más.

Steve rueda los ojos.

—Pienso que si el mundo peligra de manera alarmante y nuestra unión puede ser de ayuda, yo estaré dispuesto a luchar a lado de todos los Vengadores.

Todos asienten menos Tony.

—¡Qué conmovedor! — exclama irónicamente —. Pero está bien, mientras Rogers no se atreva a darme órdenes, estaré en ello. Siguiente, para mí: _Quiero decirte que admiro tu entereza ante Rogers y Bucky._ Gracias lavida. _Por cierto Cap, tú SÍ te casas en una dimensión alterna con Tony y él sí se llama Natasha_ — Tony frunce el ceño mientras va leyendo, Steve abre cada vez más los ojos —. _Te lo demostró Reed Richards con su portal dimensional…_ ¡Caramba! ¡Quiero un poco de lo que esta chica se fuma!

—¿Cuántas bodas en puerta, Stark? — se ríe Clint —. Ahora hasta en una dimensión alterna.

— _Soy team Stark_ — continúa Tony después de mirar feo a Clint —, _no importan las convicciones del Cap, y aunque apoye a Tony el Cap tiene razón al decir que si dan sus nombres verdaderos todo se irá al caño por no decir otra cosa al ser registrado y que no utilicen esa información para el mal, por si no lo recuerdan, todavía hay agentes de HYDRA en el país, ¿y quién dice que no se pueden infiltrar en el gobierno?…_

—¿Más dimensiones alternas? — inquiere Scott frunciendo el ceño.

Todos tienen caras de circunstancias, no entendiendo lo que dice la carta.

—¿Y si es como en la película "El Único"? — inquiere Peter de repente —. Ya saben, esa donde Jet Li es malo y va a otros mundos paralelos para asesinar a sus otros yo y así quedar como la única versión de él.

—Bueno, la teoría de cuerdas es muy avalada por los científicos. Pero si esto fuera posible, ¿cómo es que lavida134 conoce esta información? — reflexiona Bruce.

—Sin embargo la chica tiene un punto — interviene Bucky con el ceño fruncido —. Es muy posible que todavía haya agentes de HYDRA y que puedan infiltrarse en los Gobiernos.

—Sigue leyendo, Stark — dice Steve pensativo.

— _Otra cosa, Cap, NO lamento decirte que eres un agente de HYDRA sólo que te lavaron el cerebro para que no lo recuerdes…_ Pfff… pfff… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Es inevitable que todo el mundo ría con Tony.

—¡Oh, dioses! — exclama Tony entre risas — Tengo que contactar a esta chica, es genial. ¿El anciano un agente de HYDRA? ¡Pff!

—Sí, bueno… no suena posible — se encoge de hombros Steve, un poco sonrojado.

—Vale, vale. _Rhodey, espero que te recuperes pronto para ver a Máquina de Guerra en acción._

—Gracias, lavida — sonríe Rhodey a la cámara.

—B _ruce, acéptalo de una vez: amas a Betty y aunque no lo comprendas tengo una cura perfecta para Hulk, el problema sería que tú decidas…_ — sigue Tony y ya no sonríe.

—Bueno — tartamudea Bruce —. Sí, amo a Betty, pero… sobre la cura para Hulk… ¿No está hablando en serio, verdad?

—Lo dicho, o esta chica se fuma algo maravilloso o viene de un mundo paralelo. De todas formas pediré a Producción que nos den sus datos — dice Tony sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Bruce solamente asiente.

— _Clint: eres un excelente padre y esposo para Laura y los niños, no lo olvides._

—Gracias, muñeca — responde Clint a la cámara, pero todavía está un poco confundido (como todos) mirando a Bruce.

—Ejem… _Thor: Lady Sif y tú tienen una valiente hija en el futuro llamada Thorum…_ ¡Wow! ¡También es del club de los adivinos!… ¿O tienes una relación secreta con Lady Sif, Thor?

—No en realidad — responde Thor con seriedad —. Pero si las predicciones de Lady lavida son ciertas estaría muy emocionado.

— _Por cierto, tu padre está en el sueño y Loki lo suplantó. Con quien hablas no es tu padre, es Loki disfrazado, aún así amo a tu madre aunque haya muerto._

Se hace un silencio absoluto en el escenario y todo el mundo mira a Odín con los ojos como platos.

—¿No ya quedaron claros en que esta joven mortal habla de dimensiones alternas? — Odín alza una ceja altivamente —. Mi hijo Loki murió como todo un valiente guerrero. No permitiré que se insulte su memoria.

—En realidad, lavida no está insultando la memoria de Loki — dice Steve sospechoso.

—Bien — sigue Tony mirando la mirada de Thor hacia su padre —. _Por cierto, Natasha, amo a tu hijo con el Cap, se llama James Rogers…_

—¿Hijo? — balbucea Steve pálido mirando a Natasha.

—¿James Rogers? — inquiere ella con la misma cara de incredulidad.

— _Por cierto, Hank y Avispa tienen dos hijos llamados Hope y Henry…_

—¿Hope tiene un hermano? — inquiere Scott sorprendido.

— _Por cierto, MUERAN LOS TRAIDORES. TONY, NO LE DEVUELVAS EL ESCUDO AL CAP…_ Eso dalo por hecho, chica. Y finalmente: _Felicidades a T'Challa por su boda con Storm…_

—¿Quién es Storm? — pregunta el Rey africano con la misma cara de sorpresa que los demás.

—Fury, ¿esto es una broma? — pregunta Tony molesto.

—Es Producción quien revisa las cartas, Stark.

Un periódico cae de pronto en medio del escenario. Todos lo miran curiosos y Thor abre los ojos como platos. En el periódico resalta en la página principal una fotografía donde se ve aun doble de Odín vestido de vagabundo, con el pie de página: "Sin techo vuelve loco a una pueblo gritando que el Ragnarok se acerca"

—¡LO SABÍA! — exclama Thor mirando al Odín a su lado y llamando a Mjolnir — ¡Has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo, Loki!

—¿QUEEEEÉ? — exclaman todos los demás.

—¡Has estado suplantando a mi padre todo este tiempo! — grita el dios del trueno mientras Mjolnir atraviesa el techo (la parte que todavía quedaba intacta) para posarse en su mano.

Odín cambia de forma enfrente de todos, dejando ver que en realidad es Loki.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? — inquiere alzando una ceja.

El rayo ciega a todo el mundo y la transmisión está a punto de cortarse.

—¡Despidan el programa! — grita Fury en medio del alboroto.

—¡Gracias por vernos y…! ¡Thor, lanza tus rayos para otro lado!

—Sigan mandando sus pregun… ¿Brucie? Oh, oh…

—¡DIOS DEBILUCHO!

—¡Hulk en escena! — se oye emocionado a Peter — ¡Quiero un autógrafo! ¡Flash no podrá creer esto!

—¡CORTE! ¡CORTE!

* * *

*Magic Mike: Es una peli de stripers que ¡Oh Dios! Les hará sangrar la nariz.

Traducción de lo que dice Thor en noruego: _Bueno, de hecho, en la actualidad hay muchas lenguas derivadas del nórdico antiguo. Pero nosotros, los dioses, somos capaces de hablar y entender todos los idiomas en los nueve mundos. Es una gran ventaja, ciertamente._

 **Nota de Producción… Ejem, quiero decir, nota de la autora:** Muchas gracias por sus preguntas y por seguir leyendo el fic :D

Chicas y chicos: Esto es Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. No cómics, por eso no entienden las cosas que mencionan de los cómics. Son universos diferentes.

¿Ya vieron las fotos de Odín Sin Techo? Se ve divertido, así que hay aprovechar para desenmascarar a Loki.

 **Vall:** ¡Muchas gracias! Y me encanta que hayas leído algunos otros fics míos y que haya sido la causante de que te guste el BrucexSteve. ¿No son un amor?

 **Pads:** ¡Gracias! Y sip, sin equipo, yo los amo a todos :3

 **jena:** ¡Mil gracias! Besitos!

 **Gaby** (Si vuelves por aquí): Lamento mucho que no sea Stony, pero nunca dije que lo fuera, ni siquiera en el primer capítulo. Sorry.

 _Anónimo:_ Iba a borrar tu mensaje, pero decidí que no porque finalmente todos tienen derecho a expresar sus opiniones. En este caso, disculpa sin embargo que no te haga el mínimo caso, pero no puedo hacerlo con alguien que escribe: "zerradas", "escrives" y "orrible": ¡Compra un diccionario! ¡Y léelo por amor a la humanidad! Por otro lado, yo AMO el slash y el yaoi, puedes visitar mi face por si quieres comprobarlo. Y no, el Stony no es canon en ningún lado. Hay muchos fics Stony que DICEN que son Stony, ¡ve a por ellos, lindura!

En fin, mil gracias por seguir acompañándome y dados los últimos acontecimientos… Bueno, supongo que tal vez Loki ya no tenga que usar la apariencia de Odín xD.

¡Ah! Sobre Phil, lamento no incluirlo (lo adoro), pero supongo que está muy ocupado con su equipo y su pequeño accidente en la última temporada de su serie ;A;

¡Besos!

Látex.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero entre mis cosas personales y de trabajo, más las muuuuchas preguntas que llegaron, fue obligatorio tardar un poquito. Pero en serio mil gracias por preguntar, ha sido muy divertido que nuestros chicos respondan.**

 **Hay algunas aclaraciones, comentarios y respuestas de parte de Producción al final del fic, por si les interesa. Pero como está largo de cojones… En fin, espero que no les aburra.**

 **¡Al programa!**

 **ooooo**

La musiquita de "Charlando Con…" se escucha suavemente y cuando Tony Stark, refunfuñando y con los brazos cruzados está a punto de hablar, la voz de Fury se escucha primero:

—¡Tres… Dos…!

El ambiente no se muestra muy ligero y la sonrisa de Steve Rogers es un poco forzada ante la cámara. Todos miran también y saludan discretamente con gestos de manos y cabezas. Thor, sin embargo, no se encuentra en el lugar.

—Bienvenidos una vez más a "Charlando Con Los Vengadores"— dice con seriedad y se detiene un momento. Frunce el ceño y mira de reojo a Stak—. ¿No vas a interrumpir esta vez?— musita entre dientes.

—Grrr…

—Bien— sonrié Steve aliviado—. ¡Gracias por vernos y muchas gracias por sus cartas! Esta vez tuvimos muchas más. Esperamos poder resolver todas sus…

—Grrr…

—… dudas— termina Steve mirando feo a Tony—. Y al parecer el señor Stark no tiene más vocabulario que gruñidos, así que comenzaré con la primera carta—. Espera un momento para ver si Tony lo interrumpe, pero no. Steve se encoge de hombros y comienza—. La primera carta de hoy es de Ronald B. Knox. Gracias por escribirnos de nuevo, Ronald. La primera pregunta es para Stark.

—Grrr… suéltala, anciano.

—Supongo que sería inútil pedirte que saludaras a los espectadores, ¿verdad?

—Grrrrrr...

Todos ruedan los ojos, pero Steve comienza a leer.

—Bien, Ronald comienza riendo sonoramente y dice: _Sabía que todos adorarían ver morir a Tony_ —. Steve se muerde los labios para no reírse.

—Grrrrrr...

—Vale, la pregunta: _¿No pensaste en crear un traje a Peter con patas de hierro manipuladas por su sistema nervioso? Hubiese sido genial ver a Peter con ocho patas. ¡Sería todo una araña!_

El semblante enfunfurraño de Tony se disuelve conforme Steve estaba leyendo, hasta terminar con una sonrisa enorme.

—De hecho, Ronald, es uno de los proyectos que tuve en mente cuando creé su primer traje decente. Así que sí, tal vez lo veamos pronto con ocho patas biónicas.

—¡Uhuuuu!— se oye la exclamación de Peter.

—Bien, Ronald continúa: _Lo del casamiento es falso. Nadie se quiere casar contigo, hasta Bruce duda de ello._

El semblante de Tony vuelve a ser molesto y es ahora Bruce el que se muerde los labios para no reír.

—Te estoy viendo, Bruce— señala Tony con el ceño fruncido y luego mira a la cámara—. Vale, Ronald. Olvídate entonces de la beca por premio de consolación que iba a enviarte.

— _Posdata uno: Lo hago para molestarte, eres un humano genial…_

—Está bien, está bien. Volveré a considerar la beca…

—… _Pero Clint es más genial aún y sin usar ningún traje._

—¡Qué amabilidad, Ronald! Decidete: de mi lado o en mi contra— vuelve a refunfuñar Tony.

—Posdata dos: _Punto para mí por lo de los doritos…_ Mhhh… Supongo que sí— dice Steve encogiéndose de hombros—. Pregunta para mí: _Lo siento por los diferente traumas, en serio, pero… ¿En serio no te gustaría filmarlo mientras muere?…_ Si estás hablando de Stark, Ronald, y dejando las bromas a un lado, no. No quiero ver morir a Tony— se oye otro gruñido—. _¿No te gustaría aprender a bailar?_ Bueno, claro que me gustaría. Es sólo un poco complicado porque siempre quise que mi primer baile formal fuera con Peggy… creo que sería un poco doloroso. Tercera pregunta: _Si tuvieras la posibilidad de cambiar algo del pasado, ¿qué sería? ¿La muerte de Peggy, la manipulación de HYDRA sobre Bucky o la Guerra Civil?…_ Creo que la manipulación de HYDRA sobre Bucky.

—Y luego no quieres que te emparejen con tu amigonovio asesino, Rogers— dice Tony casualmente mirándose las uñas.

Steve suspira pero sonríe a la cámara.

—No podría evitar la muerte de Peggy, era algo que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. Por lo que sé, vivió una vida plena, luchó durante mucho tiempo por mejorar el mundo. Vivió feliz y tuvo una hermosa familia. No le quitaría eso por nada. Si hubieras dicho si me hubiera gustado estar con ella en el pasado, sin duda alguna. Y si estuviera en mis manos que Buck nunca hubiera sido capturado por HYDRA, es lógico pensar que nuestra pelea se habría evitado— suspira de nuevo y vuelve a mirar la carta—. Pregunta para Natasha: _Debo decir que eres una mujer digna de ser admirada, por tu carácter y tus habilidades. Mi pregunta es: ¿por qué la traición a Tony? Es decir, si estabas de acuerdo con los tratados y con la libertad que planteaba Steve, ¿por qué no permanecer neutral ante la situación? No digo de no hacer nada, sino de ser intermediaria._

La pelirroja alza una ceja mirando la cámara.

—Gracias por lo primero, Ronald. Y si bien se pensara que mi decisión de ayudar a Steve fue una traición para Stark…

—Lo fue— interrumpe Tony con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no hay verdadero enojo en él.

—La verdad es que estaba y sigo estando de acuerdo con los tratados— continúa Natasha sin hacer caso a Tony—. Maté a mucha gente antes, tal vez inocentes. Es duro tener eso en la conciencia y se incrementa sabiendo que seguí haciéndolo aunque intentara salvar al mundo. Pero también entendí a Steve. Supe que hacía lo que hacía por su amigo, por su libertad. Y eso también vale para mí.

Se forma un silencio un tanto incómodo y Steve carraspea.

— _Posdata: Te amo._

—Gracias— responde Nat con una sonrisa de lado.

— _Posdata dos: Por ti dejo de emparejar a Steve y a Tony…_ Eso sería genial.

—Está mintiendo— sonríe la pelirroja.

— _Posdata tres: Tal vez esté mintiendo._ ¡Demonios!— todos ríen un poco—. Ok, pregunta para Bucky: _Tengo una hipótesis sobre el control de HYDRA sobre ti, supongo que es un mecanismo, algo así como un microchip implantado en la raíz de tus terminaciones nerviosas y tu cerebro, ¿qué piensas al respecto?_

—¿Es posible…?— dice Bucky frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, mirando a T'Challa.

—Los científicos de Wakanda podrían buscar algo como eso. Es una buena teoría— responde el Rey y provoca una leve sonrisa en Bucky.

—Eso es alentador, gracias por la idea, Ronald. Siguiente pregunta, para Wanda: _Em… lo de los gemelos lo sé… porque… ¿vengo del futuro?…_ A estas alturas ya no me sorprende que alguien venga del futuro.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Brucie? Nuestro Vision nos dará nietecitos— comenta Tony con un toque de diversión.

Bruce sonríe y se encoge de hombros mientras Wanda sigue parpadeando a la cámara, un poco sorprendida.

—Eso es… genial, creo— dice finalmente, mirando de reojo a Vision.

— _Y no_ — continua Steve leyendo—, _no son hijos de Vision. Son hijos creados a partir del deseo de Wanda de querer formar una familia. Es una larga historia._ No entendí esa última parte.

—Qué novedad— rueda los ojos Tony—. Ronald quiere decir que serán hijos inventados por la mente de Wanda. No me extrañaría, hace ver cosas realmente feas.

Wanda frunce el ceño y baja la mirada.

—Bien— carraspea Steve un tanto incómodo—. Pregunta para Thor… Cúbranse.

Porque sí, un rayo se escucha de pronto y todos se agazapan pensando que el techo volverá a caer a pedazos gracias al semidiós, pero un silbido alegre se oye en su lugar y Thor entra por un lateral del estudio.

—¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Loki se negaba a venir— exclama alegremente el rubio, rodando a Mjölnir con una mano y con la otra jalando el brazo de Loki que trae una mordaza y cara de enojo.

Scott se encoge un poco y se aleja junto a Wanda para que los dioses tomen asiento.

—Grrrr…

—Stark, comienzo a pensar que tienes complejo de perro, ¿por qué gruñes tanto?— se queja Sam mirándolo de mal modo.

—Por él— señala Tony a los dioses.

Loki gruñe también bajo la mordaza.

—Fue orden de producción, Stark— se oye la fastidiada voz de Fury fuera de cámara—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Hay preguntas para Loki.

—No me refiero a Loki— contesta Tony como niño chiquito—. ¿Por qué Thor puede tener su martillo y yo tengo prohibido traer una armadura de emergencia?

—Porque Thor no intentará volarle el cuero cabelludo a nadie. Sigue, Rogers.

—Vale, pregunta para Thor: ¿Por qué no has participado en la Guerra Civil?

—Oh, eso ya lo contesté anteriormente, amigo Ronald. Porque estaba en Asgard investigando a mi padre y otras cosas importantes— responde el príncipe Asgardiano.

—Pregunta para todos: _¿Ya no son una familia?_ Y nos saluda. Gracias, Ronald. Y… creo que no, no somos una familia— responde Steve con una mueca triste.

—Gracias a ti— dice Tony.

—¿Puedes leer la siguiente carta?

Tony sigue molesto, pero toma la primera carta de su montoncito.

—Es de jena. Hola otra vez, jena. Oh, esto es bueno, jena dice que tiene un pequeño reclamo para Fury antes de comenzar con sus preguntas— y la sonrisa malvada aparece de nuevo en su rostro—. ¡Vamos, Fury!

—Adelante— dice el aludido posándose frente a la cámara.

— _¡Oye, pirata! ¿Por qué no me pones a Tony a cantar? Ya sé que es un programa de preguntas pero él canta hermoso, sólo que tú estás celoso porque cantas horrible y el canta súper…_ me lanza flores… _¡Cántanos "The Scientist" por favor!_ — termina Tony muy entusiasmado.

Fury alza una ceja.

—Usted misma lo ha dicho, jena: esto es un programa de preguntas…

—¡Oh, vamos, Fury!— se queja Tony alzando los brazos dramáticamente—. "Come up to meet youuuuu…"— comienza a cantar y todos lo miran como si hubiera salido del manicomio.

Fury entrecierra el ojo y se lleva una mano al comunicador en su oreja.

—Bien. ¡Stark! Producción dice que puedes cantarla completa al final del programa. ¡Ahora sigue con las preguntas!

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Tácticas de Producción, eh? Así se asegura de que todo el mundo vea el programa hasta el final— guiña un ojo a la cámara mientras Fury sale—. Muy bien, jena 1, Fury 0. Pregunta para Rhodey y para Brucie: _Cuando Tony cantó y ustedes estaban presentes, ¿qué les pareció su voz? Díganlo fuerte para que TODOS (mira a Steve) se enteren :3_

Tony mantiene la carita mientras sus ojos se posan sobre sus dos amigos en el sofá de su lado. Los del otro sillón ruedan los ojos o hacen muecas.

—Es bastante desentonado— dice Rhodey desparpajadamente.

—Sólo estás celoso como Fury— refunfuña Tony y luego mira a Bruce—. Vamos, Brucie, dile a jena que te encantó mi cover de Every Breath You Take.

Bruce se quita los anteojos y sonríe suavemente a Tony.

—Creo cantas muy bien, Tony. Y además tocas el piano estupendamente.

—Claro, lo dice su prometido— resopla Scott con burla.

Sorprendentemente Bruce se ríe.

—De hecho no estoy mintiendo. Fue una noche tranquila en el penthouse antes de… bueno, de lo de Ultron. Pepper, Tony y yo, relajándonos un rato. Vino rojo, Sting… no pregunten. Fue bueno, y sí, creo que Tony canta muy bien.

—Eso es todo— sonríe Tony con orgullo—. Yo creo que todavía tengo una familia— le guiña un ojo a Bruce.

—¿Puedes seguir con las preguntas de jena?— inquiere Steve, pero hay una suave sonrisa en su rostro juvenil.

—Bien— dice Tony y la sonrisa no desaparece de sus labios—. _Tony, te amo (aunque eso es más que obvio)._

—Ya lo notamos, jena— murmura Clint divertido.

—Bien, para Peter: _¿Qué piensas del Spideypool?_

—¿El qué?— inquiere Peter confundido.

—Creo que es otra cosa del yaoi— suspira Steve.

—Sí, pero… ¿con un charco *****? Oigan, respeto los fetiches de todo el mundo, pero les aseguro que no me excito con aguas turbias. ¿De dónde sacan estas cosas?

—Cuidado con jena, me ama— le regaña Tony en broma—. Si quiere unirte con una charco está bien. Pregunta para Legolas: _¿Me enseñarías arquería?_

—Por supuesto— se encoge de hombros Clint—. Cobro 300 la hora… ¿Qué? Tengo una familia que mantener.

Tony resopla.

—Para Vision: Ok, necesito que leas esta carta y no lo digas en voz alta ya que es un favor que te voy a pedir… eh…— se interrumpe Tony mirando a Fury fuera de cámaras. Fury hace un gesto y Tony le entrega la carta a Vision mientras todos miran curiosos.

El androide lee la petición de jena y sonríe a la cámara.

—Tal vez ya no sea necesario, señorita jena.

—¿Y bien?— pregunta Scott curioso— ¿Qué te pidió jena?

—Algo que sucederá inevitablemente— dice Vision regresándole la carta a Tony.

—Vale, para Thor: _¿Sabías que hay una infinidad de memes que te ponen a ti y a tu majestuoso cabello junto a la canción "I'm barbie girl"?_

Todos se ríen junto con Tony, menos Thor y Loki.

—Oye, Musculitos, podría conseguirte un maravilloso contrato para hacer figuras de acción para niñas de ti.

—Sólo puedo decir que agradezco que jena considere mi cabello majestuoso— sonríe Thor inocentemente.

—Vale, vale… jena se despide diciendo lo que siempre dice: _TEAMSTONY. Stony is laif stony is love…_ Bueno, creo que puedo permitirle sus fantasías Stony.

—¿Escribió laif?— pregunta Natasha alzando una ceja.

—Sip, pero dice que ya sabe que es life, pero lo hace por chiste— zanja Tony llevando la carta de jena a su pecho—. No la molestes, Roja. ¡Oh, esperen! Hay una última línea de jena: _Por cierto, ¿se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría escogió Stony? ¿Ven? Es el destino. Stony is laif_ — frunce el ceño Tony mientras todos ríen—. Tu turno, Rogers.

Steve alza las cejas un momento y enseguida toma otra carta.

—Esta es de Maggie D. Stark Banner. Nos alegra leerte de nuevo, Maggie. La primera pregunta es para mí: _¿Qué te gusta más "Star Wars_ o _Star Trek"?_ … Oh, bueno, he visto las películas de Star Wars y son muy entretenidas, pero el maratón de Star Trek fue gratificante, creo que Star Trek.

—Otra cosa más para aborrecerte, abuelo. Star Wars es la ley— refuta Tony—. A partir del episodio tres, quiero aclarar.

—Como sea— rueda los ojos Steve—. Para Clint: _¿A qué edad llegaste a SHIELD?_

—Eso es confidencial— responde Clint muy serio—. Vale, puedo decir que era muy joven y muy atractivo… espera, entonces fue ayer.

Algunos ríen de la pésima broma, menos Tony que lo mira feo y vuelve a la carta.

—Para Scott: _¿Cómo fue cuando Clint fue a buscarte? O sea, ¿sólo te dijo "Ven conmigo" o te encontró y te arrojó a la camioneta? Eso sería increíble. ¿ Y qué estabas haciendo antes de eso?_

Clint suelta una risita poco disimulada y Scott frunce el ceño.

—Me secuestró sin delicadeza, por supuesto— responde Scott con el ceño fruncido, pero entonces sonríe y se acomoda en el sillón desparpajadamente—. Sí, me arrojó a la camioneta y luego dijo que tenía un trabajo para mí, y que involucraba al Capitán América. Por supuesto que lo reconocí de inmediato…

—No es cierto, tenías una resaca horrible— increpa Clint y mira a la cámara—. De hecho, Maggie, lo encontré tirado y cuando intenté despertarlo murmuró algo como "Oh, Luis, ahora no…". No quise saber detalles, así que le arrojé una cubeta de agua a la cara y después le expliqué la situación.

—¿Luis, eh?— se ríe Sam y todos miran a Scott divertidos.

—¡Luis es un buen amigo!… Está bien, está bien, tenía una resaca, ¿contentos? Así que eso contesta la pregunta de lo que estaba haciendo antes de eso— finaliza Scott fingiendo enojarse.

—¿Por eso estabas dormido cuando llegaron a Alemania?— pregunta Steve con una enorme sonrisa.

Scott se encoge de hombros y mira a otro lado.

—¿Podemos continuar? Gracias. Para Wanda: _Ya sé lo que puedes hacer, querida, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes._

—Medidas de precaución— dice la alterada con una sonrisa un tanto malévola a la cámara.

—Sí, bien… la pregunta: _¿Steve y Natasha te entrenaron para peleas cuerpo a cuerpo?_ — la mira Tony.

—Así es— asiente la chica con la cabeza—. Era la única que no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y aunque yo no lo considero muy necesario… ya sabes— suelta rayos muy tenues con sus manos—, el Capitán dijo que era importante saber defenderse de esa manera. Y la verdad es que ver a Natasha en acción es muy estimulante— finaliza sonriendo a la pelirroja, quien le devuelve una sonrisa sutil.

—Pregunta para Peter— sigue Tony alegremente— _¿Coleccionas Funko Pop? ¿Si es así tienes alguno de los Vengadores? ¡Salúdame a tu tía!_ … A mí también— sonríe Tony descaradamente a Peter.

—Espero que siga siendo una broma, señor Stark— frunce el ceño Peter, luego mira a la cámara ya con una gran sonrisa—. Gracias, Maggie. Bueno, un amigo me obsequió un funko del Capitán América en mi último cumpleaños, son tan lindos. Aunque no los colecciono, son un poco caros— dice un poco avergonzado.

—Si los quieres, los tienes, chico— le dice Tony muy quitado de la pena.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya, gracias!

—Awwww— exclama Clint—. Miren, papi regalándole cosas a su bebé…

—¡Silencio, cerebro de pájaro!— refuta Tony—. Industrias Stark tiene la concesión de los derechos de imagen, son gratis. Pregunta para Su Panterosidad… Grrrr…— gruñe Tony esta vez jugando—: _¿Usted que trabajó por un tiempo con uno de los hombres en cuya boda voy a ser madrina…_ ejem… _¿Qué piensa de él?_ — parpadea el millonario y mira a T'Challa interesado.

—Creo que Stark es uno de los hombres más revolucionarios de nuestros tiempos. Su tecnología ha logrado avances significativos en el desarrollo mundial. Por lo tanto admiro su genio y su determinación para poner su grano de arena en mejorar nuestras condiciones de vida…

—¡Oh, stop it you!— dice Tony fingiendo avergonzarse y mordiéndose los labios.

—Pero coincido con la opinión mayoritaria: es insufrible— agrega T'Challa.

—¡Qué lindo sentimientos!— replica Tony sarcásticamente.— Para mí: _¿Sabías que hay fanfics donde te emparejan con Zemo?_ ¿En serio? Brucie, no hemos llegado a esos, aunque tienes razón, ¿de dónde sacan esas ideas? Es decir… ¡Sólo lo vi una vez! Y no fue agradable— frunce el ceño— Bien, para Vision: _Ya que no respondiste, será una boda pequeña. ¿Cuántos hijos quieres?…_

—No comprendo— dice Vision.

—Maggie se refiere a que en el programa anterior te preguntó si querías una boda grande o pequeña con ella— explica Sam—. Y Wanda no te dio tiempo de responder.

—Tal vez lo haga de nuevo— interviene la alterada mirando feo la cámara.

—Hey, chica— le dice Tony—. Tú y Vision no tienen nada formal, así que deja que Maggie haga su luchita. ¿Entonces, Vis? ¿Cuántos hijos quieres con Maggie?

—Oh…— parpadea Vision—. Lamento decirte, Maggie, que aunque el señor Stark y los doctores Banner y Cho puedan hacerme… anatómicamente correcto, dudo mucho que pueda tener hijos biológicos.

—Todo se puede en este mundo, Vis— le alienta Tony.

—¿Se puede crear… Ya saben… vida artificial? Y no hablo de algo como Ultron o el mismo Vision…— pregunta Steve confundido, un poco ruborizado por su duda, mirando a Bruce.

—Mala idea— responde éste negando con la cabeza enfáticamente.

—Es un hipotético caso— interviene Vision con seriedad—, me gustarían dos… tal vez gemelos…

Por alguna razón, Wanda sonríe.

—Bueno, bueno, la siguiente pregunta de Maggie es para Bruce: _¿Serías el padrino en mi boda con Vision?_

—Por supuesto, Maggie— ríe Bruce—. Me arriesgaré a que Wanda me asesine, pero sí.

Tony ríe con él y vuelve a mirar la carta.

—Para Hope… ¿Hope?— frunce el ceño.

Scott se levanta como si le hubieran picado el trasero y mira a todos lados del foro.

—Adelante, señorita Van Dyne— se oye la voz de Fury.

La elegante, alta y guapa mujer de cabellos negros entra al estudio y sonríe profesionalmente.

—Gracias por la invitación, Comandante Fury— dice y luego sonríe a la cámara.

—¡Holaaaaaaaaa!— exclama Tony arrastrando las palabras y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—¡Ni siquiera la mires, Stark!— le grita Scott—. Aquí, cariño— le dice a la mujer ofreciéndole su asiento.

—Gracias. Y no me digas "cariño" en público, Lang— murmura mordazmente.

—Stark, ¿podrías dejar de babear y volver a la pregunta que Maggie tiene para la señorita… ¿Van Dyne?— inquiere Steve mirándola con educación.

—Hope, Capitán. Mi nombre es Hope. Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

—Bien, la pregunta para la futura señora Lang… maldito afortunado— murmura entre dientes.

—No le hagas caso— murmura Scott a Hope.

— _¿Dónde estabas durante la Guerra Civil?_

—Tengo una empresa que dirigir, lo que me quita algo de tiempo. Además he estado ayudando a papá con… bueno, la tecnología Pym— responde Hope con su habitual elegancia.

—Sí— se lamenta Scott—. Me abandona, por eso tengo que distraerme con Luis y los chicos.

—Luego hablaremos de Luis y cierta resaca— le dice Hope.

—Así que tenemos a una representante de la frase: "No confíes en un Stark"— interviene Tony guiñandole un ojo a Hope—. Interesante.

—Stark…— advierte Scott entrecerrando los ojos.

—Vale, para Darcy… ¿Otra invitada?

—¡Oh sí! Fury me pidió que la trajera conmigo— dice Thor entusiasmado—. Fue un poco complicado que Jane la dejara venir, pero… Vuelvo enseguida.

Todos se miran confusos cuando Thor desaparece. Loki gruñe bajo la mordaza y mira al techo. Y sí, uno segundos después Thor regresa y esta vez rompiendo el techo por cuarta vez, y trayendo a una chica con la gafas ladeadas.

—¡Thor! ¡Estaba en medio de una cita! ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta escaparme de Jane por unos momentos para tener vida social?— regaña Darcy Lewis a su rubio amigo de modales cuestionables.

—Hay preguntas para ti— sonríe Thor mientras todos los demás se limpian los escombros.

—¿Preguntas?… Oh, espera un momento: ¡Son los Vengadores! ¡¿Me conseguiste esa cita con el buenorro del Capitán América?!— grita entusiasmada la chica, acomodándose las gafas y alisando su cabello. Mira a Steve mordiéndose los labios y pestañeando.

—Eh… ¿hola?— musita el supersoldado tornándose colorado.

—¡Yeah! ¡Hola, Steve! Soy Darcy, puedes llamarme tu futura esposa y madre de tus ocho hijos.

—¿Ocho?— tartamudea el pobre hombre mientras Darcy sacude su mano sin inhibiciones.

—¡Ah! ¡Hawkeye! ¡Amo tus bíceps!

—Esto… gracias. Soy casado— alega inmediatamente el arquero.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Hola, guapo, ¿sabes? Me gustan morenos y grandotes…— Darcy guiña un ojo a Sam, que la mira con los ojos gigantes. Luego ella mira a Bucky, que se encoge en el asiento—. ¡Fiuu! ¡Fiuu! ¿Necesitas una mano para ir al baño?— entonces mira a Loki amordazado—. ¡Oh, bebé! ¿Quieres que te quite esa cosa de la boca?— le pregunta coqueta y mira a Scott, aunque no dice nada ya que Hope la mira penetrantemente, y entonces se gira cuando escucha el carraspeo de Tony antes de soltar algún comentario para Vision.

—¡Iron Man! No, espera, tienes muy mala fama. Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Amo tus pestañas!— le dice a T'Challa— ¡Helloooo, chocolatito!— exclama mirando a Rhodey— ¡Doctor Banner! Erik habla mucho de ti y Jane me mató de aburrimiento hace unas noches hablándome de los choques antiele…no sé qué de tu autoria… Mira, no dijeron que eres tan lindo.

—Señorita Lewis— se oye la voz amortiguada de Fury antes de que Darcy coqueteara con Peter—. ¿Podría limitarse a responder la pregunta que hay para usted?

—Vale, vale, pero me quiero quedar.

—La pregunta, Stark— ordena Fury.

—Sí, claro— responde Tony todavía parpadeando—. _¿Recuperaste la tableta que te quitó SHIELD?_

Darcy va a hablar, pero se interrumpe y mira algo fuera de cámara (a Fury).

—No sé de qué hablan— responde mirando al techo roto.

Thor frunce el ceño.

—Recuperamos todas las cosas que SHIELD le quitó a Jane y a Darcy, Maggie— responde él por la chica.

—¿Tanto alboroto para esto?— se queja Tony.

Thor invita a Darcy con un gesto a sentarse en el sillón TeamCap y ella chilla emocionada haciéndose un huequito entre Sam y Bucky, mirando a todos con una gran sonrisa.

—Ok. Gracias por tu carta, Maggie. Vas, anciano.

—Sí, esto…— carraspea el rubio bajo la mirada y sonrisa boba de Darcy—. La siguiente carta es de PadsGZ12. ¡Gracias de nuevo, Pads! Pads dice: _¡Seguiré haciendo preguntas, Tony! Nada me detendrá de ello, es jodidamente divertido._

—Coincido, Pads— guiña un ojo Tony a la cámara.

—Bien. Para Loki: _Oh, Dioses. Me estoy riendo muy fuerte, ¿escuchaste todas esas preguntas incómodas? Ahora entiendo tu empeño en decir que eras una yegua. Como sea, ¿existen otras culturas? ¿Griegos, egipcios, etc? Si los nórdicos existen, ¿por qué no otros?_

Thor quita alegremente la mordaza de Loki, que escupe un poco.

—Bien, al menos esta mortal pregunta cosas que tienen sentido. Quizá por eso obviaré que te reíste de todas esas preguntas incómodas. Respondiendo la pregunta: sí, hay otras culturas. De hecho era divertido apostar en las antiguas Olimpiadas, Hades tiene un sentido del humor bastante retorcido. Pero Isis y Amón se las arreglaban para ganar de algún modo, claro que Quetzalcoatl y yo teníamos trucos para manipular a los competidores…

—Sí, sí. Ya quedó claro, Cuernitos. ¡Vas a matarnos de aburrición! Sigue, anciano— interrumpe Tony rodando los ojos. Loki lo mira de mal modo pero se cruza de brazos.

—Eso es muy interesante— comenta Steve mirando a Loki y Thor— y un poco aterrador. Bien, pregunta para Tony: _¿Tienes un invento nuevo? ¿Y puedes contar alguna anécdota tierna de Bruce?_

—Oh, no— gime Bruce llevando una mano a su rostro.

—¡Hermosa, Pads!— exclama Tony sonriente— Yo SIEMPRE estoy inventando algo. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en Vision y su nueva anatomía, pero también estoy mejorando armaduras y cierto escudo que me pertenece, además de las mejoras en el traje de Parker. Sobre Brucie…— mira a su colega científico sin dejar de sonreír—. Hay muchos momentos tiernos a lado de Brucie, Pads. Él es tierno por naturaleza— guiña un ojo a la cámara—. Ustedes saben que Industrias Stark tiene un área de guardería para los hijos de nuestras empleadas. Pues bien, una vez lo necesitaba en el taller urgentemente. Con ayuda de JARVIS lo encontré en la guardería con una diadema con orejitas esponjosas de conejo en la cabeza ******. Los niños lo adoraron y yo obtuve muy buenas fotos de Brucie Bunny totalmente sonrojado.

Algunas risitas se escuchan en el estudio y Bruce se hunde en el sillón rojo como un tomate.

—Me encantaría ver esas fotos— sonríe Natasha mirando a Bruce divertida.

—Podemos negociarlo, Roja— sonríe Tony de vuelta y mira la carta de Pads—. Para Brucie: _¿Te quedarás? Creo que eso ya fue preguntado pero tengo memoria de pez._ De hecho no ha sido preguntado, Pads. ¿Te quedarás, Bruce?

—Yo… bueno, si prometes no mostrar esas fotos lo pensaré— musita Bruce todavía sonrojado.

—Mhhh… Vale, otra para ti: _¿Alguna historia graciosa de Tony?_

—Oh— se anima Bruce mirando a la cámara—. Tal vez la ocasión en que lo encontré bajo un sillón del penthouse totalmente ebrio. Cuando le dije que necesitaba dormir él contestó que no, porque sólo los débiles y feos dormían y como él no es ninguna de las dos cosas no necesitaba dormir. Dijo que yo era bonito como un gatito, luego dijo que quería un gatito. Tuve que pedir ayuda a JARVIS para poder meterlo a la cama *******.

—Estás olvidando que te quedaste en mi cama esa noche, Bruce— dice Tony alegremente.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Entonces el scienceboyfriends es canon?— chilla Darcy toda emocionada.

—¡Tony, lee las demás preguntas de Pads!— exclama Bruce un poco molesto con las miradas divertidas de todos los demás.

—Vale, vale, Verdecito. La siguiente es para Peter: _¿Te das cuenta de que con este show técnicamente acabas de revelar tu identidad? ¿Mary Jane es linda? ¿Cómo la conociste? (Creo que tu vida romántica es la única no-incómoda)._

Peter parpadea un poco.

—Es algo que hablé con el señor Stark y el señor Fury. Estaba consciente de ello cuando firmé el contrato para el programa. Creo que soy un poco más popular en la escuela— sonríe con inocencia—. Mary Jane es la chica más linda que he conocido, ha sido mi compañera desde la elemental. Creo que he estado enamorado de ella desde entonces— se sonroja un poco y sonríe con timidez.

—Bien, para el abuelo: _¿Y Sharon? Luego de tu asombrosa revelación (esto es de lo más entretenido, sus vidas merecen película)_ Cierto, Pads… _¿Qué harás? ¡Averígualo en el próximo capítulo!_ — exclama Tony con voz dramática, según las instrucciones de Pads.

—Oh— balbucea Steve—. He estado pensando en ese asunto, y llegué a la conclusión de que no es incesto. Tal vez mucha gente piense como yo en un principio y lo vea mal, pero… si Sharon Carter está destinada a estar en mi vida, no voy a hacerme a un lado.

Tony frunce el ceño.

—¿Es que a ella no le incomoda salir con el amor de la vida de su tía que acaba de fallecer?

—No te importa mi vida amorosa, Stark— responde Steve molesto.

—Tienes razón— asiente Tony encogiéndose de hombros—. Para el Anciano Dos, o sea Barnes: _¿Te gusta tu segundo nombre?_ ¡Pff! Tiene nombre de bebida alcohólica.

—Me pusieron el nombre por el décimo quinto Presidente de Estados Unidos, Stark. Sólo tú podrías relacionarlo con una bebida alcohólica— frunce el ceño Bucky y luego mira a la cámara—. Me gusta mi nombre y me gusta que me llamen Bucky.

—Sobre todo su novio Rogers— musita Tony antes de leer la siguiente pregunta. Sonríe ampliamente—. ¿Dónde está Pep?

—Oh, lo siento— llega Pepper con un fajo de papeles y toma el asiento de Tony de nuevo—. Hola a todo el mundo, ¿cuál es la pregunta?

—Respira, cariño— ríe el millonario—. _¿Tienes poderes mágicos? Digo, aguantar tanto tiempo a Tony…_ — frunce el ceño— _(Tony, aceptarlo, eres así)_ … Bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

—Me encantaría tener poderes mágicos, pero desgraciadamente no los tengo. Simplemente intento ser eficiente, Pads. Y ya que estoy aquí, Tony, firma estos papeles.

—Pero el progra…

—¡Ahora, Anthony Edward Stark!

—Está bien, está bien.

—Qué mandilón— se ríe Darcy que está de lo más entretenida. Tony gruñe de nuevo.

—Bueno, yo leeré las siguientes preguntas de Pads ya que Stark está ocupado— dice Steve cogiendo la carta—. Para Clint: _Creo que tú y Scott están hartos de las preguntas de cambio de bando, ¿cómo aprendiste arquería?_

—¡Gracias al cielo! Pads, eres una chica lista— guiña Clint un ojo a la cámara—. Bueno, desde muy pequeño me llamó la atención el arco y la flecha, y viendo que tenía una excepcional visión lo tomé como disciplina cuando estuve en un circo. Ahí también adopté el mote de "Hawkeye".

—Vale, pregunta para Nat: _¿Sabías que hay gente que le gusta el IronWidow?_

—A mí me gusta— sonríe Tony mientras sigue firmando. Natasha alza una ceja.

—Sí, Pads. He tenido la desagradable experiencia de leer IronWidow. ¿De verdad creen que funcionaría? Yo creo que estaríamos hablando con un Stark cadáver si hubiera existido la mínima posibilidad de una relación entre nosotros.

—Tan dulce como siempre, Romanoff— comenta Tony con una sonrisa.

—Para todos— dice Steve sonriendo— _¿Alguien le puede explicar a Steve qué es el M-Preg?_ … ¿El qué?

Todos se miran unos a otros, Tony sigue firmando mientras le da una mirada a Bruce, que sólo traga saliva y niega con la cabeza. Natasha sonríe siniestramente y Steve comienza a asustarse.

—¿Puedo?— pregunta Darcy.

—Serás la culpable de los nuevos traumas de Steve, pero, ¿por qué no?— le dice Clint.

La chica se acomoda las gafas y una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—M-Preg es la contracción de Male-Pregnant. Embarazo masculino. Un chico embarazado, ya sabes, Capitán. Barrigas, pecho adolorido, pies hinchados, vómitos matutinos, estrías, ruptura de fuente y un doloroso parto.

Steve se queda sin palabras por un momento.

—¿Em-em-embarazo masculino?… ¿Eso es posible?— inquiere confundido y asustado al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto, Steve— le dice Natasha—. En los fanfictions.

Steve suspira aliviado.

—Vale, sigamos: _Dicho esto, Steve, hay fics en los que eres padre, y no precisamente por una mujer… (También tú, Tony. Creo que incluso vi uno de Bruce)…_ ¡Dios!— se lamenta Steve avergonzado—. ¿O sea que hay historias de fans en las que yo tengo un bebé con… otro hombre?— pregunta sin mirar a Tony.

—¡Sí!— chilla Darcy mientras T'Challa, Sam, Bucky y Scott se miran perturbados. Peter tiene la boca abierta y las chicas muecas indescifrables— Tú embarazas a Stark y él tiene a tus hijos, Steve. ¡Se verían tan lindos! También he leído esos en los que el Dr. Banner tiene bebés, Pads. O esos en que él embaraza a Clint…

—¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!— exclama Bruce mirando nervioso a Barton.

—No te acercarás a mi trasero, Banner— asiente Clint resignado y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y yo soy padre de alguno de los hijos de mis compañeros masculinos, Darcy?— pregunta Thor casi con seriedad.

—De hecho sí. Le das tu semilla a Loki, a Stark, al Capitán o al Dr. Banner.

Bruce casi entra en shock.

—¿No me la darías a mí, Thor?— pregunta Clint fingiendo estar ofendido.

Thor ríe con ganas.

—Me extraña que no digas nada sobre el M-Preg, Tony— dice Pepper.

—Bueno, digamos que he leído algo de esos fanfiction desde que Bruce los mencionó, así que desarrollé un mantra: "Son historias locas, tú no estás embarazado". "Historias locas, no puedes parir a un bebé". Y sobre todo: "Historias locas, tú no te acostarías con Rogers".

—¿Y por dónde se supone que tendrían hijos ustedes?— pregunta Hope que se ve tan asqueada como los demás a su lado.

—¡Oh por Dios!— se queja Steve— Dejemos el tema, ¿quieren? Pads se despide y tiene una posdata: _Eso, Bulliyng a Pads. Ustedes son malos, mi nombre es genial…_ Esto….

—¿Es qué "Pads"?— dice Tony firmando la última hoja— ¿Qué significa? Lo siento, Pads, pero es gracioso.

Steve ríe negando con la cabeza, profundamente aliviado de que el tema de bebés haya pasado.

—Siguiente carta…

—¡Es mía! Tú leíste la mitad de la de Pads— dice Tony que le entrega el fajo de papeles a Pepper para robar la carta—. Escribe Alley Michaelis, hola de nuevo, chica. Para todos: _¿Están conscientes de que Phil en realidad está vivo y es el actual director de SHIELD, no?_ ¡Já! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Fury, nos debes una explicación!

Fury carraspea fuera de cámara mientras es bombardeado por las miradas de todos.

—Lo explicaré después, Stark. Sigue con la carta.

—¡Ah, no…!

—¡Después, Stark!

—Espero que la explicación sea de objetiva, Fury— le dice Steve enojado.

—Vale, pregunta para mí: _Lindo, estoy de tu lado, pero siempre es divertido hacer preguntas para ti._ Lo sé, Alley— guiña un ojo—. La pregunta: _Después de lo que pasó con Hammer tu mansión en Malibú quedó destruida, ¿pudiste rescatar a Dummy y a los demás?_ Bueno, Alley, afortunadamente los cerebros de todas mis creaciones están archivados en un cerebro madre, en éste caso el de JARVIS, así que pude rescatar sus circuitos y proceder a la reconstrucción. Otra pregunta: _¿Extrañas a JARVIS? Los dos llevaban muchos años juntos_ — Tony suspira—. Sí, lo extraño. No es que no valore a FRIDAY, pero JARVIS era muy especial para mí. Era otro amigo, y me recordaba al Jarvis de mi niñez… Sí, lo extraño mucho.

Pepper le da una palmadita en el hombro.

—Bueno, pregunta para Vision: _¿Tienes recuerdos de JARVIS? ¿Tus habilidades de cocina han mejorado?_

—No tengo recuerdos de JARVIS tangiblemente, quizá algunas… respuestas ante estímulos con respecto a Tony, pero no soy JARVIS. Sobre lo otro, he leído algunos manuales de cocina.

—Son recetarios, Vis— sonríe Wanda.

—Sí, eso. Ya puedo hacer un huevo frito sin que se queme— confirma Vision casi orgulloso.

—Crecen tan rápido— suspira Tony—. Vale, pregunta para Wanda: _¿Cómo te sientes acerca de que Steve te trate como una niña aunque probablemente tengan casi la misma edad?_ Buena pregunta, Alley, aunque hubieras incluido a Legolas, alias Padre Sobreprotector.

Wanda sonríe.

—Estoy consciente de que no soy una niña, Alley— musita un poco avergonzada—. Pero a veces es… agradable, tener a alguien que quiera protegerte. Mientras no se inmiscuyan en mis decisiones privadas, no tengo problemas con eso.

—De hecho el abuelo se siente el padre de todo el mundo— rueda los ojos Tony sin ver el ceño fruncido de Steve.

—Soy más viejo que todos ustedes… Bueno, tal vez Bucky es más viejo por algunos meses.

—Steve, quitando tus años en el hielo, ¿cuántos tendrías? ¿veintiocho?— preguntó Clint rodando los ojos.

—Creo que sí— musita el rubio.

—Esto será bueno— sonríe Tony— _Y ahora para avergonzar a Steve 7u7: Bucky, ¿qué fue lo más ridículo y divertido que viste a Steve hacer? ¡Queremos historias de Steve antes del suero!_ ¡Deleítanos, Anciano Dos!

Bucky comienza a sonreír y Steve cierra los ojos un poco frustrado, pero sonríe un poquito.

—Puedo contar la vez que vomitó cuando subimos al ciclón en Coney Island…

—¿En serio, Steve?— inquiere Sam divertido—. ¿Con el ciclón de principios del siglo pasado? ¡Era más lento que mi abuela!

—Tenía un estómago delicado— se defiende Steve con una sonrisa.

—En realidad no paré de reír por días una vez que fuimos a un festival de swing en el 38. Steve era demasiado torpe para bailar, pero lo era más para pedirle a una chica que bailara con él. Yo estaba conquistando a una bella chica pelirroja que salió conmigo con la condición de conseguirle a alguien para su prima. Así que llevé a Steve. En algún momento hubo un apagón, y cuando la luz volvió, Steve estaba bailando con un chico de color que también había perdido a su pareja— sonríe Bucky de medio lado.

—No fue tan divertido— se hace escuchar Steve en medio de las carcajadas de Tony—. El chico me persiguió durante dos cuadras antes de que Bucky pudiera dejar de reír y ayudarme. Creía que intentaba conquistarlo a él…

—Es por eso que dicen que eres un respetable uke— se carcajea Sam y el rubio frunce el ceño.

—Lo bueno es que son mis amigos— masculla— ¿Podrías continuar con la carta de Alley, Stark?

—Ok— respira Tony fuerte para dejar de reír—. Para Thor: _No mates a Loki :( Además deberías ser feliz, ¡tu adorado hermano no está muerto después de todo!…_ Discrepo.

—La verdad es que es un poco difícil enojarme con Loki por mucho tiempo, es mi hermanito— responde Thor sonriendo a la cámara mientras acaricia el pelo de Loki como un cachorrito, éste sólo refunfuña en silencio.

—Para Cuernitos— continúa Tony alzando una ceja a los Asgardianos—. _¿Asgard ya sabe la verdad? ¿Cancelaras la construcción de tu estatua de seis metros? ¿Cómo se sintió ser una yegua?_ — y Tony rompe a reír otra vez.

—Alguien— dice Loki entre dientes mirando a su hermano y soltándose de su agarre— corrió a Asgard a abrir la bocota. La estatua fue cancelada. Y ser una yegua no tiene nada de extraordinario…

—¿Ni cuando te preñaron?— se carcajea Clint.

—Conozco bastantes secretos de ti, Barton. A menos que quieras que dé una conferencia sobre ello, cállate— ruge el pelinegro al arquero, que enseguida carraspea y mira a otro lado.

—Más preguntas para Cuernitos— dice Tony alegremente—. _¿De qué lado de la Civil War hubieras estado?_

Loki alza una ceja con altivez.

—De ninguno. De hecho considero una lástima que no se hayan matado unos a otros.

—Me encanta cuando bromeas, hermano— dice Thor risueño y Loki rueda los ojos.

—Y la última: _¿Te sentarías en el sillón de Tony para alejarte de Thor?_

—Me largaría de este lugar para alejarme de todos ustedes— responde Loki mostrando los dientes.

—No. Un trato es un trato— niega Thor con la cabeza—. Te quedas aquí bajo mi vigilancia o te envíamos a los calabozos de nuevo.

Loki sólo gruñe.

—Bien, siguiente pregunta de Alley y dice que es para quien sea: _¿Alguien ha visto a Jessica Jones? ¿Podría venir al programa? Si viene díganle que la amo_. No, no sé quién es Jessica Jones.

—Jessica Jones es una detective privada de Nueva York— comenta Pepper todavía acomodando los papeles firmados por Tony.

—¿Detective privada?— inquiere Tony— ¿Por qué conoces tú a una detective privada?

—Necesitamos a gente inteligente para los nuevos cambios en Industrias Stark. Alguien así podría ser útil… y no tiene nada que ver con Nick— agrega en un murmullo la pecosa.

Tony frunce el ceño pero vuelve a la carta.

—Tal vez Pepper puede decirle que la amas, Alley. Pregunta para Fury—. Fury suspira sonoramente y vuelve a posarse frente a la cámara, con un gesto le indica a Tony que lea la pregunta—. _¿No deberías estar del lado de Tony? Por todo eso de seguir las reglas y demás. Si conociste a Howard debiste haber conocido a Tony de pequeño, ¿no? ¿Cómo era?_ — termina Tony con una sonrisa divertida.

—Usted menciona "seguir las reglas", señorita Michaelis, pero no considero los tratados como reglas, sino como imposiciones. No, no estoy de lado de Stark (Tony muestra la lengua tras Fury y éste rueda los ojos). El mundo necesita a Los Vengadores, no a marionetas del gobierno. Respecto a su siguiente pregunta, Howard Stark no involucraba a su hijo con los asuntos de SHIELD; para él era mejor tener alejados del peligro que significaba construir la institución a su esposa y a su hijo. Pero sí, vi a Stark una vez cuando era un bebé y yo un joven agente encubierto de bajo rango… me vomitó encima.

Todos se largan a reír.

—¡Podríamos recrear la escena, Nick!— se ríe Tony sonoramente. Fury sale de cámara.

—Muchas gracias, Alley— dice Steve controlándose—. Ejem… la siguiente carta es de Rwana. ¡Gracias de nuevo, Rwana! Nos saluda a todos y su primera pregunta es para Bucky: _Vi que cuando aclararon el punto de lo que es el yaoi, miraste de reojo a Sam… ¿Por qué?_ — sonríe Steve casi malvadamente a su viejo amigo—. _¿Acaso te gusta Sam en secreto y fue una reacción inevitable?_

El ceño de Bucky se profundiza alarmantemente mientras Sam finge que se desmaya en el sillón.

—¡Otra parejita!— exclama Darcy como si fuera lo más genial del mundo.

—No recuerdo haber mirado a nadie cuando se explicó eso del yaoi— comienza Bucky—. Me gustan las mujeres— aclara antes de que Darcy abra de nuevo la boca.

—Es lo mejor, Anciano Dos. Así el abuelo no tendrá que decidir entre tú y su amigo… espera, seguramente te dará una patada en el culo, Wilson— dice Tony.

Steve frunce el ceño y vuelve a la carta.

—Para Rhodey: _Creo que fue muy lindo lo que hiciste en su graduación en el MIT. ¡Qué hermoso ser humano eres! Y se reafirma aguantando a alguien como Tony durante tantos años._

—Gracias, Rwana. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo— sonríe Rhodey a la cámara.

—¡Rhodes!

—Sólo dice la verdad, Tony— agrega Pepper con obviedad.

—Vale, pregunta para Stark: _No me malentiendas, te adoro y si no tuvieras esa personalidad no serías Tony Stark. ¿Fue tan mala tu relación con Howard? Porque se entiende que eres muy parecido a él en cuanto a personalidad aparte de tu genio. ¿Y podrías contarnos algo sobre tu madre?_

—Bueno, me gusta como soy, Rwana, así que está bien— responde Tony con una pequeña sonrisa—. Mi relación con Howard… Vaya, es que sólo supe que era mi padre porque mamá lo repetía. No digo que no me quiso o que yo no lo quise. Claro que sí, sólo que fue un padre distante— suspira—. Sobre mamá… era hermosa y tocaba el piano de manera maravillosa. Viajaba mucho con Howard, pero siempre se aseguraba de darme tiempo de calidad.

Steve sonríe con sinceridad y lee la carta.

—Para Peter: _¿Conseguiste tu autógrafo de Hulk y lo presumiste con Flash?_

Bruce frunce el ceño y Peter hace una mueca que es casi un puchero.

—Descubrí que no se puede razonar mucho con Hulk cuando está persiguiendo a Loki. Así que no pude obtenerlo— mira a Bruce—. ¡Pero es impresionante!

—Bien— continua Steve sin borrar su sonrisa—. _Y si se puede… Bruce, no quiero incomodarte, pero realmente me encantaría preguntar algo a Hulk… ¡Es parte del equipo también!_

—¿Está pidiendo la presencia del otro sujeto?— inquiere Bruce acomodándose las gafas con nerviosismo y mira a Fury fuera de cámara.

Todos esperan expectantes la respuesta de Fury, que está hablando con Producción, al parecer.

—Todo indica que la señorita Rwana tiene influencias. Prepárense en caso de contingencia, Thor, saca a Loki un momento del escenario. Doctor Banner… comience a enojarse.

—¡Están locos! ¡No voy a sacar a Hulk con las chicas aquí presentes y además…! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Thor?

Y es que Thor regresa rápidamente de dejar a Loki bajo custodia de Producción y un estruendoso rayo se escucha y ve cegándolos a todos. Y sí, le cae al pobre de Bruce que un momento después (ya todos alejados de él) se enoja sacando humo —literalmente— de la cabeza. La transformación es inevitable y Hulk ruge molesto a Thor.

—Tranquilo, Guerrero Verde— se hace escuchar el Asgardiano—. Tienes que responder preguntas.

—¡Hey, Grandote!— exclama Tony mientras Steve pone a las chicas (menos a Natasha), tras él—. Vamos, sólo será un momento. Quieren preguntarte algo.

Hulk abre y cierra los puños pero no se mueve mirando a su alrededor.

—¿HOMBRE ESTRELLA TENER PREGUNTA PARA HULK?

—Eh, sí…— asiente Steve y se despega un poco de Darcy que se ha abrazado a él con el pretexto de tener miedo de Hulk, aunque en realidad lo mira fascinada—. Rwana te dice: _¡Eres una cosota hermosa, fuerte y encantadora!_

Hulk frunce el ceño y luego sonríe mostrando todos sus enormes dientes blancos.

—A HULK GUSTARLE RWANA.

—También le gustas a ella, por lo que veo— exclama Tony cerca de su amigo.

—Bien, _¿Qué opinas tú de la Guerra Civil?_ — le dice Steve.

—¡A HULK NO GUSTARLE GUERRAS! ¡HULK APLASTA A TODOS LOS QUE HACEN GUERRA CONTRA HULK!

—¡Tranquilo, amigo!— le dice Tony palmeando su enorme brazo verde—. Nadie llevará a Hulk a una guerra.

— _¿Por qué Nat puede hacer que duermas?_ — continúa Steve con Darcy casi encima de él.

Hulk bufa y ve a Natasha, que le está sonriendo sutilmente.

—ARAÑA BONITA— dice Hulk de pronto bajando la cabeza, tan adorablemente como Bruce cuando se avergüenza—. ARAÑA CONFIAR EN HULK. HULK CONFIAR EN ARAÑA, SI ELLA DECIR QUE HULK IR A DORMIR, HULK IRÁ A DORMIR.

—¡Awww!— exclama Clint golpeando en broma el hombro de Natasha.

— _¿Qué piensas realmente de Bruce?_ — inquiere Steve un poco a la defensiva, pensando que Hulk desencadenará su furia por mencionar a Bruce, pero el gigante esmeralda se encoge de hombros.

—BANNER SER DÉBIL.

—Ok, última pregunta: _¿Tú también quieres a Tony?_

Tony sonríe radiantemente.

—HOMBRE DE HOJALATA SER ESTÚPIDO, HULK TENER QUE SALVARLO O ESTÚPIDO HOMBRE DE HOJALATA MORIRÁ POR ESTÚPIDO. HULK QUERER A ESTÚPIDO HOMBRE DE HOJALATA.

—¿Eso deja claro que Stark es un estúpido?— se ríe Clint… y la mayoría de los demás.

—¡Gracias, amigo!— exclama Tony sarcásticamente.

—Fue la última pregunta de Rwana y nos agradece por responder. Ahora… ¿Nat? Quizás un arrullo sería conveniente— musita Steve.

La espía asiente y camina lentamente hacia Hulk, descruzando los brazos para adelantar una mano abierta hacia él. No le hace caso a Peter que intenta llamar la atención del gigante esmeralda tras Vision, que lo sostiene con sutileza.

—Hora de dormir, Grandote— dice Natasha con voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa.

Hulk mira a su alrededor unos momentos y se acerca a ella también extendiendo una enorme mano. Se tocan durante unos segundos y Hulk gruñe, y antes de retroceder, frunce el ceño a Thor y lo golpea con su enorme puño.

—A HULK NO GUSTARLE HOMBRE RAYO— exclama pero casi enseguida se vuelve para disminuir su tamaño poco a poco, hasta que un jadeante Bruce es conducido al sofá por Tony. Darcy intenta ver tooooooda la anatomía de Bruce que está expuesta.

—¿Nadie…?

—Todo está bien, amigo— le asegura Tony. Mira fuera de cámara tras una indicación de Fury, que aparece de pronto.

—Vamos a unos comerciales y enseguida regresamos— dice seriamente el hombre del parche y la cámara comienza a ir a negro.

—¡Ay! ¡Señorita Lewis! ¿Acaba de apretar mi trasero?

—¡Ups! ¡Lo siento, Capitán! Se me resbaló la mano con la emoción…

—¡Quería un autógrafo de Hulk…!

 **ooooo**

 **ooooo**

La musiquita de "Charlando con…" vuelve a escucharse después de los anuncios patrocinadores. Producción espera que hayan ido por sus botanas favoritas para continuar con el programa.

Todo el mundo está en su sitio y Bruce ya tiene nueva ropa y no se atreve a mirar a Thor, que parece tan alegre como siempre junto a Loki… tan molesto como siempre. Los murmullos dejan de escucharse y todos miran de nuevo a la cámara.

—Bien, continuando con esto— comienza Tony tomando otra carta—. Esta es de mony y nos dice: _Porfa que esto lo conteste Matt Murdock y todos se callen sus bocotas (en serio). Léelo tú…_ — frunce el ceño Tony, por lo que no puede hacer la carita feliz que mony ha puesto en su carta.

El ceño fruncido se repite en todos los rostros. Fury ordena algo y una pantalla aparece en la pared tras los sillones de los presentadores.

—¡Oye, Fury! ¿No que no teníamos permitida la tecnología?— inquiere Tony enojado.

—Será sólo para esto, Stark. Y ya escuchaste, cállate.

En la pantalla aparece Matt Murdock, con sus gafas oscuras y un elegante traje.

—Buenas noches— saluda en la pantalla Matt con seriedad—. Entiendo que hay una pregunta para mí, si son tan amables de leerla.

Tony refunfuña pero lee la carta de mony:

— _¿Qué opinas de una situación donde la mano derecha de una persona, su ídolo, en quien confiaba, le oculta el hecho de que sabe quién mató a sus padres y además de todo, cuando lo descubre, el wey este (el que los mató) ni siquiera se muestra arrepentido, siendo que, si no estaba en sí mismo debió de confesar y pedir perdón mucho antes de que lo supiera, en el momento en que lo recordó o supo y en vez de eso convenció al otro idiota de iniciar una guerra para salvarlo, involucrando a dos padres de familia que se vieron obligados a huir prófugos por conspiración para esconder a un criminal que ni siquiera había empezado un juicio, dejando así a una familia rota y a cuatro niños sin sus padres, incluyendo el hecho de aprovecharse del odio de una chica lastimada por la vida que le tiene al susodicho, sin que esto quite el hecho de que ella obligó indirectamente a quien la ama a casi matar a un inocente, al mejor amigo de quien lo creó, a quien se supone que era cuando menos un amigo y después de crear todo este caos, ni siquiera ha pedido perdón real por casi haberlo matado?_

Tony respira tras leer la carta, pero se muestra satisfecho. Steve, Bucky y Wanda parecen querer hundirse en sus asientos.

—Es una pregunta muy larga, pero intentaré ser breve— reflexiona Matt en la pantalla, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. El otro idiota, dícese el que ocultó y coercionó a hechos tan deplorables, deberá ser castigado bajo la ley de los Estados Unidos de América como encubridor y/o cómplice de asesinato, además de ser declarada una indemnización por descuido infantil, coerción hacia una muchacha inocente, además de investigar los otros dos casi asesinatos que describe la demandante. El wey este, dícese del asesino, podría ser juzgado y sentenciado por asesinato en primer grado, añadiendo más cargos por nula muestra de culpabilidad y/o arrepentimiento. La pena capital no es legal en el estado de Nueva York, pero cadena perpetua o acumulación de sentencia por cada crimen podrían llevarlo a morir en la cárcel con una sentencia mínima de cien años. A menos que demuestre que estaba fuera de sí cuando cometió dichos crímenes, lo que lo llevaría a una institución mental (1).

Todo el mundo se mira nervioso y Steve se muerde los labios mirando a Bucky, que le devuelve la mirada nervioso.

—Esa es mi opinión profesional— continua Matt—. Mi opinión personal es esta: Sé quiénes son. La humanidad ha estado en peligro constante desde la aparición de metahumanos, así que sugiero que arreglen sus diferencias como personas civilizadas, y que si dicha humanidad los necesita como el más grande y mejor grupo de superhéroes, unan sus fuerzas para acabar con las inminentes amenazas. Si eso es todo, tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer. Fue un gusto participar en el show.

—¡Espera, Murdock!— interrumpe Tony antes de que la pantalla vaya a negro— ¿Podrías levantarte y mostrarme tu culo?

—¡STARK!— estalla Fury fuera de cámara— Gracias, señor Murdock.

Matt asiente confundido y la pantalla desaparece. El ambiente es tenso, pero Tony se cruza de brazos y mira a Steve.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a leer la siguiente carta, anciano?

—Yo… Sí, creo que sí— sale Steve de su aturdimiento, intentando tomar una carta con una mano temblorosa.

—¡Pues no!— le dice Tony y se la arrebata—. La carta de mony fue pequeña, aunque muy concisa. Me toca otra vez. Esta es de lavida134... ¡Oh, la chica de los mundos paralelos! Ella dice: _jajajajajaja ¡Por Dios! Lo que dice Tony me mata, pero aún así no soy adivina -.-'. Dejando eso de lado, SÍ tengo la cura para Hulk_ —. Bruce se muestra interesado, pero Tony sigue leyendo—. _El portal dimensional de Reed Richards sí existe, debería verlo. Por cierto, vive en NY, no está muy lejos…_ Habrá que buscarlo— musita Tony y continúa—. _Storm, T'Challa querido, se llama Ororo Munroe, deberías de verla, vive en Washington DC, en la mansión de Charles Xavier para jóvenes talentos…_

—La buscaré— asiente T'Challa.

— _Otra cosa_ — sigue Tony—, _Sí, Natasha, se llama James Rogers._ Se refiere al supuesto hijo que tendrás con el abuelo— sonríe el millonario.

—¿Sabes, lavida?— dice Natasha mirando a la cámara—. Es un poco doloroso que menciones que James Rogers existe, a estas alturas todos saben que yo no puedo tener hijos gracias a la Habitación Roja. Y creo que ya dejé claro que no veo a Steve como una pareja potencial.

—Ejem… sí, bueno, lavida sigue diciendo: _Steve y chicos, no miento, busquen en Internet "Capitán América volumen 001" y encontrará información. Créanme, hubo mucha controversia con la imagen del capi diciendo "Hail Hydra", incluso yo me sorprendí y eso que no soy el equipo capipaleta. Dejando eso de lado, Tony, es 134 porque amo la mark 1 y la 34, se ganaron mi corazón._ Bueno, lavida, eso me reconforta— sonríe Tony—. Gracias, tendremos que investigar todas estas cosas que dices, porque sigue siendo un poco raro que Rogers sea un agente de Hydra. Vamos con las preguntas: _¿Sabían que el Capipaleta muere en un universo alterno y Sam es el Capitán América?…_

—Eso confirma que lavida viene de un mundo paralelo— comenta Bruce.

—Bueno— dice Steve todavía un poco afrentado con la presencia previa del abogado invidente—. Sería un honor que Sam tomara mi lugar— le sonríe a su amigo. Éste corresponde a la sonrisa.

—Para el equipo— continúa Tony— _Indiferentemente de cómo se sientan respecto a de qué lado están, ¿cómo demonios logran vivir en la misma torre sin destrozarla en el proceso?_

—Sí la destrozamos un par de veces…— comienza Steve.

—Pero tuvimos que hacer reglas— termina Clint.

—Sip. De hecho todo lo que tuviera que ver con poderes o habilidades especiales tuvo que ser prohibido— explica Tony—. Bien, Sam: _¿sabes que amo tu traje de Falcon?_

—Ahora lo sé, lavida. Muchas gracias— sonríe Sam radiantemente.

—Scott: _¿Qué impresión te dio conocer a Hank Pym?_

—Bueno, al principio no sabía quién era. Cuando me explicó todo lo que hizo para que fuera precisamente yo quien robara el traje de Ant-Man, no pude menos que admirar su inteligencia estratégica.

Hope sonríe a su lado.

—Para mí: _Tony, ¿si tuvieras que construir una armadura para Bruce aun sin tener a Hulk pero en compañía de Reed Richards, Hank Pym, Helen Cho y otras personalidades científicas del mundo, lo harías?_ Bueno, lavida, Brucie y yo creamos a Verónica y la Hulkbuster. Aunque si hablas de hacerle una armadura a Bruce solamente, sip, lo haría con mucho gusto y no creo necesitar a ninguna otra personalidad científica. Pregunta para Brucie: _¿Qué decides? ¿Hulk con super inteligencia de Genio o Bruce Banner siendo un hombre común y corriente con la inteligencia de un granjero sin escuela?_

—¡Hey! No todos los granjeros somos iletrados— interrumpe Clint—. Eso es discriminación.

—No te sulfures, Legolas. Creo que todos entendimos la pregunta de lavida. ¿Entonces, Brucie? Espero que no quieras ser como Legolas.

—No lo sé— se encoge Bruce de hombros—. Siempre he querido ser sólo Bruce Banner, sin el estigma de Hulk. Pero como lo plantea lavida, es decir, que Hulk sea un genio… tal vez podría no sólo dedicarse a aplastar. No lo sé— niega con la cabeza un poco confundido.

—Vale, pregunta para Barton: _¿Es cierto que eres sobreprotector con Wanda porque la ves como una hermana pequeña para ti?_

—Tal vez.

—O porque es el único que tiene hijos— interviene Natasha mordazmente.

Clint se encoge de hombros.

— _Por cierto_ — sigue Tony—, _Peter: ¿sabías que existen cómics de ti siendo acosado por Deadpool (Aka Wade Wilson)?_

—Oh, así que el charco es una persona— reflexiona Peter—. Pero no lo conozco, y ni siquiera sabía que hay cómics de mí… ¡Todavía no soy famoso!

—Mundo paralelo— dice Tony como sabía explicación—. Para Wilson…— se interrumpe leyendo lo demás—. Creo que no se refiere a nuestro Wilson. ¿O tuviste algún tratamiento para curarte?— inquiere mirando a Sam.

—Nop.

—Mundo paralelo— dice Scott y todos asienten.

—lavida se despide diciendo: _¡Los dos personajes más populares del mundo por primera vez juntos! (Eso es mentira) Deadpool ama a Spider-Man. Spider-Man odia a Deadpool. Si mis matemáticas son correctas, eso los convierte en el equipo idea. Pero, ¿qué tienes que hacer estos dos juntos? ¡Qué esperan para averiguarlo!_

—Comienzo a odiar desde ya a ese tal Deadpool— frunce el ceño Peter.

—En fin, gracias lavida. Tal vez algún día entendamos todo lo que dices— musita Tony a la cámara—. Vas, anciano.

—Bien. Esta carta es de HelaOdinsonStark…— se muerde un labio ante el nombre y prosigue—. Ella dice: _Este programa es muy interesante, pero bueno, lo primero que quería decir es que soy Team-Iron-Man , lo siento pero nadie me hará cambiar de opinión._

—¡Una más a la lista de "Stark y sus Amigos"!— exclama Tony triunfal.

—Sí, bueno— dice Steve—, nadie quiere hacer cambiar de opinión a nadie, Hela, cada quien es libre de pensar lo que quiera. La primera pregunta es para Tony: _¿Eras fan del Capitán? Contesta con honestidad._

—Cuando era pequeño, sí. Howard se encargó de repetir hasta el cansancio sobre el maravilloso héroe que era Rogers— contesta Tony mirando a la cámara—. Después entendí que mi padre lo prefería a él. Siempre era: "El Cap habría hecho esto o aquello"… Fue un poco frustrante que intentara compararme con alguien que supuestamente estaba muerto desde hacía años— responde Tony extrañamente serio.

Steve carraspea incómodo y vuelve a la carta.

—Para Rhodey: _Espero que te recuperes pronto y vuelvas a la acción, todos nos preocupamos por ti._

—Muchas gracias, Hela— sonríe Rhodey a la cámara.

—La pregunta: _¿Quién de los presentes te gustaría que fuera tu pareja? ¿Y por qué?_

Rhodey parpadea.

—Rhodey, estoy a tu lado— mueve Tony las pestañas coquetamente.

—Ni loco— refunfuña Rhodes—. Natasha es el sueño de cualquiera. Y la chica de gafas está un poco loca, pero es linda.

—¡Aw, gracias!— exclama Darcy— Pero ya estoy comprometida con el Capi.

—¿Comprometida?— musita Steve mirándola con los ojos como platos.

—Mejor sigue con las preguntas, Steve— le recomienda Natasha guiñándole un ojo a Rhodey.

—Ok. Para Pepper: _¿Cuál es tu secreto para soportar cada locura de Tony y sus travesuras *cofcof mujeriego cofcof*?_

—En ese aspecto— comienza Pepper con una ligera sonrisa—, siempre supe que era un mujeriego. Pero confíe en él plenamente cuando me pidió ser su pareja, y sé que jamás me traicionó mientras lo fuimos… obviaré cuando pensé que le gustaba Bruce— agrega con una ligera sonrisa que hace sonrojar al científico—. Confianza, Hela, ese es el secreto de una buena pareja.

—Bien, para mí: _Steve, aunque no me caigas tan bien…_ — suspira— _¿valió la pena la lucha o la "guerra civil"?…_ Ninguna guerra vale la pena, Hela. Pero ya no espero que entiendan mis razones. Para Thor: _Te adoro, ¿te gustaría salir con Tony? ¿Crees que es un buen partido?_ — alza las cejas y mira a Thor.

—Gracias, Hela. ¿Sabías que compartes el nombre con mi sobrina?— sonríe Thor espectacularmente y Loki rueda los ojos a su lado—. Creo que Tony es un buen partido, si te gusta la vida extrema.

—¡Pero yo voy arriba!— bromea Tony. Todos ríen un poco.

—Bien, Hela le dice a Bruce que lo ama— mira a Bruce—. _Si eres o no Hulk porque siempre serás un héroe y una gran persona, que nadie te diga lo contrario_ — agrega leyendo con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Hela— asiente Bruce sinceramente a la cámara.

Steve vuelve a leer:

— _Soy fan del Stony y del Natasha x… ¿Pepper?_

—¡Oh, yuri! ¡Yo también lo amo!— exclama Darcy.

Pepper mira a Nat y se pone coloradísima.

—¡Les pagaré un millón de dólares por filmar eso!— dice Tony alegremente.

—¡Tony!— le regaña la pecosa.

—Ejem… _Amo esas parejas, sé que todo se resolverá y si no es así recuerden que somos muchas/os fans y haremos lo imposible porque todo se arregle…_ Gracias, Hela. Aunque con el odio que me tienen algunos fans es un poco complicado que sean ustedes mismos lo que puedan arreglarlo. Hay una posdata: _Sigo y seguiré siendo Team-Iron-Man, perras_. Y nos manda besos…

—¿Por qué les gusta llamarnos "perras"?— inquiere Sam con el ceño fruncido.

—Cosas de fans— responde Tony tomando otra carta—. Esta es de Epicmarvel… me gusta el nombre. Eh… dice que quiere que tú la leas, Anciano— agrega y se la entrega a Steve.

—Bien, hola Epicmarvel. Dice: _Ahora quiero que sepan que soy Teamcap y quiero dar mi punto de vista sobre la guerra…_

—¡Otra teamcap! ¡Doble fiesta!— exclama Clint sinceramente.

Steve sonríe agradecido a la cámara y enseguida baja la mirada para seguir leyendo:

— _Tony, quiero que sepas que eres increíble y quien diga lo contrario no sabe lo que dice, eres la persona que demuestra que ser inteligente es un verdadero superpoder, pero tener un gran cerebro no significa tener un gran corazón. Mi pregunta es para el hombre que tuvo que pedir ayuda de un adolescente en la guerra, para quien dos de sus integrantes de equipo lo abandonaron, quien no se da cuenta que intentar matar a la única familia del pasado del Cap, por ser controlado por la ira, es igual que Barnes controlado por Hydra al asesina a la tuya; y quien quiere cambiar no por hacer lo correcto sino por escapar de sus demonios y dormir en paz. Si Rhodey (quien estuvo contigo siempre, aún cuando muchas veces fuiste malo con él, te apoyó) estuviera en el lugar de Barnes y tú del Cap, ¿no harías lo mismo por salvar a tu compañero? Sé que es difícil, pero el Cap se disculpó en su carta y su equipo lo eligió por sus ideales, no por el miedo a ser arrestados. Te lo digo, eres increíble, pero en esta situación yo no podría vender mi alma al firmar ese documento_ — finaliza después de leer todo despacio y mira a Tony.

Un silencio pesado e incómodo envuelve la atmósfera del estudio. Casi todo el mundo mira a Tony, y él traga en seco.

—No vendí mi alma al firmar los tratados…— niega Tony incierto—. Ya he explicado por qué los firmé, y ya dije que no voy a obedecer a Ross a pie juntillas.

—¿Podrías responder la pregunta?— inquiere Clint con una sonrisa torcida—. Si Rhodes hubiera estado en el lugar de Barnes…

—Bien— suspira el millonario—. Si Rhodey hubiera estado en el lugar de Barnes, sí, tal vez hubiera hecho todo lo que estuviera de mi parte para ayudarlo, pero él no estaría libre ahora mismo. Lo llevaría con profesionales, y aunque me dolería, tendría la suficiente consciencia para saber que las cosas que hizo estuvieron mal y que merece la condena que se le imponga. Por otra lado, puede que yo oculte cosas por mi propia seguridad y la de las personas que aprecio, pero ocultarle a alguien que supuestamente ha sido tu amigo que sabe quién asesinó a sus padres, sobre todo porque yo siempre creí que habían muerto en un estúpido accidente, créanme, eso no lo ocultaría. Recuerdo que Rogers me dijo una vez que había cosas que sus compañeros de equipo le ocultaban, y lo hizo con ironía… ¿Sabías desde entonces la gracia de tu amigo?— inquiere mirando directamente a Steve.

El rubio no se amilana esta vez.

—Sí— es su contundente respuesta.

Tony sonríe sarcásticamente y mira a la cámara.

—Pueden argumentar todos mis fallos, pueden decir que la ira me cegó porque tienen razón. Tal vez necesiten ver la horrible manera en sus seres queridos mueren, ser testigos de la traición de alguien que se autoproclamó su amigo, no lo sé— se encoge de hombros—. Este soy yo: Tony Stark. No pido que se pongan en mis zapatos, porque francamente duele, pero tampoco acepto que se intente ver a Rogers como el santo de toda esta situación o el héroe que sacrifica todo por su única familia, olvidando a la otra, a la que se integró cuando despertó en este siglo. Pongámoslo de una manera muy sencilla: Si la única familia de Rogers es Barnes, anteponiéndolo ante todo lo demás, simplemente no estoy de acuerdo.

El ambiente no mengua después de la respuesta de Tony. Hasta que Fury interviene, extrañamente contenido.

—Sigue con la carta, Capitán.

—Sí— baja la mirada Steve y continúa con voz seria—. Sólo quedan un par de posdatas: _Cap, en un universo paralelo, sí logras levantar el martillo de Thor…_ Vaya, es interesante— sonríe un poco y Thor frunce el ceño—. _Posdata dos: Los amo a todos. Clint, Scott, Vision son mis favoritos._

Los tres mencionados sonríen y saludan a la cámara.

—Bueno, el espectáculo debe continuar— dice Tony como si nada hubiera pasado—. Siguiente carta y es de D. Jackson, y la primera pregunta es para mí: _Señor Stark, 1) ¿Normalmente usted se comporta como una adolescente ofendida cuando no obtiene lo que quiere?_ — frunce el ceño y levanta la mirada—. Sí así lo consideras, sí— responde con descaro—. _2) ¿Por qué es tan contradictorio? En el programa anterior te QUEJASTE de que Bucky no se disculpó, pero luego contestando otra pregunta dijiste que no querías escuchar nada que tuviera que decirte._ Vale, no me quejé de que no se disculpó, sólo lo dejé en claro. No abrió la boca para nada. Y sigo firme en que no quiero escucharlo ahora, ya dio muestras de que no se arrepiente y no me interesa…

—Acabas de decirlo, Stark— le interrumpe sorprendentemente Bucky—. No pude decir nada aquella vez, y aunque ya dejaste claro que no te importa, lo hago ahora mismo. Lo siento. Lamento mucho ser el causante de la muerte de tus padres. De verdad lo siento. De nada sirve por lo que veo argumentar que no era yo, que no fue mi decisión, pero si te digo que si hubiera tenido el mínimo de razonamiento, jamás habría cometido los actos tan bajos que cometí. Como le dije a Steve una vez, hubiera preferido no haber sido yo, pero lo fui. Y me arrepiento.

Tony traga en seco y se queda sin palabras.

—¿Quieres que siga leyendo yo, Tony?— le pregunta Bruce a su lado, mirando el semi shock del millonario. Éste sólo asiente y no deja de mirar a los ojos a Bucky.

—Bien— carraspea Bruce y se acomoda las gafas—. _3) ¿En serio no perdonarás a Steve por (aunque de manera muy radical) proteger a su amigo? Vamos, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por el Coronel Rhodes o por Pepper, y antes de decir que no es lo mismo, Bucky no tenía control sobre lo que hacía (es hora de que eso entre en su dura cabeza, señor Stark) y además nadie te pide que seas su mejor amigo, sólo que lo perdones y seas civilizado._

Tony parpadea y sonríe un poquito.

—Favor de remitirse a mi anterior respuesta.

Bruce suspira pero continúa leyendo.

—4 _)Señor Stark, ¿usted fue a enfrentarse a Bucky sin armadura? Porque usted dijo que tanto Bucky como Steven pueden romperle el cráneo de un solo golpe SIN armadura, pero como usted no fue a pelear no fue sin armadura puede quejarse de la pelea fue un tanto dispareja pero no completamente injusta (además usted tiene esos rayos de energía tan geniales)._

—En realidad no fui a enfrentarme a Barnes… Fui a ayudar a Rogers cuando descubrí que había dicho la verdad sobre el asesinato y reemplazo del Dr. Broussard, el psiquiatra que habían enviado para tratar a Barnes. Llevé la armadura porque Rogers había mencionado a más supersoldados. ¿Esperabas que fuera sin ella? Y sí, mis repulsores son geniales, ¿pero cuántas veces debo repetir que mi intención nunca fue matar a Rogers? Lo siento, pero no voy a justificar una vez más el por qué quería deshacerme de Barnes.

—Ok— se apresura Bruce—. _Ahora, las siguientes preguntas son para Bucky, y me da un poco de pena preguntarte esto pero tengo curiosidad: 1) ¿Recuerdas a las personas que mataste por tu programación? Más específico, ¿recuerdas haber matado a Howard y Maria Stark? Perdona por preguntar esto_ — dice Bruce en tono bajo y alza el rostro para mirar a Bucky, todos hacen lo mismo.

—No— contesta Bucky bajando un poco la mirada, sus cabellos largos le tapan un poco el rostro—. Ni siquiera cuando lo vi en el vídeo lo recordé. Sé que lo hice, porque innegablemente soy yo, pero no. No recuerdo las misiones. A veces puedo ver algo en mi memoria, pero es borroso.

— _2)¿Cuál es el recuerdo más bonito o agradable que has recuperado?_

Bucky alza un poco la mirada y mira de soslayo a Steve.

—Que Steve fue y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

Bruce sonríe un poco y vuelve a la carta. Alza un poco las cejas.

—Es extraño leer las preguntas para mí— comenta un poco divertido—. _Para el Doc más genial que pueda existir, el Doctor Banner, y los asesinos más letales de SHIELD, Natasha y Clint. ¿Cuál es la pareja más rara sobre la que han leído en los fanfics, tanto como para producirles arcadas y cuál la más cómica?_

Clint suelta una carcajada sincera, pero a todas luces para que la horrible tensión se disipe un poco.

—Tú primero, Bruce— dice Natasha con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, primero gracias por decir que soy genial. Pues nunca he leído un fic que me cause arcadas, sólo mucha confusión… Espera, sí hubo uno que me causó arcadas ahora que lo pienso… ¿Yo con Emil Blonsky? ¡Terrible! Un fic que me causó mucha gracia fue… lo siento, Tony, pero leer que Steve y tu padre tuvieron una relación en el pasado y que cuando Steve despertó después de lo del hielo… descubre que embarazó a Howard… y tú eras su hijo… ¡Fue sólo un fic!— agrega apresuradamente cuando Tony lo mira con los ojos como platos.

Pero el millonario comienza a reírse a carcajadas, mientras Steve se retuerce horrorizado en su sillón. La tensión se libera por fin y todos se ríen.

—Su turno, chicos— les dice Bruce a los espías.

—El más asqueroso que hemos leído fue uno donde Nat y yo hacemos un trío con Fury— dice el arquero desparpajadamente— ¡Y además ella toda sádica me penetraba con un pepino!

Las carcajadas vuelven.

—¿Y el más divertido, Nat?— pregunta Steve con un semblante más amable.

—Uno dónde Clint está embarazado de Coulson, y Stark de Bruce— contesta ella con prestanza—. Por alguna razón están en un banco y los asaltan, por lo que Clint se convierte en una niñita llorona y rompe aguas en medio del asalto. Bruce se enoja cuando hacen llorar a Stark y se convierte en Hulk, que termina actuando como la mejor partera del mundo y trae a los trillizos de Clint al mundo sanos y salvos.

—¿Trillizos?— tartamudea Bruce mirando a Clint.

—Ya dije que no te acercarás a mi trasero, Banner. Ni siquiera para traer al mundo a mis hijos— bromea Clint.

Cuando las risas se apagan, Tony mira a Bruce.

—Bueno, creo que puedo seguir con las preguntas, Brucie.

Éste asiente y le entrega a su amigo la carta de .

—La última pregunta es para… el General Ross.

El silencio se vuelve a formar y la pantalla vuelve a aparecer en la pared de atrás. Ross aparece con una mueca de autosuficiencia.

—Rápido, Stark. Tengo cosas que manejar aquí.

—Menos mal que no nos honraste con tu horrible presencia— musita Tony—. Bien, _¿Cómo está ABOMINACIÓN? Lo último que supe fue que se le consideró un héroe militar y de todo lo que hizo se culpó a Bruce. Usted es un ser rastrero y desagradable_ … No me mires así, Ross, lo dice D. Jackson … aunque estoy de acuerdo con ella.

—El Gobierno reconsideró mi informe sobre los sucesos en el Harlem. Aunque eso no exime por completo a Banner. Abominación está en la Balsa, en el área de metahumanos afectados por radiación. Hay una celda esperándote, Banner.

Tony hace el intento de levantarse, pero Bruce lo detiene y niega con la cabeza.

—Da gracias de que no estás aquí, Ross— masculle el millonario molesto. Steve también mira a la pantalla con los dientes apretados—. _¿Betty le habla? ¿O sigue en pie lo de "No me vuelvas a considerar tu hija". Ojalá que te hable._

Ross alza una ceja.

—Me habla esporádicamente, pero sigue diciendo que ya no es nada mío. Gracias por eso, Banner.

—¡Pero qué obsesión con el Doctor Banner, tú, horrible persona!— exclama Darcy mirando feo la pantalla.

—¿Eso es todo?— inquiere Ross indiferente.

—Afortunadamente— dice Tony entre dientes—. Apaga eso ya, Fury. Oh, espera, nos manda un beso y un abrazo, _excepto a Ross porque eres asqueroso, General_ — sonríe Tony con malicia.

Antes de que Ross abra la boca, la pantalla se apaga.

—Vale, gracias D. Jackson— dice Steve y toma otro papel de la mesita—. Esta carta es de Cassie Laufeyson…

—¿Cassie qué?— pregunta Loki de pronto.

—Cassie Laufeyson— repite Steve.

—¿Tuviste otra hija, Loki?— pregunta Thor inocentemente.

—¡Claro que no!— refunfuña Loki sin creer la torpeza del rubio.

—Bueno, Cassie nos saluda a todos y dice: _TE AMO TONY!_ —. Tony sonríe y guiña un ojo a la cámara—. _Creo que tienes bastante razón en los acontecimientos de la guerra civil, pero el Cap tiene su punto también, aunque no lo apruebe. Creo que ustedes dos deberían sentarse a hablar a solas pronto…_ ¿Sabes, Tony? Tal vez pudieras darme la oportunidad de hablar a solas contigo— agrega Steve mirando al millonario.

—Lo pensaré— responde Tony después de unos momentos.

—Bien— asiente el soldado volviendo a la carta—. _Rhodey, me alegro de que estés mejorando, cariño._

—Gracias, Cassie— dice Rhodey sonriendo a la cámara.

— _¡Tasha, eres mi ídola! ¡Clint, te adoro!_

Ambos sonríen entre sí y a la cámara.

— _Thor… aún no puedo creer que te hayas dejado engañar por Loki… de nuevo._

Thor frunce un poco el ceño y Loki suelta una carcajada.

— _Loki, sé que amas a tu hermano. ¡Deja de pelear con él, idiota! Sólo estás resentido porque no te dijeron quién eres en verdad, pero esa ira no es para con tu hermano ¡y lo sabes! Por cierto… te adoro._

Loki ha dejado de reír y mira feo a la cámara.

—Vaya manera de demostrar que me adoras, usurpadora de apellidos. Y no, no amo a Thor.

—Dices eso desde que éramos pequeños— le sonríe el dios del trueno. Loki refunfuña y se cruza de brazos.

— _¡Brucie!—_ continúa Steve— _Te he extrañado muchisisisisismo, creo que deberías volver a la torre con Tony, sé de buenas fuentes que te sentías muy cómodo allí._

—De hecho ya volvió, Cassie— responde Tony por Bruce—. Y sip, está muy contento, ¿verdad, Verdecito?

—Un poco— asiente Bruce sin comprometerse—. Gracias, Cassie.

— _Ahora sí mis preguntas: Thor, si adoras a tu hermano, ¿por qué dejaste que tu padre le quitara a sus hijos y que tus amigos lo molestaban todo el tiempo? Es decir, sé que le quieres, cariño, pero él era el menor y se supone que tú debías cuidarle e ignoraste bastante las señales de abuso, ¿no lo crees?_ … ¿Abusaban de Loki y tú lo permitiste, Thor?— inquiere Steve mirando incrédulo al rubio semidiós. Loki hace una carita de inocencia que provoca que Darcy se le vaya encima.

—¡Argh! ¡Quítate de encima, mortal!

—¡Oh, pobre bebé!— exclama ella acariciándolo como un… bebé, vaya.

—No es como piensas, Steven— responde Thor con solemnidad—. No hubo tal cosa como "quitarle" a sus hijos a Loki. Él entendió lo que todos sabíamos en Asgard. Mis sobrinos representan un inminente peligro no sólo para Asgard, sino para los nueve reinos. Él asumió que no debía mantenerlos a su lado. Por otro lado, mis amigos molestaban a Loki porque querían que fuera un digno guerrero como nosotros, que defendiera Asgard con las manos y el corazón. Entendí un poco tarde que la fuerza de Loki venía más de su astucia de que de su fuerza física. Así que si lo lastimé en el proceso, lo siento mucho, hermano— le dice sinceramente a Loki, que todavía trata de alejar a Darcy.

Loki refunfuña pero finge estar más interesado en deshacerse de Darcy.

—Bien, pregunta para mí. _Steve: ¿no crees que te encaprichaste un poquito con Bucky durante la guerra civil? Es decir, si no te hubieras lanzado de cabeza a buscarle tal vez podrían haberle salvado sin necesidad de pelear…_ — parpadea un momento y mira a la cámara—. Puedo entender lo que dices, Cassie, y puedo entender la razón que hay en tus palabras. Quizá me precipité, pero Bucky es la única familia que me queda de ese pasado que perdí. Él es la única conexión con el mundo que una vez amé y al que pertenecía. En serio lamento lo que conllevó mi… cabezonería—. Después de un momento de silencio, en el que por fin Darcy suelta a Loki, Steve continua—. _Para Natasha, sólo una cosa: ¿Por qué esperaste hasta el último momento para mostrarle al Capi y a los demás esa genial tecnología que te cambia el rostro cuando se dieron cuenta de lo infiltrada que estaba SHIELD? Muchos problemas podrían haberse evitado si se los hubieses dicho antes._

—Antes no fue necesario— responde ella ladeando la cabeza a un lado—. Lo use cuando fue el momento indicado.

—Pregunta para Bucky: _¿Veías a Steve como un hermanito menor al que cuidar antes del suero?_ — y Steve se sonroja un poco—. _¿Ahora cómo lo ves? Ah, por cierto, ¿qué sentiste cuando reconociste a Steve en esta época?_

—Así es— sonríe Bucky—. Estaba un poco indefenso. Si podía defenderlo, lo haría sin dudar. Ahora lo veo como lo que es: un hombre fuerte que no necesita más mi ayuda, pero que siempre la tendrá— suspira—. Cuando finalmente recordé quién era él y que estuve a punto de matarlo… fue como traicionarme a mí mismo.

—Gracias, Buck— sonríe Steve sinceramente y vuelve a la carta—. Pregunta para Clint: _¿Cómo era tu vida antes de SHIELD y antes de Laura? Tengo curiosidad._

—Un poco complicada— responde Clint llevándose una mano a su nuca—. Sin duda el conocer a Laura cambió mi vida, y cuando entré a SHIELD no quise seguir desperdiciando la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por el mundo con mis habilidades.

Natasha sonríe de medio lado y Loki entrecierra los ojos. Ambos saben que Clint no ha contestado por completo la pregunta.

—Vale, Scott: _eres raro pero me caes bien_ , y Cassie se ríe.

—¿Raro?— inquiere Scott frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No es raro regalarle a tu hija un peluche terrorífico?— le dice Hope con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Le encantó!— se defiende Lang-. Y lo raro es que esta chica se llame como mi hija.

—Para T'Challa: _Mi rey, si no hubiera nacido como un príncipe que debe velar por su nación, ¿qué le hubiera gustado ser?_

—Tal vez historiador o escritor— responde T'Challa con seriedad—. Pero disfruto plenamente defender a mi nación en todos los sentidos.

—Para Rhodey: _¿qué fue lo más divertido que Tony hizo borracho?_

—Hablarle al perchero dónde yo había dejado mi gorra militar durante una hora. Y todavía se enojó porque no le contestaba— ríe Rhodey y Tony frunce el ceño.

Steve todavía ríe un poco cuando vuelve a la carta.

—Tony, _¿qué es lo más gracioso que recuerdas haber hecho borracho?_

Tony sonríe ampliamente.

—Llorarle al perchero porque no quiso hablarme.

—Además le propuso matrimonio, diciéndole que no le importaba que no tuviera curvas con tal de que le hablara— interviene Pepper.

—Vale. Cassie se despide con un _TEAM IRON MAN!_ y _TEAM STONY!_ Pero nos ama a todos. Su posdata dice: Avengers Assemble! Eso suena bien. ¡Gracias, Cassie! La siguiente carta es de…

—¡Es mi turno, anciano!

—Tú me robaste una carta, así que es ésta mía— responde el solando arrugando la frente—. Es de rilke27 y me pregunta: _Cap, ¿te das cuenta de que la mayoría de la culpa por la situación actual recae en ti? Si bien es entendible que Bucky es tu amigo, casi un hermano, eso no debió haberte cegado. ¡Por Dios! Eres el rostro de la justicia, mantienes el equilibrio de los Vengadores, eres el único capaz de controlar los impulsos de Tony (si es que eso es posible). El hecho de que escogieras a un asesino por encima del bienestar de tu propio equipo y al diablo si estaba siendo manipulado, eso no cambia los hechos, debiste haber permanecido con Los Vengadores; ser sincero con Tony. Tony probablemente hubiera reaccionado como… Tony (todos saben a lo que me refiero)_ — se escuchan algunos asentimientos—. _Pero con tu ayuda lo hubiera superado, probablemente no hubiera sido tan extremista intentando salvar a Bucky, y quizás hasta por ti hubiera aceptado ayudarle…_ — mira a la cámara con un gran suspiro—. Sí, rilke, ya me doy cuenta de las cosas, pero no iba a pasar por alto el hecho que de Buck estaba manipulado. Lo siento, no puedo— vuelve a la carta—. _Para Bucky: un verdadero hombre se haría responsable de sus acciones, sin excusas._

—No tengo ninguna, acepto mi responsabilidad— es la respuesta seca de Bucky.

Tony resopla y se apresura a tomar otra carta.

—La respuesta más anacrónica del mundo. Bien. La siguiente carta es de Jany. Se declara TeamCap…

—¡Cero y van tres!— exclama Clint.

—Sip. Tres contra todos los demás— desdeña Tony—. Jany dice que sus preguntas serán sólo para molestarme a mí… aunque me adora. Coincido, Jany, ¡benditas contradicciones!— guiña un ojo—. Para mí: _Si ésta fuera la única manera de salvar a millones de civiles, ¿aceptarías tener sexo con Steve?_

El rubio gime en voz baja y se lleva una mano a la frente.

—Si me prometen que después de eso me extirparan el hipocampo para no recordarlo, entonces tal vez.

—¿En serio, Stark?— inquiere Natasha divertida.

—Hey, Jany dice que sólo en el caso de que ese repugnante acto pudiera salvar la vida de millones de civiles. Lo haría por esos millones de civiles… ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué dijera que soy un insensible y que no me importan esas vidas?— se encoge de hombros—. Para el Abuelo: _Estoy contigo, Steve, ¿qué clase de persona serías si abandonaras al único amigo que te ayudó cuando eras un debilucho?…_ jajajaja. _Tengo una duda, ¿en la granja de Clint dormiste con Tony?_

—No— responde Steve inmediatamente—. De hecho no dormimos en la granja, la misma noche del día en que llegamos nos dispusimos a trabajar.

—Aunque Laura ya les había acomodado una habitación— interviene Clint malvado—. Ella dijo que Nat y el Doc compartirían una, así que Stark y Steve tendrían que compartir otra.

Steve carraspea y Tony vuelve a la carta.

— _Bruce, ¿cómo se puede ser tan inteligente y tan idiota a la vez? ¿Por qué dejaste a Natasha? Esa mujer es perfecta._

Bruce parpadea aturdido y mira a la cámara.

—Se lo expliqué a ella. Y aunque tuve la loca idea de… dejar todo por ella, sabía que no funcionaría. Natasha no es perfecta, pero se acerca mucho, no merece tener a alguien como yo a su lado.

Natasha va a abrir la boca, pero se lo piensa y desvía la mirada.

—Ejem… para el Abuelo Dos: _¿Te casarías conmigo? Prometo esconderte, nadie nunca te encontrará y serás sólo mío. ¿Aceptas? Dí que sí…_ ¡Vamos, Jany! Deja de engañarte, Barnes sólo quiere a Rogers y Rogers te mataría si se lo quitas.

—¿Puedo quedarme con la carta?— pregunta Bucky a Fury fuera de cámara.

—Producción dice que pases por los datos de Jany a su oficina después del programa.

Bucky sonríe y Tony rueda los ojos.

—Para Natasha: _Si Bruce te pide matrimonio ahora, ¿qué dirías? Por favor dale una oportunidad, aunque a veces sea un tonto. Otra cosa, ¿me harías un favor? Graba a Bucky en la ducha y mándame el vídeo, te pagaría muy bien._ ¡Que manera de desperdiciar el dinero, Jany!

—Deja de comentar las preguntas de Jany, Stark. El tonto lo pareces tú— le reprocha Natasha y luego mira a la cámara—. Bruce tiene la oportunidad, Jany. Es su decisión. Y si me pidiera matrimonio…

—¿No quedamos en que Brucie se casaría conmigo?— interrumpe Tony sólo por joder a Natasha.

—¡No me voy a casar con nadie!— estalla Bruce ya harto— Lo siento— agranda los ojos y mira a su alrededor—. Lo siento… Mejor graba el vídeo del sargento Barnes, Nat.

—Es una buena idea— alza una ceja la pelirroja—. Aunque podría ampliar mi negocio vendiéndolo a todas las chicas que me lo pidan.

Bucky la mira con los ojos como platos y los chicos se ríen un poco.

—Bien, para Clint: _¿Es muy difícil para ti dejar de ser un agente? Quiero hacer un par de modificaciones en mi casa, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme? Además podrías enseñarme la técnica más rápida para dejar inconsciente a alguien. Adoré a tu familia._

—Gracias, Jany. Primero, claro que es difícil dejar de ser un agente cuando estos idiotas hacen una estupidez y se requiere de mi valiosa presencia. Sobre las modificaciones y enseñarte a dejar inconsciente a alguien, te enviaré la lista de lo que cobro.

— _Pep_ — continúa Tony—. _Quisiera ser como tú, eres grandiosa…_ —y entonces Tony deja de sonreír—. _¿Si Steve quisiera perder su virginidad contigo, lo ayudarías?_

—¡Pero claro! Cuando quieras, Steve— responde Pepper guiñándole un ojo al rubio que se queda en blanco.

—¡Eso sí me molestó, Jany!

—Y he aquí la Guerra Civil parte dos— resopla Sam.

—Es claro que Jany está jugando, Tony. Gracias por decir que soy grandiosa— dice Pepper con una sonrisa.

—Pero… ¿no lo harías, verdad?— le pregunta Tony inseguro.

—Tony, Steve ya ha dicho que no es virgen. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo a perder algo que ya perdió?— arrulla ella pacientemente.

—Cierto, cierto. Siguiente pregunta: _Vision, bienvenido a este mundo. ¿Puedes controlar las mentes de los seres humanos?_

—Gracias por la bienvenida, Jany— comienza Vision asintiendo—. No he explorado esa posibilidad, pero no la descarto. Ciertamente y como ya lo he dicho, yo estoy de lado de la paz, no jugaría con la mente de otras personas para quebrantar esa paz.

—Para Wanda: _¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de presentarte voluntaria a los experimentos de HYDRA?_

—Todos los días de mi vida— responde la chica con seriedad.

—Rhodey— se apresura Tony—, _recuperate pronto, quiero ver a War Machine._

—Lo hago, ¡gracias, Jany!

— _Sam: Si alguna vez el Capipaleta decide dejar su puesto de Capitán América… ¿Aceptarías ser el nuevo Capitán? Creo que lo harías muy bien._

—Mientras no tenga que renunciar a mis alas, con gusto— responde Sam con alegría.

— _Scott: ¿Tu hija sigue teniendo su peculiar mascota? Lloré la muerte de Ant-ony. Y cuida a Hope, es una gran mujer._ ¿Ant-ony?

—Fue una gran amiga, una hormiga— explica Scott.

—Pudiste pensar en mejores nombres, ¿no?— inquiere Tony alzando una ceja.

—No. Ant-ony era perfecto. ¿Ant? ¿Lo pillas? Pero bueno, sobre la mascota de Cassie… Creo que a su madre no le gustó mucho y la llevamos a Industrias Pym para que cuidaran de ella. Y por supuesto que cuidaré de Hope— mira a la susodicha con ojitos de cachorro.

—Ahorrátelo, Lang. Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

—¿No es adorable?— inquiere Scott.

—Para Peter: _¿Tienes alguna novia por ahí? Aprovecha todos los recursos de Stark, esa torre debe ser fenomenal._

—No tengo novia, ya lo había dicho. Y claro que aprovecharé todo lo que el señor Stark quiera darme… quiero decir… si él quiere y yo…

—Sí, sí, chico. Jany tiene razón, aprovechame que no a todos me doy— le guiña un ojo Tony—. Para Fury: T _engo la leve impresión de que Tony es su vengador favorito, ¿estoy en lo cierto?_ — sonríe el millonario con petulancia.

Fury aparece frente a la cámara.

—No veo por qué llegó a esa conclusión, Jany. No tengo ningún Vengador favorito. Siguiente pregunta, Stark.

—Aw, lo quiere negar— arrastra las palabras Tony y luego hace una mueca—. De nuevo para Ross.

La pantalla se enciende otra vez y Ross está de espaldas. Tony sonríe un poco malvado.

— _¡Usted es malvado!_ — comienza Tony, lo que hace que Ross dé un respingo y se giré a la cámara—. _Por su bien espero que los famosos tratados no sean una trampa para capturar a Hulk._

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Carta de Jany!— responde Tony antes de que la pantalla se apague—. Y para Thor y Loki. T _hor: ¿Me enseñarías tu "martillo"?_

—Con mucho gusto. Aquí está— sonríe Thor girando a Mjolnir en su mano derecha.

—Creo que se refería a tu otro martillo, Thor— se ríe Clint.

—No tengo otro martillo— frunce el ceño el rubio— Mjolnir es único.

Tony gira los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

— _Loki: Si ofrecieras sexo a cambio de obediencia tendrías un gran ejército. Piénsalo…_ ¡Guacala!

Casi todos asienten, menos Darcy a la que brillan los ojos.

—¡Seré tu esclava!— anuncia muy quitada de la pena.

—Lo pensaré— alza una ceja el dios pelinegro.

—Vale, Jany se despide muy emocionada y dice _¡QUE VIVA EL STONY!_

—¿La incluimos en el equipo Cap o en el equipo Stony?— inquiere Peter inocentemente.

—Como sea, ninguno me gusta— se encoge de hombros el millonario.

—Vale, la siguiente carta es de MarQueZA-N1— dice Steve tomando otra carta—. Ella dice que somos graciosos… Gracias, creo… y dice: _Tony, eres mi segundo favorito después de Natasha…_

—¡Hey!

— _No puedes comparte con Natasha._

—Bueno, es cierto. Yo no tengo esas bubis— acepta Tony y recibe una palmada de Pepper—. Vale, vale. Ella es genial y yo soy el segundo genial.

—Pregunta para ti, Tony— continua Steve mirándolo reprobatoriamente—. _Entiendo que quieres matar a Barnes (yo en tu posición también quisiera hacerlo, aunque me arrepentiría después)…_

—¡Yo no me arrepentiría!

—Sigamos— dice el soldado entre dientes—. _Pero en cierto punto no es su culpa, bueno no del todo. Tampoco es la santa víctima (Aprende, Mallitas, tu amigo no es inocente… del todo)_ ¿Mallitas soy yo?

—¡Mallitas! JAJAJAJAJA— estalla Tony en risas—. Un apodo más y el mejor de todos: ¡Mallitas!

—¡Ya basta, Stark! La pregunta: _En caso de que lo mataras, ¿Qué crees que diría tu madre?_

Tony detiene su ataque de risa abruptamente y mira a la cámara parpadeando.

—MarQueZa, mi madre diría: ¡Bien hecho, hijo mío!

—Tony, no digas tonterías— le reprende Pepper.

—Bueno, tal vez no lo diría así… ¡No sé lo que diría! Ella ya no está aquí gracias a Barnes— reprocha enojado.

—Tal vez MarQueZa quiere decir que a tu madre no le gustaría— sugiere Steve pero no deja que Tony responda y sigue leyendo la carta—. Para Bucky: N _o puedo enojarme contigo, eres muy sexy… ¿Sabes que el Cap no piensa cuando se trata de ti?…_ En realidad yo…

—Lo sé, MarQueZa. Ya lo demostró— responde Bucky y Steve le mira confundido. Bucky suspira—. Steve, tal vez debiste dejar que me encerraran. Lo merezco.

—¡La siguiente pregunta, Rogers!— grita Fury antes de que Tony pueda decir algo.

— _Para mí: Después de la Civil War quería matarte. Estoy más calmada ahora… Tuviste dos años (o fue uno, no recuerdo) para contarle a Tony, ¿por qué DEMONIOS no lo hiciste?_ — parpadea y alza la mirada—. Por miedo. No quería causarle ese dolor. Tony pensaba que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, ¿por qué lastimarlo de esa manera?

—Lo lastimaste más ocultándolo, Capitán— le dice Rhodey un poco serio—. También querías proteger a tu amigo, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, Rhodey. No te equivocas. ¿Puedo leer la siguiente pregunta?— inquiere a Tony, que sólo le da una mirada y se encoge de hombros—. Bien, para Quake…Skye, Daisy, Temblores… ¿Quién es Quake?

—Señorita Johnson, será rápido— se escucha la voz de Fury y una chica vestida de negro aparece en el estudio, todos la miran parpadeando (menos Pepper por alguna razón).

—Gracias— asiente la chica un poco tímida por estar rodeada de los superhéroes.

—¿Podremos saber quién es y de dónde vino?— pregunta Tony mirándola suspicazmente.

—Información clasificada. Orden de Producción. La pregunta, Rogers.

—Bien, _¿realmente robaste un banco? ¿De qué bando eres? ¿Ves a AC como tu padre y alguna vez piensas volver con él?_

—El único hombre que he visto como un padre es a…

Un fuerte carraspeo de Fury la interrumpe.

—No, no pienso volver con AC— añade la chica rápidamente, bajo los ojos escrutadores de los Vengadores—. ¿Es todo?

—No has respondido a si robaste un banco y de que bando eres— le dice Steve sospechosos.

—Sí a la primera pregunta. Sólo tengo un bando, y ya saben cuál es. ¿Ya puedo irme?

—¿Quién eres?— inquiere Tony—. Fury, ¿por qué traes a gente que no conocemos? ¿Y por qué hay preguntas para ellos?

—Recuerda el contrato, Stark. Limítate a contestar y no hagas preguntas. Puede irse, señorita— le dice Fury a la chica, que respira aliviada.

—Menos mal. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer— murmura ella y sale del lugar.

—Eso fue extraño— dice Steve pero vuelve a la carta—. Bien, para Natasha: _¿Qué se siente ser tan ASOMBROSAMENTE GRANDIOSA?_

—Se siente maravilloso, MarQueZa— sonríe la pelirroja.

—¡Y la modestia andando!— exclama Tony.

—¡Oh, Stark! Te has mordido la lengua, querido— le dice ella mordazmente.

—Posdata: _Steve, Tony, rompieron mi corazón Stony…_ Debería decir que lo siento, pero la verdad es que no.

—Coincido esta vez contigo, Anciano,

—Posdata dos: _La Agente May es genial… ¿Quién?_

—¡Se lo diré!— se oye la voz lejana de la chica llamada Quake.

—Fury, esto es tiempo extra… Estoy cansado— se queja Tony al ver las cartas restantes.

—Si no acaban de leer las cartas no habrá canción al final, Stark— le dice el hombre del parche como si fuera un niño chiquito.

—¡Tienes razón! La siguiente carta es de lauraMonserratStark. ¡Hola de nuevo lauraMonserrat! Y ella me pregunta: _Tony, ¿cuál fue el día más feliz y más triste que tuviste cuando eras niño? ¿Y cómo conociste a Rhodey? Algo más: Te amo, Tony. Por favor cásate conmigo, ya preparé la boda y si no aceptas de igual forma te secuestraré Xb…_ Espera, eso no es gracioso, lauraMonserrat. ¿Sabes el trauma que me provocan los secuestros? Escucha, linda. Pronto saldremos y aunque no puedo prometerte una boda, sí puedo prometerte una cita inolvidable. Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Uno de los días más felices de mi infancia fue cuando, a los cinco años, creé mi primera placa de circuito que posteriormente funcionó para mi primer motor… Howard me felicitó esa vez— sonríe nostálgico y luego frunce ceño—. Y el más triste… cuando Jarvis se fue— dice con voz baja—. A Rhodey lo conocí en el MIT. Era un tipo de esos populares porque toda su familia había estado en el ejército, pero resultó ser más agradable de lo que creí.

—Viniendo de ti, es un gran halago— le dice Rhodey juguetonamente.

—Es todo por parte de lauraMonserrat. Tu turno, abuelo.

—Bien, la carta es de osito polar lector…

—¡Awww!— chilla Darcy— ¡Osito polar! Es tan tiernoooooo

—¿Por qué esta chica sigue aquí?— se pregunta Tony entre dientes.

—Vale, osito nos saluda y dice a Loki: _Te adoro a ti sobre el resto._

—Inteligente el osito— alza una ceja el pelinegro altivamente.

—Pregunta para Thor: _¿Nunca te has parado a pensar que Loki te odia porque no hiciste nada cuando le quitaron a sus hijos que son tus sobrinos?_

—También hemos respondido esa pregunta antes. Si Loki tiene algún rencor hacía mí, creo que es porque cree que nuestro padre me prefiere a mí. Pero eso no es verdad.

—¿En serio, Thor?— reprocha Loki—. Siempre fuiste el preferido, siempre viví a tu sombra. No me digas ahora que Odín no te prefiere sobre mí.

—Nunca entenderás, ¿verdad hermano?— contesta el rubio con tristeza.

—No soy ningún estúpido— zanja Loki molesto. Thor sólo niega con la cabeza.

—Osito polar termina diciendo que quiere que sepamos que ama el Stony— finaliza Steve con una sonrisa y dejando la carta en la mesa—. Gracias, osito.

—Ya faltan menos— musita Tony—. La siguiente carta es de Miss Shipers… eso suena raro también. En fin, la primera pregunta es para Wanda: _¿Te das cuenta de que QUIZÁ el arma que mató a tus padres fue de las que Stane pasó bajo la mesa? ¿Qué también fue tu culpa el que hayan creado a Ultron? ¿Qué si no fuera por la visión que le enseñaste a Tony tu hermano seguiría vivo? ¿Qué si no hubieran aceptado el trato con Ultron nada hubiera pasado?…_ Ups— musita el millonario y mira a la alterada.

Wanda está mirando al suelo, respira profundo y mira a la cámara.

—Ya he dicho que estoy tratando de manejar mi odio hacia Stark. Sé que él no envió la bomba que destruyó por primera vez todo mi mundo, trato de meterlo en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Sé también que mucho de los acontecimientos con Ultron y Sokovia fueron mi culpa, y estoy tratando de entender que mi hermano seguiría vivo si hubiéramos sido más inteligentes y no nos hubiéramos dejado llevar por el dolor— traga saliva y vuelve a respirar fuerte—. No voy a sentirme mal con tus preguntas, sin ofenderte, pero ya tengo suficiente con mis propias pesadillas.

Clint asiente con el ceño fruncido y Vision la mira con intensidad.

—¿Otra pregunta, Stark?— inquiere Steve a Tony, que se ha quedado mirando también a la alterada.

—Sí. La siguiente es para todos: _¿Saben cuál fue la visión de Tony?…_ No se los dije, Miss Shipers. Bueno, a Bruce sí. Y Fury lo dedujo.

El científico asiente con empatía. Wanda vuelve a bajar la mirada.

—¿Y cuál fue?— pregunta Steve.

—No quiero decirlo— frunce el ceño el ingeniero—. Pregunta para mí: _Tony, te amo. Sé cuál fue tu visión pero como los demás no, te hago la pregunta y estás obligado a responder. ¿Cuál fue tu visión? ¿Por qué crees que en ella fue Steve el que te habló? ¿Qué sentiste cuando JARVIS se volvió Vision?_ — parpadea y mira a Fury—. ¿En serio estoy obligado a responder?

Fury masculle algo en su comunicador.

—Producción dice que es tu decisión, Stark. Pero en el contrato estaba la cláusula de honestidad.

—Vale, ¿por qué no?— Tony se encoge de hombros—. Mi visión fue verlos a ustedes… muertos. Rogers, Brucie, Nat, Clint y Thor. Muertos… y supe que era mi culpa.

—¿Qué te dije yo?— pregunta Steve suavemente.

Tony hace mueca que pretende sonreír.

—Me reprochaste por no haberlos salvado, dijiste que podía haber hecho más—. Steve abre la boca pero Tony continúa—. Creo que Rogers fue el que me habló en la visión porque… porque yo esperaba mucho de él, y tal vez creía que él también esperaba mucho de mí. Sobre qué sentí cuando JARVIS se volvió Vision… Bueno, no es que mi JARVIS se haya convertido en Vision, sólo utilizamos la conciencia artificial primaria de JARVIS. Es como saber que está ahí, pero ya no… Tal vez como cuando alguien muere y dona sus órganos. La otra persona vive con algo que le pertenecía a alguien a quien quisiste. Así lo veo. Bueno, hay otra pregunta para mí: ¿ _Si tuvieras que elegir entre tener sexo con Steve o con Loki a quién elegirías?_ ¡Wow! Ya se estaban tardando con sus sucias preguntas— exclama divertido y el ambiente vuelve a ser menos tenso—. Aunque esto es trampa, Miss Shipers, no incluiste a Brucie y así no juego.

—Sólo contesta, Stark— le riñe Clint divertido.

—Loki— zanja Tony con una mueca.

—¡Qué desagradable, arrogante mortal!— estalla el pelinegro—. Jamás tendría sexo contigo.

—Por eso te elijo a ti, Cuernitos— sonríe el millonario con autosuficiencia—. Pregunta para Nat: _¿Alguien sabe que compartiste cama con Tony?…_ ¿Por qué no recuerdo eso?— se queja Tony frunciendo el ceño a Nat. Luego agranda los ojos y mira a Bruce—. No es cierto, Brucie. Te juro que no… no que no haya querido, pero…

—Stark— gruñe la Viuda Negra—. No tienes que dar explicaciones a algo que jamás pasó. Tú y yo jamás hemos compartido cama.

—Cierto, si hubiera pasado lo recordaría…

—Sí, claro— rueda los ojos Clint—. Como las modelos o periodistas de las que ni siquiera sabías que existían después de acostarte con ellas.

—¿Ahora también experto en las revistas de chismes, Piolín?— inquiere Tony.

—A Laura le entretienen— se defiende el arquero.

—Ja. Bien, pregunta para Wilson: _¿Te casarías con Scott?_

—¡Claro que no!— exclama Sam mirando la ceja alzada de Hope.

—Para Scott: _¿Aceptarías a Sam?_

—¿Tienes algo que explicarme, Lang?— pregunta seriamente Hope a Scott.

—Nop— niega el susodicho—. Es esa cosa del yaoi. Las chicas sólo quieren sexo homosexual. Lo cual no obtendrán de mí y menos con Wilson.

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo que menos conmigo? ¡Soy bastante guapo!

—Lo digo porque si te me acerco es probable que Bucky me asesine— responde Scott muy divertido—. Y luego Steve me asesinara a mí y tendremos un círculo vicioso de asesinatos, celos, pasión y poder. ¡Hey! Acabo de darme cuenta de que puedo escribir un buen fanfiction yaoi.

Todos se ríen de la cara que pone Bucky y la loca idea de Scott.

—Para Bruce y Legolas— llama la atención Tony—. _¿Se aman? Por favor digan que sí._

Bruce frunce el ceño con confusión y Clint sonríe divertido.

—¡Oh vamos, Doc! ¿No me digas que no te has topado con un fic Hulkeye?— rié Clint.

—¡Es una de mis parejas favoritas!— asiente Darcy fervientemente.

Bruce carraspea y acomoda sus gafas.

—Bueno, sí. Pero eso no quiere decir que te amo… me agradas, por supuesto. Como amigos— intenta explicarse torpemente pero Clint sólo rié.

—Miss Shipers tiene una pregunta más para el idiota más estúpido. _¿Por qué eres tan estúpido? Si no se entendió, Steve es el estúpido._

—Supongo que a veces es difícil controlar mi grado de estupidez, señorita— responde Steve con un velado sarcasmo que sorprende a Tony.

—Vaya... Bien, la chica se despide repitiendo que me ama, ¡gracias! y diciendo que ama el Stony y el Hulkeye.

—Tal vez considere que puedas acercarte a mi trasero, Doc— le dice Clint a Bruce sólo para lograr que el pobre científico se sonroje hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Nope— niega Tony—. A Brucie le encanta el Scienceboyfriends, Legolas. ¡Ushala!

Bruce sólo suspira resignado.

—La siguiente carta es de CHIO y pide que sea leída por Natasha, ya que es la única con la que está de acuerdo…— Steve mira a Fury y luego le da la carta a Nat.

—Para Stark— comienza la espía—. _Hablas de las agallas del Cap, ¿por qué no nos hablas de las agallas que tuviste tú de matar a tantos y aún así ir a casa a dormir como una princesa? Se me olvidaba, tú no pides disculpas por nada, así sea matar, porque si no lo recuerdas no muy lejos de ti está sentada un pedazo de esas agallas de las cuales tanto alardeas (Wanda). Hablas de justicia, para ti justicia sería matar a Bucky por haber hecho lo que hizo, entonces ¿por qué no le aplican a Clint la misma justicia de hierro que tanto profesa tu cínica boca? ¿No mató también a muchos cuando fue controlado por Loki? (sin ofender, Clint). Ah, antes de que se me olvide, señor Stark, límpiese la boca y las manos porque están bien untadas de rojo._

Un silencio de muerte invade todo el set.

—¡Uuuuuuh…!

—¡Cállate, Lang!— estalla Tony verdaderamente enojado—. Estimada señorita CHIO, veo que está muy entusiasmada en juzgarme sin reparos, y está bien si así quiere hacerlo. Repito, no voy a seguir justificando mis decisiones, ellas son las que me hacer ser quien soy. Sólo una cosa para su información, Obadiah Stane, el hombre que intentó asesinarme para quedarse con mi empresa, fue quien hizo tratos con grupos terroristas que asesinaron a miles, incluyendo a la familia de ese "pedazo de agallas" como llama usted a Wanda. Y créame que el dormir como una princesa es algo que está muy lejos mi alcance; usted no sabe la angustia que me genera el haber causado tanto daño, aunque sin mi pleno consentimiento. Y no voy a comparar la situación de Barton con la de Barnes por una sola y cínica, si usted quiere, razón: Barton no mató a mis padres. ¡Oh! He estado limpiando mi boca y mis manos tan untadas de rojo desde que creé una armadura y salí a salvar el trasero de gente como usted…

—Tony, no hace falta ser tan grosero con los espectadores— le regaña Pepper.

—Sólo respondo en el mismo tono en el que me hablan— alza una ceja el millonario.

—¿Puedo continuar?— inquiere Natasha.

—Por favor— le dice Tony con una sonrisa tensa.

—Para Steve: _¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! Entiendo que Bucky sea tu amigo-hermano, pero debiste firmar los acuerdos. A los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca y a los enemigos aún más. No debiste mezclar ambos asuntos. Pareciera que no hubieras estado en el ejército, al menos Stark sabe cómo evadir responsabilidades…_ y lo acaba de demostrar— añade la espía de su cosecha—, _y eso que él firmó. ¿Por qué no le pides a Natasha que te de clases de doble agente? ¡Rayos!_

—Alguien debería prepararle un té de tila a esta chica— comenta Sam en voz baja.

—Ejem…— carraspea Steve—. No estoy de acuerdo con los tratados. No voy a estarlo nunca. Eso no es libertad, ni siquiera por tener a mis "enemigos" cerca. Comienzo a comprender que si para la mayoría de la gente el defender a Bucky significa que soy un idiota, entonces que así sea— concluye amable pero serio.

—Para Bucky— continúa Natasha—. _Desde el momento en que te liberaste de HYDRA y fuiste al museo y recobraste parte de tus recuerdos debiste intentar comunicarte con Steve, buscarlo, ¡yo que sé! ¿No que eran amigos y se apoyarían y todo eso? Pero en vez de eso desapareces. Oye, en verdad no te ayudas. Ah, ¡y perdiste un brazo no la lengua!_

Bucky frunce el ceño.

—No busqué a Steve por… vergüenza. Fui a ese museo, vi todo lo que él simboliza para el mundo, antes y ahora. Él había despertado para ser un héroe, yo para ser un asesino. No tenía cara para enfrentarlo y pretender que nada había cambiado. Ahora ocupo mi lengua, si es lo que querías.

—Posdata para Tony: _Tu definición de libertad es un cubo de cuatro paredes y un techo, sólo te queda de libertad el piso. O sea que saldrás muerto._

—¡Pff! Puedo hacer un agujero en cualquier pared o techo, crear mi libertad— resopla el millonario alzando una ceja.

—Para Tony, Steve y Bucky: _Lo siento, sé que no es la manera de decirlo, pero ya me tenían hasta la coronilla con sus peleas. Stark, eres un bebé, lloriqueas y berreas por todo. Steve, te falta objetividad y Bucky, ¡habla por todos los cielos! Defiéndete, pero no con los puños. Para Clint y Wanda: Siento meterlos en mi discurso._ Eso es todo— concluye Natasha.

—Bien, no voy a sentirme como un niño regañado. ¿Hay más cartas?— dice Tony evidentemente molesto. Todos lo miran y a Steve y a Bucky (ellos sí parecen niños regañados)—. ¡Ah! Esta es de mary mustang elric— sigue Tony como si nada—. Ella dice que nos ama, y nos pregunta al anciano y a mí: _¿Sabían que en otras dimensiones otros Tonys y otros Steves resolvieron sus problemas fácilmente?_

—¿Cómo? Porque esto está como agua para chocolate— comenta Clint aún con la tensión que la carta de CHIO dejó en todos.

— _Por ejemplo con un partido de ping pong o hablándolo_ — prosigue el millonario—. _Pero también hubo uno donde Steve terminó muerto. ¿Cómo se sienten al respecto? ¿Considerarían enfrentar este problema de forma… mhhh… no sé, madura y ser un equipo como el mundo los necesita? Sólo quiero aclarar que los admiro a ambos y que odio verlos peleados._

—Supongo que a estas alturas un partido de ping pong no resolvería mucho— musita Steve mirando nervioso a Tony.

—¿Sabes qué, Rogers? Estoy cansado de esto— responde Tony y mira a la cámara—. Respuesta para mary mustang y para todos los que quieren que resolvamos nuestras diferencias como personas "maduras": Voy a hablar con Rogers a solas. Si estás dispuesto— añade mirando a Steve.

—Claro, Tony.

—¡Al fin!— exclama Pepper.

—Vale, mientras tanto, pregunta para Bruce: _Lo más probable es que ya te lo hayan preguntado pero…_ — y entonces Tony sonríe de nuevo—… _¿estás enamorado de Tony en secreto? Porque el sciencebros está destinado a ser._

Bruce mira a su amigo y no quiere borrar su sonrisa después de tremendo regaño, así que sonríe también.

—Creo que ya no es secreto. Y si está destinado a ser…— se encoge de hombros.

—¡Lo sabía, Brucie!— exclama Tony alegremente.

Todos saben que es una broma, así que las risas se oyen por todo el lugar.

—Última pregunta para… Oh, ya sabemos que es Loki, mary: _Eres mi ídolo, no dejes que nadie te enfrente y lo que estás haciendo es asombroso. Te amo :3_

—Otra mortal inteligente.

—Sí, claro. Te ama porque engañas a tu pueblo haciéndote pasar por Odín— resopla Clint en voz baja.

—Posdata— continua Tony—. _¿Alguien ya les mencionó el Hulkeye?_ Sip, ya lo mencionaron pero ya quedamos claros en que Barton no quiere que Bruce se acerque a su trasero y que el Sciencebros ya es canon.

—Dije que lo pensaría— frunce el ceño Clint. Bruce sólo niega con la cabeza—. Pero también me declaro fan del sciencebros.

—Posdata dos: _hashtag team dejen de pelear y vayan a comer shawarma juntos_ … Lo tendremos en cuenta, mary, gracias.

—Carta de maryfer— dice Steve más tranquilo también—… Mhhh… Dice _continuaré…_ ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Es la misma mary de hace un momento?— interroga mirando a Fury.

—Producción no lo tiene muy claro, pero léela.

—Vale. Para Tony: _¿Odias que te hagamos preguntas?_ Y hace una carita triste.

—No en realidad, chica— niega Tony—. Algunas veces preguntan cosas interesantes o divertidas.

—Bien. Para Rhodey: _¡Eres asombroso! Siempre recuérdalo._

—Eso lo tengo muy claro, maryfer, pero gracias por recordarmelo tú— guiña un ojo Rhodey.

—Para Wanda: _Ok, sé que odiarán esto, pero ¿no te sientes culpable por lo que le pasó a Rhodey? Y si, sé que todos me odiarán por decir esto pero, si yo fuera tú, no tendría cara para estar ahí. Porque no creo que Vision haya tenido la culpa._

—Por supuesto que fue mi culpa, maryfer— interviene Vision antes de que Clint, Steve y Wanda hablen—. Fue la energía de mi gema la que causó el desastre. No mi intención, pero sí mi culpa. ¿Podría continuar con otra pregunta, Capitán Rogers?

—Claro. Para mí: _Eres el más maduro de todos, haz que tu equipo vuelva. No pueden odiarse por siempre_ — suspira—. Gracias, maryfer. En estos momentos dudo un poco que yo sea el más maduro, y claro que me gustaría que nos volvieramos a unir, pero no está en mis manos— responde y vuelve a la carta—. Para todos: _¿Alguien conoce al genial Dr. Strange? ¿O al misterioso Daredevil? Digo, ambos son de Nueva York y sería raro que no los hubieran notado._ Bueno, nosotros hace poco que volvimos de Wakanda, y no hemos visto mucho las noticias.

—Nosotros sí— dice Tony—. Daredevil es un tipo con un traje rojo que lucha contra el crimen en la ciudad.

—Y claro que conocemos a Stephen Strange— añade Bruce tras el asentimiento de varios en la sala—. Es un reconocido médico de fama mundial. Aunque hace un tiempo que no escuchamos de él.

—Ok, para Clint: _Vamos, sabes que quieres decirnos. ¿No que muy libres por ser teamcap?_

—¿Decirles qué? Maryfer, si no preguntas no puedo responder— dice Clint confundido.

Steve se encoge de hombros.

—Maryfer se despide con mucho cariño y gatitos para todos, también para la maravillosa producción.

—Yo dudaría que la Producción sea maravillosa— desdeña Tony— ¡Hoy no hubo snacks ni el té para Brucie!

—Producción dice que cuando dejen de usar la comida para adornar el set decidirá volver a ofrecerles— dice Fury fuera de cámara—. Y que sólo hace falta que el Dr. Banner pida un té para que se lo den.

—¿De qué privilegios gozas, Bruce?— inquiere Tony tomando la última carta. El científico sólo se encoge de hombros—. Vale, esta es la última carta y es de Vall. ¡Hola de nuevo, Vall! La primera es para mí: _Ok, tienes razón, Bucky no se ha disculpado ni nada por el estilo…_

—Ya lo hice— interrumpe el aludido.

—Sí, bueno, Vall no tiene una bola de cristal que le dijera que ibas a hacerlo hoy, ¿cierto? Así que no interrumpas, Anciano Dos— le reprocha el millonario—. _Pero si en algún momento él quisiera hablar del tema, ¿lo escucharías? ¿Y lo perdonarías? No te digo que sean los mejores amigos ni nada de eso, pero lo digo por tu bien, no es bueno guardar rencor y odio en el corazón; son sentimientos muy malos que algún día te pueden consumir y capaz que te vuelves loco e intentes conquistar otro mundo con un ejército de extraterrestres…_ Eso me suena muy familiar— dice mirando suspicazmente a Loki, que mira a otro lado menos a Thor—. _Y creo que deberías hablar con el Cap, solos, para tratar de arreglar las cosas. Sé que lo que pasó te dolió mucho más de lo que aparentas y guardar los sentimientos te hará mal. Bueno, eso. Te quiero, Tony._ Gracias, Vall. Está bien, como dije, ya estoy cansándome de que todo el mundo lo repita. Y tal vez tengan razón, Vall. Así que si Barnes quiere hablar conmigo también, voy a escucharlo. Pero eso sí, pongo como condición que Bruce esté a mi lado.

—Aw— sonríe Clint—. ¿Necesitas a tu prometido, Stark?

—Necesito a Hulk en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas, Piolín— sonríe Tony—. Para Natasha: _Oh, Dios, te haría un altar si consigues un Magic Mike al estilo Vengadores, de hecho sería clienta regular xD. Si sucediera, ¿harías que hubiera yaoi entre ellos? ¿Y cuál crees que es el más sexy? ¿Te gusta alguna pareja yaoi de tus compañeros?_

—Creo que tendría muchas clientas regulares en tal espectáculo, Vall— se ríe Natasha—. Y no necesito obligarlos al yaoi, solitos caen. Creo que el más sexy es Thor…

—¡Gracias!— exclama Thor alegremente.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?!— añade Darcy—. Tiene unos músculos… una puede babear sobre esos músculos durante horas.

Todos ríen un poco.

—Sobre si me gusta el yaoi entre ellos— continúa la pelirroja—… El Stucky es lindo. Demasiado amor empalagoso y esponjoso.

—¿Eres de las tiernas, Romanoff? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?— se burla Tony sanamente. Ella se encoge de hombros con una gran sonrisa.

—Para Bruce: _Me encanta que consideres darle duro a Steve…_ No, no, ya habíamos quedado en el sciencebros. Pregunta: _¿Hay posibilidad de que mientras mantengas relaciones sexuales puede salir Hulk?_

—Bueno…— carraspea el científico—. Ese es uno de mis más grandes temores. No pienso siquiera comprobarlo. ¿Puedo tener un té ahora?— inquiere para cambiar el tema.

En cuestión de segundos una persona de Producción le lleva el té. Bruce agradece y lo bebe sin mirar a nadie.

—Ok, otra pregunta para mí: _Tony, ¿eso de decirle a Steve que ofrece su trasero es alguna indirecta?_ ¡Pero qué cara de perversión, Vall!— se ríe Tony—. Nope, fue una directa. ¡Estuvo a punto de menearse frente a Barnes y Brucie!

—No es verdad— refunfuña Steve divertido.

—Pregunta para ti: _jujujuju ¿Si supieras que morirías en una semana y que durante esa semana sufririas mucho dolor y la única manera de evitarlo sería teniendo sexo, a cuál compañero elegirías para que te diera duro contra el piso?_ — y Tony, cómo no, se larga a reír junto a los demás.

Steve se pone un poco colorado.

—No sé si me gustan más estas preguntas— musita.

—¡Yo, Capitán!— chilla Darcy emocionada.

—Eh… No lo sé— responde Steve muy avergonzado—. Quizá sólo acelere la muerte para evitar la agonía y el tener que elegir.

—¡Oh, vamos anciano! Elige a alguien— le insta Tony.

—¿Puedo elegir a Bruce?— pregunta Steve con una sonrisita.

—¡Claro que no!

—Bueno, ten en cuenta que si se convierte en Hulk me matará y me evitaré la vergüenza— sonríe Steve.

—No es gracioso, Steve— dice Bruce tomando otro sorbo de té.

—Ok, lo siento, Bruce— suspira el rubio—. Está bien, prefiero aceptar la agonía… Aunque si Sharon está cerca…

—Mhh… Segunda pregunta para ti: _¿Tienes algún trauma con el hielo o las bajas temperaturas? Y si es así, Tony no le tires cubos de hielo…_ ¡Vall, estaba a punto de pedirlos a producción!

—Hay algo de eso— responde Steve—. No es que no pueda meterme al hielo o algo así, sólo que no me agrada mucho la sensación del frío en general.

—Bien, pregunta para… el gran-oh-sexy-dios-rey-Loki… ¡Pff!: _Te amo. Oh gran dios, eres tan sexy, de verdad me encantas_ — Tony frunce el ceño cada vez más, mientras que Loki sonríe cada vez más—. Es un alivio que la gente esté consciente de que "el gran dios sexy Loki" quiso conquistar a la humanidad y matar a mucha gente en el proceso, incluidos nosotros— dice Tony a la cámara con ironía, pero vuelve a la carta casi enseguida—. Pregunta: _¿Si hubieras logrado conquistar la Tierra qué habrías hecho después? ¿Serías un gobernador tirano o habrías hecho que evolucionáramos? Ya sabes, educación para todos, menos hambruna, acabar con la matanza indiscriminada de los animales, etc. Además, ¿hubieras tenido un harem? Yo feliz de ser testigo del por qué te llaman lengua de plata…_

—Creo que muchas estatuas con su efigie hubieran sido erigidas— comenta Thor.

—¡No te metas!— le grita Loki—. En realidad, Vall, habría hecho que todos ustedes fueran un mundo que funcionara en conjunto. A una raza como ustedes hay que decirles qué hacer y cómo… si no, las consecuencias ya han sido vistas— señala a todos con un gesto de su mano.

—¿O sea una dictadura?

—Yo lo llamaría Monarquía, Stark— responde el dios—. Una real, no las risibles y patéticas monarquías que tienen aquí. Puedes ser testigo de por qué me llaman Lengua de Plata, mortal Vall.

—Yo no lo recomendaría, Vall— niega Thor solemnemente—. Al menos no si no quieres llorar por décadas gracias a las hirientes palabras de Loki.

—¡Bah!— refunfuña el pelinegro.

—Pregunta para todos: _Si fueran encerrados por un tiempo indeterminado, sin ningún contacto con el exterior, sin wifi ni tecnología, ¿Quiénes creen que serían los primeros en perder la cordura? ¿Y quiénes creen que sobrevivirían sin problemas?_

—Stark sin duda moriría en unos minutos— declara Natasha mordazmente.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién en estos tiempos puede vivir sin tecnología? Es absurdo— asiente Tony.

—Yo podría sobrevivir si al menos hay comida— dice Scott, todo el mundo asiente en aprobación.

—Yo ya he sobrevivido en circunstancias parecidas, así que puedo hacerlo— dice Bruce.

—Yo soy un rey, jamás estaría en tales condiciones— señala T'Challa autosuficiente.

—Y nosotros no podemos ser susceptibles a tal confinamiento— aclara Thor señalándose a sí mismo y a Loki—. Somos dioses.

—Al fin dices algo inteligente, Thor— musita Loki.

—Ok, Vall dice que es todo… por ahora. Posdata: _LA SUPERFAMILY ES LO MEJOR. Peter, hazte a la idea de que Steve es tu mami y Tony tu papi…_

—¡No, gracias!

—Estoy de acuerdo, Peter— asiente Steve un poco asustado.

—¡Oigan! ¿No que yo era la mamá?— refunfuña Tony.

—Fue la última carta. ¡Despidan el programa!— grita Fury y la musiquita de "Charlando con…" comienza a escucharse.

—¡Un momento, Fury!— espeta Steve—. Quiero saber eso de que Coulson está vivo…

—¡Y yo tengo que cantar para mis fans!— exclama Tony levantándose también.

Todo va a negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La estancia se vuelve a iluminar. Tony está en medio del set, sin los sillones de los presentadores y los sofás largos más separados. Todo el mundo está ahí, algunos aburridos y otros expectantes. Una suave melodía comienza a escucharse, y Tony sonríe a la cámara cuando comienza a cantar:

 _~Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

 _You don't know how lovely you are_

 _I had to find you, tell you I need you_

 _Tell you I set you apart_

 _Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

 _Oh let's go back to the start_

 _Running in circles, coming up tails_

 _Heads on a science apart_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _It's such a shame for us to part_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be this hard_

 _Oh, take me back to the start...~_

Pepper tiene los ojos brillantes, y Steve… cabecea quedándose dormido…

 **ooooo**

Vale, las canciones… The Scientist es un cover de Coldplay (la canción es genial), y se supone que la canta Robert Downey Jr. Aunque no se ha confirmado hasta hoy que sea él. La voz se parece, cierto. Personalmente me encanta su interpretación de Every Breath You Take, cover de Sting. Lo hace bien. Esto por si quieren buscarlo en YT, aunque supongo que la mayoría conoce este hecho.

 ***** Lo más común es que la palabra pool en inglés sea traducida al español como piscina o alberca, pero también como charco, laguna de la calle, agua turbia y mugrosa, etc. Sip, me divierte más pensar que el pool de Deadpool es por un charco mugroso xD.

 ****** Hay unos fotos de Mark Ruffalo con una diadema de orejitas de conejo mientras come lechugas (ya saben que él es todo ambiental y hermoso). Y lo consideré muy tierno :3

 ******* Es un fic que yo traduje al español y está en mi perfil, por si quieren leerlo. Se llama: _Doce_ _Alcoholes_. Tony es un desastre borracho.

1)Tuve que leerme un poquito de las leyes gringas para saber qué acciones penales recaerían en Steve y Bucky si existieran en el mundo real (es un montón, pero sólo coloqué lo que consideré más importante). Gracias al cielo son personajes.

Deadpool y los X-Men, por mucho que me disguste, NO existen en éste Universo… al menos no mientras Marvel Studios y FOX no lleguen a un acuerdo como lo hicieron con Spiderman. La tierra 616 (los cómics) tampoco existen aquí.

Algunas de los fics que se mencionan existen. Por ejemplo el de Steve teniendo una relación con Howard (Omegaverse) y dejándolo embarazado antes de caer el hielo… y sí, Tony resulta hijo de Steve. También el de Hulk trayendo al mundo a los trillizos de Clint (Otro Omegaverse). ¡Y el del perchero! Están en inglés y son… hilarantes xD.

Respuestas de Producción:

 **jena:** ¡Hola, cariño! Sip, me gustan algunos Spideypool… sobre todo cuando el mugres, digo Deadpool acosa a Peter de manera espectacular xD ¡Y por Dios! Casi es canon en el U-616. Lamento no poner a cantar a Tony como te gustaría, pero el sitio prohíbe el song-fic, y no quiero una amonestación.

 **Maggie D. Stark Banner:** Como verás, los agentes de SHIELD están incluidos en el UCM. Y aunque yo no sigo mucha la serie, se valen preguntas para ellos. ¡Gracias!

 **Pads:** jejeje… lamento el bullying a tu nick xD. Gracias por stalkear! Y mil gracias por tus palabras. Bss!

 **Rwanita:** ¡Mil besos de vuelta, amiga! Y ya quiero actualización de tu fic!

 **lavida134:** Lamento la tardanza, guapetona. Pero está larguísimo para compensar. Besitos para ti.

 **mary mustang:** ¡Awww! Muchas gracias. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :3

 **Vall:** ¡Hola, wapa! Espero que ya estés recuperada (climas locos). Fíjate que eso de ukear demasiado a uno de los personajes es una de las cosas que me causa… digamos controversia en el fandom. Me refiero a que ponen al uke (en este caso a Tony), y como bien dices, como una damisela en apuros… tan frágil y tan débil. Puedo entenderlo porque el yaoi es así; el uke es generalmente demasiado frágil… pero cuando se trata de un persona que sabemos que no lo es, o al menos no lo aparenta, es un poco fastidioso leerlo tan fuera de personaje. Y ahora, como Steve es el malo de la película ¡Pobre Tony! Todos debemos defenderlo y apalear al villanazo en el que se convirtió el soldado. Creo saber a qué fic te refieres de hide-fan… de hecho ella escribe bien el Stony por una razón: no escribe yaoi. Escribe slash, y es muuuy diferente. El problema con el fandom Stony es ese, que encasillan a un personaje porque lastimaron sus sentimientos con el personaje con el que se identifican (el uke, o sea Tony). Y he ahí el porque a mí definitivamente el Stony me tiene HARTA (sin ofender a quienes gustan de él, por supuesto). Porque construyen tramas en las que, efectivamente, ya tenían una relación de años, incluso con Peter incluido y PUM, Steve de repente se vuelve un OGT y traiciona a Tony… ¡Como si Steve fuera una persona tan mierda! Eso no es posible, no puede ser que gusten de cambiar tanto a un personaje, que no piensen que _Oh sí, amo mucho a Tony pero aparece Bucky y lo hago como trapo_. Y luego, para colmo, intentan que Steve regrese con el rabo entre las patas a disculparse y suplicar el perdón de su damisela… digo, de Tony. Y cierto, también gustan del WinterIron… en conclusión, para la mayoría del fandom Stony… el puto es Steve y nada más. Sí, me molesta como a ti. Por eso me ahorro la bilis y ya no leo Stony. Y bueno, creo que también me he desahogado contigo jajajaja. ¡Gracias, Vall! Besotes!

Para **CHIO** : Hermosa, no malinterpretes el tono de mi Tony… es sólo que creo que buscará la forma de hallar la salida. ¿Pero sabes qué? Pienso exactamente como tú. Ambos son idiotas pensando en su propio beneficio. Un beso.

Ahora sí: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si tienen más preguntas o son nuevos espectadores y quieren aclarar dudas, divertirse con preguntas incómodas o cosas así: ¡Este programa es todo suyo!

Mil besos.

Látex.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola, hola! Uhhh… Hay mucho que aclarar y mucho que decir con respecto a éste capítulo. Primero que nada, mil gracias por su paciencia para una actualización. Son muchas preguntas, y además llegaron más mientras estaba escribiéndolo, así que gracias.**

 **Algo muy importante: POR FAVOR, nadie se tome las respuestas de mis personajes (les digo míos porque yo lo estoy escribiendo en este fic) como algo personal o como una respuesta directamente mía (como única excepción, la última respuesta de éste capítulo). Debo pedirles, suplicarles si es preciso, que lean todo el capítulo si pretenden mandar opiniones o preguntas a favor de Tony o Steve, tómense su tiempo. Esto para agilizar la dinámica del fic y para no repetir constantemente respuestas a preguntas que ya han sido planteadas.**

 **De cualquier manera, me estoy pensando terminar el fic en el próximo capítulo (aún no lo sé) porque viene una inclusión más al UCM: Doctor Strange. Quiero ver la película y depende de lo que salga de ahí, seguir con éste fic o terminarlo y después una segunda temporada. Ahora sí, el fic:**

 **ooooo**

—No me pagan lo suficiente para esto… Esperen, ¡ni siquiera me pagan por esto!

—Stark, por enésima vez, ¿quieres dejar de quejarte cada vez que van a grabar el programa?

—Nope. Si no me quejo no sería yo…

—¡Silencio todo el mundo! Tres… Dos…

La musiquita de "Charlando con…" se escucha alegremente una vez más en el estudio. Todos los Vengadores —y agregados— saludan a la cámara. Excepto Loki, por supuesto, que sólo rueda los ojos y tiene cara de haber comido limón recientemente.

—Malditos frutos ácidos— murmura y arroja la cáscara lejos de él.

—¡Bienvenidos a la sexta edición de "Charlando con los Vengadores"— saluda Steve Rogers con una sonrisa tranquila—. Agradecemos una vez más sus preguntas. ¿Quieres comenzar, Tony?— agrega con amabilidad.

—Eh… Sí, sí, gracias por vernos y todo eso. Vale— responde Tony Stark mirando sospechosamente al rubio, pero toma la primera carta—…. ¡Hey! Esto no es una carta, es una nota de Producción.

—Léela, Stark— se escucha Fury.

—Bueno, dice es que es una mención especial dedicada a Maryfer. Producción se disculpa por haberla confundido y espera de todo corazón que le siga gustando el programa. Y que si tiene una petición especial que le gustaría ver de parte de nosotros, sólo la pida… Bueno, mientras no pida Stony todo está bien.

—¡Saludos, Maryfer!— añade Steve con una gran sonrisa, luego mira a Tony—. ¿Quieres leer la siguiente carta, Tony?

Tony parpadea un tanto extrañado, pero se encoge de hombros y toma el siguiente papel.

—Vale, la primera carta de hoy es de D. Jackson, y lo primero va para Bruce: _Ewww. Abominación y usted, qué asco, creo que es peor que Obi x Tony (que ya es desagradable), pero da igual; sacaré esa horrible escena de mi cabeza y continuaré…_ Ewww, nosotros también, D. Jackson— dice con un escalofrío, Bruce asiente a su lado enfáticamente—. _Las primeras preguntas son para el señor Stark (que aunque no se nota en mi anterior carta es de mis favoritos)…_ Bueno, digamos que tu tono no fue el más suave, cariño, pero si soy de tus favoritos estamos a mano. _1) ¿Cuál era su pensamiento principal cuando estaba en Afganistán? ¿Se arrepentía de no haber hecho algo?…_ Oh, comenzamos fuerte— musita el millonario y se muerde el labio inferior por un momento—. Vale, en Afganistán sólo pensaba que iba a morir y sí, pensé mucho tiempo en cosas que no hice o que no debí hacer, como preocuparme un poco más de manejar la empresa que fundó mi padre, en mis amigos— mira a Rhodey—, valorar a gente importante a mi alrededor— mira a Pepper, que le sonríe dulcemente—… En fin, creo que me arrepentía de lo que todo el mundo se arrepentiría en mi situación: no haber vivido lo que realmente vale la pena y desperdiciar mi vida en tonterías.

Se forma un extraño silencio en el estudio, Tony mira a todo el mundo pero se da cuenta de que las miradas dirigidas a él son suaves. Sonríe un poco.

—Vale, _2) ¿Se puso en contacto con la familia de Yinsen?_ — hace una mueca y mira a la cámara—. Pepper y yo intentamos encontrar a alguien de su familia. Él me dijo que no quedaba nadie, y tenía razón. Pero hicimos una fundación para las víctimas del terrorismo en Oriente Medio que lleva el nombre de Ho Yinsen, creo que le hubiera gustado— carraspea y prosigue—. _3) ¿Qué tanto le gritó Pepper después de ese primer "Yo soy Iron Man"…_ — el semblante de Tony se ilumina—. En realidad no me gritó, sólo me dedicó una de esas miradas mortales. ¿Sabes? Es más aterradora cuando no grita— sonríe espectacularmente y Pepper se cubre los labios para evitar reír sonoramente—. Ok, pregunta para Peter: _¿Has logrado hablar con Mary Jane? Mandale saludos a tu tía…_

—No quiero escuchar que también usted le manda saludos, señor Stark— riñe Peter antes de que Tony le haga un comentario inapropiado, enseguida mira a la cámara—. Mary Jane y yo hablamos a veces, aunque debo decir que últimamente me sonríe un poco más— finaliza en tono soñador.

—Vale, la siguiente es para Steven: _¿No cree que le debe una disculpa a Tony por lo de ocultar información y por eso de "Si no hubieras dejado de vender armas"? Eso fue grosero y muy desubicado, no sabías las razones de Tony para dejar de vender armas_ — concluye y mira a Steve.

El rubio asiente.

—Tony yo hemos hablado durante largas horas. Hay cosas que yo no sabía de él y cosas que él no entendía sobre mí. Creo que fuimos muy abiertos uno con el otro y quiero creer que me he disculpado lo suficiente por mis evidentes fallas. ¿Es correcto, Tony?

—Digamos que sí— resuelve el genio con una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a la carta—. _Y por último, Sr. Stark, creo que… Grrrr ¡Al diablo con el respeto a los mayores!…_ ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que a "los mayores"? ¡Soy un jovenzuelo!— algunos carraspean y algunos ríen—. _Todos somos tan insistentes en que perdone al Capipaleta porque queremos que todos sean una Familia de nuevo. Aceptemoslo, ustedes son una pandilla de psicóticos, inadaptados con auto desprecio (sí, lo estoy mirando a usted, Banner)_ —. Bruce se encoge un poco—, _algunos con traumas de infancia y demasiado raros (lo siento, Capipaleta, pero tu sobrenombre lo dice todo), pero que de alguna manera se convirtieron en una rara familia super disfuncional pero que encajaban, y duele ver que eso se rompió, le dolió a muchos ver a dos amigos pelearse uno por su ira y otro por su egoísmo y responde esto con sinceridad: ¿De verdad crees que el Capi intentaba matarte? Pues yo no lo creo, y detesto a HYDRA y a los Tratados y al creador de los Super Soldados que son los causantes de todo esto_ —. Tony termina y alza las cejas hasta la raíz del pelo—. Psicóticos, inadaptados, auto despreciables y raros… ¡Creo que D. Jackson no has observado bien!— sonríe espectacularmente—. Y bueno, respondiendo: lo sé. Sé que Rogers no quería matarme. Pero estaba en uno de esos episodios psicóticos, ¿quién puede culparme?

Steve carraspea y Tony rueda los ojos.

—Vale, D. Jackson se despide con un beso y un abrazo. Ah, y un par de posdatas: _Disculpen por no dejar preguntas que cortaran la tensión si es que la creé._ No hubo ninguna, D. Jackson. _Y posdata dos: Espero que estés consciente, Peter, que te declaraste a la chica que te gusta en televisión._

—¡Lo sé!— exclama Peter llevándose ambas manos a la cara, avergonzado—. ¡Nadie me dijo nada! ¡Ustedes son crueles!

—No llores, Parker— le dice Tony sonriente—. ¿No fue más fácil hablar con la chica?

—Bueno, un poco, sí— musita el adolescente sin dejar de sonrojarse.

—Última posdata: _Me alegra que acepte hablar con Steven, Sr. Stark :)_

—Bien, muchas gracias por tu carta, D. Jackson— dice Steve—. La siguiente es de lauraMonserratStark. Hola, lauraMonserrat. Bien, nos saluda y pregunta a Tony y a Pepper: _¿Nunca pensaron en tener hijos o adoptar? Ya saben, ¿formar una familia o tener un perrito?_

Tony niega enfáticamente y Pepper suspira fuerte.

—No— musita ella—. Ambos tenemos trabajos demasiado estresantes, y ni hablar del trabajo de Tony. Hubiera sido muy lindo formar una familia, pero yo no tendría el tiempo de ser cabeza de una empresa y madre, y creo que Tony no se arriesgaría a que algo le pasara a un hijo nuestro, como que un villano le secuestrara para hacernos daño. Sería algo parecido con una mascota, no hay tiempo. Y bueno, creo que ahora de todos modos esa posibilidad ha dejado de existir definitivamente— sonríe un poco melancólica.

Tony no la mira y Steve entiende que debe seguir con la carta.

—Tony: _¿Jarvis fue como tu familia, un segundo papá? Si fue así, ¿cuáles son los momentos más memorables que pasaste junto a él?_

—Ah, mi buen Jarvis— suspira Tony—. Sip, Jarvis fue como un papá para mí, ya que el verdadero no tenía mucho tiempo para su hiperactivo hijo. ¿Momentos memorables?… ¡Toda mi vida con Jarvis fue memorable!

—Sobre todo en tu primera resaca— le recuerda Rhodey divertido.

—Oh, sí. Jarvis era el que me consolaba cuando tenía algún miedo, y no necesitaba decírselo, él lo intuía. Se interesaba en las cosas que inventaba, en las que destruía… A veces él y mamá le ocultaban alguna travesura a Howard para que no me riñera… En fin, Jarvis fue muy importante en mi vida.

Steve sonríe suavemente y vuelve a la carta.

— _En caso de que tú y el Cap ya hayan hablado a solas, ¿cómo estuvo su "plática"? ¿Te dio muy duro contra el muro?_ — Tony frunce el ceño y Steve va tornándose colorado—. _¿Te duele el trasero? ¿Fue bueno el sexo que tuvieron? ¿Cuántas horas lo estuvieron haciendo? Tal vez más con las ganas que se traían, pero recuerda, Capi, Tony el genio super sexy y con un genial trasero y esos ojos tan hermosos, la perfección hecha persona…_ — a este punto Tony ya está sonriendo con autosuficiencia—, _es mio, ¿okey? Así que aléjate, sólo lo comparto con Brucie para que te quede claro, sino Hulk saldrá y te dará una paliza…_ Insisto, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que lea estas cartas?

Todo el mundo está riendo, menos Bruce que se ve incómodo de haber sido involucrado.

—Bueno, lauraMonserrat— comienza Tony sin parar de reír—. Mi trasero perfecto sigue perfecto, no ha sido profanado por el Anciano, y mis ojos hermosos nunca verán nada como eso— guiña un ojo.

—Bien, lauraMonserrat tiene otra pregunta para Tony: _¿Si tuvieras que escoger a alguien para casarte, tener hijos, mucho sexo y amarlo, escogerías a Steve_ idiota _Rogers o a mí, la que te quiere y ama con todo su corazón?…_ Te agradezco por lo de "idiota", lauraMonserrat— añade Steve con ironía.

—¡Chica! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?— inquiere Tony mirando a la cámara— ¡Por supuesto que a ti! Ni siquiera tenías que preguntarlo… Eso sí, si no te molesta compartirme con Brucie, ya sabes, Hulk y todo eso…

—¿Hay más preguntas, Steve?— cuestiona Bruce, cada vez más incómodo.

—Por supuesto, _la siguiente pregunta es para "el segundo más sexy e inteligente de todos", para aclarar: Loki_ —. El pelinegro alza una ceja y sonríe—. _Tienes que responder la pregunta y no se puede evadir, ¿okey? Si no la respondes iré allá y te patearé tu preciado trasero, ¿entiendes?_

—¿Esta chica mortal sabe que soy un dios?— inquiere Loki un poco altanero.

—La pregunta: _¿Con quién tendrías sexo? ¿Con Tony (aka el del buen trasero), o con Thor (aka el idiota)? Elige sabiamente…_ bueno, no soy el único idiota— musita Steve lo último.

—¿Por qué lauraMonserrat emite juicios sin conocernos?— interviene Thor antes de que Loki abra la boca.

—Yo creo que mi trasero sí es un buen trasero— refuta Tony meneándose un poco en el asiento.

—¿Quieres la respuesta larga o la corta?— le dice Natasha a Thor con una mueca irónica.

—La corta, si eres tan amable, Lady Natasha.

—Amor de fans. Odio de fans— responde ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Ya basta!— exclama Loki ante la mueca interrogante de Thor—. La pregunta es para mí, y aunque es bastante incómoda, la respuesta es que me lanzaría directo a Helheim antes de caer tan bajo… ¿Qué? Esa mortal dijo que respondiera la pregunta y eligiera sabiamente. Lo más sabio es alejarme de esos dos idiotas… Es más, debería alejarme ahora mismo de todos ustedes.

—Prohibido, Loki— le recuerda Thor negando con la cabeza.

—Ejem…— carraspea Steve—. LauraMonserrat agrega, también para Loki: _Te amo también, eres el mejor después de Tony y Peter. Eres asombroso, sólo que los demás no saben apreciar la genialidad cuando la ven. Te amo, eres un poco parecido a Tony, ¿sabes? No lo puedes negar, ambos han sufrido mucho y los han traicionado y lastimado, por eso los amo a ambos._

—Sí claro— ironiza Tony—, sólo que yo no me volví loco y quise conquistar un planeta y asesinar a mucha gente en el proceso.

—Es por eso que yo sería un magnífico Rey para ustedes. Con un Ejército de chicas como esta…

—Siguiente— interrumpe Steve a Loki—. _Peter, cariño, te amo también. No creas que te olvido, sólo que tú eres de Wade, así que ya sabes, yo no le robo el novio a nadie…_ y se ríe.

—¿Wade? ¿Novio?

—Es el chico charco— le aclara Tony.

—Ah…— musita Peter un poco nervioso—. Gracias, lauraMonserrat… creo.

— _Te ves tan mono cuando traes pijama de Hello Kitty…_ — Steve se interrumpe y mira a Peter.

—¡Oh, por Dios!— exclama el pobre chico— ¿Han puesto cámaras en mi habitación? ¡Eso es delito!

—¿Hello Kitty? ¿En serio, Parker?— se burla Tony entre incrédulo y divertido.

Peter se vuelve a llevar ambas manos a la cara, mortalmente sonrojado.

—Sí, esto… lauraMonserrat continúa— interviene Steve para no avergonzarlo más—. _Eres tan adorable y lindo que quisiera abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca. ¿Conoces a Gwen? Es linda._

Peter baja un poco las manos para no seguir escuchando las carcajadas de Sam, Clint y Scott, y no ver las muecas divertidas de las chicas.

—¿Gwen? ¿Gwen Stacy? Oh, sí… la conozco. Sí, es muy linda… ¿Podemos seguir con la carta?

—Claro— asiente Steve tratando de no reírse—. Última pregunta para Tony: _¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre ser un idiota sin cerebro o tener sexo con Steve…?_ — rueda los ojos—… _¿o casarte conmigo y ser felices siempre, qué eliges?_

—Ya había dicho que me casaría contigo, chica— responde Tony fácilmente.

—Bien, _posdata: Te amo, Tony…_

—Si no lo hubiera dicho un millón de veces, no lo habríamos notado— comenta Sam.

— _También a ti, Loki, si quieren armamos un trío…_

—¡Vaya! Esta chica sí que tiene enjundia— se ríe Tony y Loki alza una ceja.

— _Posdata 2: Team Winteriron y Stony, aunque el Capipaleta sea un idiota_. Sí, ya lo entendí. _Posdata 3: Échale un ojo a Tony, Bucky, yo sé que él es irresistible…_ y se despide llamandonos perras— finaliza Steve y deja la carta sobre la mesita apresuradamente.

—¿Si el sargento Barnes le echa un ojo al señor Stark no se quedaría tuerto?— pregunta Vision con el ceño fruncido. Todo el mundo se ríe.

—Se refiere a que se fije en él, Vis— le aclara Wanda.

—¿Quieres comprobar la perfección de mi trasero también, Barnes?— le pregunta Tony. Bucky lo mira feo—. Ok, ok, pasemos a otra carta. Esta es de Ronald B. Knox. ¿Qué hay de nuevo chico del futuro? La pregunta es para Natasha: _¿En serio te gusta… el Stucky? Yo que te tenía en un altar de oro._ Lastimas los sentimientos de Ronald, Roja.

—Piénsalo así, Ronald— contesta ella—. Han sido amigos fieles desde la infancia, Steve ha luchado por Bucky y viceversa. Es un amor incondicional—. Steve carraspea y ella sonríe más ampliamente—. Es fácil imaginarlos como una pareja.

—Para Clint— continúa Tony divertido—… Lo siento, Ronald, pero soy yo el que estoy leyendo la carta, pero le daré tu mensaje al cerebro de pájaro. Ronald dice que mal pienses lo de hablar "a solas" de mí y del Anciano.

—¡Oh! Lo mal pensé desde que lo mencionaron en el anterior programa, Ronald. Pero creo que hubiera sido asesinado si lo mencionaba en ese momento. Aunque en realidad todos sabemos que ese "hablar a solas" fue una excusa para hacer el cuarteto del siglo, ¿cierto Doc. y Bucky?

—Eres malvado, Clint— musita Bruce molesto.

—¿Qué? Stark dijo que aceptaría hablar con Bucky si tú estabas a su lado— sonríe perversamente el arquero.

—Todos son una bola de sucios— interviene Pepper, pero sin enojo—. Sí, tú también, Ronald— agrega mirando a la cámara.

—Vale, pregunta para Steve, Wanda, Natasha, Clint y para mí: _¿Alguno acepta una cena conmigo?…_ Mhhh, yo todavía recuerdo que te cae mejor Piolín que yo. Haz méritos, chico.

—No veo por qué no— dice Wanda.

—Es probable que te abandone en medio de la cena, pero está bien— dice Natasha.

—Si pagas la cuenta y aceptas a Laura y mis tres niños, de acuerdo. Te advierto que comen mucho— dice Clint.

—Yo… claro, Ronald— acepta Steve con una sonrisa.

—Hay una posdata— continua Tony—. _Deja a Laura por mí, Clint. No te arrepentirás…_ ¡Uuuuu!

—Si también te haces responsable de los niños, estoy en ello— bromea Clint guiñando un ojo a la cámara.

Steve sigue riendo mientras toma otra carta.

—Gracias, Ronald. La siguiente carta es de Maggie D. Stark Banner. Hola, Maggie. Dice: _Ya saben que soy Team Iron Man y amo a Vision… ¡Pero cuando Matt apareció les juró que me desmayé! ¡Tony, no puedo creer que le pidieras a Matt que hiciera eso! jajajaja ¡Te amo!_ —. Tony manda un beso a la cámara—. _Soy consciente de que Vision no me ama y no nos casaremos…_ creo que es una carita triste… _pero me haré ilusiones de todas formas. Así que mis preguntas son para Matt…_ ¿Fury?

—Sí, sí— musita Fury y aparece la pantalla. Matt Murdock muestra una sonrisa tensa y acaba de esconder algo que sospechosamente parece un casco rojo.

—¡Oh! ¡Buenas noches! Es un placer volver a participar en su programa… ¿Alguien puede leer la carta para mí?

—¿Podemos saber por qué la gente te escribe a ti en un programa que es para los Vengadores?— inquiere Tony— ¿No eres sólo un abogado? Aunque si sacaras lo que acabas de esconder…

—¿Esa es la pregunta de la espectadora?— carraspea Matt de pronto nervioso.

—Stark, limítate a hablar cuando sea necesario, ¿quieres? Lee la pregunta, Capitán— regaña Fury.

—Claro. Las preguntas de Maggie son: _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

—Uh…—. Matt mueve nerviosamente sus gafas oscuras—. Yo… estoy en una situación complicada en estos momentos. No puedo pensar en un matrimonio.

—Siguiente— sonríe Steve al ver que ellos no son los únicos bajo el acoso de las fans—. _¿Serás un Vengador? ¡Serías la HOSTIA!_

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo que un Vengador?— estalla Tony—. ¿Acaso creen que los Vengadores vamos a necesitar a un simple abogado? Aunque si sacara lo que esconde…

—Creo que sería una buena idea— musita Natasha a Clint; el arquero asiente.

—Tengo demasiado trabajo en mi zona, y creo que las expectativas de los Vengadores van un poco más allá de las mías— responde Matt con seriedad, aunque hay un poco de suspicacia en su tono.

— _¿Conoces a Jessica, Luke o Danny?_ — pregunta Steve cada vez más extrañado.

—He oído hablar de una Jessica… Jessica Jones. Es muy buena en lo que hace, según me han contado. Lo siento, no conozco a los otros dos.

— _¿Me dejarías manosearte?_ — y Steve alza las cejas hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Es extraño escuchar esa pregunta en su voz, Capitán— dice Matt con una sonrisa. Los demás ríen—. Ejem… Bueno, si puedo manosearte yo también… ¡No, lo siento! Señorita Maggie, tal vez primero debemos conocernos.

—Ok, _¿cómo está Foggy?_

—Foggy está bien— es lo único que contesta Matt con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— _¿Saldrías con Tony?_

—Ya dije que no saldré con él hasta no ver su trasero— refunfuña el millonario y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Salir como en plan amigos o salir en plan… romántico?— interroga Matt un poco asustado.

—Obviamente en plan romántico, Murdock. Estas preciosas chicas quieren vernos en plena faena todo el tiempo— le dice Tony.

—Creo que no. Admiro al señor Stark, pero me van las mujeres— resuelve Matt.

— _¿Cuál es precio de tus servicios? Necesito un buen abogado… malditas órdenes de restricción._

—Oh, vaya. Realmente no me extraña que tenga órdenes de restricción, señorita Maggie. Si me promete que no será necesario formular una nueva que me tenga a mí como víctima, podemos ponernos de acuerdo con las tarifas.

— _¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

—Rojo oscuro.

—Eres ciego, ¿cómo es que tienes un color favorito?— inquiere Loki en mala leche.

—No siempre fui ciego— responde Matt evidentemente molesto.

Todos miran de mal modo a Loki, pero éste se encoge de hombros.

—Disculpe el mal comentario, señor Murdock. Continuando con las preguntas de Maggie: _Una super importante… ¿Te casas conmigo?_

—Ya había respondido esa pregunta.

—Bien. La hermana de Maggie dice…

—¡Hey! Que escriba la hermana de Maggie— vuelve a rezongar Tony.

—Stark… por última vez…— advierte Fury.

—Es sólo que no está teniendo toda la atención— sonríe Clint mirando al genio irónicamente.

—Repito— dice Steve—: la hermana de Maggie dice: _¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo está Stick? Ese está más fósil que el Cap…_ ¿Qué?

Matt ríe un momento.

—No sé cómo está el viejo. Sólo espero no tener que saber nada de él, al menos no en una situación en la que tenga que encerrarlo por lo que resta de su vida de fósil.

—Son todas las preguntas de Maggie para el señor Murdock— dice Steve y levanta el rostro.

—Bien, fue un placer contestar las preguntas de Maggie. Espero verlos pronto… bueno, es un decir, ya saben…

—Sí, sí. Esto sigue siendo muy extraño.

La pantalla va a negro y lo último que se ve es a Matt despidiéndose con una mano.

—¿Ya puedo tomar una carta?— pregunta Tony.

—No, hay más preguntas de Maggie. Y las siguientes son para la Agente May. Tengo entendido que es una agente de SHIELD, ¿cierto?— inquiere Steve mirando a Fury. Éste asiente y la pantalla vuelve a encenderse. Esta vez en primer plano una mujer con rasgos asiáticos y cara de mala aparece.

—Buenas noches— dice con seriedad.

—¿Y ella quién es?— se pregunta Tony.

—¡Hola, Melinda!— saluda Clint alegremente.

—Barton… luces bien. Hola, Romanoff.

—May— asiente la pelirroja con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Bien, la primera pregunta de Maggie es: _¿Por qué es tan genial? ¿No duele serlo?_

Melinda May hace una mueca de satisfacción.

—Si doliera ser genial, me estaría retorciendo— contesta simplemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Las sacan de molde?— exclama Tony al ver la actitud de May tan similar a Natasha.

—Silencio, Tony— le regaña Steve—. _¿Usted y AC son más que amigos?_

—Somos compañeros de trabajo.

—¡Oh, vamos!— se queja Clint.

Melinda alza una ceja y lo mira feo, desde la pantalla su gesto es espeluznante.

—Bien: _Lo siento pero, ¿extraña a Andrew o a Lincoln? (¡Lincoln VUELVE!)_ Maggie dice que lo extraña.

—Yo no. No puedo perder el tiempo extrañando a quienes ya no están— desdeña May alzando una ceja—. Además es difícil extrañar a un ex marido.

— _Su relación con Ward fue rara. Sé que sólo fue sexo pero… sigue siendo raro._

—¿Tú no aprovecharías la oportunidad con alguien como Ward?— ironiza Melinda con una sutil sonrisa.

— _¿Cuándo fue reclutada?_

—Hace muchos años— es la respuesta cortante de la agente.

— _Del uno al diez, ¿cuánto le gusta su trabajo?_

Melinda se toma unos segundos y luego una sonrisa sincera aparece en sus labios.

—Nueve. Algunas veces es demasiado estresante.

—Son todas las preguntas de Maggie— finaliza Steve.

—Gracias, Melinda— se escucha Fury. La agente asiente con la cabeza y la pantalla va a negro de nuevo.

Steve suspira.

—Bien, ahora Maggie tiene preguntas para Tony… ¿Tony?… ¡Stark!

Tony finge despertar de un sueño profundo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya hay preguntas que son para nosotros? ¿Hola? El programa se llama "Charlando con los Vengadores"…

—Deja de gimotear, hay preguntas para ti.

—¡Al fin!— alza los brazos dramática el genio.

—Bien, Maggie te pregunta: _¿Has visto The Walking Dead? Si es así: ¿Si pudieras escoger con quién estar en la serie, a quién eliges? (No vale decir que no es posible un Apocalipsis o sólo decir que no. Ah, y si esas personas son dotadas no tendrás sus poderes y tú no tendrás tu armadura)._

Tony parpadea.

—Maggie, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver programas de televisión. Y no, un apocalipsis zombie no es posible.

—Y ahí está nuestro Stark— comenta Clint— Tenías que decir precisamente lo que Maggie no quiere escuchar.

—Tony, la semana pasada te quejaste porque no pudiste conseguir la nueva temporada antes que nadie— le recuerda Bruce.

—¡Vale, vale! Mi personaje favorito es Daryl, pero no para "estar con él" en la manera que tú piensas, Maggie. Creo que es un personaje muy interesante. A su lado seguiría vivo.

—Hay otra pregunta para ti: _¿Me das tu permiso para llevarme a Vision? (Malditos sentimientos no correspondidos)_

—Oh… Bueno, creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a Wanda, no a mí.

—No— dice la alterada tajantemente.

—¡Pregunta para Su Panterosidad!— exclama Steve antes de que Tony hable de nuevo—. _Quiero decir, T'Challa: He leído varios fanfics donde usted y Tony son pareja, ¿sería tan amable de cumplir una de mis muchas fantasías?…_

Tony hace una mueca graciosa y T'Challa frunce el ceño.

—Señorita Stark Banner, si una de sus muchas fantasías que es que le de una paliza a Stark, con mucho gusto la cumplo.

—¡Oye, Gatito!

—¿Prefieres cumplir una de las otras fantasías que seguramente son morbosas?— inquiere T'Challa con serenidad.

—Bueno, no— replica Tony y mira a la cámara—. Maggie, tal vez deberías dejar de verme en pareja con todo el mundo. Mi trasero dejará de ser perfecto si sigues así.

—Sip. Se ponchará cuál globo— comenta Scott y todo el mundo se ríe.

—Y nadie quiere ver mi trasero ponchado, ¿verdad?— se rié Tony también.

—Vale, pregunta para Tony, Clint, Scott y para mí: _¿Bailarían Hotline Bling para sus fans?_

—En un ambiente adecuado, ganaríamos mucho dinero— dice Clint divertido.

—¿Qué haces, Nat?— le pregunta Steve a la pelirroja, que ha sacado su smartphone.

—Apunto la sugerencia para mi negocio Magic Mike— responde ella encogiendo de hombros.

—¡Pff! Sólo es un tipo cantando con pésima coreografía. Hay mejores canciones para un baile hot— desdeña Tony entre dientes.

—Ok. Pregunta para Peter: _¿Me compartes unos cuantos de esos Pop que te regalará Tony? (Hace cara de cachorro abandonado)._

—¡Claro, Maggie! De hecho el señor Stark envío a mi casa un montón y no caben en mi habitación.

—Bien— sonríe Steve—. Posdata: _Vision, no importa que no me ames, ¡yo lucharé por tu amor! (A menos que Matt diga que sí)… Y deberías tener un programa de cocina, eso sí sería épico: "Cocinando con Vision", yo lo vería._

—¡También es una buena idea!— dice Natasha volviendo a su smartphone.

—¡Ah, no! Si Vis va a tener un programa, yo lo administraré— se queja Tony.

Vision sólo se muestra confundido.

—Posdata dos— se hace escuchar Steve—. _Darcy, ¿vamos juntas a la Comic-Con del año que viene?…_ Oh, la señorita Lewis no nos acompaña esta vez, Maggie. Pero supongo que Thor puede darle el mensaje.

—Por supuesto— asiente el rubio Asgardiano.

—Bien, mi turno— dice Tony tomando la siguiente carta—. De MarQueZA-N1... Dice que molestarnos es demasiado divertido… Bueno, cuando no me molestan a mí, sí lo es— sonríe Tony—. Pregunta para mí: _¿Conociste a Peggy? (Tu padre y ella fueron amigos, incluso ella fue amiga de Jarvis) ¿Era tía Peggy para ti? ¿Alguna vez te puso una pijama del Capitán Mallitas? Y si es así dime que hay una foto JODER, de seguro te veías adorable…_ JAJAJAJAJA… Siempre amaré el apodo "Mallitas".

—¿Podrías limitarte a contestar la pregunta, Stark?— interviene Steve— Y debo decir que no visto con mallas, mi traje está hecho de fibra nomex y kevlar.

—Pero el apodo es bueno, Mallitas. Así que no interrumpas, Mallitas. Bien, MarQueZA, sí conocí a Peggy. Sé también que fue una buena amiga de Howard y de Jarvis. Me visitaba cuando yo era pequeño y después nos fuimos distanciando. Entre el instituto y su vida en Inglaterra cuando se casó, no era fácil la comunicación. Tal vez cuando era pequeño la llamaba "tía". Y sí, hay una vieja foto en la que ella me tiene en brazos… ¿Qué te parece, Mallitas? Peggy Carter me tiene en brazos a mí… y con un onesie de Capitán América— añade el millonario con una mueca.

—¿Esa que aparece allí *****?— pregunta Steve con burla, señalando la pantalla.

Todos miran la foto y se escuchan algunos "awww" y algunas risitas.

—¡Fury! ¿Cómo es que esa foto llegó hasta aquí?— exclama Tony con un ligero (ligerísimo) rubor.

—Cosas de Producción— se encoge de hombros Fury.

—Bueno, bueno, dejen de admirar mi increíble belleza de nacimiento, ¿quieren? Pregunta para el Anciano Dos: _No quiero que vayas a prisión, si quieres ir a una te ofrezco mi habitación, puedes traer a Mallitas… (Vale, necesito a alguien que entretenga a mis hermanos)_ — y cómo no, Tony se larga a reír estrepitosamente de nuevo—. ¡Ahora serás Niñero Mallitas!

—Yo tampoco quiero ir a prisión, MarQueZA, ¿estás segura que en tu habitación no nos encontrarán?

—¡Bucky!— estalla Steve— ¡No voy a ser niñera de los hermanos de MarQueZA! ¡Lee otra pregunta, Tony!

—Está bien— se controla el millonario—. Para Wanda: ¿Puedes hacer un Desmaius? ¿Levicorpus? ¿Expecto Patronum? Y si no… Qué aburrida eres, sólo porque puedes alterar la realidad y todo en su entorno pero no puedes ser Animaga…

Wanda entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes a casa de MarQueZA?— pregunta a Steve y a Bucky.

—Wanda, controla tu carácter— le dice suavemente Clint.

—Sólo quiero mostrarle los libros de Harry Potter, y que se de cuenta de que son ficción. Tal vez mostrarle una realidad que no le gustará…— sonríe siniestramente.

—No, chica. Producción nos tiene prohibido ir a casa de los espectadores para hacer travesuras— niega Tony— . Y por eso sigo soltero— añade en un murmullo—. Bien, pregunta para la Hormiga: _Hipotéticamente. Hipotéticamente. Es una hipótesis: Cuando Cassie sea adolescente y Vision se convierta en una versión joven… ¿Dejarías que salieran?… Es una hipótesis, no es como si ocurriera en una dimensión alterna…_

—Mi hija puede salir con quiera— responde Scott con ligereza—. Hasta que cumpla los cincuenta.

—¡Vamos, Lang! Vision es perfecto para… ¡Wanda! ¡Perfecto para Wanda!— exclama Tony cuando la alterada mueve las manos a su dirección—. ¡Jesús! Qué celosa.

Wanda se ríe divertida.

—Bien, para Mallas…Pff… Pfff… JAJAJAJA

—¡Dios Santo!— musita Steve mirando a Tony descojonarse otra vez.

—¡STARK!

—Ya, ya, está bien. Para Mallas: _En tu apresurada carrera por salvar ciegamente a tu mejor amigo e ir a un motel y tirártelo_ … JAJAJAJAJAJA

—¡Dios! ¡Qué alguien mate a Stark por el bien de la humanidad!— exclama Clint ya molesto con las risas de Tony.

—Con mucho gusto— dice Natasha y cuando va a levantarse, Tony se calla por fin.

—Si no quieren que me ría, Producción debería censurar estas cartas— refunfuña pero todavía con una sonrisa—. Sigamos: _En tu apresurada carrera te acordabas de los Tratados y de salvar a toda esa gente inocente? ¿O sólo era Bucky, Bucky, Bucky?_

—¿Debo decir, una vez más, mis razones para no firmar los tratados y para ayudar a Buck? Creo que puede tornarse aburrido para los espectadores— responde Steve con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces la respuesta es "Bucky, Bucky, Bucky", MarQueZA— dice Tony y Steve rueda los ojos—. Para Natasha: _Cada vez te admiro más, mira que vivir rodeada de niños de cinco años, ha de ser horrible…_ ¿Tienes una guardería, Roja?

—Creo que la señorita MarQueZA se refiere a ustedes, señor Stark— le dice Vision.

—Ya lo sé, pero no somos niños de cinco años…

—Te ríes sólo con la palabra "Mallitas"— señala Sam con un tono de obviedad.

—Es que… Está bien, está bien, sigamos con la pregunta para Natasha: _Pobre de ti tener que soportar los caprichos de Tony…_ No creo que eso le incomode.

—Créeme que sí, Stark. Y si no terminas de una vez la pregunta de MarQueZA te desinflaré ese "perfecto" trasero tuyo a golpes.

—Que lindura de persona eres, Romanoff. Pero vale, _los caprichos de Tony, las locuras de Clint. La inocencia de Thor y cómo enseñarle al Capitán a usar twitter. Ha de ser un fastidio, ¿cómo lo haces? Dame el secreto, yo no soporto a mis hermanos._

—Sólo hay una camino, MarQueZA— sonríe Nat peligrosamente— Amenazas verbales. Y si no se intimidan, lleva las amenazas a un nivel físico. Y si nada funciona, el manicomio es una buena opción.

—¿Ahora también tendrás un programa llamado "La Gurú de las Desesperadas"?— inquiere Tony con una mueca.

—Y te tendré de patiño— zanja ella meneando su puño.

—Mala— dice Tony mostrándole la lengua, y enseguida vuelve a la carta—. _Mujer, tú y Pepper merecen una estatua más allá que cualquier Vengador…_ Si posan en bikini yo pago las estatuas.

—¡Tony!— le regaña Pepper—. Gracias, MarQueZA.

—Stark, mi puño tiene muchas ganas de saludar cierta bocota— amenaza Natasha volviendo a empuñar su mano.

—¡Pregunta para Pep!— exclama el millonario fingiendo no escuchar a la espía—. _¿Sabías que en otra dimensión tienes una armadura y te haces llamar Rescue, Hera, ¿cuál prefieres?_

—¡Oh! Eso suena muy bien. Rescue es un buen nombre.

—¡Hey! Podré retirar a Iron Man y sólo hacer armaduras para ti, Pep.

—Tony, sabes tan bien como yo que nunca harías eso.

—Cierto. Para mí: _¿Le harías la Armadura a Pepper?_ Para protegerla, por supuesto. MarQueZA se despide diciendo que nos adora a todos, más a Natasha, y aunque parezca dice que no te odia, Mallas, sólo que molestarte es de lo más divertido. ¿Verdad que sí?

—Mph… Leeré la siguiente carta— dice Steve un poco molesto—. Esta es de Vall, hola de nuevo, Vall. Nos agradece nuestras respuestas y tiene más preguntas vergonzosas… ¿Cómo es que este programa pasó de tranquilizar a la población a ser la burla de los espectadores?

—No te quejes, Mallas, es divertido. Acéptalo— le sonríe Tony.

—Bueno, tal vez sí sea un poco divertido. La primera pregunta de Vall es para Clint: _¿Sientes empatía por Bucky respecto al control mental?_ … Vaya, es una buena pregunta.

—Cualquiera que atraviese por un horrible control mental tiene mi empatía, Vall— responde Clint mirando feo a Loki—. Comprendo cómo se siente, las horribles lagunas en tu memoria y el saber que hiciste cosas terribles. Sí, puedo sentirme simpático con Bucky.

—Para Ant-Man y Clint: _¿Dejarían que sus hijos fueran superhéroes?_

—Mis hijos puede ser lo que quieran ser— responde primer Clint—. Laura y yo los hemos hecho fuertes y espero inteligentes.

—No lo sé— dice Scott un poco inseguro—. Cassie es muy valiente, pero aún es muy pequeña y no quiero imaginarme un futuro en el que arriesgue el cuello. Ya veremos.

—Para Tony: _Querido, supéralo, el escudo lo hizo tu padre PARA Steve, y lo que se da no se quita o si no te sale una verruguita_ — sonríe Steve mirando a Tony.

—Eso está en "veremos". Y si me sale una verruguita, puedo contratar al mejor dermatólogo del mundo. ¡Hey, millonario a la vista!

—Ok, hora de la pregunta vergonzosa: _si hipotéticamente dejaras embarazado a Steve, ¿te harías cargo del bebé?…_ Menos mal que es una hipótesis.

—¡Iug!— exclama Sam divertido—. Te verías como Schwarzenegger en "Junior", Steve.

—Hipotéticamente sí me haría cargo de ese bebé, pero se queda con Rogers— responde Tony.

—¿Abandonarías a Steve y a tu hijo?— inquiere Scott con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿No dicen que los hijos crecen mejor con sus madres? Yo pagaría las cuentas nada más.

—Padre desnaturalizado— le dice Pepper sonriendo.

—Dejemos las hipótesis sobre bebés, ¿quieren?— se incomoda Steve—. Pregunta para mí: _¿Qué sientes cuando casi todo el mundo te culpa por separar al grupo? Yo la verdad no te culpo, digo, cada uno hace lo que se le da la gana y apoya a quien quiera…_ Esto… La verdad es que nunca imaginé que mis decisiones fueran tan mal vistas para la mayoría de la gente. Desperté en un mundo nuevo, y al parecer yo sigo sin encajar. Gracias por el apoyo, MarQueZA— sonríe el rubio y vuelve a la carta—. _Y Steve, Sharon no te puede dar duro porque no tiene pene… Aunque si quieres celebrar el Día Internacional de la Mujer, prefiero que lo hagas con Natasha…_ ¿Qué?

—Claro que Sharon puede darle duro a Steve— se burla Sam—. Día Internacional de la Mujer, ya saben, arneses con prótesis…

—¿Has ocupado alguno, Wilson?— inquiere Tony divertido.

—No quiero saber qué son arneses con prótesis…

—Hay hasta de veinte centímetros, Mallas— se ríe Tony.

—¡Stark! No, no quiero saber. Y aunque ya dije que Nat me parece hermosa, seguiría escogiendo a Sharon. Otra pregunta para mí: Steve, _¿quién hubiera pensado que te gustaban los penes grandes?, entonces no te gusta Bruce, ¿lo que quieres es que Hulk te dé duro?…_ ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!

—Mallas, ya te advertí que no te acercarás a Brucie, y eso incluye a Hulk.

—¿Entonces quieres a Hulk y su gran cosa para ti solo, Stark?— se burla Clint.

—¿Por qué, cerebro de pájaro? ¿Tú también quieres?

—¡Dejen de hablar de eso, por favor!— regaña Bruce ya bastante alterado—. Steve, si hay más preguntas.

—Gracias, Bruce. Me ahorraré el comentario sobre esa pregunta, Vall. Y hay otra para mí: _Si Tony te dice que la única forma de perdonarte es que cantes y bailes "Star Spangled Man with a Plan" vestido con el traje de las chicas en público lo harías?…_ —frunce el ceño—. No. Mi dignidad está por encima de las decisiones de Tony. Jamás quiero volver a escuchar esa ridícula canción.

—~ _Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way? Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day?_ ~— comienza Tony a cantar bastante animado. Steve suspira y las risas no se hacen esperar.

— _~Who will campaign door-to-door for America, Carry the flag shore to shore for America, From Hoboken to Spokane, The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!~_

—¡Sam, Scott! ¡Bucky, por Dios, cierren la boca! ¡Bruce! ¿Tú también?— grita Steve exasperado.

—¡Lo siento, Steve! Es contagioso— se disculpa Bruce entre risas—. Además todos no sabemos esa canción, eras nuestro héroe de la infancia.

—¡Fury, haz algo!

— _~Red, White, and Blue! Who'll give the Axis the sack, and is smart as a fox?~_ … ¡Oh, sí! ¡Stark, ya basta! Lee la siguiente pregunta, Capitán— se escucha la voz amortiguada de Fury.

—Gracias— musita Steve entre dientes— Pregunta para Thor…

—¡Oh! Yo quería aprender ese canción— se lamenta Thor. Loki aún tiene las manos en las orejas.

—La pregunta, Thor— dice Steve amenazadoramente—. _¿Por qué eres tan inocente? Eres peor que Steve captando el doble sentido._ Por supuesto, sólo una tarde con Stark y el doble sentido deja de existir— se queja el super soldado.

—¿Soy inocente?— inquiere Thor… inocentemente.

—No, eres idiota— le dice Loki que bajó las manos para escuchar la pregunta. Chismoso que es.

—Para Thor y el _gran-oh-sexy-dios-rey-Loki: ¿Con qué par de hermanos de Disney se sienten más identificados? ¿Scar y Mufasa? ¿O Elsa y Anna? Si no conocen las películas, se las envíe con Producción._

—¡Oh! Así que ese par de películas fueron de tu parte, Vall. ¡Muchas gracias! Son fantásticas— sonríe Thor espectacularmente a la cámara—. Creo que mi relación con Loki puede verse reflejada en "El Rey León". Ya saben, un hermano que no puede enfocar su envidia y termina cometiendo terribles errores.

—Debo admitir que Scar tiene personalidad— dice Loki alzando una ceja—. Pero fue un imbécil. Yo hubiera acabado con Simba al mismo tiempo que Mufasa. Y no hubiera sido tan idiota con las hienas. El final feliz sería para Scar. Por otro lado, "Frozen" es demasiado infantil, aunque tiene un buen mensaje.

—¿Te vas a poner a cantar "Libre soy", Cuernitos?— inquiere Tony divertido.

—Sería mejor que la ridícula canción que acabas de cantar, Stark.

—Pero Loki aún no se identifica con su naturaleza Jotun. No es libre como Elsa— difiere Thor con un suspiro.

—Otra pregunta para Loki… Lo siento, por no voy a seguir diciendo oh-sexy-dios-rey-Loki…

—Lo acabas de decir, Steve— rueda los ojos Bucky.

—Ejem… la pregunta: _Poniéndolo así, creo que hubiera sido una muy buena idea que conquistaras el mundo. Si algún día lo quieres intentar de nuevo, te puedo ayudar. Tengo contactos jujuju. Mi pregunta es, ¿cómo sobreviviste? Siempre fue tu plan o lo pensaste a último minuto?_

—No descarto la posibilidad de conquistar esta tierra de bárbaros— responde Loki con autosuficiencia—. Soy un superviviente nato, actúo como mejor me convenga a mí en cualquier circunstancia. Soy un dios.

—Sí, claro— continúa Steve—. Vall dice que para comprobar lo de tu lengua de plata, sus datos los tiene Producción… Te espera para mostrarte las cualidades de las terrestres.

—Dudo mucho que tengan muchas cualidades— dice Loki, pero todos lo miran feo, sobre todo Natasha—. Tal vez esa Producción pueda darme los datos de la mortal Vall— concluye un poco acojonado.

—Para el equipo: _¿Alguno leyó por completo los Tratados?…_ De hecho sí lo hicimos— responde Steve—. No es que fuera muy largo.

—Sí, Ross y su gente se quemaron las pestañas redactándolos— asiente Tony con mucho sarcasmo **.** ******

— _¿Cuántos creen que Coulson quería que el Capitán le demostrara todo su espíritu americano? -insertar cara pervertida-_ … No sé cómo hacer eso, Vall. Pero personalmente creo que Phil no necesitaba que yo le demostrara mi espíritu americano. Él ya lo tenía— sonríe Steve suavemente.

—Steve, Vall estaba hablando en doble sentido— le aclara Natasha—. Y si no fuera porque Clint y yo sabemos muchas cosas de Coulson, hubiera apostado a que estaba enamorado de ti.

Steve parpadea.

—¿No que ya entendías el doble sentido, Mallas? Sí, también creo que Coulson quería que le dieras fondue— sonríe Tony con cara pervertida.

—Pasemos a la siguiente— se apresura Steve sin dar tiempo a que Clint, ya con una cara muy traviesa, dijera algo—. Para Bucky: _¿Conseguiste al final tus ciruelas? ¿Tienes problemas intestinales? Por si acaso te envíe ciruelas, las tiene Producción._

—No tengo problemas intestinales, me gustan las ciruelas— responde Bucky.

—Producción dice que pases por tus ciruelas al final del programa, Barnes— se escucha Fury.

—Gracias por las ciruelas, Vall— concluye Bucky con una sonrisa.

—Para Peter: _¿De verdad no te gustaría que en algún mundo paralelo Steve y Tony fueran tus padres?…_

—Ya he dicho que no. Tuve padres y me gustan esos en éste o en otro mundo paralelo— contesta Peter con un puchero.

— _Y Tony, yo digo que Steve es la mami porque me gusta que tú seas seme…_ y alza la ceja, creo.

—¿Seme es por semental?— inquiere Tony curioso.

—No, es por la palabra japonesa "semeru", que significa "atacar"… en el yaoi es el dominante, el que ataca, el de arriba, el activo…— explica Bruce.

—Ya está bien, gracias por la explicación, Bruce— interrumpe Steve y Tony mira sorprendido a Bruce por saber esa información.

—Vall continúa con Peter: _Si Steve te hubiera aparecido antes que Tony, ¿hubieras estado en el bando del Cap?_ — y mira a Peter.

—Probablemente— asiente el chico despacio, sin mirar a Tony—. Escuchen, yo realmente no quiero estar en ningún bando. No ahora, es decir, ambos han dicho sus razones para pelear y bueno… Creo me gustaría más formar parte de los Vengadores en lugar de un solo equipo.

—De nuevo para todo el equipo— suspira Steve—. _¿Pueden darme sus razones para estar en el bando que están? Excepto Ant-Man y Spidey, es obvio que ellos fueron por ser fanboys._

—Ya lo he dicho mil veces— responde Natasha primero—. No es que esté de acuerdo con las razones ególatras de Stark. Estoy de acuerdo con los Tratados.

—Yo también ya he explicado mis razones. Tengo una deuda con Wanda… y pienso que Stark es un idiota— responde Clint.

—Pienso que las razones del señor Stark son válidas— responde Vision.

—Apoyaré a Steve— dice Sam—. Y también creo que los Tratados son una manera de controlarnos, una injusta para nosotros.

Rhodey suspira.

—Soy un Coronel. He visto lo peor de las guerras, las pérdidas que ello genera en todos los aspectos, la decadencia humana y el temor en convertirnos en seres iguales que contra los que luchamos. No es sólo el que Tony sea mi mejor amigo, pienso que los Tratados son válidos. Tal vez haya control, pero como Tony lo dijo, necesitamos ser controlados.

—Saben bien las razones por las que me uní al equipo de Stark— es el turno de T'Challa—. Pero también estoy de acuerdo con los Tratados. El mundo es demasiado vulnerable y quienes se suponen deben proteger a ese mundo no pueden permitirse destruir naciones y a su población en pro de un bien común sin pensar en consecuencias.

—Yo sé bien lo que es ser controlada y manipulada. Quiero mi libertad— responde finalmente Wanda.

—Bien, una pregunta más— sigue Steve un poco afrentado—. _¿No creen que la Civil War parece una pelea tipo triángulo amoroso?…_ No lo creo, Vall…

—¡Claro que sí!— exclama Thor interrumpiendo a Steve.— Como un observador externo, puedo entender todas esas bromas de los espectadores sobre el amigo Tony y el noble Capitán. Eran amigos y de repente llega otra persona que rompe esa amistad. Es sencillo ver ese triángulo amoroso del que habla Vall, aunque no se trate de eso.

—Es como una telenovela— musita Bruce asintiendo a Thor—. Por supuesto, en las mentes de la mayoría de la audiencia.

—Última pregunta— dice Steve frunciendo más el ceño—. _¿Quién tiene el mejor trasero?_

—La respuesta es obvia— sonríe Tony meneándose otra vez en el asiento.

—Por supuesto: Natasha— dice Sam desparpajadamente. La espía alza una ceja.

—No vamos a comparar traseros— dice Steve antes de que alguien (Tony) refute el anterior comentario—. Es todo por ahora y Vall nos pide que nos cuidemos. _Posdata 1: Tony, tu voz es hermosa. Tanto como la del gran Loki…_ ¿También eres cantante aficionado, Loki?

Loki gruñe y Tony también, que no le gusta que le comparen con Cuernitos, gracias.

— _Posdata dos: FURY, ALIMENTA A NUESTROS HÉROES._

—Oye sí. Tengo hambre— se queja Tony sonoramente.

—Hasta el final del programa, Stark. Ya habíamos hablado de eso. Y la comida no es mi asunto, es de Producción.

—¿Por eso estás escondiendo un hot dog?— le reprocha Clint.

—Producción— responde Fury mordiendo su hot dog con descaro.

—Bien, mi turno. Entre más pronto acabemos, más pronto comemos. Vi unas suculentas donas con mi nombre— dice Tony alegre—. Carta de Cassie Laufeyson….— se interrumpe y lee la carta para sí. Luego mira a la cámara—. Digamos, Cassie, que por lo menos la ira disminuyó un poco. Tal vez me sienta un poco mejor— asiente sin hacer caso a las miradas de los demás—. Cassie dice: _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que Producción les haya devuelto la comida :3_

—Sí, pero no aquí. ¡Tengo hambre!— se queja Clint otra vez.

—No interrumpas, Piolín— frunce el ceño Tony—. _Saben que los amo mucho a todos ustedes, aunque ame muchisisisisimo a Brucie y a Tony_. También te amamos, Cassie— sonríe y Bruce asiente a su lado—. _Rhodes, me alegra mucho que te estés recuperando rápidamente y espero que pronto puedas volver a estar en acción, por cierto, me divertí muchísimo con la anécdota del pechero. Tony, eres un loquillo. Me alegra que Brucie haya vuelto a casa, de verdad, cuando le vi yéndose sin rumbo dejé escapar un par de lágrimas._ ¿Ves, Brucie? Lograste que Cassie llorara.

—Lo siento, Cassie— dice Bruce un poco inseguro.

— _Loki, amas a Thor ¡y no pararé hasta que lo admitas!_

—No puedo admitir una mentira— musita Loki.

—¿Hola? ¿Dios del Engaño?— murmura Clint.

— _Thor, te quiero pero ya deberías saber que es difícil matar a Loki (?)_

—Lo sé, Cassie— asiente Thor con una prominente arruga entre sus cejas—. Pero nunca ha sido mi intención matar a Loki. No lo haría jamás.

Loki rueda los ojos… por enésima vez gracias a Thor.

—Las preguntas: _Thor, no quiero que interrumpas a tu hermano con ésta, ¿está bien? Loki, cariño, sé que esto es complicado para ti pero, ¿qué sentiste cuando pasó lo de Narfi y Váli? ¿Y qué sentiste en verdad cuando alejaron a todos tus hijos de ti?_

El pelinegro se remueve un poco incómodo.

—Me obligaron a ver cómo destruían la naturaleza de Váli y cómo terminó asesinando a Narfi frente a mí, ¿cómo crees que me sentí?

—Fue el castigo designado por asesinar a Balder— comenta Thor con seriedad.

—¡Qué no interrumpas!— estalla Loki enojado.

—Si no lo hago, todo el mundo pensará que tú y tus hijos son víctimas…

—En este caso Narfi lo fue— replica Loki aún más enojado—. No tenían derecho a convertirlo en un lobo para que aniquilara a su hermano… Sygin quedó destrozada.

—Los designios de Odín son sabios…— argumenta Thor, pero se escucha inseguro. Todos los demás miran como juego de pelota la interacción de los dioses.

—¿Sabios? Fenrir y Jörmundgander están atrapados hasta el Ragnarök, Hela fue designada por Odín para gobernar Helheim y me vi obligado a entregarle a Odín a Sleipnir.

—Fenrir era incontrolable, asesinó a mucha de nuestra gente. Era necesario atarlo, sabes que cuando escape el Ragnarök comenzará. Las nornas han asegurado que Jörmundgander se liberará para asesinarme y destruir los nueve reinos. Hela nació destinada a gobernar Helheim, y sabes tan bien como yo que ha desafiado a los dioses muchas veces… ¡Y tú le regalaste a Padre a Sleipnir! ¿No has oído ya que lo que se da no se quita o te sale una verrugita?

Loki parece querer hervir de rabia.

—Cassie tiene más cosas que decir, Thor— habla apresuradamente Steve para evitar que Loki estalle cual olla de presión—. _Thor, tú puedes decir lo que quieras, pero eran SUS HIJOS y no estoy completamente segura de que Loki quería que se los llevaran lejos ¡y menos dejándolos como los dejaron! (amenazas o no…). Además, Odín no deja que Loki los visite nunca y estoy más segura que antes cuando te digo que a Loki le gustaría visitarlos y ver cómo están._

Thor parpadea.

—Loki puede ir a visitarlos cuando quiera, jamás hizo caso a Padre sobre los peligros de Helheim o las profundidades de Midgard o la isla Lyngvi. Y ve a Sleipnir todos los días— se encoge de hombros.

Algunos se miran confundidos unos a otros.

—Sí, bien… Cassie continúa: _Justifiques como justifiques a tus amigos, era abuso ¡y ni siquiera querías creer que lo era! ¡Porque estoy segura que ni siquiera sabes de la cantidad de veces que Loki ha tenido que curarse las heridas que "tus queridos amigos" le han dejado sin ayuda! (Lamento hablarte así, cariño, pero tienes que entender que lo que le hicieron a tu hermano no estuvo bien y que tú lo avalaras como fuera un juego, menos_ )—. Steve se interrumpe para mirar con reproche a Thor.

—Loki jamás mencionó que mis amigos lo herían. Su orgullo es demasiado grande…

—¿Y el tuyo es pequeño?— interrumpe esta vez Loki—. Eres un fanfarrón engreído, orgulloso de tus habilidades para la guerra, desdeñando mi inteligencia y mi magia. Tú y tus apestosos amigos.

—También eran tus amigos— musita Thor en voz baja—. Debiste decirme en su momento lo que te hacían.

—¿Para qué?— sonríe el pelinegro con sarcasmo—. Les hubieras creído a ellos, o hubieras dicho que era un buen entrenamiento para mí.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Steve vuelve a la carta.

— _Además Loki tiene razón en una cosa con respecto a tu padre… Si sabía que Loki era un gigante de hielo, ¿por qué se encargó tooooda su infancia en machacarles lo horribles que son? Es decir, hay muchas historias, ¿por qué hacer énfasis en esa? Loki es un gigante, ¿no quieres decírselo? Bien, pero no le machaques lo horribles que son porque entonces cuando Loki lo descubrió estoy segura que tuvo un cóctel molotov en su interior… Por cierto, para quienes lo piensan, por más que quiero a Loki sé que no es una dulce palomilla tampoco._

—Yo no puedo justificar las decisiones de mi padre. Odín sabía por qué lo hacía... Tal vez pensaba que Loki nunca se enteraría. Sin embargo, yo jamás he dejado de ver a Loki como mi hermano, quise protegerlo incluso cuando descubrí que él era un gigante de hielo, le creí cuando asumió el trono mientras mi padre estaba en su sueño y yo desterrado, sufrí su castigo después de su intento de invadir Midgard… Acudí a él cuando Malekith dio la cara… Y está aquí, después de que se apoderó por segunda vez del trono con la apariencia de Odín.

—Necesitabas mi magia, no a mí— desdeña Loki—. Y me amenazaste.

—No podía hacer menos dada tu actitud— zanja Thor en tono "hermano mayor".

—¡Y yo que creía que lo nuestro era una telenovela!— exclama Tony con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Hay más preguntas, Steve?— inquiere Natasha.

—Sí, Cassie dice que para preguntar algo más lindo: _Thor, ¿antes de conocer a Jane, te gustaba Sif? (A mí no me gusta ninguna de las dos para ti, pero si hay que elegir, escoge a Sif, ¿sí? Jane es… mejor no te digo)._

—Siempre he respetado a la valiente Sif— sonríe Thor con menos tensión—. Es poderosa y hermosa. Jane también lo es, salvando las diferencias; una de las mejores científicas de la Tierra, y candidata al Nobel… signifique lo que signifique. Por el momento estamos distanciados, pero eso no quiere decir que mis sentimientos hacía ella han disminuido. Lamento que no te agrade ninguna, Lady Cassie, tal vez deberías conocerlas.

—Para mí: _Me alegra que hayas recapacitado un poco sobre lo que pasó en la Guerra civil y me alegra que quieras mantener la conexión con el pasado, pero no olvides que los Vengadores (todos) son tu familia también. Por cierto, ¿te gustó el shawarma?_ — sonríe a la cámara—. Estoy seguro que ahora puedo decir que son mi familia también, gracias Cassie. Sobre el shawarma… demasiado condimentado, pero sabe muy bien— vuelve a la carta—. _Para Tasha: Te amo, pero a veces eres rara, porque si hubieras usado la información que tenías antes, ninguno de sus expedientes habría sido publicado… sin embargo eres genial y debes haber tenido una razón que no dices…_ y guiña el ojo, creo… todavía no estoy muy familiarizado con estas caritas.

—No es rara— dice Clint—, es lista.

—También lo es Cassie— sonríe Natasha—. Tengo mis razones… ¡Y cierra la boca, Stark!— exclama antes de que Tony la irrumpa a preguntas.

Steve se ríe entre dientes.

— _Por cierto, ¿qué sentiste al conocer a Laura Barton?_

—Un poco de lástima— responde Natasha con una sonrisita—. No podía creer que alguien amara a Clint.

—¡Oye! No es cierto, la amó desde que la conoció— replica el arquero divertido—. Aunque al principio investigó hasta su baño.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que no fuera una espía enviada a matarte— se encoge de hombros la pelirroja.

— _Clint, ¿cómo conociste a Laura? Me da curiosidad. ¿Y qué sentiste cuando te dijo que estaba embarazada de ti por primera vez?_

—Pues qué curiosa, Cassie— responde Clint con una sonrisa—. La conocí antes de entrar a SHIELD, en una de las últimas funciones que tuve en el circo. Luego no la volví a ver durante años, hasta que nos reencontramos y yo ya era agente. Dudé mucho tiempo en seguir la comunicación, porque no quería ponerla en peligro, pero al final logró convencerme— suspira—. Y cuando supe que estaba embarazada por primera vez… Wow. Es que no hay palabras, saber que viene en camino una personita que tú hiciste con la persona que amas… sólo… wow.

Las chicas lo miran con ternura.

—Bien, para Sam: _Si no hubieras conocido al Capi y tanto Tony como él te hubieran convocado para la guerra, ¿a quién hubieras escogido?_

—Lo más seguro es que a Steve de todas formas— responde Sam—. Mi ídolo de la infancia… no hay mucho qué decir.

—Para Peter: _Te amo, nene, eres genial pero tengo una pregunta: ¿Nunca se te ocurrió aparecer como Spidey donde Flash y decirle que fuera mejor persona? Sé que eres su ídolo y tal vez lograrías que recapacitara en varias cosas… Por cierto, si ves algo negro con forma de baba que se mueve, huye de ahí, yo sé lo que te digo… Y Deadpool es un tío muy raro pero a mí me cae bien, y si lo conocieras te caería bien también… mentira, querrías ahorcarlo. Por cierto, ¿conoces a Ben Reilly? Si lo haces, ¿qué piensas de él?_

—Oh, muchas cosas— dice Peter parpadeando—. Bueno, antes guardaba mi identidad celosamente… lo que sólo ocurrió durante unos cuantos meses. Así que no se me ocurrió decirle a Flash que fuera mejor persona como Spiderman, no sabía que lo admiraba tanto. Lo intenté como Peter Parker, pero sólo terminé con un ojo morado… Seguiré tu consejo, no me acercaré a babas negras que se mueven. Y ya siento curiosidad por ese tal Deadpool, aunque si me darán ganas de ahorcarlo no estoy muy seguro de querer conocerlo. Y sobre Ben Reilly… No conozco a nadie que se llame así, pero es extraño porque Reilly es el apellido de soltera de tía May, y Ben… bueno, era el nombre de mi tío.

—Para Scott: _Admítelo, eres raro…_ risas de Cassie… _y tu hija se llama como yo_ … Oh—. Steve le muestra la lengua a Scott.

—¿Qué fue eso?— inquiere Scott frunciendo el ceño.

—Cassie puso que alguien te sacara la lengua, así que…— se encoge de hombros el rubio—. Para T'Challa: _Rey, ¿en serio? Me lo imaginaba más como político de todas formas, pero bueno, de gustos no hay nada escrito._

—¿Se refiere a lo que me hubiera gustado ser si no dirigiera Wakanda? Eso es política, Cassie, y es interesante y lo disfruto, pero si no tuviera esa enmienda, me gustaría escribir o descubrir la Historia— responde T'Challa con amabilidad.

—Para Rhodey y Pep: _Me reí a carcajadas con anécdota del perchero… ahora sí Rhodes, me pareció muy tierno lo que hiciste por Tony en el MIT, y hablando del MIT, ¿qué sentiste al ver al pequeño Stark entrar a la uni con tan poca edad? ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión y cómo se hicieron amigos?_

—No tienes que contestar a eso, Rhodey…— le dice Tony.

—Lo siento, pero soy una persona honesta— le mira Rhodey un momento y luego su vista se dirige a la cámara—. Todo el mundo hablaba de Tony cuando llegó al MIT, confieso que sentía cierta curiosidad. Ya saben, el famoso hijo de Stark… ¡Y era un niño! Fuimos compañeros de habitación. Sin embargo no hubo grandes acercamientos hasta que lo descubrí encerrado en el armario de la habitación, maniatado y golpeado. Algunos… matones, decidieron que Tony era digno de ser molestado, lo rescaté y ambos planeamos vengarnos de los matones. Ninguno se atrevió a molestarlo después de eso.

—Fue una buena venganza— sonríe Tony algo nostálgico—. Nadie se mete con Tony Stark y James Rhodes—. agrega alzando la mano como dando los cinco a su amigo, Rhodey le corresponde alzando la mano también.

— _Pep_ — dice Steve con una suave sonrisa—. _Eres una mujer increíble y te amo muuuuuchooo._

—Gracias, Cassie. Me siento halagada— sonríe Pepper.

—Vision: _Te amo, nene, eres genial. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer y cuál es la comida que mejor te sale?_

—Gracias— musita Vision con una pequeña sonrisa—. Me gusta mucho leer y aprender las costumbres de los humanos. Creo que la mejor comida que he preparado es la pasta.

—Claro, porque sólo necesitas cocerla en agua— murmura Scott.

—Y finalmente, Tony: _Tengo varias preguntas para ti (no todas bonitas, lo siento). Primero, ¿has tenido algún nuevo ataque de pánico luego de lo de Afganistán?_

—Mhhh… Bueno, ya tengo un mecanismo de defensa: el trabajo— sonríe Tony un poco forzado.

— _¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Rhodes la primera vez luego de escapar?_

—Sentí que no todo estaba perdido si mi mejor amigo todavía era mi mejor amigo y estaba buscándome a pesar de haber pasado tres meses sin haber perdido la esperanza de encontrarme— sonríe de verdad a Rhodey.

— _Cuando Steve y tú se conocieron en SHIELD ante la amenaza de Loki, la razón por la que no querías que te tocara era por lo del secuestro?_

—No, fue porque me caía mal.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?— musita Steve negando con la cabeza—. _Sé que no duermes mucho debido a las pesadillas así que, ¿cuánto tiempo duermes durante toda la semana?_

—Uh… no cuento el tiempo…

—Sesenta horas a la semana aproximadamente— interviene Vision—. El Dr. Banner y yo hemos intentado que duerma al menos la mayor parte de los domingos.

—Sí, tal vez se convierten en mamás gallinas— murmura Tony rodando los ojos—. Y Bruce no tiene derecho porque se desvela trabajando tanto como yo.

—Tony, tienes que cuidarte— le regaña Pepper—. Tú también, Bruce.

Bruce asiente pero no mira a nadie.

—Siguiente pregunta— se hace escuchar Steve meneando la cabeza en desaprobación—. _Luego de que Loki te tirara por la ventana y luego de casi morir al desviar el misil que iba a New York, ¿tuviste pesadillas con eso? ¿Y con lo que pasó en Siberia?_

—Las pesadillas con el agujero de gusano todavía me persiguen… a veces— añade cuando mira a Pepper—. Pero ahora es más fácil volver a conciliar el sueño pronto.

— _Por cierto, ¿cómo volviste a casa luego de tu pelea con el Capi? Es decir, él rompió tus propulsores en las manos, y en los pies… y el de tu pecho…_ — la voz de Steve va bajando de tono en cada palabra.

—Ya me habían preguntado eso. Rompió los propulsores pero pude activar algunos circuitos para comunicarme con Friday. Ella me sacó de ahí.

— _Última pregunta feita…¿nunca te despiertas en la noche y sientes que los pedazos de metal que el reactor de tu pecho detenía siguen ahí intentando hacer su camino hacia tu corazón? Si es así, ¿Qué sientes? ¿Has tenido algún ataque respecto a eso?_

Tony hace una mueca y Pepper frunce el ceño.

—Es un poco morboso preguntar eso, ¿no crees, Cassie?… Alguna vez… poco después de la cirugía. Fue difícil adaptarme a no tener el reactor y no ver la luz que irradiaba; lo tuve durante cinco años. Reacción fantasma. Sí, tuve pesadillas con eso.

— _Bien, fin de preguntas tristes, te regalaré una caja llena de tus donas favoritas por haber contestado, por cierto, ¿cuáles son?_

—¡Oh! Glaseadas. Cualquier sabor de glas. Amo las donas glaseadas. Si esa es mi recompensa, puedo contestar más preguntas feitas— guiña un ojo.

— _Ahora, ¿cómo conociste a Pepper? ¿Qué sentiste al conocer a Bruciebu? Y si tuvieras que elegir entre darle un besito en la boca a… Steve o a Clint, ¿a quién elegirías?_

—¡Hey! Yo no quiero besos de Stark— exclama Clint con un puchero.

—Conocí a Pepper cuando ella entró a trabajar como mi asistente personal en Industrias Stark. Y acá entre nos, la primera razón para contratarla fue porque es muy bella—. Pepper rueda los ojos pero sonríe—. Y además es perfecta para el puesto. Cuando conocí a Bruciebu…

—Tony…

—Así te llamó Cassie. Y a mí me gusta, Bruciebu. Bien, cuando lo conocí en persona dije realmente lo que sentía: lo admiro. Había leído muchos de sus trabajos y como ya dije, la gente inteligente me atrae. Hablamos el mismo idioma… Y sobre el besito, ¿lo quieres ahora o después del programa, Piolín?

—¡Qué asco, Stark!— se queja el arquero y todo el mundo ríe.

— _Ahora una última pregunta para todos porque esto ya se hizo muy largo: ¿Les gustaba vivir todos juntos en la torre Stark?_

—En la torre era divertido— asiente Clint—. ¿Cierto, Nat?

—Sí. Amábamos hacerle bromas a Thor cuando se quedaba con nosotros.

—¿Eran bromas?— inquiere Thor—. Bueno, ciertamente disfruté mi estancia en la torre del amigo Stark.

—Era bueno, Cassie. Aunque yo no pasé mucho tiempo en la torre. Vivía en Washington. Después volví al Complejo Vengadores, donde entrenamos a los nuevos miembros del equipo.

—No fue tan divertido el tener que reparar doce pisos por su culpa y sus juguetes. Lo único bueno fue y sigue siendo trabajar con Bruciebu en los laboratorios.

—Es bueno tener un techo bajo tu cabeza— murmura Bruce sonriendo.

—Vale, Cassie se despide diciendo _Avengers Assemble an always fight us one! Los amo a todos y espero verlos juntos y Superfamily como antes._ Nos manda besitos. Gracias, Cassie.

—¡Yo quiero un besote!— exclama Tony.

—¿De Bruciebu?— le increpa Sam sonriente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te toca, Tony— le recuerda Bruce con incomodidad.

—Ok. La siguiente carta es de Isaac Lokinson…— y mira a Loki, éste frunce el ceño—. Ahora son siete. _Dice: ¡Hola a todos! Me encanta este programa y si alguno se pregunta por mi apellido es porque YOLO…_ ¡Hey! Me gusta tu actitud Isaac, aunque tal vez debiste ponerte Tonyson. La primera pregunta es para Thor: _¿Nunca te sentiste culpable por las veces en que dejabas de lado a Loki por ir con tus amigos? O por hacerle sentir inferior por tener magia e inteligencia en vez de músculos? Además creo que deberías haberle defendido un poco más ante los abusivos de tus amigos, quiero decir, yo tengo un hermano menor y si alguien lo tratara como ellos a Loki, ya tendrían un par de huesos rotos…_

Loki agradece que Darcy no esté cerca y hace una mueca triste y desvalida.

—Yo sólo quería que mi hermano fuera fuerte…— suspira el semidiós rubio con resignación—. Tal vez debí protegerlo un poco más, darme cuenta del alcance de mis burlas y de mis amigos. Lo que Loki ha dicho hace un rato es cierto, fui un arrogante. Crecí creyendo que la fuerza y mi mano dura era lo mejor para Asgard. Pero como dije yo en el programa anterior, si he lastimado a Loki, lo siento mucho. En serio lo siento, hermano— concluye mirando con seriedad a Loki.

—Ahórrate el sentimentalismo barato, Thor. No lo necesito— responde obstinadamente el pelinegro. Thor suspira derrotado.

—¿Puedo seguir con las preguntas?— inquiere Tony, y como nadie dice nada, lo toma como un sí—. _Vale, para Loki: Tío, eres genial, pero no intentes esclavizarnos de nuevo, ¿sí? No cool…_

—No entiendo la juerga Midgardiana— frunce el ceño Loki—. Y no prometo que no intentaré esclavizarlos… digo, ser un rey justo para ustedes.

Tony rueda los ojos pero sigue leyendo.

— _Por cierto, ¿tus ojos son verdes, no? ¿Entonces el azul cuando atacaste la Tierra es por lo que creo que es? Creo que deberías contarle al idiota de tu hermano lo que los Chitauri y el hombre de morado te hacían, ¿sabes? Eso arreglaría muchas cosas para ti…_

—¿A qué se refiere Isaac, Loki?— se anima Thor de nuevo— ¿Qué hombre de morado?

—Mis ojos son verdes, no los he tenido de otro color… a menos que cambie a mi forma Jotun, pero la aborrezco. De lo demás, no sé de qué hablas. Y soy totalmente capaz de pelear mis batallas solo, muchas gracias.

—Loki, después del programa hablaremos seriamente— le advierte Thor de nuevo en modo "hermano mayor".

—Okeeeey. Para Mallas: _Cuando le clavaste el escudo a Tony en el pecho, ¿siquiera sabías que ya no tenía el reactor? ¿Y que si lo hubiera tenido hubiera muerto a los cinco segundos de habérselo roto?_

—Sí, Isaac. Era muy consciente de que Tony ya no tiene el reactor en el pecho. También de que si lo hubiera tenido lo habría matado… y simplemente jamás se me hubiera ocurrido enterrar el escudo ahí de haberlo tenido. Sabía que romper el reactor provocaría que no pudiera seguir atacando, y era lo que quería: acabar con la pelea.

—Para el Anciano Dos: _Me caes bien tío, pero me gustaba más cómo te quedaba el cabello corto, y no estoy seguro de si ya te lo han preguntado, pero, ¿te lo cortarías?_ … ¿Por qué es importante la horrible cabellera de Barnes para la audiencia?

—Tal vez un despunte te caería bien, Barnes— le sonríe Natasha.

—Uh… sí, tal vez— responde Bucky extrañado.

—¡Pff! Para Peter: _¿Sabes algo de deportes? Simple curiosidad. ¿Y qué tan difícil es esconderle que eres Spiderman a tu tía? Por cierto, en el programa anterior le declaraste tu amor a Mary Jane por televisión nacional…_

—No sigan mencionando lo de Mary Jane, no quiero comprobar que se puede morir de vergüenza— se queja el pobre chico volviendo a ponerse colorado—. Um… Sobre los deportes, bueno, practico baloncesto en la escuela y me gusta ver por tv la NFL. Y esconderle a tía May que soy Spiderman… Bueno, hasta antes de este programa no era tan difícil; ella tiene un trabajo que le quita tiempo y por las noches duerme como un tronco.

—Para Piolín: _¿Tu hermano sigue vivo? Si es así, ¿has hablado con él hace poco tiempo? Si no, lo siento, tío._

—Barney murió hace mucho tiempo— frunce el ceño Clint, claramente incómodo con la pregunta.

— _Wanda: te amo, nena, pero las visiones a Tony me dieron algo de miedo, se podía sentir tu odio…_ Yo también lo sentí, Isaac, créeme— resopla Tony. Wanda se muerde los labios y mira al suelo—. _Natasha: eres el amor de mi vida, la pregunta: ¿saldrías conmigo?_

—Claro. Pero como dije también a Ronald, no me culpes si te abandono a mitad de la cita— sonríe la pelirroja.

—Qué buen prospecto eres, Romanoff— resopla el millonario y vuelve a la carta—. _Para Fury: ¿No has pensado en hacer una Red de Guerreros_ _ *******_ _?_

—El nombre suena bien— responde Fury posándose frente a la cámara—. Lo tendré en cuenta para eventos futuros.

—Pobres incautos— murmura Tony mientras Fury sale—. _Rhodes: ¿Qué se siente usar las prótesis que te hizo Tony? ¿Te fue muy complicado adaptarte a ellas? Por cierto, espero que te recuperes pronto, quiero verte pateando traseros en la tele de nuevo_ — sonríe enormemente y mira a su amigo.

—Gracias, Isaac— contesta Rhodey asintiendo a la cámara—. Al principio fue un poco extraño adaptarse, ya sabes, las máquinas hacían todo el trabajo en mis piernas. Poco a poco he podido reforzarlas y ahora es más cómodo usar las prótesis. Espero en un futuro no tener que usarlas y volver a la acción plenamente.

— _TeamStark!_ — exclama Tony leyendo la carta—. _Ahora sí, Tony, ¿sigues teniendo pesadillas de las muchas veces en que casi mueres?_ — frunce un poco el ceño—. _Si es así, ¿alguna reciente ha derivado en un ataque de pánico?…_ Estoy sintiendo un deja vú, acabo de responder a eso hace unos momentos. Intento controlar los ataques de pánico trabajando, es lo mejor que se puede hacer, aunque sean las cuatro de la mañana. Sigamos: _Para romper la tensión, sé sincero, ¿en cuanto viste a Bruce fue amor a primera vista, no? ¿Y cómo conociste el shawarma?…_ Oh, sí— sonríe de nuevo—. De hecho pudieron haber puesto una melodía romántica mientras me acercaba a Bruciebu y le decía cuánto lo admiraba—. Bruce baja la cabeza y niega resignado a las bromas de Tony—. El shawarma… bueno, no conocía el platillo hasta que, durante la batalla contra los Chitauri, vi un restaurante que decía que lo vendían. Se me ocurrió que podríamos probarlo para celebrar la victoria— vuelve a la carta—. _Por último, Bruce, eres genial, tío. La pregunta es: ¿Qué te hizo decidirte para ser científico?_

—Mmhh… Siempre sentí atracción por la ciencia. Y cuando me di cuenta que de verdad tenía talento para ello, pensé que podía ponerlo en práctica para mejorar el mundo. Aunque tomé algunas malas decisiones en mi vida y en mi carrera, realmente disfruto ser científico.

—Muy bien. Isaac nos saluda a todos y espera que no nos matemos entre nosotros que de verdad le gusta el programa… Oh, no te preocupes por eso, chico, si nos matamos no será en el programa. Agrega que más que estar de mi lado en la pelea es y siempre será TeamAvengersAssemble… Comienza a gustarme eso de Avengers Assemble— sonríe—. Gracias, Isaac. Tu turno, Mallas.

—¿Podrías dejar de decirme "Mallas"? Prefiero "Anciano"— reprocha Steve mientras toma otra carta—. Ya me había acostumbrado. Bien, la siguiente carta es de Alley Michaellis, hola Alley. Ella dice _¡Hola a todos!_ y comienza con una pregunta para su Panterosidad… quiero decir, T'Challa: _¿Cómo le va con todo? ¿Quién es su mejor amigo? ¿Si tuviera que salir con alguno de los presentes, con quién saldría?_

—Gracias por interesarte, Alley— responde T'Challa—. Mi reino se encuentra estable por el momento, pero nos estamos preparando para diversas situaciones ahora que Wakanda y su tecnología ha entrado en el mapa del mundo. Podría considerar como mi mejor amigo a W'Kabi, es el protector de Wakanda en mi ausencia, y crecimos juntos. Sobre elegir a alguien para salir… Si la señorita Romanoff está disponible, con mucho gusto la invitaría— le sonríe a la espía. Ella alza una ceja y devuelve la sonrisa.

—Para Wanda: _¡Tengo tu Funko Pop! Yei! Eres hermosa y te adoro. La pregunta: dado que Vision ya ha cocinado para ti (y sus habilidades culinarias siguen en práctica) ¿Prepararías la cena para los dos? No sé, como en una cena romántica o así._

—Gracias, Alley. Bueno, no es que mi cocina sea mejor que de la de Vis, pero podríamos hacer algo entre los dos. Me gusta la idea— sonríe a Vision, quién asiente también sonriendo.

—Para Nat: _¿Podrías hablarnos sobre las reglas que hicieron cuando estuvieron en la torre? Confío más en ti, los demás ocultarían información valiosa…_ y hace esa carita adorable.

—¡Por favor, Alley! Romanoff oculta más información que todos nosotros juntos— exclama Tony a la cámara. Disfruta hacerla repelar.

—Mi puño todavía quiere conocer tu bocota, Stark— le advierte ella—. Bueno, Alley, la primera regla fue que todas las armas o habilidades especiales quedaban prohibidas mientras estuviéramos todos juntos; como ha dicho Stark, destruyeron doce pisos en una absurda pelea por un estúpido videojuego. Lo que llevó a la segunda regla: Stark y Clint no podían sentarse al mismo tiempo a jugar ningún videojuego ni ninguna otra competencia absurda entre ellos. Otra regla fue para el par de nerds, o sea Stark y Bruce: Nada de nanotecnología que se comía la ropa, o cualquier otra estupidez que lograra que alguno quedara semidesnudo. Una más fue para Steve y Thor: ninguno debía acercarse a los electrodomésticos a menos que hubieran leído el manual al menos cinco veces y lo hubieran entendido a la perfección. Como supondrás, JARVIS terminaba haciendo todo el trabajo.

—Olvidas la regla para ti, Roja— sonríe Tony siniestramente—: Prohibido espiar las duchas de tus compañeros masculinos.

—Sí, bueno… ¿quién puede culparme por eso?— devuelve ella la sonrisa.

Clint y Thor se ríen mientras Bruce y Steve se ponen colorados.

—Pregunta para Pepper— dice Steve antes de avergonzarse demasiado: _¿Cómo te va manejando Industrias Stark? Porque, por lo que veo, Tony no coopera mucho…_

—Ahora lo hago— frunce el ceño el millonario.

— _¿Considerarías salir con Happy?…_

Tony mira a Pepper con los ojos gigantes.

—Ahora me dedico a viajar más para asegurarme de que Industrias Stark en otros países estén funcionando bien— responde Pepper—. Y claro que consideraría salir con Happy, es un muy buen amigo.

Tony suspira aliviado.

—Para Loki: _El momento de la verdad, ¿preferirías tener sexo con Thor o Tony? (en ambos siendo el uke)._

—¿Están seguros de que las preguntas no las hacen las mismas personas con diferentes nombres?— resopla Loki molesto—. Ya di una respuesta a eso: Prefiero Helheim.

—Yo también prefiero que vayas al infierno— le dice Tony.

—Alley te pregunta que por qué los cuernos.

—Me dan personalidad— alza una ceja el pelinegro con prepotencia.

—Claro, Rodolfo, lo que digas— rueda los ojos Tony y Thor se ríe entre dientes.

—Alley le dice a Darcy que es genial. Espero que esté viendo el programa.

—Es lo más seguro— asiente Thor.

—Para Peter: _Elige una de las opciones, ¿preferirías que Tony se casara con tu tía y fuera tu papá o vivir al estilo superfamily (ya sabes, donde eres hijo de Steve y Tony)?_

—Si el señor Stark se casara con tía May, sería como mi… ¿tiastro? Bueno, mi tío, no mi papá. Y ya dije que tuve padres, espero que lo recuerden. Sé que son historias y todo eso, pero me gustan mis papás— responde el chico suavemente.

—Para todos: _¿Libro y película favorita?…_ Bueno, de muchos libros y películas que he leído desde que desperté, podría elegir El Gran Gatsby, una buena lectura. Y de película… Ciudadano Kane— sonríe Steve.

—Vaya— se sorprende un por Tony— Yo pensé que elegirías alguna muda, ya sabes, de tu época.

—Ya existía el sonido en el cine en mi época, Tony— frunce el ceño el soldado—. No soy taaaan viejo.

—Vale. Mi libro favorito es Fuentes del Paraíso, y mi película favorita es 2001: Odisea del Espacio— sonríe Tony.

—A mí me gustó El Día del Chacal, y de película: La caza del Octubre Rojo— dice Natasha.

—El Caso Bourne es un buen libro…— comienza Clint.

—Esa es una película— le dice Scott.

—No. Es una novela de Robert Ludlum. La película es buena, pero es mejor la novela. Mi película favorita es…

—Déjame adivinar— interrumpe Tony—. Robin Hood, Valiente, Los Juegos del Hambre…

—Soy más que arco y flecha, Stark. No, mi película favorita es El Otro Lado del Espejo, coreana. Muy buena.

—Por Quién Doblan las Campanas— interviene Rhodey antes de que Tony replique los gustos de Clint—. Y mi película favorita: Caballeros del Aire.

—¿Tú, Bruciebu?

—Em… el libro Desayuno con Partículas…

—¿En serio, Doc?— se ríe Clint—. ¿Tu libro favorito es de partículas?

—Es una novela, Cerebro de Pájaro— refuta Tony—. Y es muy entretenida, buena elección, Brucie.

—Sí… mi película favorita es El Club de la Pelea— musita el científico.

—¿Y tú, Buck?— pregunta Steve a su amigo.

—Leí un buen libro llamado Aurora Boreal, y me gustó una película corta llamada Erizo en la Niebla.

—Es un cortometraje soviético— alza la ceja Natasha, mirando curiosa a Bucky.

—Lo sé. Es bello— responde él y ella asiente de acuerdo.

—Ciberiada es un gran libro— dice Vision—. Y mi película favorita es Metrópolis… ¿Sucede algo, señor Stark?

—A mi JARVIS también le gustaba Metrópolis— susurra Tony con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mi libro favorito es El Invierno del Mundo— es turno de Sam—. Y mi película favorita: Una Guerra de Película.

—¡Hey! Ahí sale un actor muy atractivo— sonríe Tony espectacularmente— ¿Qué hay de ti, Pep?

—Cumbres Borrascosas, y película: Duro de Matar… Oigan, no me miren así, Bruce Willis es perfecto.

—¿Scott?— pregunta Steve sonriendo por la cara de Tony ante la respuesta de Pepper.

—Mi libro favorito: Wilt. Y mi película favorita Dos Ladrones y Medio. ¡Es Jackie Chan!

—¿Peter?

—Oh… Tía May me regaló un libro llamado Steelheart, es de superhéroes. Me encantó. Y tengo muchas películas favoritas, pero diría que Harry Potter… pero me gustan más los libros… Bueno, tal vez es El Origen.

—Adolescentes— murmura Tony—. ¿Qué hay te ti, Maximoff?

—Mi libro favorito es La Colina de Watership. Y mi película favorita: La Canción del Mar.

—¿No es una caricatura?— inquiere Tony.

—Es una película animada. Y es maravillosa— responde Wanda entre dientes.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Y ustedes tienen algún libro favorito?— mira a los dioses—. ¿O aman las epopeyas nórdicas?

—Amigo, Tony, hemos sido testigos de sus maravillosas formas de expresión artística. Loki y yo hemos leído mucho y visto muchas películas…

—Sí, tus lecturas favoritas son los monitos del periódico…— se mofa Loki.

—Mafalda es una chica muy inteligente— frunce el ceño Thor— Pero no tengo un libro favorito, más bien un cuento: El Príncipe Feliz—. Loki bufa—. Y ahora que he visto el Rey León, creo que es mi favorita. Es tu turno, hermano.

—Crónicas de Belgarath— dice el pelinegro altivo—. Y me gusta una película llamada Pathfinder.

—Gracias, Alley. Bien, vayamos con otra carta— dice Tony alegremente—. lavida134... ¡Oh! Quizá nos enteremos de más sucesos extraños en mundos paralelos, ¡hola, lavida! Comienza diciendo _¡Demonios, me descubrieron! Sí vengo un universo alterno, lo acepto (odio a mi padre Hades por esto), aún así cosas más locas he revelado xD_

—No sabía que Hades hubiera engendrado— musita Loki contrariado a Thor. Éste sólo se encoge de hombros.

—… _Para Loki, te amo y si fuera por mí la decisión de gobernar Asgard, la tomarías tú. Enfrentemoslo Thor, eres demasiado inocente en cuanto a Política y Tratados se refiere, más bien de consejero deberías tomar a Loki u.u_

—Sé perfectamente los manejos políticos de Asgard— refuta Thor un poco ofendido.

—Sí, claro, declaraciones de Guerra— rueda los ojos Loki—. La chica tiene razón, yo debería gobernar Asgard.

—Tú sólo intentarías conquistar los Nueve Reinos— replica el rubio.

—¿Puedo continuar? Gracias— les regaña Tony—. _En fin, Tony, ¿sabías que hay una canción donde tu alter ego en otra dimensión llamada Robert Downey Jr. (¡Dios, cómo amo a ese mortal!) aparece en un video de Elton John llamado I Want Love, es hermoso…_

—¿Lo ves, Tony?— sonríe Pepper— Te dije que te parecías a Robert Downey Jr. Y en un mundo paralelo él es tu alter ego.

—Genio, millonario, filántropo, playboy, actor de cine y videos y Iron Man… ¡Quiero ir a ese mundo alterno!— exclama Tony con alegría—. _Scott, amo a tu mascota, mi padre sólo me da arpías para jugar TT_TT_

—¡Stark! Deja de hacer esas caras, das miedo— se queja Clint.

—Nope…

—¿Arpías?— inquiere Scott— Y yo que pensaba que la hormiga-mascota mutante de Cassie era terrible.

—Lavida tiene una pregunta para Hank. ¿Lo tenemos en pantalla o ha venido?

—Producción ha intentado convencerlo, pero no tuvo éxito— responde Fury fuera de cámara—. La orden es que transmitan el mensaje a Lang para que él se lo lleve a Pym.

—Bien, la pregunta es… espera, ¿Hank fue el primer hombre hormiga?

—¿No sabes de Historia, Stark?— rueda los ojos Scott.

—En los archivos de papá estaba su nombre, pero no esa información… Vaya, creo que tener una idea de porqué odia a los Stark. Vale, la pregunta: _¿Qué pasó con Henry y qué hace? ¿Cómo es él? Y por sobre todo, ¿en realidad él tiene los poderes de su madre (osease La Avispa, no sé si me entiende)? xD_

—No tengo conocimiento del tal Henry, pero Hank oculta muchos secretos. Le preguntaré— responde Scott un poco confundido.

— _Nat, eres super hermosa, super mujer, y no tomes a mal lo de James Rogers, es sólo algo de mi universo alterno u.u._

—No lo tomo a mal, lavida. Si en tu mundo puedo tener un hijo, me parece algo fantástico— sonríe Natasha un poquito—. Aunque no lo nombraría James— añade con una mueca.

—¡Oye!— reclaman al mismo tiempo Rhodey y Bucky.

— _Su Panterosidad presencia, ¡déjeme decirle que el espíritu pantera de su país da miedo! D: ¡Estuve a punto de morir de un ataque cardíaco y eso que no puedo morir!_

—¿Has visto al Dios-Pantera?— inquiere T'Challa asombrado.

—¿No has oído que es hija de Hades? ¿También conocerá a Jesucristo?— se pregunta Tony curioso—. Digo, para saber si es verdadero o falso. En fin, para Brucie: _Cariño, ¿aún mantienes contacto con Betty o haces como K en Hombres de Negro y las espías por satélite cuando riega las plantas? ¡Confiesa!…_ ¡Bah! Brucie desechó mi idea de espiarla por satélite.

Bruce está riendo suavemente.

—Bueno, es tentador espiarla. Pero respeto su privacidad. No he tenido contacto con ella— añade un poco melancólico.

—Para el Anciano Uno y Anciano Dos: _Los odio. Lo siento, pero mi rencor y mi odio permanece para con ustedes. Tenía esperanzas con ustedes y me rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos, lloré por meses por eso, son crueles y sin sentido TT_TT. Cuando lleguen al Tártaro los haré sufrir e.e…_ ¡Está chica me gusta cada vez más!

—¡Qué intensa!— exclama Clint con un escalofrío.

—Yo sólo creo en un Dios— intenta hablar Steve sin tartamudear—. Y no llamaría a ningún infierno algo como Tártaro… me suena a postre.

—Oh, créeme que existe el Tártaro— comenta Loki como quien no quiere la cosa mirándose las uñas—. Aunque no se compara con Helheim.

— _Clint, cariño, sé tu pasado pero tranquilo. No lo diré a menos que Laura lo sepa (eso espero por tu bien e.e)…_ ¿Qué secretos escondes, Piolín?

—Ejem…— se remueve muy incómodo el arquero—. Por supuesto que Laura sabe todo sobre mí. ¡Es mi esposa! Sigue con la carta, Stark.

—Vale, vale. Pregunta para Wilson—. Sam traga saliva—. _¿Si no fueras Falcon como superhéroe qué serias? o.O_

—Bueno, tal vez seguiría siendo consejero para veteranos de Guerra… O si las circunstancias nos hubieran sido las que fueron, quizá seguiría en activo para el ejército. En verdad disfrutaba mi trabajo— responde Sam con una leve sonrisa, evidentemente aliviado de quedar fuera de la amenaza del Tártaro.

—Wanda: _Te entiendo y aunque no lo conocí, sé que tu hermano fue una gran persona y un hombre de bien; lo amo y siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón. Por cierto, está en los Elíseos y está volviendo loco a mi hermano menor corriendo demasiado xDD_ —. Wanda está sonriendo con los ojos brillantes y Clint suelta una pequeña carcajada—. _En fin, aún así lo amo, le da ejercicio a Cerbero._

—Muchas gracias por contarme eso, lavida— susurra la alterada conmovida.

—Ahora entiendo— musita Loki perspicaz—. Esta chica no es una mortal, es una diosa o semidiosa, por eso conoce todas las realidades alternas. Tendré que interrogar a Hades— murmura para sí mismo.

—Eso da un poco de miedo— dice Tony pero vuelve sus ojos a la carta—. _Scott: ¿Hank te da miedo o sólo es por respeto que no le dices algo?_

—Hank no me da miedo— responde Scott inmediatamente—. Es cierto que lo respeto… cuando no está de metiche en mis citas con Hope. Pero es un genio, merece mi respeto.

—Yo también soy un genio, Hormiga— alza la ceja Tony.

—Pero tú no eres el padre de mi novia— resuelve Scott con sabiduría.

—Bien. Para Thor: _¿Los cuatro guerreros aún son tus amigos o ya no se ven mucho?_

—Claro que son mis amigos. Lady Sif, Fandral y Volstagg siempre están ahí, y si necesito a Hogun, sé que volverá para luchar a mi lado.

— _Darcy: eres de las mías ;). Ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

—Oh… Creo que sería peligroso que Darcy viajara al Inframundo griego. Todavía insiste en que quiere ir a Asgard para molestar a sus habitantes— niega Thor con la cabeza.

— _Dejando eso de lado, AMO A TONY_ — sonríe espectacularmente el millonario—. _Pepper, eres mi ídola, yo hubiera renunciado a ser asistente/CEO de Industrias Stark si me tocara aguantar a Tony tanto tiempo…_ Ah, las contradicciones, me ama pero no me soportaría.

—Una se acostumbra a la mala vida, lavida… eso rimó— ríe Pepper.

Tony la mira con un puchero.

— _Peter, quiero un autógrafo tuyo._

—¿De verdad? ¡Es la primera vez que me piden un autógrafo! Claro, lavida— exclama el adolescente muy contento.

— _Vision: si tienes recuerdos inconexos sobre la memoria primaria de JARVIS, ¿esos recuerdos tienen que ver con Tony o no?_

—Hay mucha información sobre el señor Stark— asiente el Androide—. Algunos de sus gustos y protocolos de comportamiento que implantó en JARVIS, pero yo no estoy obligado a seguir esos protocolos.

—Eso quiere decir que si le pido a Vis que me preparé un café con piquete, no lo hará— dice Tony—. _AMO A LOS AVENGERS, ¡NO IMPORTA SI ESTÁN PELEADOS O NO! HE DICHO._

—¡Tony! ¿Tienes que gritar?— le reprocha Bruce, todos los demás se tapan los oídos.

—Brucie, sabes tan bien como yo que cuando se escribe en mayúsculas significa que son gritos— vuelve a la carta—. _Disculpen un segundo *se va a otra habitación*, Padre, ya lo hice. ¿Estás contento? ¿Tu mundo y el mundo de los dioses olímpicos se sabe feliz?…Oh, claro que lo estoy; Zeus no puede venir y acusarme y como tú no sales del Inframundo estás a salvo junto con Nico y Hazal está de visita indefinidamente… Okeeeey *vuelve a su habitación*_ —. Tony hace una mueca interrogante— ¿Eso fue una conversación con su padre?

—No quiero saber qué ha hecho en el mundo de los dioses olímpicos— musita Steve.

— _Bien, ya dejando eso. Chicos, ya que hablarán a solas, no es por recordártelo Tony, pero he aquí algunos tips o consejos para su conversación: Nada de armaduras, escudos o brazos de vibranium. Estarán separados por un metro de proximidad entre sí. Nada de reclamos pasado, se dirán por qué, cuándo, cómo y dónde el de la muerte de los padres de Tony, que es tema principal por el que hablarán. El capitán se disculpará con Tony y tampoco decirle a Bucky que no sabía lo que hizo porque aunque estuviera controlado, su hipotálamo no generó recuerdos a largo plazo. Eso es todo, ¡obedezcan mis órdenes!…_ WOW… Te obedeceríamos, chica diosa lavida, pero ya hemos hablado… aunque creo que sí hicimos todo eso— mira a Steve, pero el pobre rubio parece cada vez más asustado con lavida—. _Por cierto, ¿sabían que tengo una lista sobre ustedes debido a quienes son mis preferidos? He aquí un adjunto: 1. Tony (para mí eres y serás siempre el número 1)_. Ya decía yo que esta chica me cae bien. _2\. Pepper y Nat (créanme que si ustedes aguantan a Tony por como es, son mis heroínas y no son más porque amo a Tony a pesar de ser como es ;))_

—Es bueno saber que tengo la venia de una diosa griega— dice Natasha sonriendo. Pepper asiente divertida.

— _3\. Clint. Para mí que crecí sin padre prácticamente, creo que la mayoría te debería tomar de ejemplo y no hay nada malo con las granjas, y por si no lo has visto, tendrías que visitar algunas granjas de Illinois. Hay granjeros que no saben ni hablar por ser iletrados o analfabetos u.u._

—Gracias— dice Clint—. Entonces hay un pésimo sistema educativo en Illinois. Tal vez debería enviar una carta al Gobierno.

— _4\. Wanda. Te tengo porque eres hermosa y amo tus poderes._

—Gracias, lavida— sonríe la chica con dulzura.

— _5\. Sam. Amo tus alas de Falcon, y el hecho de que ayudas a los veteranos de guerra._

—Es un deber, lavida. Muchas gracias.

— _6\. Bruce. Eres super inteligente, una persona super genial, lindo, tierno, si fuera posible me casaría contigo. Lástima que no existes en mi dimensión. Y otra cosa, quiero ser una de las madrinas de tu boda con Betty si algún día se da._

Bruce carraspea un poco dork.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿No vas a decir nada de que lavida se casaría con Bruciebu, Stark?— increpa Clint.

—Es una diosa— obvia Tony—. Además ella dijo que Brucie no existe en su dimensión, así que puedo dormir tranquilo— le guiña un ojo a Bruce—. _7\. Loki, quiero seas el rey de la Tierra, ¿por qué no lo haces por la normal general? O sea, no imponiéndote a los humanos con extraterrestres, me refiero a tener una empresa lo suficientemente grande que abarque todas las ramas de vente (excepto armas, esas no traen más que trabajo y papeleo para mí y mi padre u.u), como dicen por ahí, el dinero mueve el poder…_ ¡No le des ideas, lavida!

—¿Trabajo humano?— desdeña Loki—. También soy un dios, lavida.

—Además no funcionaría. Si fuera así, yo sería el rey del mundo— dice Tony y todos ruedan los ojos—. _8\. Darcy y los demás…_ Eh… _9\. Fury, porque a pesar de todo lo ha hecho sus decisiones son acertadas la mayoría del tiempo._ Sí, cómo no. _Y 10. Peter, porque a pesar de ser "pobre" no escogió el mal camino para responder por él y por su tía, y gracias a los dones que le han concedido, decidió ser un superhéroe. Eso la mayoría no lo haría, créeme u.u…_

—¡Gracias, lavida!— exclama Peter halagado.

— _PETER NO TE OLVIDES DE MI AUTÓGRAFO Y TAMBIÉN QUIERO UNO DE FLASH. ¡LOS AMO A LOS DOS!_

—¡STARK, NO GRITES!

—¡Deje de gritar todo el mundo!— se cabrea Fury.

—Te dejaré mi autógrafo con Producción, lavida. Y tendrás que esperar un poco para el de Flash— dice Peter a la cámara.

—¿Ya puedo leer otra carta?— inquiere Steve—. Bien. La siguiente carta es de jena. Hola, jena. Le dice a Peter: _No me refería a un charco, me refería a…sonido de redobles ¡Deadpool! se escuchan gritos de fangirls…_

Por alguna razón, sí se escuchan gritos de fangirls. Todo el mundo mira a su alrededor.

—Hay una pregunta para Deadpool… pero…

—Producción dice que no la leas todavía, Capitán— le interrumpe Fury—. Hablará con sus contactos para ver si es posible traer a Deadpool.

—¡No! No quiero conocer a Deadpool…— se queja Peter sonoramente.

—Bueno. Entonces la pregunta para Loki— continúa Steve—. _¿Cuántos años tienes?_

—Alrededor de mil años humanos— responde el pelinegro con ligereza.

—Es muy joven todavía— asiente Thor a su lado.

—¿Lo ves, Steve? No eres el más viejo entre nosotros— dice Sam.

—Es diferente, hijo de Will— refuta Thor—. Nosotros podemos vivir miles de años humanos, pero para los Aesir la edad es cronológica igual que en la Tierra. Es decir, que si Loki fuera un humano, tendría alrededor de veinte **(*)**

—¿Veinte? La vida te ha tratado mal, Cuernitos— exclama Tony divertido.

—Vale, pregunta para Thor— se apresura Steve—. _Osea, ¿cuál acondicionador usas? Porque tu cabello es DI-VI-NO…_

—Sonaste demasiado gay, Rogers— se ríe Tony.

—Así lo escribe, jena— frunce el ceño Steve.

—No uso productos midgardianos en mi cabello, jena— responde finalmente Thor—. El agua y el jabón son suficientes para limpiarme.

—Para Fury: _Yo sé que amas a Coulson, admítelo._

La mayoría se ríe estrepitosamente. Y Fury aparece frente a la cámara.

—Mi afecto por Coulson es de sincera amistad. Si está planteando, jena, que lo amo en plan romántico, la respuesta es no.

—Debes saber que tú y Phil hacen una bonita pareja en los fics yaoi, Fury— le dice Clint muy travieso.

—Barton…— advierte Fury saliendo de cámara.

—Ok, para Bucky… jena hace una carita, pero no sé cómo…

—¡Trae acá, Anciano!— exclama Tony y le arrebata la carta—. jena dice: _7n7_

—¿Y eso qué significa?— inquiere Bucky confundido.

—Que llora por lo horrible que eres, es una carita de decepción.

—Gracias, creo— responde Bucky más confundido.

—Para mí, _¿qué se siente traicionar a alguien? (perdona, me caes mal después de la civil war)…_ —suspira cansado—. Entiendo si te caigo mal, jena. Si me permites, no contestaré a esa pregunta. Siguiente, para Bruce: _Eres taaaaan tierno._

—¿Gracias?— se sonroja un poco el científico.

—Para todos: _¿Qué piensan del septiembre sin fap? (yo no sé qué es fap, sólo sé que lo andan diciendo por ahí)…_ ¿Qué es esto?

Clint, Sam, Scott y Tony comienzan a reír. Natasha rueda los ojos con una mueca de fastidio.

—Yo nunca gano el desafío— dice Tony descaradamente. Los otros tres se ríen más fuerte.

—¿Podrían explicar lo que significa?— pregunta Steve curioso.

—Es un desafío de Internet, Steve— dice Scott—. Consiste en no masturbarte durante todo el mes de septiembre. Fap significa en la jerga de Internet masturbarse.

—Por Dios…— murmura Steve, afectado.

—Tú serías sin duda el rey del septiembre sin fap, abuelo— se ríe Tony más fuerte.

—Muy bien, ya basta. Jena le dice a Bucky: _De hecho no te odio, al menos no del todo porque entiendo que te hayan controlado; pero al Cap sí, a ese sí lo odio. A ti te amo, por eso pienso que haces bonita pareja con Tony,_

—No sé si es peor esa forma de amarme, o sea juntarme con Stark— musita Bucky con cara de circunstancias—. Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué odian a Steve pero a mí no? Si piensan que Stark es la víctima en todo esto… ¿Por qué lo ponen conmigo? Yo le causé un gran dolor, y creo que es peor que el Steve le pudo haber hecho… Simplemente no lo entiendo— se cruza de brazos.

—Perderíamos demasiado tiempo intentando comprender cómo piensan las fangirls, Barnes— le dice Clint.

—Bien. _Tony: no te enojes conmigo por lo que dije. Te sigo amando_ — lee Steve mecánicamente.

—Yo no me enojo, jena. Mis mantras contra el fandom funcionan.

—Capsycle: _Te sigo odiando, espero que disfrutes el cubo de hielo_. No necesitas repetirlo, jena. Ya me quedó claro. Se despide diciendo que sabe que es malvada y con un montón de gatos…

—¿De gatos?— inquiere Natasha.

—Sí, el símbolo del gato… Oh cierto, son hashtag, ¿verdad? Bueno: #TeamStony #Stonyisreal #Bruceestierno #Visionteamo #AmoaRDJ #winterironiskawaii #muerestevexD #Steveestacelosodebruceytony… No lo estoy. _#noteatrevasanegarloporquesenota…_ No es cierto… # _vivaelamors #teamironman…_ Es todo— finaliza Steve con cara de palo.

—Bien, siguiente carta. Es de CHIO… y que la lea Natasha— dice Tony y la arroja a la espía. Ella la atrapa hábilmente y alza una ceja en una mueca malvada.

—Para Tony: _Bien, esa esa es la respuesta que esperaba de un Stark, y en parte me lo merezco, fui brutalmente crítica y honesta con Tony, pero es que me molesta que te metas con la dignidad del Cap; eso sí que no lo tolero, porque para ser lo eres ahora pasaste por sangre y fuego, y sólo te quedó abrir los ojos y ver que no eres tú el centro del universo (también te lo dijo Fury), y aunque secretamente me fascinas, sí, sí, me fascinas, todo tu ser es perfecto, incluida tu barba que es como tu sello, y aunque tengas una personalidad… bastante dudosa, eres leal, fiero, brillante, sexy rayando en lo prohibido y tienes por allá muy bien escondido en el fondo reforzado en una coraza de hierro un corazón. En cambio Steve lo que lo hace ser grande no es el suero como dijiste, sino lo que él lleva dentro de su gran corazón. El suero lo único que hizo además de lo obvio (su cuerpo de infarto porque ni haciendo todos los días ejercicio, Tony, podrías tener un cuerpo así) fue ampliar todo el bien que se encierra en su ser. O sea la materia prima ya estaba en él. Y sí, amo también al Cap y su forma de ver el mundo, lo siento, soy anticuada_ — finaliza alzando una ceja mirando a Tony para ver si va a responder a eso.

—Sigue, Roja— le dice el millonario adivinando su intención.

—¿En serio?— inquiere Clint— ¿No vas a hacer berrinche?

—No. Creo que CHIO tiene razón en muchas de las cosas que dice. Sólo discrepo en lo del cuerpo de "infarto" de Rogers. Por supuesto que jamás tendré un cuerpo así, en mis venas no hay un suero que me hinche como globos. Prefiero el ejercicio natural, gracias.

—Pues son globos muy sexys— sonríe Natasha y Steve ríe entre dientes divertido—. Bien, la pregunta para ti, Stark: _Es obvio que Bruce no firmaría los Acuerdos si hubiera estado presente, además creo que ni lo hubieran dejado sentarse y ya lo tendrían encarcelado. ¿Entonces aún así hubieras firmado los Acuerdos?_

Tony se muestra un poco afrentado y no mira a Bruce. Hasta que finalmente suspira y lo mira.

—¿Hubieras entendido, verdad, Brucie? Y te aseguro que no dejaría que Ross te encarcelara.

—Los Acuerdos no me incluyen a mí, Tony. Es lógico que para Ross yo no formo parte de los Vengadores. Y además no puedo obligarte a hacer lo que no quieres hacer.

—Pero… ¿seguiríamos siendo amigos, no?

—Tony, estoy aquí— obvia Bruce.

—Cierto— sonríe el millonario—. Muy bien, CHIO. Sí, hubiera firmado los Acuerdos de todos modos.

—Segunda pregunta: _Si puedes, o el que sepa la respuesta (sé que Fury debe saberla, ¿no que eran amigos?) ¿Cómo es que en el vehículo donde viajaban tus padres, Howard transportaba deliberada e irresponsablemente y sin un séquito de seguridad o un mínimo de seguridad (un arma), algo que era tan codiciado como el suero del súper soldado? Y aparte de todo esto, de noche por una vía solitaria. ¿No crees que el haberlo transportado sin mirar los riesgos fue como ponerse él mismo una soga al cuello? Por esta misma pregunta creo que Bucky no es del todo culpable de sus muertes, no es como si dijera "Ah sí, son los papás de Tony, me los voy a cargar". No, su misión era robar y no dejar testigos. (Me disculpo si me estoy pasando nuevamente, pero Tony es igual de feroz cuando se trata de responder, sólo quiero una respuesta)._

—Yo no sé los manejos internos de SHIELD— se encoge de hombros Tony, evidentemente molesto—. Si Howard fue un idiota lo pagó caro. Eso no quiere decir que Barnes no es culpable. Lavado de cerebro o no, consciente o no de lo que hacía, simplemente lo hizo. Y él está de acuerdo con eso, dejen de ponerlo en una maldita vitrina de Santo. Al menos él asume su responsabilidad.

—CHIO no está diciendo que Bucky no es culpable, Tony— le dice Steve suavemente—. Ya lo hablamos.

—Lo sé. Está bien— refunfuña el genio—. Fury, ¿quieres responder a eso? Me parece muy interesante saber por qué Howard no tenía seguridad, y sobre todo, ¿por qué SHIELD no se la proporcionó?

Fury aparece muy serio frente a la cámara.

—A pesar de lo que puede imaginarse, SHIELD no es infalible. No es infalible hoy con la tecnología que contamos, mucho menos antes con la tecnología de entonces. En 1991 yo no era director de SHIELD, pero sí conocía a Howard y puedo asegurarle que había confianza entre nosotros. Por eso puedo decirle que Howard Stark se ofreció voluntariamente para transportar los sueros que, aclaro de una vez, eran sólo un prototipo de lo que alguna vez fue el verdadero suero Vita Ray que creó al Capitán América. Contrario a lo que plantea, se aceptó que Howard no llevara seguridad extra precisamente para no llamar la atención de curiosos. Se lo aseguro, Howard no expondría la vida de Maria Stark sin estar armado, fue desafortunado que quien llegara a ellos fuera El Soldado de Invierno, cosa que, además, era un mito entre los Agentes nivel 7; fue despertado para esa misión después de muchos años en los que casi nada se sabía de un mito. Debo aclarar también, por si usted y otros espectadores han olvidado, que HYDRA era una célula infiltrada en SHIELD. Tal vez ingenuamente, pensábamos que HYDRA se había acabado con la desaparición de Cráneo Rojo en la década de los cuarenta. Jugaron un juego casi perfecto.

Y tras eso sale de cámara. Natasha hace una mueca de acuerdo.

—Para Steve: _Capitán, lamento el haberte hablado de esa forma, sólo que no lograba comprender su lealtad y hasta qué punto Bucky es lo único que tienes tú, ¿no es verdad? (No digas nada, Tony, ya que eres un hombre que lo tiene todo y nada, y al menos tienes que agradecer y besar los pies de Pepper que ha estado a tu lado incondicionalmente)…_

Tony va a abrir la boca, pero se lo piensa mejor y se cruza de brazos un poco molesto.

— _¿Por favor, explícame cuál es tu afición por las Carter?_ — continúa leyendo Natasha—. _Lo siento, pero Peggy era mucho mejor, más mujer que la sobrina. Y aunque ahora estoy de tu parte en no firmar los Acuerdos, la división del equipo no deja nada bueno, sólo corazones rotos como el de Tony, que para mí es el más afectado, porque aunque no lo quiera reconocer, él te quiere como a un hermano…_ Cállate, Stark…, _se le nota a leguas en los ojos… Ay, sí, ya me doy por vencida con ustedes, nunca serán Stony. Aunque considéralo, Stark, lo único que te falta a parte de todo lo que tienes es una pareja que nadie pueda tener y todo el mundo sólo puede desear, y aparte de todo que esté a tu nivel de héroe, o sea al Cap, un símbolo mundial (digas los digas, sólo habrá un Capitán América), y no digas que no, porque si consideraste a Bruce como pareja, eso quiere decir que bien puedes ser bisexual_ — sonríe la espía y mira a Steve—. Creo que tú debería contestar primero.

—Muy bien— asiente el rubio que ha estado escuchando atentamente todos los comentarios de CHIO—. Primero gracias por comprender lo que Bucky significa para mí, así que no hay problema en la forma en que te expresaste anteriormente, supongo que tal vez necesitábamos también un jalón de orejas— sonríe levemente—. Por otro lado, no tengo una afición hacia las Carter. De hecho, Sharon me gustó aún antes de que supiera que era pariente de Peggy. Respeto tu punto de vista sobre la comparación que haces de Peggy y Sharon, pero no estoy de acuerdo con él. Ni Peggy era más mujer que Sharon, ni Sharon más que Peggy. Son mujeres diferentes, ambas fuertes y a las que no puedo más que admirar por ello. No puedo responder por Tony sobre la manera en que pueda sentir un afecto hacía mí, pero de mi parte, lo repito a él y ustedes, siempre podrá contar conmigo si me necesita.

—¿Stark? ¿Tienes algo que decir?— inquiere Natasha.

—Ok, sólo una cosa, CHIO… ¿Estás comparando a Rogers con una cosa inalcanzable? Es decir, lo describes como un trofeo al que yo quisiera como un simple capricho simplemente porque es un símbolo que todo el mundo quisiera y nadie puede tener. No lo veo como un hermano, tampoco como un trofeo… Y mucho menos como una pareja, siempre pensé en él como un amigo, intenté ver lo que mi padre vio en él aunque me desesperara tremendamente. Por eso me dolió que no entendiera lo que significó para mí esa horrible grabación de la muerte de mis padres, que lo supiera y me lo ocultara durante mucho tiempo… Pero en fin, eso ya lo hablamos entre nosotros. Creo, además, que subestimas un poco a todos los presentes aquí con eso de que él es el único que está a mi nivel de héroe. Y ya lo he dicho antes, si quisiera una relación homoerótica, me inclinaría efectivamente por Bruce… O por Brad Pitt ahora que está soltero…

Las risas ligeras acompañan la sonrisa de Tony, que esta vez no fue tan duro con su respuesta.

—Para Bucky— continúa Natasha—. _Lo siento, debe ser duro darse con una realidad tan horrorosa. No puedo enojarme contigo, tienes los ojos más lindos de chico bueno-malo que haya visto, me gusta tu cabello medio largo, y ni se diga cuando lo recoges en una coleta, me brinca el corazón_ —. Bucky intenta no sonreír halagado, pero fracasa estrepitosamente—. _Pero mira el lado amable, Steve está a tu lado apoyándote, y ahora tienes nuevos potenciales amigos, ¿no lo crees? Te dejé con Producción una cajita con galletas para ti, espero que te gusten, quiero endulzarte el momento. Tengo una pregunta que me baila en la lengua pero depende de Tony, ¿quisieras o considerarías ser un Vengador y reivindicar?_

Antes que de Bucky pueda responder, Fury le lanza la caja con galletas. Tony se muestra envidioso pero Bucky la abre y mastica una.

—Muchas gracias, CHIO— habla al fin después de tragar—, son muy buenas. Me gusta pensar que puedo tener algunos amigos en esta época…

—Comparte y te llamo hermano— le dice Sam. Bucky ríe entre dientes y comparte sus galletas en el sillón Cap.

—Me gustaría mucho reivindicarme. E intentando hacerlo desapareciendo del mundo, antes de que Steve me encontrara, y cuando decidí congelarme de nuevo. Sé que soy ahora algo parecido a un arma, y que puedo caer en manos equivocadas. Sin embargo… no sé si pueda ser digno de ser llamado un Vengador.

—Muchos aquí hemos trabajado en limpiar nuestros números rojos, Barnes— le dice Natasha recibiendo una galleta de Clint.

Bucky mira a Tony.

—¿Quieres una galleta, Stark?

Tony alza una ceja sorprendido.

—¿Hay para todos en éste lado?— pregunta sin embargo.

—Por supuesto.

Steve le pasa la caja a Bruce para que la rolen y todos puedan tomar una galleta.

—Posdata para Tony— dice Natasha con una sutil sonrisa—. _Cuando dije lo de dormir como una princesa, era cuando eras un irresponsable malcriado al cuál sólo le importaba utilizar su ingenio para la muerte, o sea antes de lo de Afganistán._

—Vale, merezco eso— musita Tony comiéndose su galleta.

—Para Steve: _Me derretí cuando respondiste tan seriamente a mi pregunta en la anterior carta. Sentí como si estuvieras a menos un metro de mí, mirándome fieramente._

—Oh… Lamento si fui un poco duro, pero sigo creyendo que necesitábamos ese jalón de orejas— responde Steve con una sonrisa.

—Para Bucky: _No se te puede culpar de nada cuando a cada cosa que dices, está impreso arrepentimiento por todos lados._

—Gracias, CHIO— dice Bucky recibiendo la caja de vuelta de las manos de Vision—. Y gracias por el regalo, están deliciosas.

Todos asienten a la cámara.

— _Para T'Challa. Me fascina tu traje. ¿Es de vibranium, cierto? (Aunque las armaduras de Tony siempre serán las mejores y mis favoritas; sí, sí, tengo debilidad por el rojo y el dorado)…_

—Yo sé que me quieres— interrumpe Tony guiñando un ojo a la cámara.

—… _Y cómo luchas ni se diga. Creo que tienes más agilidad que Steve y Bucky. Podrías hacerle un favor a Steve, sé lo orgulloso que es Tony y que no le devolverá el escudo al Cap, ¿podrías o has considerado ya que tienes la materia prima que es el vibranium, hacerle un escudo al Cap?_

—Gracias por fijarte en mis habilidades, CHIO. Mi traje es efectivamente de Vibranium— asiente T'Challa—. Y como dije anteriormente, los científicos e ingenieros de Wakanda trabajan en un escudo nuevo para el Capitán y en un brazo funcional para el sargento Barnes, y yo lo superviso personalmente.

—Nunca será igual— musita Tony llevándose a la boca lo que resta de su galleta.

— _Para Pepper y Nat: Las admiro, chicas, son geniales; ustedes dos harían a la mujer perfecta. Para todos los demás: Me encanta que no se dejen influenciar de los berrinches de Tony, y ustedes al menos se consideran todavía amigos. Todos son una gran familia_. Lo intentamos, CHIO— responde Natasha por todos y ellos asienten—. _LOS AMO A TODOS, ¡EN ESPECIAL A TONY Y A STEVE! ¡STONY FOREVER!..._ Gracias por tu carta, CHIO.

—¿Por qué no le dicen nada a Roja por gritar?— masculla Tony—. Bien, mi turno—. ¡Hola, Pads! Pads no saluda a todos… ¡Claro que me divierto, Pads! Esto tiene su lado entretenido— dice Tony después de leer la primera línea—. _La primera pregunta de Pads es para… ¡Thoreal! (Point Break, tienes un genial nombre para shampoo)…_ ¡Es cierto!— se ríe Tony y Thor frunce el ceño confundido—. ¿ _Quién te consigue tus Por-tarts mientras no estás en la torre? ¿Jane? Pobre chica, mira que conseguirte su peso en comida xD._

Thor ríe divertido.

—En la torre del amigo Stark siempre hay pop-tarts disponibles, Lady Pads— responde finalmente—. Pero cuando me quedaba con Jane, Darcy era la que me llevaba mi postre favorito. Es una gran amiga.

— _Para el Anciano…_ ¡Oh, alguien más te llama Anciano, Anciano!— exclama Tony— Sipi, Pads, "genio estúpido" es un oxímoron… sabes de figuras lingüísticas, eso me gusta… aunque espero que lo de "estúpido" sea con cariño.

—¿No era una pregunta para mí?— inquiere Steve.

—Ah, sí… _Te odio…_ —. Steve cierra los ojos un momento—… _¿Cómo puedes tener un amigo tan genial? Yo también quiero un Bucky en mi vida, y te odio por eso (bueno no, es imposible odiarte)_ —. Steve ahora sonríe, aliviado de que Pads no lo odie de verdad—. _Los comentarios sobre ser un matón… ¿Es en serio? Tú nunca eres ni serás eso. Puedo que lo que hiciste no fue correcto, pero Tony tampoco era una damisela en apuros, y es injusto que te lleves gran parte de los insultos. #JustSaying…_ Rescataré de esto que yo no soy una damisela en apuros, ¿Hola? ¿Iron Man?

—Gracias, Pads— sonríe Steve—. Entiendo la postura de quienes me insultan, sé que aman a Tony y algunos sí le ven como una damisela en apuros. Pero, repito, entiendo eso. Y si quieres puedo presentarte a Bucky…

—Nop— niega Tony—. Pads es menor de edad y Barnes podría ser su bisabuelo.

—Tal vez Pads lo quiere como amigo— repele Steve.

—Pregunta para mí: _Mmmm… ¿Vas a proponerte a Brucie? Hazlo, hombre, estamos hablando de Bruce, la representación física de dork en persona_ — sonríe Tony espectacularmente y Bruce ya está negando con la cabeza lastimosamente—. Doctor Robert Bruce Banner: ¿Quieres ser mi…? ¡Aaaah! ¡Roja, sólo estaba bromeando!— se queja Tony, pues un puñal acaba de pasar junto a su cabeza—. ¡Fury! ¡Romanoff trajo armas al estudio!

—Sólo estoy salvaguardando la dignidad de Bruce— replica Natasha con una sonrisita.

—Romanoff, entrega todas las armas que traigas encima— le regaña Fury.

—Sólo era esa— dice ella inocentemente—. Para casos de contingencia.

—¡Já! ¿Y esperas que te creamos?— replica Tony en medio de las risitas de los demás. Bruce mira agradecido a Nat sin que Tony se dé cuenta—. Vale, vale… otra para mí: _¿Cómo fue la charla con el par de los cuarenta? ¿Hubo peleas? ¿Alguien murió?…_ Bueno, no soy un fantasma, Pads, así que creo que nadie murió. Hubo momentos álgidos pero los resolvimos como el hombre maduro que soy y los abuelitos que son ellos—. Steve y Bucky resoplan—. Bueno, pregunta para Brucie: _Quédate en la torre, Green-bean…_ ¡me gusta ese apodo!… _No lo pienses, ¡el fandom te lo pide! Ahora, ¿cuál ha sido tu país favorito?_

—Um… el fandom también pide que me case con Tony, creo que no es muy fiable— responde Bruce con una mueca—. Pero por ahora estoy bien en la torre. Sobre lo otro, he visitado muchos países en el mundo y todos tienen su belleza. Creo que Canadá, la Columbia Británica, aparte de ser hermosa, creo que significó un gran avance personal para mí.

—Para la araña mortal a la que no le importa destruir mi belleza— refunfuña Tony mirando feo a Natasha—. _¿Cuál es mejor cualidad de Tony y Steve respectivamente? Creo que eres la más neutral para contestar esto. :D. Posdata. eres una bella araña ;)_ … aunque yo lo pongo en duda.

—Es difícil encontrar cualidades en Stark…

—¡Oye!

—PERO… hay algo que puedo admirar de él, y eso es su determinación para hacer lo que él cree correcto, seguir sus convicciones. Se equivoca muchas veces, pero cuando acepta que se equivocó intenta enmendarlo. También puedo admirar que, a pesar de las cosas terribles por las que ha pasado, ha sabido mantenerse en pie. Aunque pocas veces lo demuestre, Stark es un hombre que ha aprendido a madurar respecto a sus circunstancias. Tiene una armadura, y no hablo de Iron Man, para mantenerse a salvo emocionalmente, es una gran cualidad que pueda ser capaz de quitarse esa armadura con quienes le importan.

—Se te olvidó que soy un genio— le dice Tony, pero no con altanería, por esta vez sonriendo sinceramente a Natasha. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa sincera, cómplice.

—Steve…— dice ella entonces ahora mirando al rubio—. Bueno, es un hombre con valores, respetuoso de los demás, y más importante aún, de sí mismo y sus principios. Es leal, valiente, y sé que se sacrificaría por el bienestar de sus amigos— se interrumpe un momento para mirar a la cámara—. No se trata de quién hace lo correcto o no, se trata de que, lo que ambos hacen, sus decisiones, son suyas. Esa es la mejor cualidad de ambos para mí. Y lo sé, Pads, soy una bella araña— guiña un ojo.

—Bueno, el llanto y los abrazos para después— dice Tony alegremente—. Pregunta para Loki: _Sin apodos, porque aprecio mi vida *pausa* ¿Sabes qué? No tienes acceso a mi ubicación así que… ¡Hola, Cuernitos!_ — y Tony se echa a reír, Loki mira la cámara de mal modo—. _Supongo que ahora estás fulminando a la cámara, déjame decirte que no funciona. ¿Tienes alguna anécdota de Thor? ¿Algo que no incluya frases como "gran todo" o "zoquete idiota"? Gracias._

—Cuando mi magia esté liberada, y créeme que sucederá, no consideres que tu ubicación siga siendo inaccesible para mí— musita Loki en un susurro peligroso—. Pocas anécdotas pueden ser relatadas sin llamar al pedazo de imbécil "gran tonto" o "zoquete idiota"— señala a Thor, que sólo niega con la cabeza con afecto—. Pero puedo relatar aquella vez que su estupidez fue tan grande que perdió a Mjölnir en manos de Thrym y yo, con mi gran astucia, ideé un plan para recuperarlo…

—¡Oh!— exclama Thor alegremente—. Fue divertido…

—Sí, sobre todo cuando el Consejo se rió de ti por días y Freya no quiso volver a usar su vestido después de que tú lo mancharas de vísceras de salmón. ¡Y no interrumpas! Fuímos a recuperar el martillo, y ya que Thrym quería como única condición para devolverlo el desposarse con Freya, vestí a Thor con las ropas de la doncella y un gran velo nupcial que cubría su rostro. Thrym estaba tan ansioso por la noche de bodas que no le importó que éste, que se supone era una doncella refinada, se tragara ocho salmones, un buey entero y tres barriles de vino sin educación alguna.

Todo el mundo se está riendo imaginando a Thor comer sin reparos vestido de "novia".

—Por supuesto— repara Thor divertido—. Pero no olvides que tú fuiste como mi dama de honor y te veías muy lindo con uno de los vestidos de mamá.

Las risas se hacen más estrepitosas.

—¡Lo hice por ti y tu estúpido martillo!

—Lo sé— dice Thor sonriendo con honestidad y Loki frunce más el ceño.

—Vale, vale…— intenta recuperarse Tony y respira profundamente—. _Para la brujita: ~You're beautiful!~_

—¡No es hora de cantar, Stark!— le grita Fury.

—¡Pads lo dijo cantando!— reprocha Tony señalando la carta—. _Ahre, ignora las malas vibras, mujer, que están sólo para molestar. No eres mala, sólo alguien con errores, como todos en la habitación. Así que, ¿piensas tener un cachorrito? ¡Adopta un cachorrito!_

Wanda parpadea un poco confundida.

—Gracias, Pads. Bueno, me gustaría tener una mascota.

—Pero tú limpias su popó, sé responsable— le dice Clint con una sonrisa. Ella ríe entre dientes.

— _Por último pero no menos importante: ¡Peter! ¿Qué tienes como pasatiempos? Ser Spiderman no vale :D_

—Eh… Me gusta jugar videojuegos y hacer las cosas que todos los chicos de mi edad hacen— responde Peter—. Pero paso mucho de mi tiempo estudiando ciencias. Me gusta mucho ser capaz de inventar algunas cosas… Todavía no llego al nivel del Señor Stark o el Dr. Banner, pero…

—No seas modesto, chico. Tienes muy buenas ideas— le dice Tony—. _Bien, ¡Eso fue todo! Espero haberlos animado, los dioses saben la de pregunta incómodas que les mandan, yo incluyéndome._ Gracias, Pads. Posdata para mí: _Tony, haz cara de gato mientras dices "Nya". Me harás el año :3..._ — mira a la cámara seductoramente (con los labios contraídos) y alza una mano como garra—. ¡Nyaaaaaaaaaa!

—Steve, ¿quieres leer otra carta, por favor?— dice Scott mirando casi asustado a Tony que sigue teniendo "cara de gato".

—Bien— asiente el rubio apresuradamente—. La siguiente es de Epicmarvel, saludos Epicmarvel. Dice: _Hola a todos, gracias por responder mis preguntas. Antes de continuar con las otras, quiero decir algo sobre el Cap. Cap, estoy de tu lado no por tus acciones, las cuales dejan mucho que decir, pero sí que siempre luchas por la libertad de las personas. Es curioso cómo consideran a un hombre que se hizo héroe por su corazón y que ayudó a ganar la segunda guerra mundial y alzar una gran nación, como un criminal. Tú ya eras alguien bueno y el suero sólo te permitió demostrarlo al mundo. No existe otro Capitán América…_ Gracias, Epicmarvel— sonríe honestamente emocionado, y vuelve a la carta—. _Iron Man, bah, puedes darle una armadura a cualquiera y tener ironwoman, ironheart o ironspidey o lo que sea. Sólo hay un Capitán América, porque es un símbolo de la justicia. No das justicia matando a otro sin un juicio JUSTO y PARCIAL, que era todo lo que él quería para su amigo. El Cap ya estaba en desacuerdo con los Tratados antes de que apareciera Bucky, porque le preocupaba su equipo y su moral; él pidió ayuda y se la dieron porque confiaban en él, no por "firma esto o te pasa algo malo, firma porque tienes que pagar las consecuencias de las veces que salvamos el mundo y evitamos que murieran miles y millones de personas". Se los digo de verdad, ojalá las cosas fueran tan simples como ir con el malo y decirle "Alto, deja de matar gente". Pero no es así, y el día que lo sea será el día en que no necesitemos a Los Vengadores y podrán darle al gobierno la autoridad que quieran…_

—Sí, puedo darle un traje a cualquiera— dice Tony ya que Steve ha hecho una pausa—. Pero sólo existe un Iron Man. Y no es sólo arrogancia de mi parte, Epicmarvel. Si Iron Man ha podido ayudar en algo al mundo, es porque yo, Tony Stark, porto la armadura ¿O debo recordarte lo que resultó de Stane, Hammer y Vanko cuando intentaron recrear o portar una armadura como la mía?. Hablas de justicia, y aunque no es mi intención volver al principio, es decir, seguir con la misma cantaleta de los rencores que pueda tener o no hacía Barnes, sólo te recuerdo que tampoco hubo un acto justo y parcial para mis padres. Las razones que tuvieron los demás para unirse a Rogers… a estas alturas no me importa, escogieron y está dicho. Creo que todos aquí somos conscientes en que no vivimos en una utopía donde el crimen no existe. Y yo estoy aquí, y mis compañeros y amigos están aquí. Y sé que Rogers también está aquí dispuesto a luchar… Escucha, creo que malinterpretas eso de darle al gobierno autoridad… El gobierno la tiene, nos guste o no. Y eso no significa de ninguna manera que me someta a él, ¿acaso no me conocen? Creo que aún no han entendido que esto va más allá de los Tratados de Sokovia, de quién firmó y quién no. A última estancia, lo que rompió al equipo no fueron los Tratados— finaliza con una ceja alzada, serio.

—La pregunta— dice Steve—. Es para todos menos para Tony y para mí: _Independientemente del equipo en el que estén, ¿a quién de ellos dos le confiarían su vida después de los Acuerdos? ¿Al que no le importa encarcelar a sus compañeros sólo por no estar de acuerdo con el otro, o al que arriesga su propia vida para defender a los de su lado y sacarlos de prisión y acepta los errores y consecuencias de dichos actos? No creo que la guerra haya valido la pena o que alguno haya tenido razón, pero bueno, sólo es mi opinión y la defiendo igual que el Cap la suya, defender, no buscar excusas._

—Quisiera aportar algo— dice Vision antes de que alguno responda—. No me gustaría que mis palabras se consideren parcialmente; me refiero a que no pretendo defender ciegamente las acciones de Tony. Sin embargo no fue suya la decisión de encarcelar a los compañeros del Capitán, pero si fue suya la decisión de ignorar al General Ross cuando pidió su ayuda para la búsqueda y captura de quienes ahora son considerados prófugos y traidores al gobierno de Ross.

—Yo también quiero decir algo— dice de pronto Bruce acomodándose las gafas—. Creo que es injusto para quienes participaron en la mal llamada "guerra civil" decir a quién confiarían su vida. Escoger a alguno de los dos, por ser ellos o por sus ideas, por los Acuerdos o no, no se tradujo en un guerra entre los demás. Y estoy seguro de que si en un momento nuestras vidas penden de un hilo, tanto Steve como Tony no dudarán en ayudarnos. O cualquiera de nosotros en ayudar a otro, sin importar esto de los "bandos". Quiero creer y confiar en que somos más que un equipo dividido.

—Estoy de acuerdo— dice Clint extrañamente serio—. No quiero contestar a eso.

Hay un acuerdo tácito entre todos y Steve asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien, Epicmarvel pregunta: _Sólo como curiosidad, ¿cuál es la película favorita de cada uno? Tal ves les guste una que a mí también…_ Hemos contestado ya a eso, hay mucha variedad— sonríe—. _Para Falcon, una duda que me da curiosidad: ¿Cómo conseguiste a Redwing y qué significa para ti?_

—Mucha de la tecnología de SHIELD quedó disponible para nosotros, y en la base Vengadores fue mejorado un dron especialmente para mí. Y puedo decirlo, mucha tecnología Stark estuvo involucrada en ello. Redwing es un gran aliado en las misiones y me gusta pensar que tengo un vínculo con él— responde Sam con una sonrisa.

—Ok, es todo. Gracias, Epicmarvel— dobla la carta Steve y la deja en la mesita.

—Bien, esta es de mony— habla Tony con otro carta en sus manos—. _Ok, ahora que entendimos que Matt es un nerd, pasemos a otros asuntos_ — se rié entre dientes—. _Brucie: ¿Hulk sabe escribir? Es que Petey quiere un autógrafo pero no sabemos si lo sabe…_

—Oh, no lo sé— niega Bruce con la cabeza—. Sinceramente no lo creo. Además, no creo que haya pluma lo suficientemente grande para no destruirse entre sus dedos… lo siento, Peter.

—¿Una selfie sería posible?— inquiere Peter sin desanimarse.

—Uh… puedes intentarlo bajo tu propio riesgo… ¡Pero no ahora!— añade Bruce apresuradamente al ver a Peter muy entusiasmado.

—Para todos— continúa Tony—. _¿De qué color creen que sea Vision?…_ — y todos miran al androide—. Es verde Hulk y rojo Iron Man.

—No, verde agua y rosa fuerte— interviene Scott mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

—Púrpura-violáceo y verde eléctrico— tercia Clint.

—Es Vision y punto— agrega Wanda.

—Vale, luego jugamos a "Atinale al color de Vision"— sonríe Tony—. Bien, para Cuernitos: _Tasertricks 7u7.._. es una carita pervertida, por si no entiende.

—¿Y qué es "tasertricks"?— inquiere Loki realmente curioso.

—¿Algo del fandom?— pregunta Steve también confundido—. ¿Bruce?

—Oh…

—Darcy y Loki— responde Clint antes que Bruce—. La pareja que conforman Darcy y Loki en el fandom— aclara ante las caras confusas.

—¿Escriben sobre mí y la loca que ama a todos los hombres?

—Vamos, Cuernitos, está un poco loca pero es linda— le dice Tony con hilaridad.

—Supongo que es razonable— interviene Thor—. Darcy es la mejor amiga de Jane, es factible que las fans piensen que mi hermano y Darcy puedan hacer una bonita pareja.

—Ya no hay respeto— dice Loki, pero no se ve muy reacio a la idea.

—Gracias, mony. Te toca, Anciano-Mallas.

—Deja de decirme "Mallas". La siguiente carta es de… Ex-asesinarusa—. Natasha levanta una ceja—. _Primero quiero decirles: ¡Hola a todos! Quiero decir que soy Team Cap, porque si mis amigas estuvieran en problemas, yo también haría de todo por ayudarles, aunque me encanta la idea de Natasha de mantener una mano en el volante…_ Gracias— sonríe Steve a la cámara—. _¡Estoy contenta de que Tony y el Cap vayan a hablar! Espero que superen sus diferencias y todo esto acabe. Bueno, Natasha, soy tu fan. Me encanta el hecho de que a pesar de tu pasado sigas trabajando para ayudar a las personas. Mi pregunta es: ¿Me enseñarías sobre técnicas de inmovilización? Es para una causa noble…_

—Gracias Ex-asesinarusa— asiente la espía—. ¿Estás segura de que es para una causa noble? Bueno, siempre y cuando así sea, te enseñaré con gusto— guiña un ojo con complicidad.

—Para Bruce— continúa Steve divertido—. _¡Eres mi prototipo de hombre idea! ¡Amable, respetuoso, inteligente y con esos lentes que te hacen ver taaaaan sexy! Pero sé que amas a Nat y ella te ama a ti. Así que no sea pavo y vuelve con ella, y no te preocupes por Hulk, él la adora tanto como tú_ — finaliza y mira a Bruce con la risa en sus labios. Tony sí se está riendo.

Bruce parpadea y balbucea torpemente por unos momentos.

—Yo… gracias… yo… ¿Puedo tener un té?

—¡Eres imposible, Bruce Banner!— exclama Natasha, pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Él sólo sonríe tímidamente.

El té le es llevado inmediatamente.

—Para Vision. _Te amo, ¡eres tan adorableeee! Pero sé que quieres a Wanda así que… ¿Quiero saber dónde estabas cuándo Wanda estaba encerrada en La Balsa? ¡Lo pregunto con amor! Y curiosidad…_

Vision sonríe un poco.

—Intentaba encontrar la manera de traspasar la seguridad de La Balsa sin meter en problemas a Tony… El Capitán se adelantó a mis planes.

—Para Wanda: _¿Qué se siente que Vision te ame? Eres una suertuda._

—Bueno, Vis no me ha dicho que me ama— responde la chica con un amago de sonrisa—. Pero creo que sí soy una suertuda.

— _Señor T'Challa, ¿saldría conmigo? Prometo que no intentaré secuestrarlo._

—Me encantaría— es la respuesta del Rey, acompañada de una sonrisa—. De cualquier forma no habría manera en que pudieras secuestrarme, tengo un séquito de guardaespaldas.

—Qué presumido— masculle Tony. T'Challa alza la ceja como diciendo "¿Y tú lo dices?"

— _Bucky: Tú eres una buena persona, no importa cuantos digan lo contrario._

—Muchas gracias— responde Bucky realmente agradecido.

—Y para Darcy, que seguramente está viendo el programa: _Eres divertidísima, ¿serías mi amiga?_

—Traeré su respuesta en la próxima emisión, Lady Ex-asesinarusa— dice Thor alegremente.

—Vale, Ex-asesinarusa nos agradece por responder y dice que le encantamos. ¡Gracias a ti!

—¡Fury! ¡Tengo hambre!— se queja Tony al ver que todavía quedan varias cartas en la mesita.

—Producción dice que habrá un corte comercial después de la siguiente carta— responde Fury tras cámaras.

—¡Oh, que bien! Esta carta es de Rwana. ¿Qué tal, chica? Dice: _Primero que nada, muchas gracias por contestar todas mis preguntas. Mención especial a Brucie, lamento que sacaras a Hulk cuando realmente no querías, pero déjame decirte que fue muy civilizado y todo lindo, ¿verdad, Nat? ;)_

Natasha asiente y Bruce se sonroja un poco.

—Gracias, Rwana… Bueno, es sólo que no quiero poner en peligro a nadie. Pero vi el vídeo de la participación de Hulk— y sonríe un poquito a la cámara.

—Pregunta para Araña Bonita— sigue Tony mirando a Nat—. _Tú que has leído fanfictions, ¿qué opinas de los fics yaoi en los que los personajes femeninos son maltratados; es decir, que las mujeres (como Pepper, Sharon y Jane… sobre todo las dos últimas) sean descritas como unas perras insensibles que hacen de todo para quedarse con sus hombres? ¿Por qué crees que contigo no lo hacen?…_ ¿Hablan mal de Pepper en los fics?

Pepper se encoge de hombros resignadamente.

—¿Y que hay de Jane?— inquiere Thor un poco molesto—. Ella no es una… perra insensible como dice Lady Rwana.

—¿Y Sharon?— también dice Steve, mirando a Natasha.

—Sí— le dice ella con un suspiro y luego mira a la cámara—. Creo, Rwana, que las describen así por, y perdón si entre nuestra audiencia hay chicas que escriben yaoi y sobajan a los personajes femeninos, inmadurez. Quieren que su pareja yaoi preferida queden juntos, y las mujeres que pudieran "desunir" esa relación son un estorbo para ellas, así que intentan por todos lo medios que sean las villanas y que merezcan un castigo para que al final su uke preferido viva feliz con su seme preferido sin obstáculos… los obstáculos son las parejas canónicas, es decir, las mujeres que mencionas. Y el por qué conmigo no lo hacen… Bueno, tengo dos teorías, porque no tengo una pareja formal entre los Vengadores, así que tal vez yo no soy una amenaza para los ukes. O quizás porque les caigo bien— sonríe con un poco de petulancia sin maldad.

—Es molesto— interviene Clint con el ceño fruncido—. Leí uno dónde descubro que Laura me pone los cachos y Nathaniel no es hijo mío, todo para que yo me decepcione de ella y corra a los brazos de Banner.

—No es cierto…— dice Bruce incrédulo.

—Créelo, Bruce— responde Natasha—. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que tienen el derecho de escribir sus fantasías, pero habla mal de alguien que sobajen a un personaje sólo porque no les cae bien, o no conviene a los intereses de su fanfiction. Hay verdaderos villanos para desahogarse.

—Eso es desagradable— dice Tony—. Bien, otra para ti, Roja: _¿Te gusta el femslash o yuri? No quiero incomodarte, pero eres una gran espía, ¿has tenido que jugar algún papel en el que tuvieras que seducir a una mujer?…_ Vaya, Rwana, ¿intentas decirle algo a Roja?— inquiere Tony levantando las cejas juguetonamente.

—Si la historia vale la pena, no veo el problema al femslash o yuri. La diversidad existe— contesta Nat—. A lo largo de mi vida como espía he tenido muchas misiones en las que el seducir a alguien es un buen inicio… sí, alguna vez tuve que seducir a una mujer.

—Wow… de lo que uno se entera. Vale, para Steve: _No tengo preguntas, sólo quiero decirte que desearía poder abrazarte muuuuuuuucho._

—Gracias, Rwana. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para corresponder a tu abrazo— sonríe el súper soldado.

—¡Para mí! _Tony: ¿Te diste cuenta de que en el programa anterior recibiste EN LAS MANOS una carta que Brucie te dio? ¡En las manos! ¿Ya superaste tu temor porque te entreguen cosas o fue sólo porque se trataba de Brucie?…_ Vaya, no me di cuenta… ¿Eso sucedió?— pregunta mirando a todos.

Todos asienten. Tony parpadea y Bruce mira a su alrededor.

—Entonces creo que que el hecho de ser Bruce tuvo que ver con eso… tal vez fue inconsciente— dice Tony finalmente—. Una para Brucie: _¿Qué opinas de que en algunos fics Tony (con ese gusto por poner apodos tan genial que tiene) te llame "Brucie Bear" u "Oso Brucie"? ¿Puedo llamarte Osito Brucie en mis próximas preguntas?…_. Awwww ¡Oso Brucie! También me gusta el apodo, pero ¿qué hay de ti, Brucie Bear?

—¿Por qué insisten en querer verme como algo tierno?— todo el mundo rueda los ojos—. Bueno, no me disgusta.

—Y finalmente para Peter: _En el hipotético caso de que te quisieran adoptar de verdad, ¿a quién elegirías como nuevos papis? ¿A Tony con Steve? ¿O a Tony con Brucie (¡Sciencefamily!)?_ Es hipotético, chico, deja de decir que no quieres ser adoptado, eso ya nos quedó claro.

—Está bien— se resigna Peter y lo piensa unos momentos—. Bueno, si fuera hijo del señor Stark y el Capitán, sería genial aprender ingeniería y técnicas de combate y estrategia. Creo que el señor Stark me malcriaría y el Capitán me llevaría al redil… pero eso también puede ser con el Dr. Banner… y con él puedo aprender ciencia de primera mano… ¡No lo sé! Tendría ventajas con los tres… No puedo decirme.

—Sé listo, Parker. Sólo conmigo tendrás asegurada una buena herencia— le guiña el ojo Tony—. Ya sabes, tía May y Tony Stark sentados en un árbol…

—¡Señor Stark!

—Ya, está bien. Rwana se despide de todos con mucha alegría, y dice que ya que todo el mundo dice a qué equipo pertenece, ella quiere unirse al equipo ¡SCIENCEBOYFRIENDS! Oh, hay más, otra pregunta para mí: _Ya que has mostrado tu preferencia por el scienceboyfriends… ¿Le darías un beso a Bruce en vivo? :P_ — y antes de que Bruce proteste, Tony lo toma del rostro y le planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ladeando las gafas de Bruce en el proceso.

—¡TONY!

—¡Vamos a un corte comercial!— exclama Fury haciéndose escuchar entre las risas de todo el mundo.

 **ooooo**

 **ooooo**

La musiquita de "Charlando con…" es opacada por un sonoro eructo.

—¡Thor!— exclama Pepper— ¡Eso es de mala educación!

—Lo siento, Lady Pepper. No en mi pueblo— responde Thor alegremente.

—Sigan ya con el programa— les dice Fury—. Y tendrán que limpiar el desastre que dejaron en el comedor.

—¿Acaso Producción no puede pagar por la limpieza?— inquiere Scott sobándose la barriga.

—Dice que no piensa pagar extra por sus pésimos modales en la mesa.

—Yo lo pago— dice Tony desparpajadamente mientras se lame un poco de glasé que ha quedado en su labio inferior.

—Ok, sigamos con el programa— comienza tomando otra carta—. Oh, pide que Vision la lea…

Fury dice algo, Tony se encoge de hombros y se la entrega al androide.

—Es es de Alaia Nicole— comienza Vision—. Nos saluda a todos cordialmente, muchas gracias. Dice: _Ahora a lo que nos corresponde (esta es sólo mi opinión): Particularmente pienso que en realidad los Acuerdos tienen cierta validez. Ellos son héroes, pero incluso los héroes sin capaz de la vida real deben seguir las reglas y cuando hacen algo mal deben responder. Así que, ¿por qué ellos no pueden aceptar el temor 117 países? Sinceramente no creo que el Capitán Rogers tenga derecho a renegar de los Acuerdos sin haberlos siquiera leído. Porque seamos sinceros, en ningún momento lo leyó. Ni bien le entregaron los acuerdos fue el funeral de Peggy y luego pasó lo de Bucky. Así que todo lo que el Capitán hizo fue por Bucky. Porque ni siquiera pensó que Clint tenía una familia o en la hija pequeña de Scott Lang, él ordenó y los demás lo siguieron como perritos falderos. Rogers se comportó como un nene de cinco años con una rabieta porque no quiere que le quiten su juguete favorito. Tony siempre termina siendo el malo. Posdata: Loki, te amo._

El pelinegro alza una ceja y deja mostrar una sonrisita a la cámara.

—¿Por qué asumen que no leímos los Tratados?— dice Steve con seriedad—. Sí los leímos. Son un compedio de todas las batallas que hemos tenido juntos o separados. Lo principal es la orden de las Naciones Unidas para que actuemos sólo cuando ellos lo consideren necesario. Lo dije y lo repito, eso no es libertad. No somos títeres ni policías. Creo, Alaia, que es un comentario desafortunado el decir que mis compañeros son "perritos falderos"…

—Sí— interrumpe Clint molesto—. Yo sólo hago lo que quiero hacer, y Steve por supuesto que pensó en mi familia, pero la decisión de acompañarlo fue mía exclusivamente. Él no me obligó, y tampoco obligó a los demás. ¿Hola? Soy un espía de élite, ¿crees que no sé las consecuencias de mis acciones?

—Y el Capitán no tenía idea de que yo tengo una hija pequeña— agrega Scott—. Somos capaces de tomar nuestras propias decisiones, para que quede claro.

—Bien— suspira Steve—. Si piensas que me comporto como un niño, está bien. Pero también olvidan que cuando descubrí lo de Zemo, mi primera intención fue pedir la ayuda de Tony… No lo hice porque sabía que los Tratados se lo impedirían. Sin embargo él lo descubrió y acudió y siempre voy a agradecerle eso. Aunque el plan de Zemo haya funcionado— finaliza tomando otra carta—. Es de Jemima Dionelle y dice: _Para mí fue valido que quisieran sacar los Acuerdos, ya que por muy héroes que sean, al final la gente normal es la que en realidad lo padece, y si debe existir una forma de controlarles o castigarles, al final todos se deben regir por reglas y los héroes no deberían ser la excepción. Ahora bien, Tony apoyó todo eso porque tiene pavor, está sufriendo de ansiedad, siempre ha sido culpado por ser un señor de la guerra, por producir Armas, se arrepiente de ello y de que su genialidad sirviera para destruir y asesinar, ha causado muertes. Bueno, no es como que haga falta recordar todos los traumas por los que Tony ha pasado en su vida, ¿no?…_

—Y aún así lo hizo— comentó Natasha levantando una ceja.

—Ejem…— continúa Steve—. _El momento donde la mujer reclama por la muerte de su hijo le caló, porque Tony no es alguien acostumbrado a matar directamente…_ — suspira el rubio pero sigue—, _no es un soldado, no era un asesino y ni siquiera era consciente de nada cuando producía armas, aún así es el Vengador que recibe los reclamos y la presión de la gente, así que se entiende que esté desesperado por tratar de controlar la situación con unas leyes, aunque no contaba con que los demás no estarían de acuerdo con ellas. Como sea, duele cómo se dijeron las cosas, y duele ver cómo todos lo abandonaron en medio de todo el desastre que ellos dejaron tras de sí. Posdata: Peter, bebé eres hermoso y te amo._

—¡Gracias Jemima!— saluda Peter a la cámara.

—¿Nadie va a decir nada?— inquiere Steve dejando la carta en la mesita.

—Yo lo haré— dice Rhodey y se pone más derecho en su asiento—. Primero, decir que Tony Stark no era consciente de lo que hacía cuando producía armas es pretender tapar el sol con un dedo. Tony no sabía de los manejos de Obadiah Stane con grupos terroristas, pero sí sabía, como cualquier persona pensante, que la producción masiva de armamento no precisamente va a conducir a fiestas de flores y colores. Segundo, como Iron Man, Tony sabe de primera mano lo que es matar a alguien. Todos los aquí presente lo hemos hecho desde que portamos una identidad heroica. Así que sí sabe lo que es y no es algo a lo que efectivamente deberíamos acostumbrarnos, pero es la realidad. Todos aquí, incluyo a los dos equipos, estamos conscientes y tenemos miedo de que las personas que amamos sean víctimas de villanos o de nuestras propias acciones, creo que Tony tuvo una buena lección respecto a eso— mira un momento a Pepper—. Hablan mucho de que Tony se quedó solo… Y no lo estaba. Es algo que yo le reclamé cuando volvió de Siberia. Él decidió ir solo a enfrentar la amenaza de los supersoldados; no llevó a Vision que para entonces era el único con el que podía contar… y creo que hubiera sido suficiente. Yo estoy de acuerdo con los Tratados, porque soy un soldado también y sé las consecuencias a gran escala. Pero también soy objetivo, Tony decidió actuar solo, como acostumbra, y él también pagó las consecuencias de ese acto— concluye volviendo a recargarse en el sofá.

—Bien— dice Steve y toma otra carta—. La siguiente carta es de osito polar lector. Nos saluda a todos y dice que ha vuelto para que sepamos que es una chica, y la llaman osito por ser apapachable… aunque empezó como bullying… Eso es terrible, osito. Espero que ya no tengas esos problemas— vuelve a la carta—. Ah, está bien. Dice que golpeó un par de veces al idiota.

—Muy bien, chica— asiente Natasha en aprobación.

—La primera pregunta de osito es para Clint: _¿Cómo se llaman tu hijos?_

—El primero es Cooper, tiene nueve. Luego mi Lila, tiene siete. Y mi pequeño Nathaniel Pietro, que tiene dieciséis meses— sonríe Clint a la cámara.

— _¿Saben que en un universo alterno creado por fans, Steve tiene un hijo creado genéticamente, que fue criado por Tony como un hermanito pequeño y que mandó a todos a freír queso en la Civil War después de golpear a Bucky por capullo ya que separó lo que él creyó una familia?_ …— Steve parpadea sorprendido.

—¿Universo creado por fans?— inquiere sorprendido Rhodey.

—Las posibilidades son infinitas en la teoría de cuerdas— dice Bruce—, pero suena muy extraño.

—¿Eso es lo que rescatan de lo que nos cuenta osito polar?— exclama Tony— ¿Un hijo de Rogers al que yo crié? ¡Eso es lo raro!

—Cierto— asiente Steve con un escalofrío—. Bien, para Loki: _¿Cuál es tu estación favorita? A mí me gusta el invierno, porque el frío tiene solución y el calor no_. Un abrazo de oso, y su posdata es que te adora.

—Prefiero algo intermedio, mortal osito— responde Loki suavemente (tal vez porque osito dice que lo adora)—. El otoño Midgardiano es una buena época del año. El frío no es intenso y no hay calor.

—Gracias por tu carta, osito. Y no permitas que nunca nadie te haga menos por ninguna circunstancia— dice Steve mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa.

—Bien, carta de Camila— es turno de Tony—. Dice: _Soy TeamCap, a huevo… ¿A huevo?_

—Es una expresión para decir que no le importa lo que los demás piensen— explica Scott.

—Ok. _Aunque entiendo las razones de Tony y los del TeamIronMan me encantan. Nat, soy tu fan_ — la espía sonríe—. _Y sinceramente me molesta cómo atacan tanto a Steve, es decir: ¡respeten sus razones! Son válidas :( Ahora vamos con lo importante, las pregunta. Tengo un montón. Primero, después de que el Cap liberara a los de su equipo, ¿a dónde fueron? Creo imaginar que fueron a Wakanda._

—Gracias, Camila— responde Steve primero—. Bueno, T'Challa nos ofreció amablemente ir a Wakanda, y con la alerta del gobierno para capturarnos, aceptamos sin dudar.

—Wakanda no tiene tratados de extradición— asiente T'Challa.

—Aunque antes de viajar Lang y yo nos aseguramos de proteger a nuestras familias— tercia Clint.

—Camila continúa: _Stucky es mi brotp favorita, su amistad es hermosa. Quisiera un amigo así de leal como lo es Steve. Mis respetos…_ —. Tony se muerde la lengua para no decir algo que seguramente es su desacuerdo.

—Es algo que valoro mucho, Camila— asiente Bucky con una sonrisa.

— _Ahora, vamos con las parejas. No digo todas porque tengo ciertas otp…_ Esperen, ¿alguien quiere aclarar qué es otp antes de continuar?

—Es la abreviatura de One True Pairing. Son las parejas ideales para los fans— explica Natasha.

—Ok. _No digo todas porque tengo ciertas otp que seguro a varios les da un infarto. Para Bucky: ¿Qué opinas del WinterWidow? ¿Y de Winter Witch?_ … ¿O sea Barnes con Natasha y Barnes con Wanda?

Bucky carraspea un poco bajo la mirada penetrante de Clint.

—Al menos son chicas— responde primero—. No me molesta que escriban sobre mí en pareja. Además, ambas son muy bellas. Y tengo claro que son historias.

—Para Wanda: _Sé sincera, ¿del 1 al 10, qué tan bueno crees que está el Cap?_ — y sonríe traviesamente mirando a la chica.

—10, definitivamente— contesta ella y Steve alza las cejas y se pone un poco rojo.

—Para el Anciano: _¿Qué opinas de ScarletAmerica? Es mi pareja favorita, si soy honesta. (Perdón, no lo puedo evitar. Clint, no me mates, ni tú tampoco, Vis :c)_

—Eso depende de la respuesta de Steve— dice Clint, pero está sonriendo.

—Oh… pienso igual que Buck, no hay problema en que escriban sobre nosotros en pareja. Y realmente… bueno, Wanda es fabulosa. Está bien si crees que somos una bonita pareja, Camila. Pero no es real— añade dejándole claro a Clint y a Vision.

—Para todos: _¿Conocen a los Agentes de SHIELD? Si no, ¿qué esperan? Son geniales…_ Si es sobre el equipo de Coulson, sólo hemos visto a Melinda May hoy, pero yo sí tengo curiosidad— responde Tony—. Una pregunta para Fury…

—Adelante— asiente éste posándose frente a la cámara.

— _En una pelea entre Natasha y May, ¿quién gana?_

—Melinda ya le pateó el trasero una vez a Natasha…

—¡Fury!— exclama ella enojada—. ¡Yo acababa de entrar a SHIELD!

—Pero ella te pateó el trasero— le dice él alzando una ceja—. Si tuvieran un combate hoy en día, apostaría por un empate.

—Algún día me vengaré, May— musita Natasha entre dientes.

—Fue memorable— comenta Clint divertido.

—También te pateó el trasero a ti— le recuerda Natasha.

—Wow… esa Melinda tiene lo suyo, ¿eh?— ríe Tony—. Me cae bien. Pregunta para Brucie Bear: _¿Conoces a FitzSimmons? Estoy segura de que te llevarías bien con ellos._

—Sé que son parte del equipo de Coulson, y dadas sus referencias, sí, creo que me llevaría bien con ellos— responde Bruce con una sonrisa.

—¿Bromeas, Doc? Seguramente Fitz tiene un altar con tu rostro— le dice Clint. Bruce sólo se ríe bajito.

—Para Thor: _¿Has sabido algo más de las gemas del infinito? Sería interesante saber._

—He estado en una búsqueda sobre las gemas— asiente Thor—. Son temas que he tratado con mis compañeros— mira a todos—. Espero que pronto tengamos más conexiones que nos lleven a una respuesta.

—Para Wanda: _Esto no es una pregunta, sólo quiero decirte que eres maravillosa y odio que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto._

—Muchas gracias, Camila— sonríe la alterada.

—Para Fury otra vez— rueda los ojos Tony—. _¿No has pensado en volver a hacer el proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I. con cierto Vengador caído? Sé que hubo muchas complicaciones y tal, pero funcionó con AC, ¿no?_ — por alguna razón, Tony mira al techo.

—Es información clasificada, señorita Camila— responde Fury—. Efectivamente, el proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I. significa muchas complicaciones. Sólo diré que no está descartado del todo.

Todo el mundo tiene el ceño fruncido sin entender, menos Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce y Vision.

—¡Muy bien, Camila se despide con un saludo y abrazos para todos!— todos asienten a la cámara— Y hay un par de posdatas. Para Anciano Dos: _Te amo. Eres una buena persona, que nadie te diga lo contrario. Una preguntita: ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

—Es muy pronto para pensar en matrimonio, Camila— responde Bucky con una sonrisita enigmática.

—Y para Peter: _Deberías conocer a una chica llamada Gwen Stacy, te caería bien ;)_

—Intentaré acercarme a ella— dice Peter un poco cohibido.

—La siguiente carta es de Lilith— dice Steve sonriendo—. Nos saluda a todos y dice que dará su opinión como todos los demás. Principalmente a Tony: _Te amo, aunque seas un idiota sin remedio lo hago_ —. Tony frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos—. _Si me dieran a elegir un hermano para mi vida, obvio está que no te elegiría… jajaja nah, mentira, en fin. A mí me parece que en todo esto la gente cuando va a dar su opinión no se ponen de manera neutral, algo que deberían hacer. Es decir, amo a Tones pero… Todos sabemos que fue algo idiota, pero tampoco es para que le recuerden sus errores, nadie le recuerda a Wanda que fue ella la verdadera culpable de Ultron, o a Steve su estúpida decisión de no decirle nada Tony sobre sus padres…_

—A mí sí me culparon por lo de Ultrón, y estoy consciente de ello— dice Wanda de pronto.

Steve carraspea.

— _Porque Steve_ — continua sin embargo—, _idiota, si lo hubieras hecho estoy casi segura de que quizás con el tiempo Tony hubiera entendido que Barnes no era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres y te hubiera ayudado a recuperar a tu amigo_ …— baja un poco la cabeza y luego mira a la cámara—. Ya expliqué también el por qué no le dije nada a Tony, Lilith. Temía lastimarlo y sí, quería proteger a Bucky de alguna manera— vuelve a la carta—. _Pero bueno, a lo que venía, sólo tengo una pequeñas preguntas. Tony, ¿cómo haces para sobrevivir a base de café y donas? Es decir, si por mi fuera también comería así, pero dinos cómo lo haces…_ — mira a Tony con una leve sonrisa.

—Bueno, Lilith, digamos que mi alimentación básica no son el café y las donas. Me fascinan como a todo el mundo, y si hay alguien a quien no, es raro. Pero también le encajo el diente a la pizza, las hamburguesas, platillos exóticos y esas pastas con legumbres raras que le gustan a Brucie.

—La alimentación ideal— resopla Pepper con desaprobación.

—Siguiente pregunta, y es para mí— ríe Steve—. _¿Por qué mier…?_ … Ok, no diré "lenguaje", pero tampoco la palabra… _¿Por qué besaste a Carter? Fue innecesario en muchos aspectos…_ — mira a la cámara con una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas—. No entiendo lo que quieres decir con "innecesario", Lilith. El momento se dio, y Sharon en verdad me gusta. Pregunta para Clint: _¿Por qué volviste? ¿No era mejor seguir estando con tu familia e ignorar las tontas peleas de los demás?_

—Steve solicitó mi ayuda— responde Clint cautelosamente—. Mi deber no sólo está con mi familia, a la que amo profundamente, sino también a mis principios. Y ya lo dejé claro: tenía una deuda, y quería saldarla— concluye mirando a Wanda de reojo.

—Para Natasha. _¿Cómo haces para soportar a todos esos hombres?_ … Comienzo a pensar que somos una carga para ti, Nat— sonríe a la espía.

—Y qué lo digas— replica ella divertida—. Tengo una infinita paciencia, Lilith. Pero tampoco es una tarea desagradable… Cállate, Stark.

Tony refunfuña.

— _Para Brucie…_ eh, así te llama Lilith, Bruce. Bien, _Dime tu secreto para soportar el acoso sexual de Tony…_

Es raro escuchar la risa abierta de Bruce, pero se ríe bastante divertido.

—Bueno… ejem… Digamos que conozco a Tony, sé cuando habla en serio y cuando no. No es un problema.

—Vale, pregunta para Scott: _Me agradas, tío, lloré cuando murió Ant-Ony; fue muy triste, pero en fin… ¿Antes de todo el problema con los Tratados y la pelea y que ahora eres un fugitivo de nuevo… ¿Te pagaban por ser héroe?_

—Hope se aseguró de ponerme en la nómina de Industrias Pym— responde Scott alegremente—. Como sujeto de prueba de tecnologías Pym. Así que… es bueno ganar algo de plata por algo que disfrutas.

—Para Rhodey: _Me alegro que estés bien, me preocupé un montón cuando supe lo que pasó. Lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue… ¿AHORA QUIEN SERÁ LA NIÑERA DE TONY!_ Y Lilith se ríe…

—¡Hey, chica! Rhodey no es mi niñera— refuta el millonario—. Y es feo que eso haya sido tu primer pensamiento.

—No hay problema, Lilith— ríe Rhodey—. De hecho eso también pasó por mi cabeza.

—Qué gracioso, Rhodey— masculla Tony.

—No quiero amargarme con esto— resuelve el Coronel señalando sus piernas.

—Ejem… Lilith sigue con Rhodey: _Bueno, cuéntanos los peores momentos de Tony en el MIT._

—Mhhh… Aparte de los momentos vergonzosos cuando perdía apuestas o se emborrachaba… los primeros días como comenté antes. Creían que porque era pequeño, hijo de papi y un cerebrito era vulnerable. Pero pronto demostró que no.

Tony no puedo evitar sonreírle.

—Bien, para Wanda: _Pequeña Wanda, ¿por qué amenazas a la gente con matarlas cuando se ofrecen a casarse con Vision si ustedes no son nada?_

—Yo no he amenazado de muerte a nadie— se defiende Wanda—. Si mis poderes se desatan cuando quieren casarse con Vision, no es mi culpa. Y sí somos algo: amigos— añade con un toque de inocencia.

—Claro— ironiza Steve con diversión—. Para Vision: _me caes muy bien, pero.. ¿Qué se siente tener cuatro padres? O sea Tony, Bruce, Helen y Thor son tus padres, ¿no? Si es así… dinos qué se siente._

—Entiendo que para los humanos los creadores de vida son llamados padres. Es un poco confuso para mí porque yo entiendo a un padre como alguien que mezcla su ADN con otra persona para engendrar un hijo. Ciertamente eso no sucedió conmigo. Pero sí puedo decir que se siente bien saber que personas tan inteligentes como Tony, el Dr. Banner y la Dra. Cho, y alguien que es considerado un dios, hayan hecho posible mi existencia.

—Para Sam: _¿Por qué mier…_ eso _, te metes siempre en los momentos más cruciales de la vida? ¡Es que hasta en los fics te metes! ¡Diablos, tío, quiero golpearte cada vez que lo haces!…_ ¿Eh?

—No sé a qué te refieres con que meto en los momentos más cruciales, Lilith— frunce el ceño Sam—. Y si soy un metiche en los fics, te recuerdo que yo no los escribo. Puedes golpear una almohadas y así sacarás tu frustración— añade con una sonrisita.

—Para Bucky— continúa Steve— _¿Por qué parecías mapache? O sea, ¿se te corrió el rimel o cómo fue la cosa? Háblanos de eso…_ —y Steve comienza a reír mirando la mueca de Bucky—. Lo siento, Buck, pero sí parecías mapache.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que todos los ejércitos usan tácticas de camuflaje en la ropa y el cuerpo visibles— regaña Bucky a su amigo, que sólo asiente pero no deja de sonreír—. El maquillaje negro es utilizado para misiones invernales, que era generalmente cuando HYDRA me daba misiones como El Soldado de Invierno. Y no iba a preocuparme por hacerlo lucir bonito cuando tenía sólo un objetivo.

—Está bien, está bien— apacigua Steve—. Efectivamente, Lilith, en el ejército utilizamos maquillaje de camuflaje. No rímel ni nada de eso. Ok, para Thor: _¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS CUANDO LOS IDIOTAS DECIDIERON PELEAR?…_

—Respondo a ello por tercera vez— asiente Thor solemnemente—. En Asgard, vigilando a Loki que se hizo pasar por mi Padre, e investigando ciertas gemas.

—Bien, para Loki: _Primero que nada, te quiero we… Me agradas demasiado, sigue así mucho y llegarás lejos. Bueno, la pregunta: ¿Por qué destruir los reinos y hacer todo lo que hiciste? O sea, ¿todo fue porque no eres un Odinson? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que fue muy idiota._

—¿Qué?— se altera el pelinegro— ¡Yo no destruía los reinos! Por si no lo recuerdan, ayudé a Thor a frenar a Malekith. ¡Y no me importa ser un Odinson o no!…

—Loki, te recuerdo que casi acabamos con Jotunheim sólo para que Padre te tuviera en consideración para gobernar Asgard…

—¿Por qué siempre me interrumpes, Thor?

—Porque tú siempre intentas poner todo a tu favor sin objetividad.

Loki gruñe fuertemente.

—En todo caso, no entiendo por qué primero la mortal Lilith dice que le agrado y luego me llama idiota.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo— resopla Tony.

— _Fury, ¿cómo perdiste el ojo?_ — dice Steve antes de que Loki y Tony hagan otro berrinche.

—Fue el precio por confiar en alguien indeseable— responde Fury alzando la ceja del ojo sano, luego se retira de cámara.

—Okeeey… Para Peter: _Pet, te dejé al último sólo porque siempre he opinado que lo mejor se tiene que poner de último. Bueno, sólo diré que… Eres el hijo perdido de Steven Grant Rogers y de Anthony Edward Stark, y que lamento que tus padres pelearan por una estupidez; yo que tú saco provecho de la situación y pido cosas para superar el trauma. ¿Conoces a Deadpool?_

—Creo que alguien— mira Peter a la cámara—, necesita diferenciar entre la vida real y los fanfictions. Y no, no conozco a Deadpool y cada vez me convenzo más de que no quiero conocerlo.

— _Bueno, eso es todo, os quiero. Más a Tony. Posdata. TEAMIRONMAN, TEAMTONYSTARK, TEAMSTONYPERRAS…_

—No sé si la intensidad de estas chicas me gusta o me asusta— comenta Tony tomando otra carta—. Vale, carta de John R. Branwen. Nos alegra que haya más chicos. Dice: _Hola, tenía ganas de dejar mis preguntas, y si se lo preguntan: TeamCap -que se jodan Tony y la ley, no van a controlarme-_ … ¡Pff! ¡Me preocupa tanto, chico!— desdeña Tony con sarcasmo.

—¡Tony! Respeto a la audiencia— le regaña Steve.

—Bah, lo dices porque está de tu lado. Pero está bien, veamos qué nos tiene que decir, John. Pregunta para Wanda: _¿Sabías que en un universo alternativo tu hermano si está vivo? Pero tú no existes. Y el padre de tu hermano es un villano (o antihéroe, no sabría definirlo correctamente) que puede controlar el metal. Tony estaría en graves problemas si se enfrentara a ese tipo. ¿Qué opinas, Wanda?…_ Mis armaduras son de una fuerte aleación de oro y titanio, John, así que no son susceptibles a "manejadores del metal( ****** )". ¡Já! ¡Tony Stark gana con su genio!

—La pregunta es para mí, Stark— le dice Wanda cansinamente y mira a la cámara—. No tengo conocimiento de ese universo alternativo que describes, John. Pero si mi hermano está vivo y a lado de nuestro padre, que espero que sea más un antihéroe, no pongo objeción a que yo no exista.

—Bien. Para los demás: Prohíban que vaya a buscarlo a otros universos alternos… Ella sabe lo que hace— se encoge de hombros el millonario—. No soy su papá.

—Afortunadamente— masculle Wanda—. Y no creo ser capaz de ir a buscar a Pietro a otros universos por mucho que me gustaría. Aprendí la lección de jugar con la realidad de nuestro mundo y los peligros que eso conlleva. Y si Pietro es feliz en ese otro universo, no quiero irrumpir y arruinarlo— concluye la chica.

Tony alza una ceja.

— _Vengadores, hombres y asociados: ¿A quién de ustedes les gusta el género yuri? ¿Han fantaseado alguna vez con una escena entre dos o más chicas (y sin tener que pagarles, Tony)? Imaginenen: Nat, Hill, Pepper, Jane Foster, Betty Ross, Hope, Mary Jane… y las que quieran incluir, o yeah…_ ¿Por qué crees que perdería miserablemente en el septiembre sin fap, John?

—¡Tony Stark!— le grita Pepper molesta.

—Oigan, Mary Jane tiene mi edad, no la incluyan es sus cosas pervertidas— se indigna Peter.

—Esto de yuri es como el yaoi pero de chicas, ¿verdad?— inquiere Steve.

—Sip— contesta Sam y mira a Scott—. ¡Diablos, Lang! Estás babeando tu camisa.

—Oye, es que imaginar a Hope y a…

—¡No lo digas, Scott!— le regaña Steve—. Como ya se dijo antes, es respetable las cosas que escriben, pero eso no quiere decir que a todos nos guste. No quiero imaginar a las mujeres que conozco en ningún tipo de situación que involucre sexo, hetero o no, gracias.

—Creo que el comentario fue un poco sexista, John— dice Natasha a la cámara con una ceja alzada.

—Tal vez— le dice Bruce—. Pero las chicas fantasean con nosotros en parejas homosexuales también…

—¡Sipi! También tenemos derecho a querer suculento lesbianismo o yuri, como le dicen— casi babea Tony.

—No puedes refutar ese argumento, Nat— dice Clint divertido.

—Está bien— se encoge de hombros ella—. Ya dije que a mí no me incomoda.

—Pero no involucren a Mary Jane…— comenta Peter en voz baja.

—Ok, John nos deja y se va a buscar fanarts porque ya se quedó con las ganas… ¡Oh! Otro valiente caído del septiembre sin fap…

—¡TONY!— grita Pepper ya enfadada con los comentarios sucios.

—Ya está bien— zanja Steve seriamente—. La siguiente carta es de Odalis Vazquez J. y dice: _Yo sólo quiero aprovechar este espacio para demostrar mi profundo e incondicional amor a dos de mis personas favoritas: Loki Laufeyson y Anthony Edward Stark._

—No entiendo por qué si les gusto yo, también les gusta él— refunfuña el millonario señalando a Loki despectivamente—. Pero gracias, Odalis.

—Para Loki— sigue Steve sin hacer caso Tony—. _Inteligente, astuto y muy sexy, amado dios del engaño, genio incomprendido. Estoy segura que más temprano que tarde serás el Rey no sólo de Asgard sino de los nueve mundos conocidos y por conocer._

—¡Oh, claro! Muy astuto e inteligente, y le pateamos el trasero— comenta Tony como quien no quiere la cosa—. Tenemos un Hulk, ¿recuerdan?

—¡Cállate, Stark!— refuta el pelinegro—. Eso será un hecho, mortal Odalis— responde a la cámara.

—Para Anthony: _¡Oh, mi querido Tony, mi hermoso bebé! Ser humano magnífico, si bien durante muchos años fuiste un completo idiota, afortunadamente lograste recapacitar y reconstruir tu vida gracias al amor y confianza de tus mejores amigos, a pesar de todo el daño que te hicieron y de los múltiples traumas y traiciones (que parecen ser el mal de nunca acabar) que has pasado a lo largo de tu vida, eres un genio, un hombre maravilloso lleno de virtudes que no han sabido apreciar, una persona egocéntrica y altiva, pero ese es el escudo que te ha protegido; lastimosamente todos lo que sobrepasan ese muro parecen tener un mismo objetivo: lastimarte aún más, una herida más para el arsenal de cicatrices que has coleccionado a lo largo de tu vida. Es por eso que te apoyo a pesar de los errores y desaciertos que has cometido; vez tras vez siempre te levantas y continuas con la frente en alto lleno de orgullo, eso ante mis ojos te hace una persona increíble. Aparte de eso, eres jodi… eres altamente guapo, no debes permitir que las traiciones de ciertas personas quebranten tu verdadera esencia. (Y si por si acaso alguien comenta algo negativo respecto a lo que acabo de exponer, pueden meterse sus opiniones por donde mejor les quepan, estoy harta de ver cómo todos le cae encima cual hienas a mi pobre bebé sin considerarlo ni un poco siquiera. He dicho)._

—Gracias, chica— sonríe Tony a la cámara y mando un beso—. Eso fue muy gratificante para mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora protagonizarás una telenovela?— inquiere Clint con ironía.

—¿Por qué no? Y Brucie será mi galán.

—Tony, deja de meterme en tus bromas— le dice Bruce entre dientes.

— _Menciones especiales_ — añade Steve apresuradamente—. _Bruce Banner: Mi amado y malhumorado genio, eres un ser humano maravilloso, lleno de virtudes y amor. De mi parte considero que eres la persona con más corazón y nobleza dentro de ese equipo (o al menos lo que queda de él)._

Bruce traga en seco y se acomoda las gafas.

—Gracias, Odalis— musita sonriente.

— _Vision y Peter: ¿Hace falta dar las razones por las cuales los amo? Inteligencia, dulzura y amabilidad, los hacen maravillosos. Amor eterno para ustedes._

—¡Wow! Qué lindas palabras, Odalis. ¡Gracias!— exclama Peter emocionado.

—Igualmente, señorita Odalis— asiente Vision.

— _Natasha y Pepper: Mujeres, mis profundos respetos para ustedes, inteligentes, intrépidas, fuertes, nobles y leales. Todas unas damas_ —. Ambas asienten agradecidas a la cámara—. Posdata para Loki y Tony: _¡Los amo! (Bueno, eso se notó, ¿no?_ …

—Sin duda— alza una ceja Sam.

— _Así que alguno de los dos, ¡HÁGAME UN HIJO! Nah, mentira…_

—Podemos practicar, Odalis— guiña un ojo Tony—, pero hijos nope.

—Menos mal que fue una mentira— dice Loki—. No quiero hijos mortales.

—Claro, porque con un lobo, una serpiente, una diosa del inframundo, un caballo de ocho patas y un hijo fratricida es suficiente— musita Clint con ironía, Loki lo mira feo.

—Hay un comentario más para Fury— dice Steve y espera a que Fury se pose frente a la cámara—. _Exijo la aparición de Coulson y las respectivas explicaciones, o me veré en la obligación de demandarlos._

Fury alza una ceja.

—Las explicaciones respecto a Coulson ya han sido dadas a puerta cerrada. Estamos negociando si su participación en el programa es conveniente o no. Y tenemos a los mejores abogados defensores— finaliza y sale de cámara.

— _Eso sería todo, ¡Saludos y bendiciones para todos! Nos leemos en la próxima_. Gracias, Odalis— concluye Steve con una sonrisa amable y deja la carta en la mesita.

—Muy bien, carta de Anna— sonríe Tony—. Leo textualmente: _Steve weon…_

—¿Qué diablos es eso de weon?— frunce el ceño Bucky.

—Es una palabra muy utilizada en Chile— aclara Bruce.

—Ok… no me interrumpan, gracias. Ejem… _Steve weon "juntos ganaremos o juntos nos vencerán", apuesto a que no pensaste en eso mismo cuando dejaste a Tony solo, golpeado y ahí tirado en Siberia porque nooooo… Preferiste ir con tu Best Friend y dejar a Tony tirando en el suelo, lastimado… ¡ERES UN JODIDO DOBLE CARA, ROGERS!_ _*le lanza una chancla a Steve*_ … ¡Exigo que le lancen la chancla!— se rié Tony con fuerza, pero lee lo siguiente en la carta—. J _oder, ¿por qué coño tienes que ser tan sexy? ¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO?! ¡VERGACIÓN, AUNQUE QUIERO NO TE PUEDO ODIAR! Mierda…_ Y Anna se declara bipolar xD— sigue riendo Tony imaginando la chancla lanzada a Steve.

—Sólo puedo decir algo— dice Steve mirando a la cámara— ¡Lenguaje!

Tony ríe más fuerte y los demás lo acompañan. Cuando las risas se calman, Steve toma otra carta.

—Bien, carta de Brenda-Lee, y es para mí. _Steve G. Rogers: Hipócrita… En su momento le hablaste a Tony de estar juntos frente a todo y después lo abandonaste. Y hasta en ese momento, quizá de la forma incorrecta, Tony hizo todo lo que hizo pensando en protegerlos…_ — mira a la cámara y todos se ponen serios de repente—. Me niego a seguir contestando este tipo de comentarios. Tony dijo algo muy acertado durante este programa: que se dejara de ver a Bucky como un Santo en un altar, en ese caso quiero lo justo: dejen de ver a Tony como un Santo, con errores, pero un Santo o una pobre víctima que es incapaz de defenderse y necesita que todas sus fans me insulten para hacerlo sentir mejor. Lo siento, pero ya me cansé de esa situación. Gracias por tu carta.

Todos miran a Steve verdaderamente sorprendidos. Pero él suspira y se recarga mejor en el asiento. Natasha sonríe sutilmente y Sam asiente con la cabeza. Tony carraspea sonoramente y toma otra carta. Nadie tiene ganas de decir nada.

—Bien, carta de Joshua— dice el millonario cautelosamente mirando de reojo al rubio, que no puede evitar mostrarse molesto de verdad—. _Hola, esto ha estado rondando mi cabeza por un tiempo, y éste me pareció el espacio perfecto para compartirlo, ¡de antemano muchas gracias y saludos para todos!_ — exclama Tony intentando que la tensión se disuelva un poco—. _James Rhodes es Coronel. James Rhodes tiene una larga trayectoria en el Ejército. James Rhodes ha estado en infinidad de misiones. James Rhodes ha lidiado con burócratas y jefes militares. James Rhodes sabe del mundo y sus hipocresías. James Rhodes conoce los peligros detrás de ideas. Así que… Steve Rogers, cuando tu SUPERIOR te dice que es una arrogancia decirle no a 117 países solamente porque amaneciste con la bragueta de lado, ¿adivina qué?…_

Steve ladea la cabeza para mirar a Tony, y francamente da miedo.

— _Exacto mi querido y oh tan honorable, recto y justo Capitán, actuaste como un completo y soberano imbécil y aparte hipócrita y desagradecido_ — concluye Tony sin amilanarse ante los ojos entrecerrados de Steve.

—Joshua puede pensar lo que quiera de mí— responde el super soldado finalmente—. Natasha, ¿podrías leer la próxima carta?

—Claro— dice ella suavemente y toma otra misiva—. Es de Camile, su pregunta es para Tony: _¿Te arrepientes? Me refiero a haber sido parte de los Vengadores. Digo, hiciste cosas muy buenas en su momento, pero, ¿valió realmente la pena? No me refiero al aspecto político o afines, más bien a Los Vengadores como tal, ¿me explico? Es decir, les diste un techo, comodidades, equipo, armamento, UN HOGAR, un sitio al cual pertenecer, ¿y qué conseguiste? Dolor, traición, reproches, nulo agradecimiento, abandono y vaya usted a saber qué más… ¿Sientes que a pesar de todo, lo valió? ¿Ese tiempo juntos a cambio de todo lo que estás pasando ahora? Personalmente considero que debe ser muy triste que después de tantos fracasos emocionales en la vida decidas confiar en los demás nuevamente, brindarles tu apoyo, cariño y confianza a personas que sencillamente al final de cuentas les valió mierda, porque cuando todo se puso difícil en lugar de buscar una solución y optar por la más conveniente para TODOS (héroes y civiles por igual), se fueron por su propio camino actuando de forma egoísta y sólo pensando en el bienestar propio, actuando de forma muy reprochable a mi parecer. ¡Ah! Y que no se nos olvide la bonita traición de quien pregona ser un símbolo de justicia y honor, menudo hipócrita, al final sólo pensó en sí mismo, tratando de protegerse él sin considerar los sentimientos de los demás, su dolor, ni respetar tan siguiera su relación como compañeros de lucha. Vaya amigo, pues ya para qué enemigos, ¿no?_

Tony se muerde las mejillas un instante y mira a Steve, que parece realmente abatido en su sofá sin mirar a nadie.

—Sí. Valió la pena— responde finalmente y esta vez plenamente serio—. Es una gran verdad eso de "lo que no te mata te fortalece". Y no me arrepiento de ser parte de Los Vengadores, de aprender a jugar en equipo, de conocer gente valiosa, de aprender de otros tanto lo bueno como lo malo de confiar en los demás… Sí, valió la pena.

Natasha asiente y dobla la carta. Toma otra sin preguntarle a Tony.

—Es de Melvani Shisell. Escribe para Tony: _¡Te admiro! En serio, pana, yo en tu lugar no haría lo que estás haciendo. ¿Tú crees que yo compartiría mi espacio vital o tan siquiera toleraría la presencia del hombre que asesinó a mis padres? (No estoy hablando si lo hizo estando controlado o no, el punto es que lo hizo)? ¿O con alguien que traicionó mi confianza ocultándome un hecho que me costó terapias y diversos traumas y pare usted de contar? ¿O con el grupo de personas que me despreciaron, abandonaron y atacaron sin tener en cuenta ni por un minuto todo lo que hice por ellos, todo lo que sacrificado, que llegué incluso a poner mi vida en riesgo por su causa (sin contar los berrinches de cierta muchachita malcriada, inmadura y voluble, y que casi matan al único amigo que ha permanecido a mi lado toda la vida), sin tan siquiera ofrecer por lo menos un hipócrita "lo siento"? Ese debe ser de loco, pana. Por eso y más mis respetos a su tolerancia, mi señor ¡Saludos!_ — concluye Natasha mirando a Tony.

—Bueno… gracias, Melvani- dice Tony a la cámara—. Supongo que… necesitaba un medio para desahogarme, y este programa sirvió— se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quieres que también lea esa?— le pregunta a Tony que ya ha levantado otra carta.

—No, yo puedo hacerlo. Gracias por la consideración, Roja. Bien, de Dayana Alex. _¡Hola! Muy buenas noches, me llamó la atención "la dinámica" de su programa, así que yo también quise animarme a dejar mis comentarios y preguntas, ¡así que ahí voy! (advierto desde ya que resultaré ofensiva en alguno, pero mis amores, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Soy Venezolana, no está en mi sangre ser "discreta"). Para Steve_ …— se interrumpe leyendo rápidamente—. Creo que no quiero leer esto.

—Tony— le dice Steve—. Léelo ya.

—Bajo tu riesgo, Rogers: _Mi querido Capitán, he querido desde hace mucho tiempo decirte esto, así que agradezco al cielo por este programa: ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR, CABRÓN, HIJO DE LA RE MIL PUTA (perdón Sarah), COÑO DE TU GRANDÍSIMA MADRE, PERRO MALDITO!…_

—Bien, es suficiente. Buenas noches— dice Steve y se levanta del sillón dejando el ambiente aún más pesado y sale del escenario.

Todos parpadean y se miran sin saber qué hacer.

—Con permiso— dice Bucky apretando los dientes y sale tras de Steve.

—Siéntate, Wilson— se escucha Fury—. Terminen el programa.

—Bien— musita Tony negando con la cabeza—. Para Natasha: _Mujer, ¿qué cuidados utilizas para tu cabello? Si hasta en medio de las batallas se te Divino (por favor pasa el número de tu estilista). ¿Considerarías hablar con Bruce y darse otra oportunidad? ¿A qué edad planeas retirarte? ¿Y qué harás después?_

Natasha parpadea y respira profundo para contestar las preguntas.

—Utilizo lo que toda chica usa en su cabello: shampoo y acondicionador. He hablado con Bruce, pero todavía intento convencerlo de que Hulk no va a aplastarme— sonríe un poco al científico—. Planeo retirarme hasta que sea lo suficientemente obsoleta para ayudar y mi lista en números rojos haya sido saldada. Después… si sobrevivo, quiero un futuro tranquilo.

—Para Peter— continúa Tony tratando de sonar alegre—. _¡Por todos los cielos, debes hacer que Tony te adopte! ¿Te imaginas el mundo de posibilidades? ¿Todas las experiencias que pasarías? ¿Los conocimientos que obtendrías? ¡La fortuna que heredarías!_

Peter se ríe un poquito, pero no con su habitual alegría.

—No soy una persona interesada en los bienes materiales. Pero creo que puedo tener mucho aprendizaje del señor Stark siendo sólo su pupilo.

—Para Clint— sonríe Tony con la respuesta de Peter—. _¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? Sería sólo en plan amistoso, pero si llegase a pasar algo más, ¡juro que Laura no se enteraría!_

El arquero alza una ceja a la cámara.

—La única condición para salir con alguien es que lleve a mi esposa y a mis hijos, Dayana. Soy una persona fiel, y respeto mucho a mi mujer.

—A Loki: _Amor eterno a ti, mi dios, ser divino, sexy e inteligente…_ ¿Qué diablos te ven?— inquiere Tony al pelinegro.

—Ya escuchaste, Stark. Soy divino, sexy e inteligente— sonríe con socarronería Loki.

—¡Pff! Para Bruce: _Si alguna vez nos vemos en persona, ¿me darías permiso para besarte, abrazarte y estrujarte? ¡Es tu culpa por ser tan tierno y adorable! En serio te amo, wey…_ —Tony alza una ceja—. _Por favor habla con Nat y dense otra oportunidad, ¡por favor!_

Bruce se quita las gafas y mira la cámara. Sonríe un poquito.

—Si alguna vez nos vemos en persona, Dayana, aceptaré con gusto un beso y abrazo tuyos. Gracias. Y… —suspira—… ya he hablado con Nat. No es tan fácil como ustedes creen que yo pueda tener una relación sentimental con alguien. Sé que ella es maravillosa, y sé que soy capaz de poner todo de mi parte para que funcione. Pero no quiero que Nat viva una vida a medias conmigo, quiero que sea completamente feliz si decide tener una pareja… conmigo no tendría eso.

—Esa es mi decisión, Bruce— le dice ella con suavidad.

El científico aprieta los ojos un momento y niega con la cabeza.

—Ok— sigue Tony para cambiar el tema—. Para mí: _Te amo, bebé. En serio que sí, eres un ser humano valiente, noble, inteligente y muy sacrificado. ¡Por eso y más mis respetos y amor a ti, mi príncipe!_ … Gracias, Dayana— suspira—. Dudo mucho que yo sea un príncipe, pero gracias. ¿Quién va a leer la siguiente carta?

—¿Puedo?— inquiere Pepper que se todavía un poco incómoda por la salida de Steve. Tony le entrega la última carta—. Es de Andre luz— lee la pelirroja pecosa—. _Hola, yo sólo quiero retratar desde mi punto de vista uno de los momentos más duros para Tony en medio de todo el conflicto: Mi bebé acaba de ser golpeado salvajemente por un Soldado de Invierno —ojo, no es Bucky— que se escapó, igual que Zemo y bueno todo el problema. Está al tope con su nerviosismo, estrés, PTSD y mal veo un problema del corazón. Agreguemos al cóctel un Secretario de Estado que reclama las cabezas de los fugitivos pero que Tony —porque lo sabe— no confía en él porque es el mismo hombre que ha perseguido a su hermano de ciencia, Bruce Banner. Sabe que Ross es todo menos honesto y correcto, pero tiene el poder de asesinar a la mitad de Los Vengadores. ¿Qué hace? La salida más diplomática es cooperar con el General en cuestión, con el apoyo de Romanoff y luego de T'Challa. Pero fue el peor de los errores y no dejo de pensar que desde ese preciso momento, mi rollito lo sabía, pero estaba solo, acorralado y sin ya nada qué ofrecer, porque lo que anteriormente había dado se había ido al caño cuando Steve se negó a firmar. Veo esa mirada aterrada, suplicante por una respuesta que no llega y toma lo que viene a sus manos. Pepper le dejó…_ — hace una mueca—, _los otros Vengadores se han ido, Steve le azotó la puerta en las narices, hay un conflicto internacional y todo el mundo le pide respuestas a él. SÓLO A ÉL. Y al él nadie lo socorre. Claro que tomó las peores decisiones. Mi bebé…_

—¿Se pusieron de acuerdo todas tus fans, Stark?— masculle Clint molesto.

—Muy bien, fue la última carta…

—Espera, Tony— interrumpe Pepper—. Si se me permite, quiero decir algo de todo esto. Creo que todos hemos escuchado las respuestas de Tony y Steve al conflicto que separó a los Vengadores. Hemos pasado a lo largo de todas las emisiones del programa por un entendimiento de ambos, sus razones y el por qué actuaron como actuaron. Cuando me invitaron a éste programa se me dijo que estábamos obligados a responder con honestidad, la regla incluyó a Tony y a Steve. Y espero que haya quedado claro a lo largo de estas transmisiones que intentamos no tomarnos como algo personal lo malo que han dicho sobre nosotros ustedes, los espectadores. Sin embargo, creo que hay un límite para la paciencia. No defiendo el actuar de Steve respecto al conflicto, pero me parece que la manera en que hoy lo insultaron fue demasiado. Como ya dije, nosotros estamos obligados a ser respetuosos, y no sólo porque esté estipulado en el contrato, sino porque ustedes, espectadores, merecen todo nuestro respeto. Sólo voy a pedir, y me atrevo a nombre de todos los que estamos presentes, un poquito de ese respeto para quienes dejamos nuestros trabajos o labores para venir a sentarnos aquí y responder preguntas objetivas, incómodas, raras o hasta insultos. Gracias— concluye Pepper doblando dejando la carta en la mesita.

La musiquita de "Charlando con Los Vengadores" suena de pronto y Tony deja de estar estático.

—Gracias por ver esta emisión… Si hay una próxima, esperamos sus cartas.

Todo va a negro.

 **ooooo**

 **ooooo**

* * *

 _Vale, sólo me resta decir de nuevo GRACIAS por acompañarme. Y como mencioné arriba, la última respuesta sí es de parte mía (camuflada con Pep xD). Ya he dicho que aquí se aceptan todos su reviews, sus preguntas, sus opiniones, etc. Sólo que, efectivamente, intento darles el respeto que ustedes se merecen como lectores, pido lo mismo para los personajes, por favor. No quiere decir que amen a quien no quieren amar o que dejen de "odiar" a quien odian, sólo respeto ya no sólo para los personajes, sino también para los demás lectores, ¿vale? Sigamos recordando que esto es ficción. Y voy a permitirme decir algo rápido: Sé que Steve se ve como el maldito traidor en todo esto, y personalmente me dolió mucho que los guionistas hicieran eso con su personaje que, efectivamente, es un símbolo de justicia. Lo rebajaron a que todo su mundo es Bucky, y las consecuencias son hacer de Tony una víctima. Al menos nosotros, como fans, tengamos un poquito de objetividad. Es molesto para mí porque en el cómic original de Civil War, en serio, quien queda mal parado es Tony y no Steve. Para el UCM creo que intentaron no hacer tan feo al Tony de Downey Jr. y exageraron (fanservice). No lo sé, sólo recalco que esto es ficción, y para más: esto es un fanfiction simple y humilde que escribo para que lo disfrutemos todos._

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***** La foto de Peggy y Tony bebé está en la siguiente dirección: http(dos puntos)/archiveofourown(punto)org/works/8215435 (O en mi perfil de AO3, llamado Memories) También amo dibujar ;) También subiré ahí los dibujos que me pidió Rwana sobre Tony pensando en su boda con Bruce y Bruce con orejitas de conejo. Y si alguien quiere ver una escena específica de éste fic, con gusto.

 ****** Los Tratados de Sokovia completos circulan por la Web. Y no son nada largos.

 ******* Red de Guerreros es un grupo formado por Fury en la serie animada Ultimate Spiderman, si no me equivoco. Corríganme si lo hago, please.

Todos los libros y películas que mencioné, los he leído y las he visto respectivamente. Cuando pensé en darles un favorito a cada uno, pensé que estos serían adecuados por sus contenidos. Todos, libros y películas, se los recomiendo mucho.

 **(*)** Se ha hablado mucho sobre la edad de Loki, que no se ha dicho oficialmente para el UCM. Así que me basé en una discusión en Tumblr, de acuerdo a las líneas temporales que sí se manejan en las películas de Thor.

 **(**)** Las armaduras de Tony están compuestas principalmente por Titanio y Oro (en éste universo). Cabe aclarar que ni el titanio ni el oro son susceptibles al magnetismo. Así que nop, Magneto no tendría influencia alguna sobre las armaduras de Tony.

Y bien, respondiendo a los comentarios para Producción ;)

 **lauraMonserratStark:** ¡Hola! Oh… jajajaja… ¡Claro que sí! Puedes secuestrar a Tony. Sólo recuerda que no tiene que parecer un secuestro, el pobre podría morir de un ataque de pánico xD ¡Me cuentas cómo fue!

 **Ronald B. Knox:** ¡Exacto! Si son UA es posible que se pueda manejar en otro enfoque la situación Stony. En la categoría canónica, me desespera lo que hacen con una relación (románticamente hablando) insalvable. Pero bueno… Cada quién, ¿verdad? Saludos para ti :3

 **MarQueZA-N1:** ¡Hola! Bueno, pensaba hacerlo antes, pero por X causas no podía. Sin embargo, te lo confieso, el ver tanto fic Stony que ni al caso, finalmente me convenció xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Vall:** Hola, wapa! Jajaja. Realmente yo respeto a todos los lectores y sus gustos, aunque sean extraños O.o. Oh sí, el slash y el yaoi son muy diferentes. Tengo un blog… que hace años que no desempolvo (ejem), y ahí explico la diferencia. Sobre mi fic BrucexStevie, sí voy a actualizarlo. De hecho ya sólo falta el final, lo que no tengo es mucho tiempo u.u. Y claro que no me molesta ninguna pregunta que me hagan, sea de lo que sea. ¡Besitos!

 **Cassie Laufeyson:** ¡Cariño! ¡Qué trabajo me diste con tus preguntas! xD. En serio sudé la gota gorda :P. El Thorki, claro que me gusta mientras se deje claro que no es una relación incestuosa. Es decir, que estén claros en que no son hermanos, entonces sí, ¡qué Thor le dé con todo a Loki! Sin embargo debo decir que Loki es un personaje complicado para mí. Está entre el bien y el mal y ha hecho cosas terribles. ¡Niño malo! n.n. Y de DC… ¿En serio habrá alguien en este mundo al que no le guste DC? Amo a Batman. Sí vi Escuadron Suicida, y me pareció una buena película de género. Palomera y no muy profunda, supongo que eso se dará con las siguientes películas del UEDC. Y el fic del perchero… Oh, lamento decirte que ya no está en línea. Fue uno de los primeros que leí del fandom Iron Man, y la página ya no existe. Sorry :(. Besitos para ti también Ü

 **Isaac Lokinson:** ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado el fic! Muchas gracias. Adoro Marvel, pero también adoro DC. Soy amante de los súperheroes. ¡Un gran saludo de vuelta! :3

 **Alley Michaelis:** ¡Gracias! ¡Qué halago! :3

 **CHIO:** ¡Hola, wapa! En serio me alegran mucho tus palabras. En realidad, aparte de pretender que éste fic les haga reír un poquito, tal vez pensar sobre lo que paso en nuestro fandom, también darles esa sensación de que son ellos quienes les responden. Y eso se logra también con buenos lectores, así que GRACIAS a ti por ser una gran lectora. Mil besos!

 **Pads:** ¡Hola, corazón! Ah no, yo soy la que hago Awwww con tus palabras. Muchas gracias. Y para nada voy a cortar nunca sus cartas. A mí me divierte horrores intentar ponerme en las mentes de nuestros personajes, darles el enfoque correcto para mi fic. Y para eso ustedes son los que me dan ánimos. ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Besotes para ti!

 **Epicmarvel:** Guapa, creo que tu carta se cortó u.u… Así que si habías preguntado algo más, lo siento. Ya no salió en tu review. Saluditos!

 **Ex-asesinarusa:** ¡Gracias a ti por leer y participar! Un saludo enorme n.n

 **Rwanita:** ¡Yo te quiero más, amiga! Ya están tus chibis como prometí xD

 **Alaia y Jemina:** Gracias por dejar su opinión, y gracias por sus palabras. ¡Saluditos a las dos!

 **mony:** No hay problema, Corazón. Mientras firmen en otro review todo está bien. Digo, para no poner que son sólo "invitados". ¡Gracias!

 **Camila:** ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Y sobre todo por participar. ¡Saludotes!

 **Lilith:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te rías un rato. Esa es mi primordial intención. ¡Besitos!

Y gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios.

Látex.


	7. Nota de Producción

NOTA DE PRODUCCIÓN… Ejem… quiero decir, de la autora (o sea yo merengues xD)

¡Hola, hola!

Sí, lo sé, esperaban una actualización de éste fic y de hecho no debería estar escribiendo una simple nota. Pero como siempre digo, están en su derecho de leerla o dar al botoncito de atrás (pero luego no quiero quejas).

Ok, para quienes se quedaron, gracias. Y vamos aclarando algunas cosillas, ¿vale?

Primero deseo disculparme enormemente por la falta de actualización, pero hay cosas personales que me impedían ponerme a escribir, y sobre todo humor (que es el eje de este fic). Las pérdidas familiares son jodidamente dolorosas, así que espero comprendan ese punto. También está mi trabajo, que es muy absorbente y demandante, y pues… ¡Tengo que comer! xD

 **Ahora bien, lo siguiente NO va a mis lectores hermosas y hermosos que han avanzado conmigo en éste fic. En serio, gracias a ustedes por leerme y acompañarme, así que me gustaría aclarar que esto no va para esos lectores lindos, ni tampoco para los nuevos lectores que dejan preguntas divertidas y de acuerdo a lo que ya sucedió en el fic.**

Me he encontrado con que tengo más de cinco páginas de comentarios y aproximadamente sesenta y ocho "cartas" (y algunas son absolutamente LARGAS!) para responder. De todas ellas, encuentro también que hay muchas que vienen de lectores anónimos, o sea que no están registrados en la página; sé que muchos no lo están pero han sido parte del fic desde el principio. El asunto es que de repente me llegan varios reviews de distintos anónimos en lapsos de minutos… y me entra la duda: ¿Alguien compartió mi fic en algún foro o pagina o algo así? ¿O una sola persona pone distintos nombres para decir lo mismo con otras palabras? Digo, no es que me moleste lo primero en absoluto, al contrario, hay más visitas a mi trabajo. El problema es que muchos de éstos lectores que de repente llegaron, parece que no leen las notas de autor, o que de plano no leyeron el fic completo (algo que les pedí para no estancarnos) y caen en lo mismo de atacar a los personajes.

Algo que ya no me extraña, pero que me parece curioso. ¿Por qué? Porque en primer lugar, también aclaré que esto es ENTRETENIMIENTO, y confío en que mis lectores sean lo suficientemente inteligentes para entenderlo también. Y no sólo con éste fic, sino con TODO el fandom. Son historias, es ficción. NADA de lo que escribimos existe tangiblemente, es más, Los Vengadores NO existen! ¿Que los amamos? ¡Por supuesto! Pero entendamos que lo que pase o no pase en mi caricatura, libro, película o comic favorito, NO va a suceder en la vida real. No vivamos de una fantasía, por favor. Y es que algunos comentarios son realmente viscerales, como si de verdad les afectara en el alma que algunas cosas sucedan.

¿Por qué escribo esto? Porque, insisto, intentan seguir enfrentando a los personajes en el fic, y por ende en los comentarios y entre los lectores, a pesar de que yo escribí que de ninguna manera era MI INTENCIÓN que eso sucediera. Yo sólo, como ficker, quiero darles un motivo pequeñito para que sonrían y se entretengan. Pero en serio, ustedes me lo ponen muy complicado.

Parece que mucha gente no conoce el concepto de respeto. No es solamente el no decir groserías o malas palabras u ofensas, **es** respetar también que el fic ha evolucionado y no seguir atacando a uno o varios personajes. El respeto es un concepto global, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

Por ejemplo, alguien me escribió diciendo que el Stony es canon me guste a mí o no… ¿Acaso yo soy la que dicta lo que te tiene que gustar o no? ¿Acaso yo tengo que acatar ese absurdo porque a ti te gusta? ¡Por su puesto que no! Otras personas escriben sus cartas a los personajes, volvemos a lo mismo: atacándolos, culpando a los que les caen gordos y defendiendo a los que aman (en este caso, siempre en este caso, a Tony).

Yo, en serio, esperaba que el fic evolucionara como eso: un fic. Un fic donde las situaciones se suceden y se desarrollan. Otro ejemplo: en este fic, se supone que Steve y Tony YA hablaron, hicieron una tregua por el bien del programa, ¿por qué no respetan eso? O, insisto, no lo leyeron completo. Y así yo no puedo trabajar.

De hecho, yo ya había empezado a escribir el próximo capítulo (lo tengo bastante avanzado), pero después de leer comentarios con los mismo y lo mismo, que "Steve hijo de quién sabe qué, que si Tony mi bebé, etc" la verdad es que me desaniman mucho, porque tengo que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Soy capaz de hacerlo, por supuesto, soy capaz de tener una réplica objetiva (espero) a cada uno de esos comentarios insidiosos, pero en serio, es aburrido para mí caer en lo mismo vez tras vez, y no descarto que hasta para ustedes, lectores.

Ahora, la verdad es que ya había renunciado a continuar con el fic y darle un final. SIN EMBARGO, respeto, agradezco y quiero mucho a esos mis lectores que sí que me han acompañado a lo largo del fic y a aquellos que se han integrado con objetividad. Así que sí, voy a actualizarlo, voy a escribir el capítulo final (ya saben por qué será el último), pero no será en una sola entrega, porque son muchas preguntas y no quiero sacar un capítulo verdaderamente kilométrico, tal vez sean dos o tres. El primero será publicado a más tardar el jueves por la noche, hora del centro de México (¡Ay, me sentí como conductora de noticias jajaja xD).

Por lo que, si no es mucha molestia, si van dejarme un comentario en esas entregas que compondrán el último capítulo, les agradecería muchísimo que ya no incluyan preguntas, tal vez una despedida para nuestros chicos. Esto con el fin de que ninguna se quede sin respuesta.

Ya había dicho que tal vez haya una segunda temporada, pero no será hasta que salgan las películas de éste año, digo, para tener material ¿no? Y olvidarnos un poquito de la "Guerra Civil".

Sin más por el momento, y agradeciendo sinceramente a mis lectores, y también a esos que escriben para seguir poniendo el dedo en la llaga (finalmente, como dije, agradezco las lecturas completas o no), espero leernos pronto.

Si alguien se sintió ofendida(o), en serio lo siento, pero a mí también me ofende que no tomen un poquito en cuenta las horas que yo me paso con el culo aplastado (que no me quejo, porque me divierto con y para ustedes) para hacerles llegar un poquito de entretenimiento.

Seguramente voy a borrar esta nota en cuanto salga el último capítulo. Así que el que leyó, leyó y el que entendió, entendió.

¡Los y las amodoro!

¡Mil besos!

Para cualquier duda o aclaración, en un review, en mi página de face (sólo busquen LatexoHPo) o en mi correo: dcditabat (arroba) gmail punto com.

¡Fin del comunicado! xD


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Gracias por su paciencia una vez más :P. Y bueno, ya saben que aclaraciones y demases hasta el final del Capítulo... Eso sí, aclaro de una vez (porque luego no leen las aclaraciones, si no les conociera) que esta es la primera parte del último capítulo de preguntas y respuestas del fic. El por qué lo aclaré en mi nota, que por cierto todavía no voy a borrar por si las moscas panteoneras), así que les pido que ya no envíen preguntas porque evidentemente ya no habrá respuestas después de esto, ¿vale? Todas las preguntas del capítulo seis tendrán respuesta en la (o las) siguientes partes de este capítulo. Así pues, gracias y espero que disfruten la lectura como yo el escribirlo Ü.**

* * *

La estancia se ilumina poco a poco hasta que la cámara enfoca una mesa con un montón de cajas decoradas. Los murmullos parecen emocionados y finalmente la musiquita de Charlando con los Vengadores comienza a sonar. Tony Stark y Steve Rogers están en sus respectivos sofás, y los demás Vengadores en los sillones.

—¡Bienvenidos una vez más a Charlando con los Vengadores!— comienza Steve con una sonrisa—. Lamentamos que ésta emisión se haya retrasado más de lo esperado. A nombre de mis compañeros, esperamos que durante este tiempo hayan tenido buenas cosas en su vida...

—Y entonces Rogers vomita arcoiris…

—Tony— gruñe Steve suavemente—, ¿cuándo será el día en que no te quejes por cualquier cosa? Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable con los espectadores.

—¡Pero ya pasaron siglos!

—Stark, no de nuevo— se oye Fury fuera de cámara.

—¡Ah! O sea que el Anciano sí puede hacer berrinches y salir del escenario indignado pero yo no puedo…

—Tony— le corta Pepper—, ya hablamos de eso.

Steve suspira y mira a la cámara.

—Sobre eso, quiero disculparme por la manera en la que salí del último programa. Descubrí que tengo un límite de paciencia, pero si a alguien incomodó mi postura, lo lamento. No quiere decir que aceptaré los insultos hacía mi persona o hacia mis amigos. Estoy tratando de entender lo que mis acciones han generado en la opinión pública.

—Sí, sí…— rueda los ojos Tony—. Bueno, ya estamos aquí y hay un montón de cartas y hay un aroma espectacular que sale de esa mesa, ¿podemos ya comenzar?

—Está bien. ¿Comienzas o comienzo?

—Yo lo haré— sonríe Tony con autosuficiencia y toma la primera carta de la noche—. Vale, comenzamos con Maggie D. Stark Banner. ¡Hola, Maggie! Y ella dice: _¡Holis de nuevo! Bien, estoy emocionada, ¡Matt es taaaaaaaan lindo! Y contestó mis preguntas :D_ — Tony frunce el ceño, celoso que es—. _Y Tony, lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de emparejarte con todo el mundo, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte, bebé_ — hace un puchero—. _Pero como en mi carta anterior te pusiste celoso porque no te presté atención como debería, esta vez empezaré contigo._ No me puse celoso, Maggie… Bueno, tal vez un poco— vuelve a la carta—. _Me alegra saber que eres Walker como yo, aunque lo niegues ¡y tú solo acabas de darme un nuevo ship para agregar a mi lista! Y ni siquiera pensé en Daryl y tú como pareja antes xD…_ Oh, ¿entonces ahora sí lo harás? Pero espera un momento, Maggie, ¿cómo es eso de que te di un nuevo ship? Cariño, no puedo darte una nave, es ilegal…

—Tony— le interrumpe Bruce suavemente—. Un ship en el fandom significa una relación de pareja. Viene de la palabra "relationship"… ship… para acortar— se acomoda las gafas.

—Oh. Es bueno saber que te tengo para aclararme estas cosas, Brucie. Vale, sigamos: _¿Te gustó el primer episodio de la primera temporada? (yo lloré)._

Por alguna razón Rhodey se rié entre dientes.

—Fue un buen episodio— responde Tony mirando feo a Rhodey—. Lamento que hayas llorado, Maggie, pero con The Walking Dead ya deberías estar acostumbrada a las muertes o desmembramientos de los protagonistas… ¿De qué te ríes, Rhodey?

—Quiero que Maggie sepa que fingiste que se te metió una basurita al ojo cuando vimos el primer episodio.

—¡No lo fingí!

—Sí fingiste, Tony— le dice Bruce—. Y está bien, tienes sentimientos.

—Mhp… Más preguntas de Maggie: _¿Te gustaría hacer un trío con Rick y Daryl?_ … Bueno, pero con una condición: ¡Que se bañen en lejía primero!— todos ríen—. _¿A qué hora sales por el pan?…_ Esto… yo no salgo por el pan, Maggie, tengo empleados que lo hacen por mí, no puedo exponer mi belleza en un expendio de pan, sería arriesgado. _¿Me llevarías a Disneylandia? Nunca he ido :'(…_ Vale, ¿por qué no? Suena divertido. _¿Reconstruiste tu mansión en LA?_ No exactamente en el mismo lugar, pero sí, todavía tengo propiedades en California. Y no, no voy a decir la dirección de nuevo, aprendí la lección. _Del uno al diez, ¿qué tan buen psicólogo es Bruce?_ …— mira a Bruce que se encoge de hombros—. Tres, y estoy siendo generoso.

Bruce se ríe un poco.

—Te dije que no soy esa clase de Doctor.

—Te dormiste, Brucie— le recuerda Tony fingiendo enojo—. Pero me desahogué— añade alegre otra vez—. _Si te pregunto si puedo llevarme a Vision es para que tú me respondas, ¡hombre! Esto no es el juego de la papa caliente para que le pases mi pregunta a otro…_ Oh. Bueno, Maggie, si yo te digo que puedes llevarte a Vis, es probable que Wanda me cuelgue de los hue…

—¡Tony!— exclama Pepper.

—Huesos. Ejem… Bien, son todas las preguntas para mí. Ahora hay preguntas para Murdock… ¿Cuál es la obsesión con Murdock, Maggie?

La pantalla se ilumina y aparece de nuevo Matt, se ve un poco cansado.

—Buenas noches. ¿Hay más preguntas para mí?

—Sí— contesta Tony lacónicamente—. Maggie dice que lamenta interrumpir en tus "empleos", pero ama preguntarte a ti.

—Oh, está bien— sonríe Matt—. Contestar sus preguntas es desestresante. Adelante, por favor.

Tony rueda los ojos.

— _Voy a preguntarlo las veces que sean necesarias hasta que uno de ustedes acepte: ¿Te casarías conmigo? O bueno, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? ¡Juro que si tengo otra negativa por parte de cualquiera de ustedes me veré en la penosa situación de tener que secuestrarlos!_

—Oh— se acomoda Matt las gafas oscuras y se sonroja sólo un poquito—. Bueno, es un avance el pedir primero una cita, señorita Maggie. No corramos antes de gatear. Está bien, me encantaría salir con usted.

—Lo tenemos prohibido, Murdock…— comienza Tony.

—No— interrumpe Fury—. Sólo ustedes lo tienen prohibido. El señor Murdock no firmó ningún contrato, es libre de salir con quien quiera.

—Ok, estoy sintiendo una desagradable discriminación a mi persona. ¿Por qué él no firmó un contrato?— se queja Tony.

—Porque me pidieron aparecer en su programa como una favor, señor Stark— responde Matt muy quitado de la pena—. Yo decidí aceptar.

—Insisto, discriminación a la vista. Está bien, siguiente pregunta: _¿Todavía vas al bar de Josie?_

—Mhhh… A veces— responde Matt sin comprometerse.

— _¿Cómo se lo tomó Karen? Tú sabes, cuando le confesaste tú sabes qué ;)_ … ¡Oh, chisme a la vista!

—Ejem… Bueno, esto… Al principio no muy bien, pero creo hemos logrado avanzar… ¿Otra pregunta por favor?

—¡Bah! Si vas a contar el chisme, hazlo bien, Murdock: ¿Quién es Karen? ¿Qué le confesaste?

—Tony, no es de tu incumbencia— interviene Steve.

—Gracias, Capitán Rogers— dice Matt antes de que Tony refunfuñe (no necesita verlo para saber que lo hará).

—Ok. Y porque la hermana de Maggie prefiere que Maggie pregunte por ella: _Si fueras un personaje de Star Wars, ¿cuál serías?_

—¡Un Jedi!— sonríe Matt—. Siempre quise ser un Jedi.

—Pregunta para todos, incluyendo a Murdock: _¿Cómo está eso de que no les sorprende que tenga órdenes de restricción? ¡Si soy una santa! Y si las tengo es porque la gente no puede con mi asombrosos cariño y amor hacía ellos…_

Todo el mundo ríe, hasta Matt lo hace adorablemente.

—Bueno, Maggie— dice Tony con una sonrisa—, estoy seguro de que tu cariño es asombroso, pero no puedes pedirle a todo el mundo que se case contigo. Es decir, primero hay que conocer a la gente para luego decidir casarse.

Todos asienten.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Stark, Maggie. Me encantará conocerte— agrega Matt risueño.

—Bien, fueron todas las preguntas para Murdock.

—Muy bien, buenas noches— se despide Matt y la pantalla va a negro.

—Vale, preguntas para Vis: _¿Consideraste lo de tu programa de cocina?_

—Lo hablé con Producción— asiente Vision—. No puedo hacer un programa de cocina mientras participe en éste, pero después soy libre de hacerlo. Sin embargo, mis conocimientos son muy limitados todavía, no estoy preparado.

—Podemos pagarte clases con un chef de clase mundial, Vis, no te preocupes— le dice Tony divertido—. Siguiente: _Si quieres saber más sobre las costumbres humanas, yo puedo ayudarte cuando quieras :3_

—Gracias por la oferta, señorita Stark Banner.

Wanda carraspea, pero no mira a la cámara.

— _Volviendo a lo de "Atinale al color de Vision", yo creo que es morado con azul metálico…_ No, no: Verde Hulk y rojo Iron Man, es evidente.

—Es Vision y punto— repite Wanda cuando los demás ya van a conjeturar de nuevo el color del androide.

—Vale, vale. Preguntas para Peter: _Ya que aceptaste compartir tus Pop conmigo, ¿cuáles tienes? ¿Todos los Vengadores? ¿The Walking Dead? Si tienes uno de Rick, ¡aparámelo! ¡Te amo! :3_

—¡Gracias, Maggie!— responde Peter efusivamente—. El señor Stark me envió un montón de Pops de los Vengadores, con ediciones especiales incluidas… Pero no tengo los de The Walking Dead.

—Cuenta con ellos, chico— le dice Tony. Peter sonríe espectacularmente.

—Awww…

—Silencio, Piolín. Es para que le aparte uno a Maggie. Para Cuernitos: _Puedo ayudarte a conquistar el mundo por una pequeña cosa a cambio, claro, si te interesa. ¡Por cierto, te adoro!…_ — alza una ceja.

—¿Una pequeña cosa?— inquiere Loki curioso— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que tienes entre las piernas, Rodolfo— le dice Tony con burla—. Y según Maggie es una cosa pequeña…— y se larga a reír.

Clint, Scott y Sam se ríen sin poder evitarlo.

—Oh, lo que Loki tiene entre las piernas no es una pequeña cosa— dice Thor solemnemente, defendiendo a su hermano.

—¡Ah!— exclama Clint—. ¡Thor! ¡No me digas que has visto la cosa entre las piernas de Loki!

—Por supuesto. Es un volante Asgardiano, la prenda forjada con hierro para proteger las partes nobles que toda armadura debe tener— responde Thor con la misma solemnidad—. Y no es pequeña.

—Gracias, Thor— dice Loki entre dientes, mirando feo a su hermano.

Tony deja de reír y vuelve a la carta.

—Para Mallas: _Piensa rápido, tienes 10 segundos para responder: Si tuvieras que casarte conmigo para dejar a tus amigos salir de mi sótano, ¿quieres rosas rojas o azules?_

—Eh…— parpadea el rubio confundido—. ¿Rosas rojas?

—¿Qué fue eso?— inquiere Scott confundido, todos tienen el mismo gesto.

—No tiene sentido— murmura Sam.

—De eso se trata— sonríe Tony y Bruce asiente a su lado—. Vale, posdata uno de Maggie: _Tony y Steve, me recuerdan a dos personajes de The Maze Runner (Thomas y Newt)…_ ¿en serio, Maggie? Vale, posdata dos: _Bruce, ¿me regalas un unicornio azul con pecas verdes? Siempre he querido uno._

—Uh…— parpadea Bruce—. Bueno, si encuentro alguna vez un unicornio azul con pecas verdes, con gusto te lo doy, Maggie.

—Es oficial, perdimos a Maggie— se lamenta Clint.

—Creo que sí— musita Tony—. Se despide agradeciendo por responder. De nada, Maggie… Eh… tal vez deberías descansar un poco más— guiña un ojo—. Vas, Anciano.

—Bien— dice Steve y parpadea antes de tomar la siguiente carta—. Es de Cassie Laufeyson y ella dice: _¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, gracias por contestar todas las preguntas que hice a pesar de que no todas eran bonitas… Tony, mande tus donas a Producción junto con muffins para todos, Pruébenlos y díganme qué tal me salieron las cosas y si se preguntan, los muffins tienen dulce de leche, díganme si les gustan._ ¡Muchas gracias, Cassie!

—¡Yo quiero donas y muffins!— exclama Tony cuando gente de Producción les llevan uno a cada uno para que los prueben.

Todos dan una mordida a su respectivo muffin, y Tony casi se come la mitad de su dona de una sola vez. Se escucha un murmullo general de aprobación ("mmmmh"), excepto Loki, que sigue mirando con una mueca entre los demás y entre su muffin en la mano, estudiándolo.

—¡Vamos, hermano!— exclama Thor con la boca llena y salpicando migas a Loki— Lady Cassie es muy talentosa con estos pastelillos. Pruébalo.

Loki gruñe y se limpia molesto las migas. Finalmente rueda los ojos ante las caras de satisfacción de todo el mundo y prueba un pedacito de su muffin. Alza una ceja y asiente despacio.

—Ciertamente, esto está delicioso— se relame los labios Clint.

—Cassie— dice Tony chupándose un dedo—, creo que necesitamos una chef de repostería en la torre, ¿te interesa el puesto?

—Estoy de acuerdo— sonríe Bruce acomodándose sus gafas.

Todo el mundo asiente a la cámara.

—Realmente son espectaculares, Cassie, muchas gracias— sonríe Steve todavía saboreando el postre.

—¡Quiero otro!— exclama Scott de repente.

—Sólo tenían que probarlo, los demás les serán repartidos cuando acabemos el programa— señala Fury entre mordiscos.

Scott no es el único que refunfuña.

—¿Así que por esto nos pidieron no cenar?— inquiere Pepper después de tragar un bocado elegantemente.

—Sigue con la carta, Rogers— dice Fury después de asentir a Pepper.

—Vale— responde Steve con una sonrisa y vuelve a tomar la carta—. _Bueno, muchos fans dieron su opinión en el programa anterior y me gustaría decir algo… Saben que soy #TeamIronMan, pero a pesar de eso no estoy a favor de todas las cosas que le dijeron a Steve_ — el rubio carraspea un poco incómodo pero sonríe sinceramente a la cámara—. _Yo pienso que cometió un error en un momento de presión, pero todos lo hacemos de vez en cuando y él ahora entendió lo que había hecho mal y está en proceso de arreglar las cosas con Tony. Creo que todo lo le dijeron estuvo mal. Es decir, el programa es para expresar opiniones pero como bien dijo Pepper, hay que respetarlos como ellos lo hacen con nosotros al responder. Puede no caerte bien Steve o amar tanto a Tony que lo pones en un pedestal, pero hay formas de decirlo, no creo que la violencia verbal sea la solución. Es lo que quería decirles, yo amo mucho a Tony, con todos sus errores. Y a pesar de que tengo mis (muchas) diferencias y que no quiero mucho a Steve, no que creo que ninguno de los dos merecen ser tratados como lo fueron en el pasado show…_

Steve levanta la cabeza y mira a su alrededor. Todo el mundo está serio y Tony se cruza de brazos mirando la mesita para no ver a nadie más. El soldado suspira y vuelve a la carta.

— _Ahora, si no dejé mucha tensión_ — carraspea—, _tengo un par de preguntas. Tony, me alegró mucho la respuesta que me diste. En verdad verlos pelear rompió mi corazón. Lamento mucho que no les hayan devuelto la comida, pero pronto lo harán, lo sé._

Tony vuelve a su habitual entusiasmo de repente y sonríe a la cámara.

—Es un placer contestar sus preguntas, Cassie. Y, hey, si te debemos que nos alimenten de esta manera, muchas gracias— guiña un ojo.

—Bien, para Thor— dice Steve un poco más alegre—. _Thor: Como dicen en mi país: no aclares que oscurece, porque no hay nada que justifique lo que le pasó y tus respuestas me dejaron más a favor de Loki de lo que ya estaba, además… ¡TE DIJE QUE NO INTERRUMPIERAS A TU HERMANO!_

Thor se hunde un poco en el sillón y Loki agita los hombros riendo disimuladamente.

—Ejem, lamento eso, Thor, pero ya quedamos claros que cuando son mayúsculas significa gritar— se disculpa Steve—. _Ok, me calmo. Loki, lamento mucho lo que pasó con tus hijos, cariño, pero sé que ellos están bien y jugando a ser guerreros mientras te cuidan, y Thor, ¡ODÍN LAS PELOTAS Y SUS DESIGNIOS HORRIBLES!…_

—¡Lenguaje!— exclama Tony y se echa a reír. Steve agranda los ojos.

—¡Lo siento! Me dejé llevar por la furia de Cassie… eh, sigamos: _Ahora, Thor, lo que dices de visitarlos no es verdad, sólo lo ha hecho un par de veces y luego ha sido castigado por Odín, así que no, no puede verlos y con respecto a Sleipnir, debe ser muy lindo como tratan a tu hijo como burro de carga…_

—¡Sleipnir no es tratado como una bestia de carga!— interrumpe Thor ya con el ceño fruncido—. No sé de dónde has obtenido esa información, Lady Cassie. Sí, tal vez Loki fue castigado las primeras veces que se escapó para visitar a sus hijos, pero después se las ingenió para que Odín no se enterara, y cuando yo lo hice no se lo prohibí. Además, Sleipnir es tratado con toda veneración y respeto, y él mismo heredó el orgullo de Loki, sólo se deja montar por Padre y por él.

—¿Algunas vez entenderás el concepto "no interrumpir"?— inquiere Loki rodando los ojos.

—No si puedo evitar que las cosas se confundan— se enfurruña Thor.

Steve alza las cejas un momento y vuelve a la carta.

— _Además, como tu hermanito dijo, ¿de qué hubiera servido que te dijera lo que tus "amigos" le hacían?_ — Thor profundiza su ceño— _Lo habrías tomado como que estaban haciendo algo bueno por él y eso no es verdad, además no eran amigos de Loki, ellos lo despreciaban y sólo estaban con él porque tú lo arrastrabas contigo…_

Loki suspira tristemente y Thor le mira con reproche.

—Lady Cassie— comienza Thor solemnemente—, puede que mi entendimiento en las cosas y modos midgardianos estén un poco limitados, pero he vivido durante cientos de años humanos. Fui preparado desde la cuna para ser un guerrero, y no sólo eso, también para gobernar Asgard algún día. Sé que fui arrogante, que merecí que mi padre me desterrara cuando lo hizo, pero eso no me convierte en un inepto en cuanto a la protección de mi familia y el saber diferenciar entre un aliado, un amigo o un enemigo. Los Tres Guerreros y Lady Sif eran amigos de Loki y lo apreciaban, porque crecimos juntos. Tal vez sus métodos de acercarse a él, y los míos, eran erróneos y no me di cuenta a tiempo, pero nunca fue un esclavo, tan simple como que si mis amigos lo herían, tenía el derecho de alejarse de ellos, pero no lo hizo. Yo jamás lo arrastré, como mencionas, si él me hubiera dicho que era maltratado, hubieran sentido mi furia. Quiero creer que Loki también albergaba algún sentimiento de amistad o aprecio hacía ellos, pero creo que no hace falta decir que Loki no tiene amistades, que tiene aliados que convienen a sus planes.

Loki está a punto de abrir la boca, pero Steve sigue leyendo.

— _Por cierto, ¡dejen de pelear!_ —. Loki se cruza de brazos y se recarga en el sillón—. _Y Thor, no me caen bien por el simple hecho de que Sif es bastante engreída y arrogante. Y Jane, ella… bueno, no sé, no me cae, lo siento. Mi pregunta para Thor es: ¿Si hubieras sabido lo que pasaba con Loki y los guerreros qué hubieras hecho?_

—Acabo de decirlo, Lady Cassie, hubieran sentido mi furia. ¿Por qué crees que no amo a Loki? Lo he intentado, he intentado romper eso que oscureció su corazón, pero él no se deja, como no se dejó en el pasado ser un poco vulnerable y decirme lo que pasaba con ellos. Y con esto no quiero decir que Sif y los Tres Guerreros tengan almas oscuras, ya he dicho que crecimos para ser guerreros. La debilidad no está en nuestras venas. Lamento que sea tan difícil de comprender. Y también lamento que albergues rechazo hacía dos mujeres magníficas sin conocerlas.

Hay un silencio extraño ante las palabras de Thor, ya que pocas veces habla con tanta solemnidad.

—Bien, para mí— dice el soldado—. _Steve: me alegro que pienses en ellos como family again :)…_

—¡Ah! ¡Al fin puedes hacer caritas!— exclama Clint divertido.

—Por supuesto, una sonrisa feliz no es difícil de hacer— se encoge de hombros el rubio con diversión—. Gracias, Cassie. _Y nunca probé el shawarma, por eso te preguntaba._ Bueno, deberías probarlo si tienes un estómago fuerte. Para Tasha: _¿Me enseñarías algún método para que los chicos me teman? Estoy algo cansada de que cuando salgo de estudiar siempre me acosen gritándome cosas por la calle… Oh, cierto, no puedo creer que investigaras el baño de Laura._

Natasha se ríe entre dientes.

—El método más eficaz es la indiferencia, Cassie. Pero si el acoso llega a ser físico o hiriente, clases de defensa personal es un buen método. Empieza por mostrarles el dedo medio si es muy molesto; un spray de gas pimienta también es recomendable, y legal— alza una ceja—. Sobre Laura… tenía un bonito decorado en la cortina de baño.

Clint se ríe negando con la cabeza.

—Paranoica— le susurra con diversión.

— _Clint_ — continúa Steve—, _me dio mucho feeling lo que contaste del primer bebé, fue muy tierno :D, y quería preguntarte si planean tener algún bebé nuevo pronto. ¿Cómo va mini Pietro? ¿Y los demás? Y si hipotéticamente no estuvieras casado, te casarías conmigo?_

Clint sonríe con todos los dientes.

—Creo que tres son suficientes, Cassie. Y la verdad creo que es un poco arriesgado incluso para mis tres niños ahora. Mini Pietro está genial, está creciendo mucho y aunque no puedo estar con él en persona, sé que Laura le habla de mí y de lo guapo que soy— guiña un ojo un poco melancólico—. Cooper y Lila también están creciendo estupendamente. Y si hipotéticamente no estuviera casado, probablemente ya habríamos salido tú y yo un montón de veces.

Steve ríe divertido.

—Para Peter: _Flash realmente admira a Spidey, y lamento lo de ojo, de veras_ —. Peter se encogue de hombros con una sonrisa—. _Sobre Deadpool… ammm… si de veras están planeando traerlo te recomendaría que te escondieras porque él… bueno, es algo (muy raro) especial (?) jajajaja, tal vez lo conozcas en un futuro y es un buena persona, te lo prometo. ¿Conoces a Amadeus Cho? ¿Conseguiste el autógrafo de Hulk?_

—Sigo rogando porque no traigan a Deadpool— musita el chico un poco embarazado—. No tengo el gusto de conocer a Amadeus Cho ***** …

—¿Será pariente de Helen?— pregunta Tony alzando una ceja.

Todos se encogen de hombros. Peter parpadea.

—Y creo que será algo complicado tener ese autógrafo. Aunque el Doc. Banner ya me prometió una selfie con Hulk— sonríe.

—Para Rhodey: _Lo siento pero tengo que decírtelo… Cada vez te amo más :D (lo siento, Tony)…_ —. El millonario sonríe espectacularmente a la cámara—. _Eres genial con mi bebé y te adoro. Por cierto, tengo curiosidad, ¿cuál fue la venganza?_

—Muchas gracias, Cassie. Es bueno saber que hay personas que me aman… Oh, Dios, he pasado mucho tiempo contigo, Tony, eso sonó arrogante— menea la cabeza y luego vuelve a sonreír tras la carcajada de Tony—. La venganza… bueno, digamos que la ropa interior de ciertos matones fueron acaparadas con cierta nanotecnología que les obligaba a actuar como los estúpidos que ya eran. Verlos rascarse el culo en público fue divertido.

Todo el mundo ríe.

— _Vision, adoro la pasta. ¡Y cállate, Lang, que seguro que le quedó genial!_

Scott hace un puchero.

—Está bien, no la probé. Pero no me van a decir r que cocinar pasta es tan difícil— se queja sin embargo.

—Quedó deliciosa— le sonríe malévolamente Wanda.

—Sigo aprendiendo— asiente seriamente Vision.

— _Wanda, no me mates. Vision es genial pero sé que es tuyo._

—No tengo intenciones de matar a nadie más, Cassie— vuelve a sonreír la alterada, está vez sinceramente. Si Vision pudiera, se sonrojaría.

—Eh… esta es para ti, Tony. No la leeré— dice Steve y le pasa la carta a Tony, que la recibe un poco reluctante.

El millonario lee la pregunta y enseguida sonríe entre divertido y afrentado. Suspira finalmente.

—A veces es complicado competir con el ideal de tu padre, Cassie. Creí en algún momento que se esperaba de mí que fuera tan perfecto. Creí que estaba compitiendo con una imagen insuperable. Tal vez… estaba un poco celoso— dice mientras se encoge de hombros y devuelve la carta a Steve que le mira confundido.

— _Me morí de risa con sus destrozos, chicos, espero que puedan volver a hacerlos_ — sonríe el soldado—. _Y sólo una cosa más, cuando salga Hulk de nuevo, díganle que es una cosota hermosa de mi parte y que le invito un helado. Por cierto, te amo Brucie, pero me da miedo meterme en el triángulo amoroso entre Tony, Nat y tú_ …— el rubio tose para disimular su risa.

Los demás no son tan discretos. Bruce se sonroja, cómo no.

—Uh… Bueno, lo de Hulk, no creo que vuelva a pasar, es un poco impredecible. Gracias por amarme, Cassie… y… bueno…

—Lo estoy imaginando, lo estoy imaginando…— dice Tony divertido y con los ojos cerrados. Su cara de perversión hace temblar a Bruce.

—¡Stark!— le grita Nat— Evita la suciedad.

—Oh, vamos, Roja, te encantaría tenernos a los dos en la cama… o contra la pared… en la parte trasera de un auto…

—¡STARK!— le gritan todos.

— _Eso es todo_ — continúa Steve mirando feo a Tony—, l _os quiero mucho, chicos. Y no presten atención a las fans locas que sólo escriben para molestarlos. Son mi superfamily y realmente quiero verlos juntos de nuevo. Besitos para todos._ ¡Muchas gracias, Cassie! Y muchas gracias por los muffins.

—Bueno, bueno. Me toca— dice alegremente Tony—. Carta de Isaac Lokinson. _¡Hola a toooodooos de nuevo! Y lo siento, Tony, pero soy un Lokinson, aunque un poquito de Tonyson hay en mí_ — Tony ríe sinceramente—. Es bueno saberlo, Isaac. _Me alegra que hayas recapacitado un poco, Thor, porque de verdad que no me entraba en la cabeza el que dijeras que lo que hacían tus amigos estaba bien, además Loki es una persona complicada y él te quiere, es sólo que está un poco resentido porque tú no lo defendías… Creo que se sentía un poco desplazado y triste y por eso se refugió en la magia, creo que sólo quería llamar tu atención y que tú lo vieras como un igual y no como un inútil. ¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A NEGARLO QUE SABES QUE ES CIERTO, DIOS DE LAS MENTIRAS!_

—Pues me atrevo— dice Loki cruzándose de brazos.

Tony hace una mueca de desagrado pero vuelve a la misiva.

— _Loki, no serías un rey justo y lo sabes, risas de Isaac, de todas formas sé que eres muy diplomático cuando quieres y que hubieras sido bastante bueno susurrándole indicaciones a tu hermano cuando él se convierta en rey._ ¡Pff! Espero que no lo tengas como consejero, Thor— resopla Tony.

—Lo dudo mucho— responde el rubio solemnemente mientras Loki casi explota a su lado—. Hasta ahora Loki sigue siendo un prisionero. Si no hubiera hecho las cosas que hizo, tal vez sería mi segundo al mando de Asgard.

Tony ríe entre dientes.

— _Por cierto, ¿ustedes dos tuvieron su charla? Porque sabes perfectamente quién es el hombre de morado y lo que pasó con los Chitauri, Loki, además no jodas, tus ojos eran azules, nene, y sé lo que eso significa, sólo piensen en Clint y sabrán a lo que me refiero… Sé que puedes enfrentar tus batallas, pero "moradito" es muy bueno torturando (pero tú ya lo sabes). Por cierto, me gusta tu forma Jotun, se te ve genial (?_ … ¿Se ve genial o no, Isaac?

Thor suelta un suspiro monumental y Loki se queda callado y con cara mustia por primera vez.

—Loki no ha querido hablarme sobre el hombre de morado, Isaac, pero estoy intentando convencerle de que si necesita mi ayuda, la solicite.

Loki resopla.

—Un momento— interviene Clint mirando al dios pelinegro—, ¿la pregunta de Isaac implica que fuiste manipulado también por "moradito"?

—Ya dije que no sé de qué habla. Ustedes, midgardianos, son más raros de lo que pensé— se justifica Loki para no responder y mira a otro lado.

Clint entrecierra los ojos pero mira a Tony para que continúe ******

—Ok, para Rogers: _Steve, lo siento, no puedo quererte pero alivia saber que al menos no querías lastimar a Tony… Y es chiste, eres mi héroe, aunque Tony es mejor (?_ … Uno no puede saber si hablas en broma o no con es signo ahí, chico. Pero dado que dices que soy mejor, deduzco que dices la verdad absoluta— sonríe el genio.

—Gracias, Isaac— asiente Steve con un suspiro—. Es bueno saber que al menos alguien me cree cuando digo que no quería ni quiero matar a Tony.

—Bien, sigamos: _Amo el pelo de Bucky, pero corto se le veía más genial… sexy, en palabras de mi hermana. No sé, ¿cortátelo, sí? ¡porfaaaa!…_ ¿Estás seguro que es tu hermana la que encuentra sexy la escoba que tiene Barnes en la cabeza, Isaac?

—Tal vez lo corte, comienza a ser molesto— dice Bucky sin hacer caso a Tony, mirándose las puntas.

— _Lo siento, Peter, ¿pero de verdad no sabías que Mary Jane podría estar viendo?_ E Isaac se ríe de ti, chico— sonríe Tony cuando Peter comienza a tener las mejillas rosadas.

—No lo pensé en ese momento, ¿está bien?— responde un poco a la defensiva, ruborizándose más.

—Ok, ok, Isaac continúa contigo: _Lamento que Flash te golpeara y yo te defendería, pero vives muy lejos… Por cierto, ¿nunca se te pasó por la cabeza convertirte en un anti héroe? ¡Ah! Y también quiero un autógrafo._

—Mhhh…— comienza Peter—. Bueno, el anti héroe se caracteriza por hacer cosas que podrían catalogarse como heroicas, aunque los medios que utiliza no suelen ser los correctos. La educación que recibí en casa de mis tíos fue positiva, así que realmente no creo que pudiera ser un buen anti héroe, para mí, hacer las cosas correctas conllevan el completo significado de la palabra— entonces sonríe—. ¡Te enviaré un autógrafo con mucho gusto! Gracias por pedirlo.

—Que nerd— dice Tony entre dientes—. _Clint: perdóname, no sabía lo de tu hermano, tío, y quiero decirte que mi hermano me pegó cuando contestaste y mi hermana te hizo galletitas, creo que Producción las debe tener._

—Está bien, si ya recibiste un golpe de tu hermano y tu hermana me ha hecho galletas, quedas disculpado, chico— guiña un ojo el arquero—. ¡Fury, mis galletas!

—Están en la mesa, Barton. Hasta que haya un corte a comercial.

Clint se enfurruña y Tony mira con nostalgia la mesa de dónde sigue llegando un aroma delicioso, sigue rememorando el sabor de las donas de Cassie.

—Para Nat: _No me importa si me dejas a la mitad de la velada, por favor ten una cita conmigo… O al menos ven, nos sacamos una foto todos juntos y puedo morir en paz, ¿sí?…_ Con que poco te conformas, Isaac…

Sorprendentemente, la palmada que Tony recibe no es de Pepper ni de Nat. Tony mira con los ojos abiertos a Bruce.

—Brucie…

—Lo siento, reacción involuntaria— se encoge de hombros el científico, pero Tony entrecierra los ojos al saber que es puro y vil sarcasmo. Entonces sonríe y mira a Nat—. Adelante, Roja.

—Bueno, Isaac, si no te importa no terminar la velada, cuenta con esa cita… y tal vez con la foto— sonríe divertida.

—Isaac le dice a Fury que tome muy en cuenta la Red de Guerreros, _porque ¡sería la HOSTIA!_ … y yo sigo dudándolo. Para Rhodes: _Me alegro que te hayas podido adaptar a las prótesis, de verdad espero el día en que puedas volver a ser el genial Máquina de Guerra y niñera de Tony sin ninguna complicación…_

Todos ríen ante la mención de que Rhodey es la niñera de Tony, éste hace un puchero.

—Gracias, Isaac, también espero volver pronto a luchar. El trabajo de niñera no lo dejé por completo— se rié Rhodey en la cara de Tony.

—Vale, vale, para Brucie: _Gracias por contestar, tío, y quería preguntarte, ¿dónde estudiaste?_

—Es un placer responder sus dudas, Isaac. Estudié en la Universidad de Culver, en Virginia. Y luego hice mis doctorados en Harvard.

—Bien, Isaac se despide dándonos las gracias y agrega: _#AvengersAssemble porque es genial y a Steve le gusta y nada, mis hermanos les envían saludos… ¡Gracias, Isaac!_

—Saludos a tus hermanos también— sonríe Steve tomando otra carta—. Esta nos la envía mony. ¡Gracias, mony! Ella comienza diciendo: _Acabo de leer los mentados tratados y me quedé como "WTF! ¿Sólo una hoja con el cuerpo en un cuarto, dos columnas en inglés y francés, el título ENOOOOOORME, "Los Vengadores" en cuatro idiomas y un peedazoote para firmas? Ese texto está más ambiguo que la masculinidad el bastardo de Ross_ …—. Steve se interrumpe para tapar una risa con una repentina tos fingida (algunos no son tan discretos)—, _que obviamente él redactó porque, o sea, ¿neta 117 países sólo pudieron concluir que el mencionado bastardo haga de los Avengers lo que se le hinchen… las ganas? Tony, dime por favor que tenías un plan sobre eso, dios, está bien… feo el dichoso tratado…_

—¡Vamos, Rogers! No te pongas en plan mojigato y lee las palabras que verdaderamente escribió mony— se queja Tony al darse cuenta del titubeo de Steve al leer la carta; éste sólo pone cara seria y niega un poco con la cabeza—. ¡Pff! Pues verás, mony, coincido en que no es el Tratado más completo del mundo, pero al menos es claro. Y sí, siempre tengo planes de contingencia— sonríe petulante.

—Para ti, Tony. Mony pide que la lo leas tú solo— le dice Steve y le entrega la carta.

Tony lee y sonríe con picardía. Asiente y se la devuelve a Steve, que sólo alza la ceja.

—Ok, para Loki: _No se haga, bien que quiere love con Darcy…_

—¡Es sólo una vulgar mortal! Por supuesto que… ¿Por qué demonios me miras así, Stark?

—7w7... Aceptalo, Cuernitos, quieres todo con Lewis, 7w7

—Eh…— carraspea Steve mientras Tony mantiene la carita—. _Para Fury: ¡Pon a Deadpoooooooooo! (se tira al piso y rueda gritando)…_ Oh, mony, deberías tranquilizarte.

—Producción ha trabajado en eso, aún no sabemos si hay resultados— responde Fury posándose rápidamente en cámara para enseguida retirarse—. ¡Quita esa cara, Stark!

—7w7... nope.

—Para Bruce— continua Steve—. _Awwww, ni modo: ¿manzanilla o hierbabuena?_

—Mhh… bueno, la hierbabuena es mejor si se tiene algún malestar digestivo. Prefiero la manzanilla, que es un calmante natural… Tony, deja de hacer eso, te ves raro.

—7w7...

— _Para Petey: Eres kawaii…_ ¿Qué es kawaii?

—Es una palabra japonesa para dar a entender que algo es lindo y tierno— responde Tony y luego mira a Peter—. 7w7

—Gracias, mony— musita Peter con una sonrisa y luego desvía la mirada de Tony.

—Ok, para… ¿reyecito sangroncito?…

—Es el gatito— dice Tony señalando a T'Challa—. Ah, sí: 7w7

Steve rueda los ojos ante la mueca de Tony.

— _¿Cómo piensa que puede hablar bien de su país el hecho de que usted sea un sangrón que nada más está criticando a los americanos y haciéndose el muy divo con sus sirvientes, sin contar el hecho de que fue a picarle la cresta a Tony cuando vio que no era lo que creía, pues no, que dice mi mamá que siempre no y la venganza no es buena y demás?_

—En primer lugar— comienza T'Challa con seriedad—, no sé lo que significa "sangrón"…

—Que eres insoportable 7w7 (ya saben quién es).

—Está bien— asiente T'Challa—. Ignoro por qué la señorita mony me encuentra insoportable. No he criticado a los americanos, pero es cierto que nací y crecí en una cultura muy diferente, así que si lo he hecho, es simplemente porque no comprendo mucho o poco de su mentalidad. Hasta dónde yo sé, Stark no es un gallo para que yo le "picara la cresta", aunque si se refiere a que lo molesté en algún momento, lo dudo. Yo sólo me limito a seguir la educación que me dio mi padre, y digo la verdad; de hecho comenté que admiro mucho su genio y su contribución a la mejora del mundo. Y lo que dije lo sostengo: la venganza consume.

Tony quiere decir algo pero sigue manteniendo la carita.

—Y finalmente para Nat: _¡Ash! Como si te molestara tanto que te shippean con todos, bien que les quieres dar duro contra el muro y lento pero violento…_

—7w7

—Stark, si sigues con esa cara de tonto te dejaré sin posibilidad de engendrar en un futuro— dice Natasha ya harta de la cara de Tony.

—Da igual, no pienso tener hijos, así que… 7w7

La pelirroja rueda los ojos… casi todos ruedan los ojos.

—En realidad no me molesta que me pongan en pareja con todos, mony— responde finalmente Nat—. Tengo claro que cada quien tiene sus fantasías y sus parejas favoritas, sólo creo que me emparejan con todos por el simple hecho de haber sido durante un buen tiempo la única mujer entre Los Vengadores. Y eso no quiere decir que quiero con todos. ¿Por quién me toman?

—Muy bien, es todo por parte de mony. Gracias, mony. Tu turno, Stark…¡deja de hacer esa cara!

—7w7... ¡Está bien, está bien!— alza las manos el millonario y se rié un poco guiñando a la cámara—. Vale, la siguiente carta es de Odalis Vasquez J. y dice: _¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por haber leído mi carta y responder. Esta carta tiene dos propósitos: El primero y principal es ofrecer disculpas. De mi parte y en representación de todos los chicos y chicas que conformamos el fandom TeamStark y Pro-Tony_ —. Tony va frunciendo un poco el ceño—, _quiero ofrecer la más sinceras disculpas para todos ustedes, en especial al Capitán y a su equipo, quienes fueron sumamente ofendidos en el programa anterior; de verdad lo siento, algunas chicas se pasaron en serio. Amo a Tony, Dios en el cielo sabe que es así_ —. Tony sonríe de nuevo y no ve la pequeña sonrisa que se forma en la mayoría de sus compañeros—, _pero igualmente me parecieron muy desubicados los comentarios de algunas personas (especialmente el de mi compatriota Dayana Alex, que se le subió la bilis, ha de ser maracucha (1). Admiro la paciencia del Sr. Rogers. Yo acepto cualquier tipo de insulto, pero que menciones a mi madre y ya te puedes estar despidiendo de este mundo)…_.— carraspea Tony un poco incómodo—. _Pepper tiene toda la razón (como siempre), ustedes deben recibir el mismo respeto que ofrecen, es lo menos que se merecen. De antemano me disculpo si alguno de mis comentarios en la carta anterior le resultó ofensivo a alguno de ustedes. De verdad lo lamento._

—Muchas gracias, Odalis— responde Steve con una cálida sonrisa—. Por supuesto que no vamos a juzgar a nadie ni a ponerlos a todos en un mismo saco, pero de cualquier manera creo que mis amigos y yo aceptamos tus disculpas por la mera intención. Muchas gracias.

Los demás en el sillón TeamCap asienten a la cámara.

—Vale, Odalis continua— dice Tony con una pequeña sonrisa—: _Siguiendo con lo mismo, mis nenas, compañeras del fandom, se están extralimitando. Admito que yo también lo he hecho (y lo más probable es que lo siga haciendo), pero hay que reconocer que aquí TODOS tienen su cuota de culpa y responsabilidad; quizás el Capitán fue un completo imbécil…_ —. Tony se rié un poquito y Steve hace una mueca de niño regañado—. _Lastimó muchísimo a Tony-Boo_ — ahora hace una mueca de inocencia que nadie le cree—, _pero él ya ha dado sus respuestas con respecto a esto y lo mismo va para Bucky, inclusive llegaron al punto de mantener una discusión como personas civilizadas, eso ya es un avance. Hay que dejar en claro que Tony no es ni será jamás un santo, pero quiero que nos comprendan un poquito, no es mi intención excusar a nadie, pero deben entender que hace muchísimos años que tenemos en estima a Tony y nos duele y nos seguirá doliendo en el alma todo lo que le ha sucedido, en especial la Guerra Civil, porque así no les guste a algunos, fue él quien quedó peor parado. Steve al menos tenía consigo a gran parte del equipo, Tony sólo se quedó con un androide melancólico (perdón sin esto te ofende, Vision)_ —. Vision niega levemente a la cámara—, _su mejor amigo paralítico básicamente por su culpa, y un conflicto de escala mundial estallando en su cara. Repito, no es mi intención ofender o excusar a alguien, pero traten de comprendernos un poquito, ¿vale? Y los comentarios mal hechos aquí (hablo por mí, al menos) sólo es la furia que hemos acumulado desde los acontecimientos de la Civil War, donde todos fueron dañados y la familia que hemos visto crecer y amado desde siempre simplemente se desmoronó por unos estúpidos acuerdos, un maníaco, una maldita mentira y el maldito video. (La verdad iba a saberse tarde o temprano, pero no debió ser así). De nueva cuenta reitero mis disculpas de mi parte y en el nombre del fandom. Lo siento, Steve, y en verdad espero que no abandones el programa._

—Creo que ha quedado claro que Steve lo comprende— interviene Clint antes de que Tony continúe—. Regresó al programa porque se sintió tremendamente culpable con su reacción en el anterior y ha dicho en más de una ocasión que entiende el amor que sus fans le tienen a Stark… y después de seis programas puedo asegurarles que a todos nos ha quedado claro— añade entre la diversión y el sarcasmo—. Pero apreciamos de verdad tus disculpas, Odalis— sonríe sinceramente.

—¿Ya, Piolín?— inquiere Tony, Clint asiente—. Ok. _Ahora el segundo propósito: ¡Las preguntas y comentarios! Para Brucie-Boo: ¿Me dejarías besarte y abrazarte también? ¡Aunque no te guste eres el ser más adorable, tierno y apapachable del mundo!…_ ¡Odalis! ¡Piensas igual que yo!— exclama Tony con entusiasmo.

—Uh… Claro, Odalis. Supongo que los besos y los abrazos no harán que mi corazón se desboque y pueda salir Hulk… en ese caso no podría asegurar que sea el más adorable y tierno del mundo.

—Te aseguro que mis besos y abrazos sí que te harán galopar, Brucie-Boo— le dice Tony descaradamente.

—No de nuevo, Tony— se lamenta el pobre Bruce.

—Ok, pero sólo porque la siguiente pregunta es para mí: _Tony-Boo: ¿Cuándo nos podríamos poner de acuerdo para practicar? 7u7..._ ¡Oh, cierto! Pues, Odalis, en cuanto se acabe el contrato soy libre, cariño— guiña un ojo—. Para Peter: _Te amo, mi niño precioso, eres adorable (no más que Brucie, aclaro)_ — y Tony se ríe con simpatía.

—Gracias, Odalis. Es lindo leer este tipo de cartas, ¿verdad?— sonríe Peter.

—Para Loki: _Te sigo amando, con gusto formaría parte de ese ejército de mujeres (JAMÁS DEBEN PONER EN DUDA EL PODER DEL FANDOM)._

—Es algo que he estado comprobando a lo largo de estos inútiles programas— sonríe Loki enigmáticamente.

—No, por favor. No quiero imaginar un mundo gobernado por Loki y un séquito de fans locas y obsesionadas con él…¡He leído Hawkfrost y todavía tengo pesadillas con eso!

—¿Hawkfrost?— inquiere Thor confundido.

—Clint y Loki en pareja, Thor— explica Natasha con una mueca muy divertida.

Loki alza una ceja y Clint finge morir en su asiento.

—Para T'Challa— continua Tony sonriendo—. _Su Panterosidad, con todo respeto que se merece, ¿me dejaría usted tener una noche llena de sexo caliente y champagne a su lado? (No me culpen, está más bueno que el pan con nutella)_ … ¡Traición!— grita Tony indignado.

Todos ríen y T'Challa más que nadie.

—Señorita Odalis— responde con una gran sonrisa que pocas veces se le ve—. Será un honor cumplir su petición.

—¡Ya no hay decencia en este mundo!— rezonga Tony, ya sabemos que es celoso.

—Continua, Tony— le insta Steve tapándose la boca para no seguir riendo ante la manera infantil de Tony.

—Mhp… Está bien, pero ya no puedo verte con los mismos ojos, Odalis. Para Tasha: _Mi hermosa araña, ¿me enseñarías defensa personal? Unos imbéciles en la universidad últimamente se quieren pasar de listos. PD: Gracias por los consejos para lidiar con mis hermanos._

—Por supuesto, Odalis. Por lo pronto, quizás los consejos que di antes te puedan servir— responde Nat.

—Para Pepper: _Te amo, reina, eres quien tiene más cordura entre toda esa bola de psicóticos…_ ¡¿Ahora soy psicótico?!

—Eso ya lo habíamos aceptado antes— ríe Scott.

—Gracias, Odalis. Como dice Peter, es muy lindo leer este tipo de cartas— sonríe la pecosa.

—Para Mallas: _Te quiero mucho, en serio que sí, me lastimaste muchísimo (a mí y al 99,999999999% del fandom); lloré infinitas veces por tu causa, pero luego de todo esto me he dado cuenta de que tus motivos fueron tan válidos como los de cualquiera, y te quiero mucho :)._

De pronto es como si a Steve se le desinflara algo en el pecho y una brillante sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—Wow.. No sé cómo agradecer tu comprensión, Odalis. Pero en serio estoy muy agradecido— asiente a la cámara.

—Ya, ya, abuelo. Vas a ponerte a llorar…

—Es sólo que agradezco que alguien comprenda mis motivos, Tony. No que los acepte, porque no puedo pedir eso, pero que los entienda significa mucho para mí— interrumpe Steve sin perder la sonrisa.

Tony alza una ceja y niega con la cabeza.

—Bien, para Anciano Dos: _Lamento mucho lo que te ha sucedido, de verdad, espero que el futuro próximo sea mejor para ti. Un beso y abrazo enormes para ti. (Te he enviado una dotación enorme de ciruelas que cultivan cerca de mi casa, espero que te gusten)…_ ¡Pff! Con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, seguramente ya expiraron— se queja Tony, todavía un poco celoso.

—No importaría— dice Bucky casi con la misma sonrisa boba de Steve—. Sólo con sus palabras es suficiente. Gracias, Odalis.

—Las ciruelas estuvieron congeladas. Te las puedes llevar, Barnes— le informa Fury tras cámara.

Bucky sonríe aún más.

—De nuevo para mí— sonríe Tony esperanzado—. _¿Cuántos años tienes? La verdad (aunque sabes, sin tu barba, la cual por cierto es única en su estilo al igual que tú, te ves un par de años más joven)._ Oh, vuelve el amor, Odalis. Pues verás, estoy en mis cuarentas…

—Odalis preguntó por tu edad concreta, Stark— le molesta Sam.

—Está bien, tengo 47 (2).

—Próximamente 48— sonríe Pepper.

—Justo en mi plenitud— guiña Tony un ojo—. Otra para Nat: _Iba a construirte un altar hasta que mencionaste el Stucky (Stony y Superfamily hasta el final), pero son tus gustos y nadie los critica. Pero me surgió una duda: ¿Tú quién crees que sea el uke? (el que recibe, el pasivo, muerde almohadas, soplanucas, como gustes decirle)_ — y Tony está riendo a cada "apodo" mientras Steve se pone colorado y Bucky hace muecas—. _Particularmente pienso que sería Steve, aunque es el seme en la mayoría de las Ships, principalmente en el Stony, no creo que sea capaz de ukear a Bucky, ese hombre despide testosterona hasta por el más pequeño de sus poros. NADIE puede ukearselo (excepto T'Challa, quizás), en cambio Steve siendo más dócil y lindo pues…_

—¿Lo ves, Steve?— se escucha Sam en medio de las risas— ¡Sigues siendo el más uke!

El rubio soldado se muerde los labios, coloradismo.

—Pues, creo Odalis— responde por fin Natasha—, que sí, a Steve le queda ser el uke en el Stucky. Sin embargo, el que un hombre despida testosterona por cada poro, no quiere decir que sea su gusto ser el activo en una relación íntima. De hecho no tiene nada que ver; el gusto en el papel que se tome en la cama es independiente de las hormonas. Y si hay alguien con quien puedo ver a Bucky siendo el pasivo, ese sería Steve… Aunque no demerito tu opción de que sea T'Challa— guiña un ojo a los tres implicados.

Las risas se hacen más fuertes, menos en los tres mencionados.

—Vale, vale, otra pregunta para T'Challa: _Perdón si mi comentario anterior le pareció demasiado… uhmmm… ¿directo? ¡Pero es que es la verdad! Le tengo unas ganas que joden, va lo mismo para Tony, Bucky y Loki (y me vale si me salen con un "Oh, soy un rey, un genio millonario, un soldado asesino o un dios", porque ya lo dije, no subestimen el poder de una fangirl)…_ D ¡Muajajajajaja!…

—¿Qué demonios, Stark?— salta Scott.

—¿Qué? Odalis puso que insertara una cara y risa siniestra, pero sigamos: _Así que si un día me los llego a topar por en la calle, los arrastraré hacia la superficie contundente más cercana y me los cogeré con pasión y frenesí. He dicho. Va también para Vision, y Wanda brujita, no me intimidas ni a mí ni al par de cientos de chicas que nos queremos follar a Vision (porque esa es la más absoluta verdad)._

Tony sonríe con todos los dientes, T'Challa y Bucky tienen cara de circunstancias y Loki…

—Pero sí soy un dios— musita.

—Es un alivio saber que Vision no tiene modo de ser follado— dice Wanda con una sonrisa enigmática a la cámara.

—¿Recuerdas que estamos trabajando en…?

—Tony, no la provoques— le aconseja Bruce.

—¡Oh! ¡Otra pregunta para mí!— exclama Tony dejando de mirar a Wanda, Bruce siempre salvando el día—. _¿Me pasas un playlist de tus canciones favoritas? Escucho música mientras estudio, ya que me ayuda a concentrarme, pero ya me aburren las mías y nadie mejor que tú para recomendar un par de buenas canciones._ Bueno, Odalis, te recomiendo ampliamente "Shoot To Thrill" de AC/DC, "Cochise", de Audioslave y… "Toys in the Attic", de Aerosmith.

—Dudo mucho que esas canciones le ayuden a Odalis a estudiar— dice Sam como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Pues a mí me ayudan a concentrarme, Wilson— frunce el ceño el genio—. Para el abuelo: _¿Cuántos años tienes en total? (biológicamente hablando ya que, bueno, es evidente para todos que físicamente no pasas de los treinta). ¿Y cuándo empezarás a usar ropa de acuerdo a tu figura y edad? Mira que esconder ese cuerpo de Adonis es un pecado)…_

—Se supone que estas ropas son actuales… Nat, me dijiste que estas ropas son actuales— se queja Steve señalando la camiseta, los jeans y la chaqueta de algodón que usa.

—Lo son— asiente la pelirroja—. Fue un largo camino para que dejara la moda de los cuarenta, Odalis.

—Bueno… eh…— continúa Steve mirando al techo en reflexión—. Nací en 1918, y cumplo el 4 de julio…

—Noventa y ocho— es la respuesta conjunta de Tony, Bruce, Peter y Vision.

—¿Qué? ¿comparten el mismo cerebro?— resopla Clint.

—cofSciencefamilycof— tose Scott divertido.

—Sí, el próximo 4 de julio cumpliré los noventa y nueve— sonríe Steve.

— _Si Producción lo permite_ — continúa Tony—, _me tomaré la libertad de pedirte, Steve, que hagas un streaptease, no sé si el contrato por otra parte pueda obligarte a hacerlo, pero como dicen: tocar la puerta no es entrar. Si lo haces debe hacer un espectáculo sólo para chicas, los demás varones hacer el favor de retirarse…_ Bueno, de todas formas quería ir a comer algo— se encoge de hombros Tony y comienza a levantarse ante la mirada aturdida y avergonzada de Steve.

—¡Ujú!— grita Pepper con los ojos brillantes. Wanda se muerde los labios y Nat…

—¡De ninguna manera!

—¿Por qué no?— pregunta Pepper un poco decepcionada.

—Porque si hace un streaptease aquí entonces ya no será lo suficientemente rentable para mi negocio Magic Mike. Lo siento, chica— mira Nat a la cámara—, pero lo bueno cuesta.

—Una probadita no le hace daño a nadie— musita Wanda mirando de lado.

—Oigan, no soy un pedazo de carne— refunfuña Steve para quitarse la vergüenza.

—¡Pero quiero ir a la mesa! ¡Tengo hambre!— exclama Tony enseguida de lo dicho por Steve.

—Ahí tienes un pedazo de carne, Stark— se burla Clint señalando al supersoldado.

—Agh. Gracias por arruinar mi apetito de por vida, Legolas— le reclama Tony y vuelve a sentarse.

—Dejen de jugar y sigan con las cartas— les dice Fury.

—¿Entonces no habrá espectáculo?— inquiere Sam decepcionado. Por lo que todos lo miran extrañados o divertidos— ¡No es lo que piensan! Yo también quiero ir a la mesa a comer algo— se cruza de brazos.

—¿Cómo le llaman a la pareja que hacen Rogers y Wilson?— pregunta Tony divertido.

—¡STARK!

—Ya voy. Otra para Loki: _Te amo, no me canso de repetírtelo, debes plantearte en serio lo del ejército de chicas. Doblegarías al mundo en un instante, te lo aseguro…_ ¡Dejen de darle ideas al cuernudo!

Loki sólo sonríe.

— _Para Thor: Tu cabello es mejor que el mío. Dime, ¿cuál es tu secreto Thoreal París?_ — y Tony se carcajea.

—Mi nombre es Thor— dice el rubio sin entender la referencia—. No guardo secretos para mantener mi cabellera, Lady Odalis. Tal vez a los ojos midgardianos luzca realmente bello, lo cual agradezco. Sin embargo he pensado en cortarlo un poco, me estorbaría menos para luchar.

—Para Piolín: _Uhmmm… la verdad no tengo preguntas para ti, no me resultas del todo fascinante pero como yo soy buena gente te incluyo: ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Qué tal tu día?_ — y cómo no, Tony vuelve a reírse.

—Hasta ahora mi día era estupendo, muchas gracias— responde Clint glacialmente.

—¡Y para Brucie-Boo y para mí, o sea Tony-Boo!: _¡LOS AMO! ¡Déjenme apapacharlos, por favor!_ — exclama Tony mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de Bruce, que se acomoda las gafas—. ¡Somos todos tuyos, Odalis!

—¿Otra idea, Nat?— pregunta Steve a la espía, que está tecleando otra vez en su smartphone.

—Podría vender millones de osos de peluche si los llamo Brucie-Boo y Tony-Boo— se encoge de hombros ella—. Mini reactor y botella de alcohol en uno y gafas y batita de laboratorio para el otro— murmura para sí.

—Posdata de Odalis— continúa Tony con alegría—: _Si no es mucha molestia, ¿alguno podría darme un trabajo? ¡De lo que sea! Verán, la situación de mi país es precaria ahora, y sacar adelante una carrera como la mía (Lic. en Enfermería), se está volviendo algo difícil (sepa las criaturas de los cielos qué me estaba pasando por la cabeza cuando decidí que estudiar eso iba a ser una buena idea)._

—La Enfermería es una de las ramas más nobles de las Humanidades, Odalis— sonríe Pepper a la cámara—. Puedo imaginar que en consecuencia, eres una mujer maravillosa. Veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudarte, ¿verdad, Tony?

—Mmmm… Pues…

—Tony— alza una ceja Pepper.

—Por supuesto, Odalis— termina Tony—. Gracias por tu carta. Tu turno, Anciano.

—Está bien, carta de Epicmarvel. Dice: _Gracias por contestar mis preguntas, quiero que sepan que estoy sorprendido con las respuestas de ambos, no puedo creer que un equipo tan sólido, leal, firme y con intenciones de ayudar a los demás pueda ser separado por equivocaciones del pasado, pero supongo que hay que estar en sus lugares para poder comprender el dolor y la falta de confianza. Sin embargo sé que con el tiempo podrán volver a ser el gran equipo que todos aman y lograr superar todo lo que se le ponga enfrente, incluyendo este enorme conflicto…_ Gracias, Epicmarvel, creo que todo esperamos lo mismo que tú— sonríe Steve y vuelve a leer—. _Bueno, mis preguntas ahora serán un poco más relajadas, ahora que ya pude demostrar mi punto de vista y que ustedes me hayan dado el suyo, lo respeto y espero respeten el mío. Pregunta para todas las chicas: ¿A quién consideran más atractivo? ¿A Tony o a Steve? ¿Y qué les parece más atractivo de cada uno? Vamos, que comience la "Civil War 2"_

Tony y Steve miran a las tres mujeres que hay actualmente en el set. El primero alzando las cejas juguetonamente y el segundo realmente curioso.

—Bueno— comienza Pepper con una sonrisita—. Creo que ambos tienen lo suyo bien puesto, pero… Tony es más atractivo para mí. No sólo porque lo considero guapo físicamente, sino porque lo conozco, creo ustedes entienden— guiña un ojo a la cámara.

Tony sonríe espectacularmente.

—Yo había dicho ya las cualidades que veo en cada uno— dice Natasha con una sutil sonrisa—. Para mí esas cualidades los hacen atractivos. Físicamente… Steve, eres irrealmente atractivo, pero me gustan más del tipo corto, moreno y nerd— alza una ceja y no, no está mirando a Tony.

—Cambiaré el look por unos rizos— se ríe Tony y Bruce baja el rostro.

—¿Tu respuesta, Wanda?— pregunta Pepper a la chica.

—Steve. En todos los sentidos— dice ella segura.

—Ok, ya que no hubo guerra civil dos, volvamos a las preguntas de Epicmarvel— se apresura Steve—. _Para Loki: Eres alguien increíble, eres de lejos el ser más imponente que he visto y no necesitas un martillo para serlo. Mi pregunta: ¿Qué sería lo primero que harías si fueras el rey de Midgard y cómo lo celebrarías?_

Loki se apresura a taparle la boca a Thor, que ya la estaba abriendo.

—Formar una monarquía digna para evitar las barbaries que se suscitan en su muy atrasado planeta— responde Loki—. Lo primero que haría sería destituir a todos los gobernantes que tienen ahora y entregárselos a los pueblos para que hagan con ellos lo que quieran. Después decretaré mi mandato y las bases para él— terminar alzando una altiva ceja.

—¿Si te das cuenta de que es sólo una suposición, verdad, Cuernitos?— le pregunta Tony.

—Sólo lograrías crear caos— interviene T´Challa—. Hay pueblos que no permitirían la invasión de un alienígena para gobernarnos… De hecho ningún pueblo o nación permitiría que un ser con delirios de grandeza nos gobernara. Y toda la población de la Tierra lucharía para impedirlo.

—Con su ejército de fangirls yo no estaría tan seguro— dice Clint.

—No puedes comparar un ejército de chicas con uno bélico que no sólo las superaría en armamento sino en experiencia— declara el Rey de Wakanda con suficiencia.

Loki suelta a Thor para refutar eso, así que Thor aprovecha para hablar.

—Si por alguna razón Loki conquistara Midgard, no sólo crearía caos, que es su especialidad. También sometería a los midgardianos, algo no muy diferente de los gobernantes que tienen ahora , esos que sólo trabajan para su propio beneficio.

—Bueno, ya quedó claro que Loki no sería un buen gobernante y que no podríamos permitirlo sólo porque a un montón de chicas les parece atractivo no sé por qué— dice Tony a la cámara, extrañamente un poco serio—. Será mejor que sigas, Anciano— apresura a Steve porque Loki ya va a abrir la boca otra vez.

—Muy bien, para "Su Panterosidad": _¿Ha investigado sobre el caso de vibranium robado por Ulises Klaw?_

—Efectivamente— asiente T'Challa—. De hecho los acontecimientos en Johannesburgo esclarecieron muchas de las extracciones de vibranium de Wakanda. Se ha dado la fuga, pero espero que mi gente pueda localizarlo pronto.

—Era y sigue siendo un cretino— musita Tony molesto.

—Pregunta para todos: _¿Cuál es su platillo culinario favorito? Supongo que no sólo comen shawarma_ —. Steve se ríe—. Por supuesto que no, Epicmarvel, de hecho no lo hemos comido muchas veces. Aquella fue… como una celebración.

—Sip— sonríe Tony—. No tengo un platillo favorito, pero me gusta la comida chatarra en general.

Pepper niega con la cabeza.

—A mí me gusta la carne a la Fiorentina— dice ella—. En realidad toda la comida italiana.

—Pasta— asiente Vision.

—La pasta, también— dice Wanda—. Aunque mamá nos preparaba a Pietro y a mí Pljeskavica, un platillo muy popular en Sokovia.

.¡Pizza!— exclama Scott.

—Podría darle ese lugar a la pizza también— está de acuerdo Sam.

—Tía May prepara un estofado de pollo muy bueno— aporta Peter—. Y no, señor Stark, no voy a decirle a tía May que quiere probarlo.

Tony hace un puchero.

—Los cocineros de Wakanda son especialistas en el Kamba wa nazi— dice T'Challa—. Es un platillo de langostinos en salsa de coco, y es mi favorito.

—Me gusta el gumbo— aporta Rhodey—. Es una sopa de gambas, salchichas y verduras. A mi abuela le quedaba genial.

—El favorito de Nat es el Sloppy Joe— dice Clint, ella sonríe asintiendo—. Y Laura me prepara unas albóndigas deliciosas.

—Estofado de carne— opina Bucky—. Aunque ya no lo hacen como antes.

—Pero los hot dogs, sí. Eso siguen siendo deliciosos— sonríe Steve.

—¡Pff! ¡Eres el cliché de ti mismo, Rogers!— rueda los ojos Tony. El rubio se encoge de hombros, y Tony mira a Bruce.

—No tengo un platillo favorito. Me gusta la comida india, el pollo tandori por ejemplo. Pero también me gustan los tacos. He leído que piensan que soy vegetariano, pero la verdad es que no— sonríe el científico.

—Yo me conformo con saciar mi hambre— sonríe Thor espectacularmente.

—Sí, claro. En Asgard la baja de ganado ha sido tu culpa por siglos— le dice Loki.

—¿No eran las Pop Tarts tus favoritas?— inquiere Clint al dios rubio.

—Son sólo el postre, amigo Clint.

Loki resopla.

—A mí me gustan los platillos de salmón que sirven en Asgard.

—Bueno, Epicmarvel se despide diciendo: _Espero que vuelvan a estar juntos, como equipo, claro, porque presiento que una gran amenaza se acerca, en una silla, con un guante mágico y su voz suena como la del actor Josh Brolin, hasta la próxima. #Teamcapforever._ ¡Gracias, Epicmarvel!

—¿Josh Brolin? El tipo tiene buena voz pero cara de malo— reflexiona Tony.

Por alguna razón Loki se estremece.

—Vale, como ya he dicho antes: entre más pronto leemos, más pronto comemos— sonríe Tony tomando otra carta—. ¡Oh! A ver qué sorpresas nos tienes esta vez, lavida134. Comienza: _¡Anda! De lo que una se entera. No es por excusarme ni por menospreciar, pero creo que se me da el mérito de que me dirigí al Capitán en su momento con respeto y no con lenguaje obsceno, si lo hice pido disculpas. Dejando eso de lado, aun me pregunto qué pasaría en la charla de Steve y Tony, si hablaron, ¿a qué acuerdo llegaron?..._ Bueno, lavida, si alguien esperaba una eterna reconciliación, pueden seguir esperando…

—El acuerdo fue llegar a una tregua por el bien del programa, y espero que por el bien de Los Vengadores en general— le interrumpe Steve con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, vale— continúa Tony—. _Aunque no lo crean, creo que la mayoría de nosotros quiere ver a Los Vengadores juntos otra vez. Tony, te juro que te hago una casa de donas glaseadas con fuentes de café en tu honor *O*…_ ¿Y si luego me capturas como le sucedió a Hansel  & Gretel?— inquiere Tony con los ojos muy abiertos—. Vale, para Clint: _Gracias por la carta que enviarás… ¿Qué carta, Piolín?_

—La que ya envíe al sistema educativo de Illinois. No puede haber granjeros iletrados.

Tony rueda los ojos.

—Para Brucie: _No respondiste mi pregunta, aún así te amo :3_

—¿Cuál pregunta?— inquiere Bruce acomodándose las gafas.

—¿Lo de ser madrina en tu boda con Betty si sucede?— pregunta Tony.

—Oh… No creo que suceda, pero me gustaría tener como madrina a una semidiosa— sonríe el científico.

—Vale, Nat: _quiero que me enseñes formas de defensa personal (tengo problemas de bullyng y no es muy bueno que digamos que llegues a tu casa golpeada todos los días u.u)…_ ¿Cómo que la hija de un dios puede sufrir de bullying?

—Bueno, la vida— sonríe Natasha a la cámara—, puedes unirte al grupo de chicas a las que les enseñaré algunos buenos golpes.

—¿También vas a iniciar un negocio de defensa personal, Roja?

—No será negocio, Stark. Eso lo haré gratis. ¿Quieres que te invite como sujeto de práctica?

—Ok, mejor sigamos con la carta de lavida: _Loki: Te admiro, creo que yo no tendría la entereza que tienes tú de aguantar a Thor y a Odín y soportar castigos y todavía mostrar valía para ser rey, yo simplemente asesinaría y ya está…_ Definitivamente hay algunos problemas que deberías resolver, lavida.

—¿Por qué, Stark?— inquiere Loki con autosuficiencia—. Esta chica semidiosa tiene la razón…

—¿Asesinar es un buen consejo?— cuestiona Rhodey alzando una ceja.

—Disculpa, ¿a cuánta gente ha asesinado tu país por defender sus intereses?— devuelve Loki la pregunta, con sarcasmo.

—Sí, sí. No vamos a discutir esas cosas aquí. lavida continúa: _No conozco a Jesucristo, pero si a Dios y créanme cuando dices que es bondadoso y el ser más perfecto del universo, y aunque la mayoría dice que si Dios es tan bueno porque existe la maldad…_ me incluyo— musita Tony— _, recuerden que él no creó la maldad, fue utilizada por lucifer…_ Y si Dios es el ser más perfecto y bondadoso, ¿por qué permitió que lucifer utilizara la maldad? No encuentro las variables en esta ecuación…

—Tony, tampoco podemos enfrascarnos en un debate sobre Dios y la maldad, nos llevaría todo el programa. ¿Puedes continuar?— le dice Bruce.

—Bueno— se encoge de hombros el millonario—. Para mí: _Quiero un hijo tuyo, o si quieres me puedes dar a Butterfingers o a Dum-e, sería hermoso tener una de tus creaciones…_ Eh… ¿Te sirve si invento una pequeña inteligencia artificial, lavida? Es que, bueno, no quiero hijos, y tampoco puedo regalar a Butterfingers o Dum-E… ¡Son mis bebés!

—Deja los berrinches y continúa, Stark— habla Fury desde fuera de cámara.

—Para su Panterosidad Panterosa— se ríe Tony—: _SÍ, SÍ CONOCÍ AL DIOS PANTERA DE WAKANDA… En serio es horrible ser juzgada (desnuda, por cierto) por él. Cuando te lame es lo peor…_ ¿El tal dios pantera te juzga desnudo y te lame?… ¡Yo quiero ser juzgado!

—¡Tony!— le gritan Rhodey, Pepper y Bruce. T'Challa entrecierra los ojos.

—No sabía que el Dios Pantera lamiera…

—¿Será sólo a las chicas?— le molesta Clint con diversión—. ¿Qué? Tal vez sea un dios pantera pervertido.

Tony vuelve a la carta antes de que T'Challa reclame a Clint.

— _Me encanta este programa. Steve, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tus decisiones, hay un dicho que dice así: Sobre gustos y razones no hay nada escrito. Así que si tú decidiste abogar por Bucky, pero aún así ofreciste ayuda a Tony, creo que eso te hace ver un poco mejor (todavía te odio, no te ilusiones)_ —. Steve suspira pero asiente a la cámara—. _Mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Posdata para Loki: Mi padre dice que no estás invitado a su reino, no importa que sean de panteones distintos, tiene la suficiente potestad para eso, lo siento u.u_

—Es extraño. Hades jamás ha sido descortés— murmura Loki con una mueca.

—¡Gracias por tu carta, lavida! Tu turno, Rogers.

—Bien. Carta de Rwana. ¡Hola, Rwana! Ella dice: _¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Y una vez más agradezco que me hayan respondido. Antes que nada, quiero decir que me dolió muchísimo la forma en que algunas personas vapulearon a Steve. Él ha demostrado a lo largo del programa respeto y tolerancia para quienes están en desacuerdo con él, y más aún, para quienes le insultan. Lo más sensato que pudo haber hecho fue, efectivamente, retirarse. Le colmaron la paciencia, y fue mucha._

—¿Lo ves, Steve?— dice Bucky con una sonrisa— Hay alguien que opina que no fue más grosera tu actitud que la de algunas personas.

—Ejem… Gracias, Rwana— sonríe también el rubio—. Para mí: _Habemos muchas personas que te amamos y no sólo vemos estas últimas decisiones que tomaste durante, como bien dijo Osito Brucie…_ — mira un momento a Bruce que carraspea con un rubor en sus mejillas—, _la mal llamada "guerra civil". Sabemos que has significado mucho para el mundo. Que no fue sólo el suero lo que te hizo quien eres, sino que ya eras alguien increíblemente hermoso como ser humano y por eso fuiste elegido. Es feo que a muchas se les olvide que luchaste en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que tu sacrificio al caer al hielo salvó a muchos (incluido cierto hombre llamado Howard que si hubiera muerto entonces no habría engendrado a Tony y no hubiera existido) hace setenta años, que nos salvaste de tal amenaza como Cráneo Rojo (yo sí leo Historia). Que salvaste, junto a gente igual de impresionante que tú, a millones de personas que serían asesinadas si HYDRA hubiera alcanzado su objetivo. Que has luchado durante estos últimos años ya sea por tu cuenta o a lado de Los Vengadores por nuestra libertad. ¿O es que acaso a todos se les olvida que Steve también luchó contra los Chitauri y contra Ultrón? Es increíble que por un error se olvidé todo lo bueno que has hecho por la humanidad. Pero así es el ser humano, ¿verdad? Yo por mi parte te digo: GRACIAS. Gracias por hacernos libres…_ — termina Steve con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿En serio Rwana dice todo eso?— inquiere Tony incómodo.

—Sí, lo dice— afirma Clint que está a lado de Steve— ¿Qué pasa, Stark? ¿Crees que sólo tú mereces que te recuerden las cosas buenas que has hecho?

—¡Claro que no, Legolas! ¿Vas a continuar, Anciano, o te traigo una caja de pañuelos?

—No es necesario, Tony— le sonríe Steve con los ojos brillantes, enseguida mira a la cámara—. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Rwana. Y mucho más porque, aún cuando piensas que cometí un error y lo acepto, también eres capaz de ver esas otras cosas que describes. No me siento merecedor de tus palabras, pero gracias. Muy bien, Rwana le dice a Tony: _¡Te veías absolutamente adorable en esa foto con Peggy! Me dieron ganas de apachurrarte los mofletes. Y ahora, en un tono más serio, puedo imaginar que todavía guardas rencores, lo entiendo. Pero me pareció que pudiste haber dicho algo, no para defender a Steve, sino para calmar a tus fans acérrimas. Tal vez te divierten las cosas que le dicen a Steve, pero recuerda que él jamás ha sido irrespetuoso contigo y mucho menos con tus fans. En fin, de cualquier modo, también te amo a ti, y muchas gracias por ese beso que le diste a Brucie (casi muero de la emoción)._

—Bueno, Rwana— comienza el millonario—, yo no puedo controlar a mis fans. Ya se había dicho que en este programa se aceptaban todas sus preguntas y opiniones, y si ellas piensan así…— se encoge de hombros—. De todas formas te agradezco tu amor y oye, si quieres puedo darle otro beso a Brucie— guiña un ojo.

—Creo que será mejor que Steve continué con las preguntas— se apresura a decir Bruce.

—Muy bien— ríe Steve—. Para, y cito, _mi Osito Brucie…_

Un "Awwww" generalizado se escucha en el set. Y Bruce… sí, está coloradito.

— _Lamento si incitar a Tony a acosarte te incomoda, Bruce…_

—¡Le encanta!— exclama Tony.

— _Pero ya en serio_ — sigue Steve—, _no dejes que tus miedos te aseguren a TI una vida a medias. Sé que ya has dicho que has hablado con Nat, y creo que ella entiende tus razones, pero también tú entiende que si la felicidad está a tu alcance, no la dejes ir. Cariño mío, tienes a grandes amigos ahora, tienes a tu hermano de ciencia, Hulk es aceptado también y puedo estar segura de que ninguno permitiría que Ross te toque un pelo…_

—Eso denlo por hecho— dice Tony cruzándose de brazos.

—Todos lo sabemos, Tony— rueda los ojos Pepper—. ¿Podrías dejar de interrumpir a Steve?

— _Date la oportunidad de amar con todas sus consecuencias_ — vuelve Steve a la carta—. _Ama a Nat, hazla feliz y sobre todo: SÉ FELIZ TÚ. Si ella es tu felicidad, ¡arre y que el mundo siga girando! Sé que amaste a Betty, y que ella siempre será muy especial en tu vida, pero Nat es tu presente y si tú quieres, tu futuro. TE AMO_ — termina Steve mirando a Bruce con una sonrisa.

Los demás también lo miran a él y a Nat, que intenta esconder una sonrisa, pero está fracasando.

—Yo…

—¿Quieres ir cenar esta noche, Bruce?— le pregunta la pelirroja.

Bruce alza el rostro y la mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Uuuuuuhhh!— se oye ahora en todo el set.

—Me temo que tendría que ser yo el que hiciera esa pregunta— responde el científico.

—Hazla entonces— se encoge ella de hombros.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar está noche, Nat?— pregunta Bruce y está vez lo hace sin un atisbo de nerviosismo.

—Por supuesto— responde ella, ahora sí dejando escapar una sonrisa completa.

—¡BRAVO!— exclama Tony y no es el único.

—¡Sí, sí! Felicitaciones. ¿Puedes continuar, Rogers?— inquiere Fury.

—Claro— sonríe el super soldado—. Para Natasha: _Mhhh… Tony dijo que si yo intentaba decirte algo, y conociendo su mente sucia… sólo puedo decir que si yo no fuera hetero, te robaría de los brazos de Brucie Bear ;)_

Todos se ríen un poco.

—Para Pepper: _Gracias por existir, maravillosa mujer._

—Muchas gracias, Rwana— exclama Pepper maravillada.

—Para todos: _Recuerden que las familias se forman con lazos de amor y confianza, fuera guerras estúpidas y rencores pasados. Del pasado, mis amores, sólo lo bueno_. Millones de gracias por tu carta, Rwana— sonríe Steve sinceramente.

—¡Carta de Anna!— exclama Tony muy sonriente—. _¡Saludos a todos mis chamos y chamas! Yo quiero disculparme en serio, fue horrible lo que le dijeron al Dorito…_ pff… jajajajaja…

—¡No de nuevo, Stark!— le dice Sam rodando los ojos.

—Es una lástima que no sepas apreciar los buenos apodos, Wilson— refuta Tony—. _Se pasan de veras algunas, ¡pero no te enfades, Stevie! Bueno, también quería darles las gracias por responder a mi carta (me emocioné, weones)_ ¡Qué colorido es el lenguaje popular!— dice Tony con una sonrisa y continúa—. _Respondiendo a la duda de Bucky de por qué tanta arena para Steve y no para ti: La verdad para mí la cosa va así, tú no quisiste hacer lo que hiciste, ¿me explico? Fue tu "otro sujeto" el que hizo tanto daño y mató a los padres de nuestro bebé, sabemos que conscientemente lo más probable es que jamás lo hubieras hechos, es por eso que no te odiamos… tanto (separaste la OTP, panita, y eso no se hace). En cambio Steve, bueno, él quedó como un idiota traidor, que ELIGIÓ dañar a Tony disque "protegiéndolo" (ya que diste tus motivos y razones pero igual nos da arrechera), pero igual te amamos (sin ti no hay OTP), pero también te odiamos y nos da arrechera tener que odiarte porque te amamos pero igual nos sigue dando arrechera lo que le hiciste a Tony porque a él lo amamos, pero igual te seguimos y seguiremos amando, ¿me entiendes, chamo? (bipolaridad a tope causa xD)_

—¡Dios! Eso es un círculo vicioso— dice Clint con el ceño fruncido—. Me dolió la cabeza con tantos "te amamos pero te odiamos".

Todos asiente un poco ante tantos amores y odios.

—¿O sea que sólo siguen amando al Anciano porque sin él no hay OTP?— inquiere Tony confundido.

—La respuesta a eso está en la siguiente parte de la carta de Anna, Tony— le señala Bruce el papel.

— _¿Y por qué shippeamos WinterIron? Porque podemos, bro, además los fanfics y fanarts son hermosos, marico, deberías de ver o leer alguno. (Además que ambos son sexys, por ejemplo tú, mira esos ojos y ese cabello papuh ;v. Te hace falta un buen corte pero meh, y Tony pues ni se diga, él es hermoso y punto). Pero la OTP siempre, SIEMPRE será el Stony y no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia (y el 99, 999999999% del fandom)_

Bucky parpadea un poco.

—Pues yo digo que el 99,9999999% del fandom y el porcentaje restante que aman esa cosa del WinterIron tiene un problema— se cruza de brazos.

—No refunfuñes, Anciano Dos— replica Tony—. Ya se dijo también que el fandom puede escribir sus fantasías si eso les hace felices, pero dejando claro que NUNCA sucederá ninguna de esas cosas—. _Sigamos: Igual, ¿sabías que el nuevo boom del fandom es el WinterWidow? Ambos son rusos, sexys, saben pelear y son rusos y sexys; además las piernas de Nat han estado en tu cuello, así que no te hagas wey. (igual yo shippeo el NatxBruce, tengo fé de que serán canon)._

Bucky vuelve a parpadear.

—Yo no soy ruso. Nací en Brooklyn. Sus muslos en mi cuello eran con la intención de asesinarme. Y no quiero problemas con Banner— alza las manos mirando al científico.

—Bruce no se pondrá verde porque escriben cosas sobre ti y Roja. De hecho, hemos leído fanfics donde la ponen en suculentos cuartetos contigo, Wilson y el Anciano— sonríe Tony divertido.

—Oh, por Dios— murmura Steve palmeándose el rostro.

—Pregunta de Anna para Roja— dice Tony muy divertido—. _Mi Bella Natasha, si pudieras follarte a uno de tus compañeros, ¿a quién sería?… Exceptuando a Bruce porque es OBVIO que a él te lo quieres coger_ — la risilla de Natasha se escucha claramente—. _A Tony tampoco porque es mío (y de Brucie)…_ Hey, Anna, acabamos de hablar de cuartetos…

—¡TONY!

—Está bien, Bruce. _A Steve no porque, bueno… él sólo quiere ser follado por Bucky (que desperdicio)…_ JAJAJAJAJA

—¿Es verdad que sólo quieres fondue con Barnes, Steve?— pregunta Sam burlándose de su rubio amigo.

—Sam, no incrementes más esto, ¿quieres?— contesta el rubio señalando a Tony que está intentando calmarse.

—Ya, está bien— dice al fin el millonario respirando hondo—. _A Clint no porque aparte de ser tu BF desafortunadamente está casado TwT. Así que sólo te quedan: Vision (que no te intimide Wanda, mientras no tengan nada formal él puede follar con quien quiera)…_ De hecho todavía no, nos falta moldear algunos detalles para hacerlo completo— niega Tony con una sonrisa, Wanda le lanza una mirada—. _Rhodey, Sam, T'Challa (a él me lo quiero coger yo), Loki, Thor y Peter (¡Qué diablos importa que sea un menor, a él también me lo quiero coger!) Escoge sabiamente._

—Desapruebo lo de Peter— salta Steve de pronto—. Eso es pedofilia.

—Bueno, no lo sería si yo quiero, ¿no?— musita Peter en voz baja, pero enseguida se sonroja cuando todo el mundo lo mira.

—Según la ley, sí— responde Natasha—. Y no, no me gustan los niños en la cama— agrega haciendo que Peter se encoge en su asiento y ría nervioso—. Bueno, sin duda todos son bastante atractivos. Aclarando que sería sólo en una fantasía… escogería a Thor.

—¿En serio?— inquiere Sam desconcertado.

—He leído fanfiction, Sam— explica ella—. Según el fandom me he acostado con todos los aquí presentes, incluidas Pepper y Wanda. Extrañamente, sin embargo, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano alguno en el que me haya acostado con Thor. Sería interesante.

Thor sonríe con todos los dientes.

—Sería algo sin duda digno de contemplar, Lady Romanoff.

—Gracias por tu carta, Anna— dice Tony un poco sorprendido y mira a Steve—. Continúa o sufrirás en serio un aneurisma, abuelito— agrega al ver la mueca del rubio.

—Ok. Carta de D. Jackson. _Bueno, primero quiero pedir que el Sr. Stark lea esta carta, y que si el Capitán decidió no aparecer en esta emisión por favor venga o por lo menos aparezca en pantalla…_ Toma, Tony.

El genio asiente con una ceja alzada y Pepper le alcanza la carta.

— _Ahora, quiero decir que en esta carta pensaba hacer una o dos preguntas sin carga emocional y enviarles algunas cosas (que sí se las envíe)_ ¡Yupi!… _Y le pido amablemente a Producción que les deje probar el regalo para todos en cámara, me gustaría saber que les gustó…_ ¡Doble Yupi! ¿Dónde está lo que D. Jackson nos envió?

—Primero termina la carta, Stark— le regaña Fury.

Tony hace un puchero y no es el único con cara de decepción.

—Vale. _Pero hubo algo que me molestó y fue la excesiva cantidad de insultos hacía el Capitán, que los hubiera pasado pensando "Pobre Capipaleta, tiene una horda de adolescentes inmaduras insultándolo", pero aún me hubiera reído porque vamos, ninguna fue más allá de decir que lo odia y que le desea el Tártaro, ahí admito que me reí y algunos se metían dando argumentos malísimos fácilmente ignorados pero, siempre el bendito pero, la última llena de veneno, groserías y de tan bajísima clase me molestó más que todo por la excusa que dio "Soy venezolana, no está en mi sangre ser discreta", pero, mi alma, si escuchas esto déjame decirte que también soy venezolana y que para ser ofensiva no necesito de tal cantidad de poca clase para expresarme (si no me entendiste, no tienes que ser tan tierrua, mi amor), así que, Capitán Rogers, le presento mi humilde disculpa de parte del Fandom, es decir, de las adolescentes y de parte de una Venezolana apenada porque utilizan su nacionalidad como excusa para ser tan grosera._

—Acepto esas disculpas, D. Jackson. Muchas gracias— asiente Steve.

Tony va a rodar los ojos, pero Pepper le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vale: _Ahora pasemos a cosas más alegres y si el Dr. Banner o Bucky leyeran la pregunta, por favor._ ¿Quieres hacerlo tú, Brucie Bear?

—Claro. La primera es para la señorita Pepper: _¿Qué edad tiene el Sr. Stark? Porque yo le calculo cuarenta y mucho y él dice que es todo un jovenzuelo (pero el Sr. Stark seguirá siendo genial tenga la edad que tenga)_ — sonríe Bruce.

—48— responde Pepper con facilidad.

—47— refunfuña Tony—. Y claro que soy un jovenzuelo. La edad está en la actitud.

—Faltan sólo unas semanas para que cumplas años, Tony. Pero sí, coincido con D. Jackson, eres genial teniendo la edad que tienes— le guiña un ojo Pepper y él sonríe con todos los dientes.

—Lee las siguientes preguntas, Tony— le dice Bruce a su amigo entregándole la carta.

—Bien, para Bruce, Natasha y Clint: _¿Han leído un buen fic Fem Steven o Fem Tony? (si el Capitán no sabe que es "Fem" que alguien se lo explique y si ya lo sabían que alguien cuente cómo reaccionó)._

—Uh… no lo sé— dice Steve—, pero supongo que "Fem" tiene algo que ver con lo femenino… ¡Oh, por Dios Santo! ¿También escriben cambiándonos el género?

—Y he ahí la reacción del hombre de los cuarentas— se ríe Tony— ¿No has escuchado hablar de la transexualidad, Mallas?

—No confundamos a Steve— habla Natasha elocuentemente—. La transexualidad no tiene qué ver con los fics "Fem" o los gender bender— ante la mueca confusa no sólo de Steve, la pelirroja suspira—. Los fics "Fem" son aquellos en que los autores cambian el sexo de un personaje, por ejemplo Stark copiando descaradamente mi nombre en alguna otra dimensión, y llamándose Natasha Stark. Tú generalmente eres Stephanie Rogers— sonríe divertida ante los ojos como platos del rubio—. Y los fics gender bender son aquellos en que el personaje, por alguna razón, cambia de género y tiene que lidiar con ello. Por ejemplo que de repente te salgan tetas.

Se oye una carcajada general.

—Así que sí, D. Jackson— asiente Clint riéndose—. Hemos leído fics en los que Steve y Stark son mujeres.

—¿Y supongo que yo soy la mujer en esos fics Stony?— pregunta Tony con una mueca.

—O ambos son mujeres y lesbianas— le informa Bruce, y antes de que Tony proteste, mira a la cámara—. También los he leído D. Jackson, y como en todo, hay buenas historias.

—Te imagino linda como Bryce Banner, Doc— se burla Clint.

—No me hagas enojar— refunfuña Bruce.

—Bien, para Piolín— continúa Tony—. _¿Eres un padre celoso? Si es así, ¿has pensado en los futuros pretendientes de tu hija? Y si sí, ¿qué tan mal les va en su pensamientos?_

—Oh, realmente no soy tan malo D. Jackson— sonríe Clint—. Pero tumbas clandestinas e identidades desaparecidas de la faz de la tierra son bonitos pensamientos.

—¡Y Lila Barton se convierte en monja a partir de ahora, damas y caballeros!— exclama Tony con ironía.

—Sor Lila. Suena bien— sonríe Clint con aprobación—. ¡Auch!— exclama cuando Natasha le palmea la cabeza.

—Para Thor: _¿Ya sabes quién es el hombre de morado cofcofThanoscofcof y qué tiene que ver con Loki?_

—¿El hombre de morado se llama Cofcofthanoscofcof, Loki?— inquiere muy serio el rubio dios a su hermano.

—Sí, Thor. El imaginario hombre de morado se llama Cofcofthanoscofcof— rueda los ojos el pelinegro.

—Lo averiguaré, hermano— zanja Thor con su voz "Hermano mayor".

—Y para Rhodey: _Primero quiero decir cosita tú y Tony atormentando abusones, después lamento mucho lo que te pasó. Producción debe tener la sopa de pollo que te envíe y el pay de manzana adjunto sólo para ti, para que te mejores…_ ¡Hey! Yo también quiero— se queja Tony sonoramente.

—¡Wow! Muchas gracias, D. Jackson. Es un gran detalle— sonríe Rhodey espectacularmente y le es traída la sopa de pollo humeante y el pay de manzana.

Tony hace aspavientos con las manos queriendo probar el pay.

—¡Es mío, Tony!— le grita Rhodey.

—¡Eres mi mejor amigo, quiero pay! ¡Dame!

Bruce rueda los ojos ante el infantil espectáculo y toma la carta de D. Jackson otra vez. Carraspea fuerte.

— _Y ahora los regalos_ — dice y se oye el ¡Yupi! de Tony, Scott, Clint, Thor y Sam—. _Para todos envíe dos shawarmas para cada uno (mi mamá los hizo y son deliciosos)_ —. Una turba de camareros entra al set y entregan los respectivos shawarmas—. _Para el Capitán envié Tabule, yo amo esta ensalada y espero que te guste._

—¡Muchas gracias!— se asombra Steve al ver la ensalada y sus dos shawarmas.

— _Y algunos regalos individuales. Para el Sr. Stark una gran caja de donas glaseadas (ya que le gustan), y una caja grande de galletas de café (sólo porque lo adoro *_*)._

—¡Agh! Banner, no mires así a Stark— se queja Clint devorando su shawarma.

—Sólo lo miró como D. Jackson lo mira— se defiende Bruce viendo cómo las cajas de donas y galletas son entregadas a Tony.

—¡Mhhh! Estas galletas están geniales, D. Jackson— exclama el millonario con la boca llena. Olvidándose de robar el pay de Rhodey.

—Tony, estás llenándome de migas de café— le reclama Bruce pero vuelve a la carta—. _Para Bucky, le envió un tobo de ciruelas y galletas de chocolate_ —. Bruce se interrumpe para ver la enorme sonrisa de Bucky al recibir sus ciruelas y galletas, musitando un gracias a la cámara—. _Para el Capitán también galletas de chocolate y cupcakes de vainilla y chocolate para que pase ese feo momento con algo dulce._

—¡Muchas gracias, D. Jackson!— exclama Steve abriendo su caja de cupcakes como niño en dulcería.

— _Y para que los demás no se sientan desplazados, les envío una caja de galletas de chocolate para todos. Hasta la próxima. Un beso y un abrazo._ ¡Gracias, D. Jackson! Y a tu mamá también gracias— termina Bruce y coge un tenedor para probar su shawarma.

—¡Recuerden que sólo es para probar!— les grita Fury fuera de cámara.

—¡Oh, ven y come tus galletas y deja de rezongar, Fury!— le grita Tony de vuelta.

Fury suspira sonoramente y al ver que todos están comiendo y degustando positivamente de sus regalos, se encoge de hombros y entra para tomar un par de galletas. El _crunch crunch_ lo persigue hasta que sale de cámara otra vez.

—Deberíamos de tener un programa llamado "Alimentado a Los Vengadores", nunca pasaríamos hambre— musita Peter inocentemente, disfrutando de sus galletas y de un cupcake que Steve le ha ofrecido al ver que el chico los miraba con añoranza.

—¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Producción dice que al primer corte comercial pueden volver a comer!— les grita Fury con la mano en el auricular.

—¡Pero…!

—Tony, esto está delicioso, pero si sigues así tendrás que hacer mejoras en la armadura, como agregarle más metal cuando no quepas en ella— le dice Pepper divertida.

—Pero tengo hambre…

—Stark…

—Ya, ya. Está bien— se queja Tony mirando feo al espía del parche, y cierra su caja de donas lamiéndose los dedos. Todos hacen lo mismo un poco decepcionados. Menos Loki, que sigue comiendo sin tapujos y Rhodey sorbe el resto de su sopa de pollo—. ¿A quién le toca?

—A mí— dice Steve todavía con la boca llena. Traga con una sonrisa y toma otra carta de la mesita mientras los demás miran cómo les retiran sus regalos—. De MarQueZaN1. ¡Hola, MarQueZa! Dice: _Oh, ustedes son increíbles, me alegran el día a mí y a mis hermanos… Sobre todo ahora que mi querido y sobreprotector padre me mantiene encerrada en nuestro mundo submarino (Bucky, ven a rescatarme. Aquí serás libre, está dimensión es lo mejor, empezarás desde cero y conmigo por supuesto), sólo porque insulté a mi tío, a su hijo favorito, le humillé, lo vencí y soy mujer, ahora quiere matarme (es un —CENSURADO—), puedo maldecir pero que un marinero, no puedo evitarlo, fui pirata una vez…_ ¿Eh?

—¿A qué tantos mundos llega este programa, señor Fury?— pregunta Peter un poco sorprendido.

—Son cosas de Producción y su alianza con un tal Hechicero Supremo… ¡No pregunten! Sigue con la carta, Rogers— contesta Fury.

—Bueno… ¿irás al mundo submarino con MarQueZa, Buck?— le pregunta Steve a su amigo.

—Ya había dicho que sí, y que tú serías el niñero de sus hermanos— sonríe Bucky descaradamente.

Steve le hace una mueca pero vuelve a leer la carta.

— _Ahora las preguntas, esto será divertido y sí, hago lo que sea por avergonzarlos, menos a Natasha…_ Gracias, MarQueZa— musita el rubio con algo de miedo—. Para Laura…

—¿Qué?— salta Clint como si le hubiera pinchado el trasero.

—Oh, la hora de los invitados. ¡Fury! ¿A qué hora vamos a comer?— se queja Tony.

Y es que Laura Barton entra en escena saludando tímidamente a la cámara y a los Vengadores. Clint se levanta inmediatamente para abrazarla y besarla.

Otro "Awwww" generalizado se escucha.

—¿Ahora viene Oprah y todos lloramos?— se vuelve a quejar Tony.

Clint está tan contento que no hace caso a los berrinches de Tony y toma asiento junto a su mujer.

—Hola a todos— dice ella alegremente—. Gracias por la invitación.

—Es un placer volver a verte, Laura— le dice el supersoldado—. Las preguntas de MarQueZa para ti: _Cariño, ¿cómo le haces? Estar casada con un Vengador no ha de ser fácil y menos cuando sale en esas misiones tan peligrosas._

—Bueno, es una realidad que no es fácil— comienza Laura con una sonrisa y apretando la mano de Clint—. Pero cuando Clint me confesó lo que hacía para vivir, me dio la oportunidad de dejarnos para no ponerme en peligro. Eso me demostró que de verdad me ama, y yo también lo amo, así que lo acepto con todos esos peligros. Y sé que fue también fue difícil para él el mantenernos a mí y a nuestros hijos en la clandestinidad, pero no cambiaría tenerlo a mi lado, y la familia que hemos creado juntos.

Clint le besa la mano con devoción.

— _¿Conoces a Bobbi Morse?_ — pregunta Steve leyendo la carta.

Laura se incomoda un poco. Natasha hace una mueca de desagrado.

—Sí, la conozco— musita.

—¿Bobbi Morse?— inquiere Tony interesado—. ¿Esa Barbara Morse? ¿La que está en los archivos de SHIELD?

—Tony— le regaña Steve—. _¿No quisiste golpear a Clint por irse después de decir que estaba retirado? Debiste seguir retirado, Barton._

Laura ríe un poco y Clint se lleva la mano libre a la nuca.

—No en realidad. Conozco a mi marido, y sé que aunque lo golpee seguirá a sus convicciones y su corazón— responde Laura mirando de reojo a Wanda.

—Muy bien, para Rhodes— continúa el super soldado—. _Me alegra saber que estás bien, es un alivio. Espero que mejores pronto. Uno de mis muchos primos (soy de una familia enorme e inmortal, demasiados para contar) es el mejor sanador del mundo, al menos en mi dimensión y otras a las que he visitado, él tiene el don de la sanación y podría ayudarte si lo necesitas._

Rhodey parpadea.

—Bueno, si encuentro la manera de ir a tu mundo o de que tu primo venga acá, estoy más que dispuesto. Gracias— sonríe finalmente a la cámara.

—Para Tony: _Qué imagen más Awww y súper ultra mega duper adorable (palabras de mi hermanita Aqua de 7 años), pero si te veías adorable, una razón para ser uno de mis favoritos después de Natasha. Y sí, Mallas es genial (el apodo, no Mallas)._

Y Tony se carcajea otra vez.

—Tienes un problema con la palabra "Mallas", Stark— le dice Sam negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo.

—¡Es que sí es genial!— exclama Tony entre risas— Gracias, MarQueZa— guiña un ojo—. Yo siempre soy adorable, y también gracias a tu hermanita Aqua.

—Bien, para Barton, Fury y AC… ¿AC es quien creo que es?— cuestiona Steve con el ceño fruncido.

Hay un silencio incómodo pero pronto aparece Phill Coulson en el set, pero no viene solo. Melinda May viene con él. Coulson sonríe un poco comprometido mientras que Melinda cruza los brazos y parece aburrida.(3)

—Buenas noches— saluda Phill—. Es bueno verlos a todos otra vez.

—Nos vimos hace tres semanas, Coulson— le dice Tony rodando los ojos.

Coulson asiente y gente de Producción agrega un sofá doble para que los Agentes tomen sus lugares.

—Muy bien— musita Steve leyendo la carta—. MarQueZa dice a Clint, Fury y Phil: _Por favor díganme que alguien grabó la pelea de May y Nat o si podrían tener una revancha porque sería una pelea ASOMBROSA y ESPECTACULAR._

—Cuando quieras Romanoff— sonríe Melinda de lado.

—Cuando tú quieras, May— responde la pelirroja en un tono peligroso.

—Ejem… — carraspea Phil—. De hecho la pelea fue grabada, todas son grabadas para que los oponentes noten sus fallos y trabajen en ellos. Creo que Natasha lo aprovechó muy bien.

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!— grita Tony como niño chiquito. Luego se le unen Scott y Sam—. ¡Que sea en lodo y en bikini!

—¡Anthony Stark!— le grita Pepper molesta.

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!— siguen Scott y Sam.

—¡Ya basta!— se hace escuchar Steve—. Para la Agente May: _¿Extrañas a Daisy? ¿Ella era como una hija para ti o sólo lo es para AC?_

—Pasamos buenos momentos— responde Melinda con cautela—. Pero mis sentimientos hacía ella distan mucho de ser los de una madre— alza la ceja—. Supongo que la madre sería en éste caso Phil— agrega con una sonrisa contrahecha.

—Gracias, Melinda— dice Phil entre dientes.

—Para Fury (éste entra al set): _¿Por qué AC no puede estar allí? Y ya que eres su mejor amigo podrías responder: ¿AC es consciente de que su relación con Daisy es más de padre-hija que de Director de una organización no tan secreta-Agente?_

—Responde Phil— dice Fury y sale de cámara, dónde no se nota su sonrisa.

—A veces lo pienso yo también— contesta Phil con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Creo que puede verse una relación filial entre nosotros porque ella llegó a nuestras vidas siendo una chica desubicada, muy inteligente, pero desubicada. Creció a nuestro lado como persona y como… una agente especial. Así que sí, soy consciente del tipo de relación que tenía con ella. Y la extraño.

—Pregunta para Daisy… ¿Fury?…

El espia hace un gesto y la pantalla se enciende para dejar ver a una Daisy Johnson un poco afrentada. La chica asiente sin mirar a Phil y a Melinda.

—Buenas noches, señorita— le dice Steve—. MarQueZa le dice: _Vuelve con AC, vuelve… Por favor no me mates o derrumbes mi casa pero, ¿extrañas a Chispitas? ¿Aún le tienes miedo a Lady Sif? ¿Qué tanto odias a Loki?_

El último mencionado frunce el ceño y mira a la chica en la pantalla. No recuerda haberla visto antes.

—Ya había dicho que no puedo volver… Yo… Tal vez extrañe un poco a "Chispitas"— responde la chica con la mirada baja—. Lady Sif es una gran guerrera y da miedo, y…— se atreve a mirar a Loki—. Cualquiera que intente conquistar el mundo por razones de ego no puede agradarme.

El ambiente se muestra tenso y Steve se apresura a leer la carta.

— _¿Sabes que tú, Clint y Bucky deberían estar en un club porque a los tres les manipularon el cerebro y traicionaron a sus amigos y a sus principios? Se entenderían como nadie…_

La chica hace una mueca y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en la comisura de sus labios.

—Tal vez podríamos reunirnos y tomar una copa— responde finalmente mirando a Bucky de pies a cabeza.

—Son todas las preguntas para la señorita Daisy— dice Steve mirando a Fury. Los demás sólo miran cómo la chica y Phil evitan mirarse.

—Gracias, señorita Johnson— asiente Fury y la cámara va a negro. Steve vuelve a carraspear.

—Bien, pregunta para Bruce: _¿Cómo es que sabes que es "seme"? ¿Qué lees en tu tiempo libre, hombre?_ — sonríe Steve para disipar la tensión— _Por cierto, eres de lo más lindo y adorable, mi hermanita Aqua te adora, eres su héroe favorito, ¿podrías saludarla?_

—Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso— dice sorprendentemente Melinda May, mirando de reojo a Natasha.

—No aquí, Melinda— le dice Phil entre dientes.

—Oh— parpadea Bruce—. Bueno, pues muchas gracias, MarQueZa. Saludos a tu hermanita Aqua— hace una onda a la cámara—. Y bueno, sé lo que es "seme" porque soy bastante curioso, cuando leí la palabra en los fanfictions quise saber de qué se trataba para entenderlos mejor. Y no, no todo mi tiempo libre lo ocupo en leer fanfiction…

—Brucie, anoche nos desvelamos con el capítulo ardiente de ese fic en el que ganas la apuesta para ver quién se llevaba a la cama a Loki.

—¿Pero qué…?— se indigna el pelinegro mirando feo a los genios.

—Fue tu culpa pasar de moléculas a fanfictions "ardientes"— le repele Bruce haciendo las comillas y todo. Tony sólo se ríe.

—Para Thor— continúa Steve negando con la cabeza—. _Oh, Thor, Thor, Thor, te adoro pero esa fe ciega en las decisiones de tu padre es demasiada, y no me digas que es porque es sabio. Conozco a Odín y no sólo en esa dimensión, en la de ésta es uno de los más odiosos, es un completo HP (y no me refiero a Harry Potter). ¿Por qué no lo ponen a jugar con PowerPoint a ver si así se entretiene?_

Las risas llegan enseguida y el ceño de Thor se profundiza.

—Mi padre tiene cientos de años Asgardianos, imagina entonces, Lady MarQueZa, cuántos siglos de sabiduría ha acumulado a los largo de todo ese tiempo. Además de la que heredó de Bor, su padre, y del padre de su padre… Así que Padre no es ningún HP, signifique lo que signifique eso.

—Significa Hijo de…

—¡Tony! Esa explicación no es necesaria— le reprende Steve—. Para Loki: _Amabas a tu madre (me refiero a Frigga) porque ella era asombrosa, no merecía lo que le pasó. Odín sí, ella no._

—Frigga siempre fue amable, maestra y cariñosa conmigo— responde Loki extrañamente serio—. Por supuesto que la amaba, y creo que era el único miembro de esa familia que merecía mi respeto.

Thor suspira a su lado.

— _¿Te sientes identificado con Maléfica? Digo, por los cuernos_ — musita Steve y se muerde los labios para no reírse.

—Yo tengo más clase— responde Loki alzando una ceja.

—¿Ya eres fan de Disney, Cuernitos?— le pregunta Tony con hilaridad.

—Después de ver El Rey León y Frozen, Loki y yo hemos visto varias películas de Disney— responde Thor muy sonriente.

—Para Wanda: _Mujer, cálmate, era sólo un chiste y soy muy consciente de que Harry Potter no es real en tu dimensión, pero no es tan ficción como crees, demasiados mundos y ni yo que me encanta viajar por ellos los conozco todos… y no me das miedo, tú y Vision son tan lindos._

—Está bien, si era sólo un chiste no hay problema. Y lo sé, Vis y yo somos lindos— sonríe la alterada.

—Para Scott: _Eres peor que mi padre, y eso que mi padre me encerró una vez en una torre y convirtió en un pez payaso a uno de mis pretendientes, y no era un pez muy divertido, además Cassie es sólo una bebé, no exageres._

—Exactamente, Cassie es una bebé. MI bebé. Así que gracias por la idea de encerrarla en una torre— sonríe Scott ufano—. Digo, ya que no puedo convertir a sus futuros pretendientes en peces payaso… ¿Oye, Brujita…?

—No, Lang. No puedo hacer eso— rueda los ojos Wanda.

—Para Natasha— suspira Steve divertido ante la mueca de Scott—. _Oh, su gran Majestad: gracias por los consejos, aunque lo del manicomio tal vez no se pueda por ahora; no puedo salir, mi tío quiere matarme por herir su precioso orgullo y casi dejarlo sin descendencia, sólo un poco más a la derecha y sería tan feliz, pero bueno, eres la mejor del mundo, mi heroína favorita… de todos los mundos._

—Me alegra que los consejos ayuden MarQueZa. El club de defensa personal abrirá muy pronto sus puertas, aunque tal vez no lo necesites mucho— guiña un ojo la pelirroja—. Gracias por decir que soy tu heroína favorita, visto lo visto, es un gran halago.

—Bien, para Mallas… Oh, cierto, soy yo— murmura Steve y Tony se rié alegremente—. _Son Mallas, Steve, Mallas, no importa que digas lo contrario. Atento a esto: mi hermana Seraphina está en su etapa de enamorarse de vampiros y hombres lobo, Caelum tiene una etapa rebelde, Tyson es un Cíclope (en serio es un Cíclope), mi padres es mortal y un promiscuo; Samara ama el chocolate y Aqua (mi pequeña niña favorita) quiere le traigas un peluche de Hulk, no la decepciones, tiene siete años… y si no entendiste el por qué de la lista (ya que tus neuronas siguen congeladas) es para que recuerdes que eres mi niñero…_ Sí, MarQueZa, recuerdo que pretendes que sea el niñero de tus hermanos…— dice Steve con cara de palo—. Stark, ¿puedo seguir leyendo o seguirás riendo como preadolescente?

—¡Yo puedo conseguirte el peluche de Hulk para la pequeña Aqua, Mallas!— rié Tony ya agarrándose la panza.

—Mph… Bien, para Bucky: _Aquí jamás te encontrarían, te sacaría de esa dimensión (y sí, Mallas puede venir contigo)_ — rueda los ojos—, _y créeme, comenzarías desde cero, nadie sabría quién eres (y tampoco Mallas) y mi familia no tiene que saberlo, cada uno de nosotros vivimos en nuestro propio palacio, aunque yo no esté en el mío por culpa de mi tío. Y ya qué, para no sólo tener a Mallas de niñero, tengo siete hermosas sobrinas (son mucho mejores que Sharon… ¿O era Shannon? Eh, me da igual)…_ — Steve parpadea a la cámara porque ya no sólo Tony está riendo.

—Gracias por tu generosa oferta, MarQueZa— dice Bucky y no puedo evitar reír disimuladamente ante la mirada de Steve—. Vamos, Steve, seguramente tendrás mucho trabajo con los hermanos y sobre todo con las sobrinas de MarQueZa.

—Muy gracioso, Buck— refunfuña Steve—. _Bueno, eso es todo, son lo máximo. Y ya que Producción no puede dar mi dirección, siempre existe el secuestro, estarás a salvo Bucky_ — finaliza Steve con un escalofrío—. Gracias, MarQueZa. Vas, Tony.

—Claro, Claro, Mallas— responde Tony tomando otra carta—. Nos escribe Lilibethz Damonst Zakarius… Antes Lilith. _Bueno, espero que hayan tenido una bonita semana, en serio ver el programa me anima un poco…_ ¿Sólo un poco?

—Tony…

—Ok, ok. _Gracias por aceptar la decisión de Fury y hacer el programa, sacan muchas sonrisas, bueno, aunque sea a mí me hacen reír y espero siempre con ansías este programa, es una de las cosas que no me hacen suicidarme…_ eh… espero que haya sido una broma, chica— musita Tony incómodo—. _Pero en fin, no vengo a por mis problemas sino a reírme un rato con vuestras respuestas. A lo que iba: ¿Por qué no traen a Deadpool? En serio me parecería genial que estuviera en una escena aunque sea, indiferentemente de si lo shippeo no con Peter, él es fantástico y quisiera que apareciera._ ¿Fury?

—¡No, por favor!— exclama Peter verdaderamente asustado.

—Aún no, Stark— dice Fury tras cámaras.

—¿Aún no? ¿Entonces sí vendrá? Porque ya me picó la curiosidad por el chico charco y que todo el mundo diga que es novio de Peter— sonríe Tony mirando al pobre que chico que sigue negando con la cabeza.

—Aún no— repite Fury.

—¡Por eso perdemos audiencia!— se queja el millonario pero vuelve a la carta—. _Quisiera que las preguntas las respondiera Deadpool, pero si no se puede… que lo haga CapiCapi. Steve: ¿Qué es lo más raro que te ha tocado hacer en tus misiones?_

—Oh…uh… ¿besar a Natasha?

—¿Qué?— inquiere Tony sorprendido, y no es el único.

—No hagan dramas— dice ella—. Fue una estrategia de ocultamiento.

—Sí, fue una estrategia. Pero fue raro— asiente Steve.

Bruce parpadea.

—¿A eso te referías cuando me dijiste que la habías visto coquetear MUY de cerca?— le pregunta al rubio.

—Ajá— asiente Steve de nuevo y luego sonríe con disculpa al científico.

—Y luego te quejas de que te emparejen con todos, Roja— niega Tony con la cabeza—. Para mí: _¿Qué harías si un día te vuelves tonto? Es decir, que se te olvidé cómo ser un genio…_ Eso es técnicamente imposible, Lilith. A menos que sufriera un terrible accidente que dañara mis neuronas y corteza cerebral, no puedo simplemente amanecer un día siendo un tonto. Pero si sucediera, quiero una docena de enfermeras a mi servicio veinticuatro por siete— sonríe el millonario.

Todos ruedan los ojos.

—Para Nat: _¿Qué te gusta de USA?_

—Los países occidentales tienen la ventaja de ser libres y democráticos. El haber llegado a Estados Unidos fue en realidad una casualidad— contesta la pelirroja mirando a Clint y a Laura—. Pero agradezco la libertad en general que tengo aquí.

—Bien, para Clint: _¿Qué tan traviesos son tus hijos?_

—Mucho— sonríe el arquero. Su mujer sonríe a su lado—. Pero me preocuparía que no lo fueran. Son niños, y son traviesos por naturaleza. Eso sí, Laura y yo nos encargamos de darles una buena educación, por lo que sus travesuras no afectan a nadie.

—Para Wanda: _¿Algo que te guste hacer?_

—Leer— responde la chica—. Practicar mis poderes para controlarlos más, y probar la comida de Vis.

—Para Scott: _¿Qué harías si Cassie te dice que sale con un chico?_

—Ya habíamos quedado que la encerraré en una torre— responde Scott solemnemente.

—Otra que va para monja— musita Tony—. _Para el Sr. Mapache (te diré así ahora :-m)…_

—Tony, no te rías, por favor— casi suplica Steve ante la mueca sonriente del millonario.

—Para el Sr. Mapache— repite Tony mirando a Bucky divertido— _¿Algo gracioso que te haya pasado en este último mes?_

—Mmhhh…— piensa Bucky al parecer sin molestarse por el apodo.

—¡Cuando se te encogieron los calzones hace dos semanas!— se ríe Sam señalándolo. Todo el equipo Cap se ríe.

—¡Todavía no sé usar bien esa cosa llamada lavadora! No sabía que no podía usar agua caliente— se defiende Bucky cruzándose de brazos pero con una sonrisa.

—¿Por eso caminabas como pingüino?— se carcajea Scott.

—Sí, sí, muy gracioso— rueda los ojos Tony—. Pregunta para Brucie Bear: _¿Leer o experimentar?_

—Leer y experimentar— responde Bruce sin duda.

—¿Quieres experimentar conmigo otra vez, Brucie?— inquiere Tony alzando las cejas juguetonamente.

—¿Estás siendo sucio o serio, Tony?

—Tú sabes la respuesta a eso. No me culpes, lo pone Lilith en su carta. Muy bien, para Vision: _Si te dieran la oportunidad de ser un humano real… ¿Aceptarías?…_ Te nombraría Pinocho, Vis.

—Um… Bueno, me gusta ser un androide porque sin duda puedo pensar y hacer cosas que los humanos no pueden. Sin embargo, las cosas que los humanos pueden hacer y pensar me llaman mucho la atención. Como apreciar una buena pieza de música o arte hasta conmoverte, apreciar en todo su esplendor la brisa en tu rostro, o sentir plenamente la suavidad de una piel ajena en las terminales nerviosas de tus dedos, la emoción en unos labios, el sentimiento de ser capaz de engendrar un hijo con la persona que amas… Sí, aceptaría ser un ser humano real.

Todos miran un poco enfrentados al androide. Tony pasa saliva y levanta la carta.

—Bien, para Rhodey: _¿qué haces cuando te dan vacaciones? Tanto del trabajo como del cuidar de Tony xD._

—Generalmente huyo a algún destino turístico— responde Rhodey todavía parpadeando ante la respuesta de Vision—. Y el trabajo de cuidar de Tony… bueno, no tengo muchas vacaciones con eso.

—¡Hey!… Para Sam: _¿Qué pensaste cuando te dieron tus alas?_

—Fue emocionante ser uno de los elegidos para probar el proyecto Falcon— sonríe Sam—. Y luego fue mejor al tener las mejoradas al estar con Los Vengadores.

—Para Thor: _¿En serio sólo con jabón y agua tu cabello se mantiene así?_

—Así es, Lady Lilith— asiente el rubio solemnemente.

—Loki: _¿Has comido algo de nuestro mundo? Si es así, ¿qué te gusta?_

—Hasta ahora me han obligado a comer esos muffins, galletas y swa…cosa. No están mal.

—También le gusta la maravillosa creación midgardiana llamada palomitas de maíz, que es lo que comemos cuando vemos películas de Disney— interviene Thor.

Loki sólo rueda los ojos, sabiendo que Thor intervendrá en sus respuestas por toda la eternidad.

—Pepper: _¿Ser CEO es complicado?_

—Mucho— asiente la pelirroja pecosa a la cámara—. Es ser cabeza no sólo de una empresa, sino de las filiales y todos los negocios con los que se tienen contratos. Encabezar juntas, viajar a todos lados, tomar decisiones y que éstas sean las adecuadas para mantener a dicha empresa a flote. Es extenuante, pero también es muy satisfactorio al final del día.

—Para Fury— sonríe Tony todavía mirando a Pepper. Fury se posa frente a la cámara—. _Señor, ¿se le dificulta ver con un solo ojo?_

—Tengo que rotar para ver todo el conjunto de las cosas. Pero me he acostumbrado— responde el hombre y sale de cámara.

—Para Peter: _Si Tony te heredara toda su fortuna y al empresa, ¿qué es lo primero que harías?_

—Uh… Creo que dejar todo en manos de la señorita Potts como hasta ahora. Por lo que sé es muy eficiente y ayuda a muchas fundaciones. Eso es loable para mí… Y tal vez me compraría un auto para poder llevar a tía May al trabajo— añade travieso.

—¿No le vas a regalar un auto a tu bebé, Stark?— pregunta Clint.

—No. Puede balancearse con sus telarañas— responde el millonario.

—Pero no puedo llevar a tía May al trabajo con mis telarañas— intenta Peter.

—Eso no es problema, chico. Yo puedo llevarla en MI auto… ¡Pregunta para Deadpool!— se apresura Tony antes de que el chico se indigne.

—Aún no, Stark— se oye Fury. Tony se encoge de hombros.

—Fue la última. Posdata de Lilith: _Os amo a todos, lamento los malos momentos que ocasionó mi anterior carta. Tony, a ti te amo más, hasta tengo una camisa de Iron Man òwó…_ ¡Que buen gusto, chica! Y finalmente: _Team Avengers y, lo lamento, mi alma fujoshi me lo exige: IloveStony. Deberían hacer algo parecido a Friends…_ Nah! Friends está muy sobrevalorada. ¡Pero gracias por tu carta, Lilith!… ¿Ya podemos comer, Fury?

—Una carta más, Stark— responde el espía.

—Apresúrate, Mallas.

—Carta de Vall— dice Steve sonriente—. Y… quiere que tú la leas, Tony— agrega entregándosela a Pepper para que la pase a Tony.

—¡Hola, Vall! Su primera pregunta es para Darcy…

—¡Holaaaaaaaaa!

Darcy Lewis aparece muy alegre en el set y pretende tomar asiento junto a Loki, éste se mueve rápidamente juntándose mucho a Thor para no dejarle espacio a la chica. Pero ella no se amilana y se hace un huequito entre los dos. Loki, por supuesto, la fulmina con la mirada y Thor la abraza alegremente.

—Hola, chica loca— saluda Tony y vuelve a la carta—. Vall te dice: _Me caes tan bien, eres muy divertida, siento que representas a todas las fans locas de Los Vengadores, y te envidio por poder estar sentada entre ellos._

—¡Oh, muchas gracias!— exclama Darcy haciéndole ojitos a todos los varones— Soy una gran fangirl, como ustedes— guiña el ojo.

—Sí… las preguntas: _¿Cuál es tu pareja yaoi favorita? ¿Quién crees que es el más uke? ¿Tu trío favorito? ¿Cómo hubieras resuelto tú el problema de los Tratados?_

—Muy bien— comienza la chica acomodando sus gafas y contando con sus dedos—. Mi pareja yaoi favorita es el… ¡Thorki! Y es que oigan, tanta tensión entre hermanos dónde uno dice que odia al otro pero en el fondo se muere por él, y el otro intentando demostrar todo su amorts y luchando para lograrlo… ¡Uff! Son los mejores— exclama emocionada sin importarle que Loki intenta alejarse de ella pero no puede porque ella lo sujeta no tan discretamente del brazo—. Y el lemon Thorki…

—¡Mortal, estás babeando mi capa!— le grita Loki en su intento de alejarse.

—Oh, lo siento…

—Espera, chica loca, ¿qué es lemon?

—He escuchado que el Dr. Banner es un experto, tal vez podría explicárselo él, señor Stark— responde la chica alegre.

—¿Brucie?

—Sexo— se encoge de hombros Bruce—. Los fics en los que el sexo es explícito.

—¿Cómo el que leímos anoche de tú ganando la apuesta para acostarte con…?

—Sí, Tony— interrumpe el científico incómodo—. Exactamente eso.

—Y bueno— continúa Darcy—, también creo que Steve se ve muy uke, pero será mi marido y no quiero que sea un uke conmigo, así que tendré que elegir a Loki y a Tony Stark como los más ukes. Definitivamente ganan en el fandom como los más ukes del mundo mundial.

—Bueno, al menos alguien no me ve como un uke— murmura Steve entre divertido y aterrado.

—Mi trio favorito… ¡Uy! Clint, Natasha y Bruce es un clásico— los tres mencionados se miran asustados, Laura se ríe divertida—. ¿Y qué tal el de Tony, Steve y Bucky! Pero el StarkSpangledBanner es el mejor— asegura la chica.

—¿Cómo el Himno Nacional?(4)— inquiere Steve.

—Sip— asiente la chica—. Sark— señala a Tony— Spangled— señala a Steve— Banner— señala a Bruce.

—¿¡Tony y Bruce conmigo?!— hiperventila el soldado.

—¡Ah, no!— se queja Tony— Eso es un insulto.

—¿De cuando acá tan patriótico, Tony?— pregunta Pepper.

—¿Patriótico? ¡No! No quiero decir que sea un insulto al país. Es un insulto a mi gusto y al de Brucie.

—Falta que respondas cómo hubieras resuelto los Tratados, Darcy— le recuerda Thor a la chica.

—¡Ah, sí! Bueno, pues le metería los mentados Tratados a Ross por el trasero, luego escucharía las razones de todo el mundo y convendría en luchar todos por un bien común. NO le ocultaría información valiosa a mis compañeros— mira a Steve—, e intentaría hacerle entender a ciertas personas— mira a Tony— que hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos y fueran más comprensivas. Luego haría una sesión de besos y abrazos, y finalmente una bonita orgía.

—¿Puedo ya seguir con la carta? ¿O la representante de todas las fans locas tiene algo más que decir?— inquiere Tony un poco asustado con esa última parte.

—Adelante, señor Stark. Pero ya saben que me quedo— sonríe la chica.

—Bien. Vall pregunta a Thor: _Dicen los rumores nórdicos (?) que cosiste la boca de Loki como castigo, ¿es verdad? ¿Y piensas por ti mismo o todo lo que analizas es en base a los dice tu— incluir sarcasmo— "Gran Padre"?_

—En realidad ese fue Sindri(*), un enano al que Loki había enredado con sus mentiras y engaños. Le cosió la boca para que no siguiera estafando a la gente, pero Loki pronto se deshizo de los hilos— explica Thor con seriedad—. Nací con un cerebro, Lady Vall, y créeme cuando digo que sé utilizarlo.

—¿En serio?— sonríe Loki socarronamente.

— _Pregunta para "el gran-oh-sexy-dios-Loki"…_ ¿En serio?— repite Tony las palabras de dicho dios con sarcasmo— _Cuando Thor te liberó para ir a batallar contra los elfos oscuros, ¿por qué elegiste transformarte en Steve y no en otro Vengador?_

Todos lo miran curiosos.

—¡Porque es el más lindo! ¿A qué sí?— le dice Darcy a su lado.

—¡Claro que no!— refuta el pelinegro— Fue sólo una broma y el soldado fue el primero que me vino a la mente, es todo.

—¿Y por qué?— insiste Darcy.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, mortal. ¡Y aléjate de mí!

—Nop— sonríe la chica y se acerca más.

—Siguen las preguntas para ti, Cuernitos: _¿Qué piensas del Stoki? (LokixSteve, pregunto de nuevo porque quiero saber tu opinión._

—Pienso que es repugnante. ¿No ha quedado claro que jamás estaría con un mortal?

—Obvio, porque Steve no tiene crines, cola, cuatro patas ni relincha— se ríe Clint.

Loki refunfuña.

— _¿El líder de los Chitauri sabe dónde estás? Digo, eso de que no habrá luna donde te escondas, bla,bla, era pura palabrería al parecer._

—Así es, mortal Vall. Palabrería— responde Loki pero mira al suelo.

— _Y Loki, ¿alguna vez has estado con una humana? No puedes criticar algo si nunca lo has probado. ¿O es acaso que te da miedo descubrir mis habilidades ;)?_

Loki también alza una ceja.

—El temor no está mis defectos, mortal. Pero como has escuchado, no tenemos permitido ir a sus hogares. Pero no necesito estar con una humana para saber que son inferiores. Soy un dios.

—Y disco rayado también— dice Tony—. Pregunta para Mallas: _¿Se nota que me encanta avergonzarte? Es que es taaaan divertido—_ y se ríe.

—Bueno, debería agradecer que se rían a mis costillas— musita el soldado pero no con enojo.

— _¿Por qué Sharon? Digo, has conocido mujeres mejores y es tan… eh… común (?), no sé, me cae mal :P_

—Sigo sin entender por qué juzgan a alguien sin conocerle, Vall— responde Steve—. Sharon es una mujer estupenda, y debo decirlo, muy hermosa.

—Seguimos: _¡Oh vamos Steveeeee! Todos quieren verte cantando y bailando Star Spangled Man With a Plan. ¿De verdad no lo harías? ¿Ni siquiera por una fan que sufre porque su gatito que era su único amigo de toda la vida murió y ahora se siente sola, triste y abandonada? T.T…_ — Tony se interrumpe y lee lo siguiente con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Para qué sacas tu starkphone, Tony?— inquiere Rhodey.

—Para que quede en la posteridad que Capipaleta va a deleitarnos con su único éxito musical.

—¿Qué…?— suspira Steve— Vall, lamento mucho lo de tu gatito, en serio pero…

—Se siente sola, triste y abandonada, Mallas. Hazla feliz— le exige el millonario.

—Yo… Fury, ¿no quedamos en que no se puede cantar durante el programa?— aboga el rubio por su última carta.

—La primera estrofa, Rogers. Al parecer a Producción sí le conmueve la muerte de un gatito.

—¡Pero yo ni siquiera la cantaba! ¡Eran las coristas en ese horrible espectáculo!

—Vamos, Steve, demuestra que eres un gran hombre estrellado con un plan— le pide Darcy olvidándose por un momento de Loki, que está entre aliviado y celoso.

—Oh, está bien— se resigna el rubio. El rubor sube desde su cuello hasta la raíz del pelo y se pone derecho en el asiento y carraspea.

 _~Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way?_

 _Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day?_

 _Who will campaign door-to-door for America,_

 _Carry the flag shore to shore for America,_

 _From Hoboken to Spokane,_

 _The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!~_

El pobre rubio termina más colorado que un tomate maduro y se avergüenza más cuando todos le aplauden, sobre todo Tony que además se está riendo sin soltar su starkphone.

—Vale, vale, después de tal demostración de talento, continuemos con la carta de Vall: _A ver, Steve, lamento avergonzarte tanto, pero dado lo mal que te tratan las fans, siento que es una manera de aliviarte, ¿sabes? me da pena la situación, eso de poner a Tony como damisela y a ti como un ser malvado. Es terrible lo que te dicen sólo porque UNA vez en tu vida decidiste dejar al Capitán América de lado y actuar como Steve Rogers; me da pena y rabia cómo te tratan; todos aquí o la mayoría han cometido errores pero nadie dice nada. ¡Ahh! Pero claro, tú eres el Capitán América y debes ser perfecto, ¿no? Creo que mucha gente se olvida de que eres un humano con defectos igual que otros. En fin, te amo como amo a Tony y ojo, no estoy diciendo que acepte todas tus acciones, siendo que podría haber sido distinto pero comprendo y no te juzgo._

El semblante de Steve ha cambiado y el rubor ha desparecido casi por completo.

—Bueno, Vall, esas palabras me animan mucho. Gracias— es capaz de musitar—. Y está bien, creo que por tal recompensa puedo soportar cantar esa horrible canción— añade con una sincera sonrisa.

—Para mí— dice Tony guardando por fin su starkphone—. _¿Te das cuenta de que eres una diva total? xD…_ ¿Muuah?— inquiere fingiendo inocencia, enseguida guiña un ojo— _Dado tu conocimiento, ¿has ocupado arneses con prótesis?…_

Pepper finge tener un ataque de tos y todos los demás se ríen ante la mueca del millonario.

—He escuchado que el tamaño de un edificio es inversamente proporcional a… ¿Cuántos metros mide tu torre, Stark?— inquiere Scott muy divertido.

—¡Cierra la boca, Lang! Vall, el saber qué son los arneses con prótesis es cultura general. No es porque lo haya ocupado… o al menos ahora no lo recuerdo. ¡Otra pregunta para mí! _¿Cuándo hackeaste los archivos de SHIELD no encontraste nada relacionado con la infiltración de HYDRA?_ …Vall, si hubiera encontrado algo sobre la infiltración de HYDRA, ciertos acontecimientos con varios Helicarries no hubieran sucedido. Hackeé la información del tesseracto, y el por qué Fury lo quería en realidad; me pareció extraño que Fury no me llamara a mí si estaban "trabajando" con energía limpia— sonríe satisfecho y vuelve a la carta, pero no lee lo siguiente aunque su sonrisa se vuelve enorme—. Querida Vall, mi segundo nombre es Creador de Imposibles… ¡Libre soy!— guiña un ojo.

Loki le mira extrañado.

—Para Legolas: _¿Qué consecuencias tuvo tu expansión de mente? Digo, al Dr. Selvig lo hizo más inteligente, ¿qué te pasó a ti?_

Clint frunce el ceño y Laura le aprieta la mano.

—En realidad, Vall, no es que es que Dr. Selvig se haya vuelto más inteligente. Él vio cosas, cosas que Loki necesitaba que viera para que pudiera construir el portal y traer a los Chitauri. Es un hombre de ciencia, por supuesto que aprovechó todo eso para su propio conocimiento; y sin embargo lo tacharon de loco por algún tiempo. Mi mente fue ultrajada, pero de ninguna manera expandida. Ese loco de allí— señala a Loki—, me necesitaba para hacer lo que mejor sé hacer: conseguir el material para la construcción del portal con mis habilidades. Y no fue agradable, te lo aseguro— concluye un poco molesto.

—Para Brucie— sigue Tony para no romper el ambiente alegre—. _Cuando peleaste en New York, ¿lo hiciste sin ropa interior? Porque cuando el viejito te da la ropa sólo te dio pantalones…_ ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué no estuve allí!

—¡Tony!— exclama Bruce— Bueno, Vall… ya era demasiado que el hombre tuviera la amabilidad de darme algo de ropa, no podía exigir ropa interior… ya sabes.

—¿Por qué lo único que quedaba de tu ropa eran los pantalones?— pregunta Tony pensativo— ¿El Grandote es consciente del pudor?

—Tony, hay más preguntas de Vall, enfócate en eso, ¿quieres?— le responde Bruce.

—Vale, vale. Para Wanda: _¿Por qué sigues odiando a Tony? ¿No crees que es un poco hipócrita? ¿Al fin de cuentas fue tu culpa el que casi destruyeron una ciudad entera y la muerte de muchas personas (suena feo, pero no sé cómo preguntarlo sin que suene feo, perdón)._

—Ya he dicho que intento desenfocar a Stark de mi odio— responde la chica—. Ya he dicho que sé que fui culpable. ¿No crees que me duele que mi hermano no esté aquí? ¿Crees que no me siento culpable por ello?— suspira— No entiendo tampoco porque me hablas de hipocresía, Vall. Y precisamente hacía Stark. No cuando él no puede perdonar el asesinato de sus padres, aunque no fue directamente Bucky. Yo intento sacar de mi cabeza que fueron sus armas las que mataron a los míos. Acepto tu disculpa, espero aceptes la mía por mi respuesta, pero no sé cómo responder a estas cosas sin que suene de ese modo.

Tony traga en seco y vuelve enseguida a la carta. Wanda le ha dado, sin quererlo, un golpe bajo.

—Muy bien, pregunta para Fury: _¿Alguna vez le dijiste a Los Vengadores que las tarjetas del Capitán no estaban en el bolsillo de Coulson sino en su locker?_

—Sí— aparece Fury frente a la cámara—. Cuando fue inevitable, gracias a ustedes, decirles que Phil estaba vivo, tuve que explicarles mi estratagema con las tarjetas.

—¡Y me llaman manipulador a mí!— exclama Tony cuando Fury sale de cámara.

—¡Yo todavía espero mis reposiciones, señor!— exclama Phil también, cruzándose de brazos. Luego mira a Steve— ¿Esas sí las vas a firmas, verdad Capitán?

—Claro, Phil— sonríe Steve.

—Natasha: _¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Clint cuando fueron a despedir a Thor luego de la batalla de New York?_

La espía sonríe enigmáticamente y Clint se ríe entre dientes.

—Algo sobre el "valor" de cierto dios— responde ella anacrónicamente—. Lo siento, es un chiste local.

—Para Sam— suspira Tony—. _Cuando viste a Rhodey cayendo, ¿recordaste lo que le pasó a tu amigo?_

Sam parpadea y abre la boca, mira a Rhodey.

—Tal vez— es su incómoda respuesta.

—¿Venimos con todo, eh, Vall? Bueno, pregunta para todos: _¿Se dan cuenta de que los unió un dios y los separó un hombre? Como proclama un sacerdote en un matrimonio xD._

—Es una muy buena analogía— asiente Phil frunciendo el ceño. Darcy asiente enfáticamente.

—Sí, claro. Seguimos: _Si fueran una familia "común", ¿quién creen que sería el papá, la mamá, el tío consentidor, la tía, el abuelo gruñón pero que en el fondo los ama, la abuela consentidora, el hermano mayor, el de en medio y el menor, etc?…_ Rogers sería el papá chapado a la antigua… muuuy chapado a la antigua.

—Nat es la mamá. Siempre no está regañando por todo— sigue el juego Sam.

—¡Yo sería el tío consentidor!— exclama Clint alegremente.

—El abuelo gruñón… ¿Fury?— aporta Steve divertido.

—La abuela consentidora sería Maria— interviene Phil.

—Tony y Bruce son los hermanitos entonces— dice Natasha—. Pepper la tía, Peter el bebé, y todos los demás primos locos, incluyendo a Loki, como ese tío molesto al que todos odian pero tienen que soportar— concluye alzando una ceja hacía el pelinegro que sólo gruñe indiferente.

—Última pregunta de Vall: _¿Por qué les gusta usar ropa tan ajustada para pelear? (A excepción de Tony y Rhodey, obviamente)…_ si quieren cambio mi armadura por una mallas, seguramente se me verían mejor… ¡Está bien, está bien! _O sea, Cap, mallas o no, ese pantalón no deja nada a la imaginación y no es que me queje, se te marcan tus hermosas nalgas ;)_ —. Steve musita un "¿En serio?" mientras sus mejillas se colorean otra vez—. _Y Rey T'Challa, ¿no había un traje menos gay? Es que es Gatúbela en hombre, le faltó el látigo para recrear una fantasía homosexual, ya sabe, del tipo: "Has sido un chico malo hoy, te voy a castigar. ¡Grrrr!"…_ — y Tony, por supuesto, se larga a reír— ¡Gatúbelo!— exclama entre risas.

—El traje de Pantera Negra ha sido utilizado por generaciones en mi familia, señorita Vall— responde T'Challa hablando fuerte para que las risas de Tony no le impidan hacerlo—. Necesita ser ajustado por una cuestión de aerodinámica. Me proporciona agilidad, velocidad y fuerza.

—De hecho esa es la razón por la que los trajes deben ser ajustados— interviene Melinda May mirándose las uñas. Phil asiente a su lado.

—Ok— deja Tony de reír, todavía murmurando "Gatúbelo"—. _Pues eso, besotes para todos excepto al dios Loki, a él le envío una nalgada ;)._ ¡Gracias, Vall!

—¿Puedo dársela en tu nombre, Vall?— pregunta Darcy ilusionada y ya prepara su mano mientras Loki abre los ojos como platos.

—¡Vamos a corte comercial!— grita Fury y todos se levantan en tropel para ir a la mesa.

—¡Exigo que alejen a esta mortal de mí!— exclama Loki lo dejan solo con Darcy sin importarles nada más que la comida— ¡Thor! ¡Ven y calma a tu amiga! ¡No me toques allí!

—¡Uju!— se escucha la exclamación de Darcy antes de que todo vaya a negro.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

* Amadeus Cho es hijo de Helen Cho en los cómics. Súper inteligente, y además es el nuevo Hulk. En la serie animada "Ultimate Spiderman" forma parte de la Red de Guerreros como Iron Spider.

**Creo que Loki también fue de alguna manera manipulado por Thanos por medio de la gema en el teseracto. Aunque para mí no justifica del todo su mal comportamiento.

(1) Maracucha significa originario de Maracaibo, y suelen ser conocidos por un lenguaje particularmente grosero. Corríjanme si me equivoco, please.

(2). Tony UCM nació el 29 de mayo de 1969, por lo que está muy próximo a cumplir los 48.

(3) Quiero aclarar que vi las primeras dos temporadas de Agentes de SHIELD, pero no he tenido oportunidad de ver las demás. Así que me disculpo si hay errores con estos personajes :P

(4) El himno nacional de los Estados Unidos se llama Star Spangled Banner (Bandera de Estrellas Fulgurantes o algo así).

(*) Sindri fue el enano que le cosió la boca a Loki según las leyendas de la mitología Nórdica. Es gracioso, porque todo comenzó cuando Loki deja calva a Sif xD.

 **Respuestas de Producción:**

 **Cassie Laufeyson:** ¡Hola, guapura! Muchas gracias por la espera y gracias por tus lindas palabras. Pues ya ves, a grandes males, grandes remedios con eso de las personitas que nomás vienen a sacar frustraciones de las que yo no tengo la culpa xD. Soy Mexicana. ¡Un beso grande de vuelta hasta Argentina!

 **Isaac Lokinson:** ¡Un besote de vuelta para ti, cariño! Gracias. Y sip, el fic se acaba con estos capítulos porque ya llegó el momento en que no hay nada más que contestar respecto a la dichosa guerra civil, y para no volvernos repetitivos, pues mejor que ya se acabe. ¡Besotes!

 **Epicmarvel:** ¡Gracias a ti por dejar tus preguntas! ¿Sabes? Iba a incluir a los Guardianes de la Galaxia, pero pues nadie preguntó antes para ellos. Y ahora pues ya se va a acabar el fic y creo que ya no habrá oportunidad =( ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!

 **lavida134:** ¡Hola, corazón! Jajajaja, ya les tocará comer como se debe a los pobrecitos xD Supongo que Deadpool tendrá una aparición especial. ¡Un beso grandote para ti!

 **Rwana:** ¡Mi niña hermosa! Gracias por tus siempre lindas palabras, debo decir que amé tu carta. Y sí, si fuera a mi Brucie a quien insultan, ya habría gente mordida jajajaja. ¡Te adoro!

 **Anna:** ¡Gracias a ti por leerlo y por enviar tus preguntas! Confieso que algunas palabras si soy extrañas para mí, y otras (por si notaste que me tomé la libertad de cambiar algunas), son bastante ofensivas en México, y la verdad me sientan mal, por eso no las puse. Pero creo que quedó claro lo que quisiste decir. Te envío un abrazo y muchas gracias de nuevo!

 **MarQueZaN1:** ¡Hola, guapetona! Pues sí, algunas personas no tiene tacto y pues yo soy medio mojigata y cero tolerancia para algunas cosas. Y así es, ambos tienen errores pero hay manera de decirlo, supongo. Mugre película que nos dejó con el corazón partido u.u ¡Un besazo para ti!

 **Vall:** ¡Hola, chica! Gracias por el dato de uno de los comentarios. Jajaja Tú descargate sin problemas xD. Y sip, sólo el final que ya también para mí es medio frustrante, aunque sigue siendo divertido xD. El blog es LatexoHPo (punto) blogspot (punto) com. y Se llama "Del Fandom y Otras Perversiones", aunque lo he abandonado un poco. Y sip, tengo cuenta en Amor Yaoi con el mismo nombre, supongo que no muchas personas se ponen como yop jijiji. ¡Y claro que me rió mucho con sus preguntas! Y algunas me dan repelús, y otras me incomodan… En fin, es lo divertido de escribir este tipo de fics, y sobre todo el ponerme en la piel de los personajes. Pero claro que me divierto. ¡Un besazo, mujer!

 **Y bueno, continuamos con el corte comercial hasta el próximo capítulo xD**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Látex.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OOOOO**

La musiquita de _Charlando con…_ se escucha alegremente en el set y todos ya están en sus respectivos lugares (sí, Darcy todavía entre Thor y Loki y éste último con cara de querer asesinar a alguien).

—¡Ah! Eso fue muy bueno— se lame los labios Tony mientras se soba la barriga.

—Sí, esas galletas fueron estupendas— asiente Clint y entonces todos comienzan a charlar sobre las delicias que acaban de probar.

—¡Estamos al aire!— grita Fury.

—Oh, claro— reacciona Steve y toma la siguiente carta de las muchas que todavía están en la mesita de centro—. Muy bien, la siguiente carta es de CHIO y pide que sea leída por Pepper— dice amablemente y le entrega la carta la pelirroja pecosa.

—Ok, CHIO comienza con Tony: _¿Estás seguro de que tendrías una relación con Bruce…?_

—¡Sipi!— exclama Tony todavía sobándose la barriga. Bruce hace una mueca mientras se acomoda las gafas.

—… _Si la respuesta es sí, entonces voy a romper tu burbuja. Tú profesas que le harías cositas a Bruce y vaya a saber qué cosas más. Tú y el mismo Bruce lindo saben que no se le puede subir el ritmo cardíaco porque se convierte en Hulk, o sea que, a menos que quieras quedar sin trasero (ese hermoso trasero del cual tanto alardeas) es imposible que hagan cositas_ — a este punto Pepper ya está sonriendo divertida, Tony ha alzado una ceja y Bruce está negando lentamente con la cabeza, claramente mortificado—. _Digamos que por un milagro fuesen pareja y se pudiera controlar lo de cómo dijiste "convertirte en un monstruo enorme y verde", te aseguro que no pasa y una semana y Hulk, no Bruce, te estaría mostrando de cerca el piso como lo hizo con Loki. A ver si con eso se te quita lo casanova, porque reconozcámoslo, le tiras todo (a todas las presentes les han insinuado algo), y Bruce-lindo no creo que se aguante tu avasalladora coquetería tan natural como el respirar en ti. Es que ni santa Pepper pudo, me encantas chica. Si tienes alguna duda pregúntale a VIERNES, las probabilidades de que mueras o te mande para el hospital con todos los huesos rotos es un ataque de furia (celos) de Hulk es del 99.9999%_

Nadie se atreve a reír abiertamente, ya que Bruce está involucrado, pero a todos se les ve las ganas de hacerlo.

—Muy bien— comienza Tony con autosuficiencia—. Debo decirte, CHIO, que el máximo de pulsaciones en el ritmo cardíaco durante un orgasmo es de ciento ochenta por minuto. Hulk viene cuando se sobrepasan los doscientos, y claro, existe la posibilidad de que, con mis maravillosas artes en la cama, eso pueda suceder… ¡Ah!— agrega alzando un dedo en una postura de genio científico loco—, pero no olvidemos que, según los estudios que hemos realizado durante los últimos años, Brucie y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la salida de Hulk es más bien una cuestión emocional… Dudo mucho que Brucie se sienta en peligro, entristezca o se enoje en una situación íntima conmigo— guiña un ojo—. Además…— parece pensar en algo de pronto—… ¡Espera un momento, CHIO! ¿Dijiste que sería MI hermoso trasero el que sufriría las consecuencias? ¡Yo sería el de arriba!—. Bruce se palmea la cara frustrado—. Y finalmente, acepto que mis ojos viajan por muchos lugares, pero la misma Pepper puede decirte que jamás le fui infiel… ¿Eres celoso, Brucie?— pregunta de repente mirando a su amigo que ya no sabe ni dónde meterse.

—No…— musita el científico, y luego abre los ojos como platos— ¡Pero eso no va a suceder, Tony! Y no me mires así, no vamos a hacer comprobaciones en pro de la ciencia.

—Pero Brucie… ¡Es por la ciencia!

—No— reitera Bruce cruzándose de brazos. Tony hace un puchero molesto.

—Ejem… ¿Ya puedo continuar?— les pregunta Pepper—. Vale: _Por otro lado, no me refería a Rogers como un trofeo, tal vez lo describí de esa manera pero no fue intencional. Señor Stark, Rogers en inalcanzable para la mayoría de mortales del planeta, entienda eso, se pueden contar con la mano los que pudieran tener un chance con él, y puedo asegurar que de esos UNO se desmaya a la primera (yo me desmayaría de la impresión). Y antes de que se me olvide, Tony, deberías tener prohibido guiñar el ojo, puedes producir combustión espontánea en cualquiera, ¿es por eso que casi siempre usas lentes? Eres terriblemente sexy._

—Oh…— musita el millonario y guiña el ojo descaradamente a la cámara.

—¿Alguno sufrió de combustión espontánea?— pregunta Pepper divertida, mirándolos a todos.

—¡Estoy ardiendo!— exclama Darcy desinflándose en el sofá. Loki la mira como si estuviera loca, que lo está la pobrecita.

—Bueno, CHIO, si Rogers es tan valioso como describes, que uno de los que puedes contar con una mano y que tienen un chance con él se lo quede. Y bueno, los lentes son parte de mi look, pero ahora creo que tienes razón, no puedo andar provocando combustiones espontáneas por todos lados, así que los usaré más seguido.

Pepper rueda los ojos y suspira.

—Para Bruce: _Me pareces lindo y no te deseo ningún mal, por lo cual Tony es una malísima elección para tu salud mental, ¿no crees?_

—Definitivamente— asiente Bruce enseguida.

—¡Brucie!

— _Y quisiera saber_ — se apresura Pepper antes de que Tony vuelva a coquetear con Bruce—, _si eres consciente de algo mientras eres Hulk, y por favor no animes más de la cuenta a Tony, ya de por sí es hiperactivo._

—Ese es el problema con Tony, CHIO— responde Bruce mirando de reojo a Tony que le está haciendo ojitos—. No es necesario animarlo de ningún modo. En fin, a veces tengo recuerdos difusos de lo que Hulk hace. De hecho es algo que ha incrementado a lo largo del tiempo, y si la transformación es controlada, es decir, que yo elija transformarme, esos recuerdos son más nítidos.

—Muy bien, para Steve— continúa Pepper—. _Ya que dices que no tienes una afición con las Carter, bien, ¿qué pensarías de una relación con Natasha? Mira que serían una lindísima pareja, ella con esas curvas, sedosa piel, su fidelidad y lo primordial, tiene mucho carácter, no como Tony que es mucho trabajo de niñera y psiquiatra fijo. ¿Al menos le propondrías una cita?_

—¡Hey!— se queja Tony.

—Bueno— carraspea el soldado—, ya habíamos dicho que como pareja Nat y yo tal vez no funcionaremos. Sin embargo, si no es molestia para Bruce, claro que le propondría una cita… como amigos.

Natasha le sonríe y Bruce asiente con la cabeza.

—Para Natasha: _Tú sabes linda, tú sola, él solo, ya llevan tiempo conociéndose, no sé, algo lindo puede salir de todo eso. Y no me digas que te es indiferente, porque con esos comentarios de tu parte para él y viceversa… Eso sí, te aseguro que te será fiel y no te decepcionará física ni emocionalmente. Y eso me recuerda, ¿qué se siente besarlo? Tú lo hiciste, please ¿dime qué se siente?_

—Como ya dijo Steve, como amigos somos estupendos, CHIO— responde la espía con una suave sonrisa a la cámara—. Y claro que tenemos algo lindo que ha surgido: una entrañable amistad. Mis comentarios hacía él son porque soy honesta, es irrealmente guapo. Sé que sería un hombre fiel y entregado en todos los sentidos, por eso quería encontrarle una pareja, para que una buena mujer merecedora de esas cualidades lo tenga en su vida, y espero que la mujer que él elija sea la mejor para él. Debo decirlo, besarlo no significó realmente algo importante, estábamos en peligro, y fue una táctica… Y no sabe besar— añade riendo.

—Pregúntale a Sharon— se defiende Steve sonriendo.

—O a Barnes, él debe tener mucha experiencia besando al Anciano— interviene Tony con una sonrisa malvada.

—Para Bucky— dice Pepper mirando de mal modo a Tony—. _Me alegro que te hayan gustado las galletas, te acabo de dejar con Producción una cajita con bolitas de chocolate, espero que sean de tu agrado, y quisiera saber si darías clases de defensa persona, porque estoy bastante interesada, tengo un par de sanguijuelas que quisiera poner a raya._

Bucky sonríe con todos los dientes cuando le estregada su cajita con bolitas de chocolate.

—¡Fury! ¿No que sólo en los comerciales podíamos comer?— exclama Tony con el ceño fruncido.

—Esas son golosinas, no comida— es la respuesta fastidiada.

—De nuevo gracias, CHIO— dice Bucky y no abre su cajita de chocolates, se las guarda en la chaqueta—. Y claro, si necesitas algunos trucos, podemos hacer algo al respecto.

—Muy bien, CHIO nos dice a todos: _Gracias por seguir todos juntos. ¡LOS AMO A TODOS! aunque Loki… pues, en verdad me agradas, lo único que no me cuadra es lo lunático que eres, aunque no te sientas mal, Thor no será ni la mitad de bueno que eres tú con tu magia. CHAO._ Muchas gracias, CHIO— sonríe Pepper.

—Por supuesto que nunca seré bueno en la magia. Yo no soy capaz de realizarla— comenta Thor sin inmutarse.

Loki gruñé a su lado e intenta separarse un poco más de Thor, aunque se lo piensa al ver a Darcy del otro lado.

—Gracias por tu carta, CHIO. Muy bien— sonríe Steve tomando otra carta—. Esta es de PadsGZ12 y dice: _¡Hola! Aquí están más preguntas que dejo porque… Yo qué sé por qué sigo viniendo acá, pero sinceramente me encanta._

—Pues sigues viniendo porque te encanta, Pads— comenta Tony con una sonrisita.

— _Uff… La mala leche de algunas personas, ¿cuál es la intención con mandar insultos? Sinceramente, dan mala imagen al fandom (que estemos locos es diferente a ser malos), pero vayamos a las preguntas_ —. Steve sonríe y asiente de acuerdo a las palabras de Pads—. Para mí: _Repito, ¿cómo la gente es capaz de odiarte? Juro que tiene una cara de perrito apaleado que te hace morir en culpa_ — frunce el ceño y mira a su alrededor, todo el

mundo (excepto Tony por supuesto) asiente—. Ejem… _De cualquier manera, ¿te sigues viendo como si fueras un verdadero anciano? *ríe* Tienes cuerpo de modelo y te pones camisas formales… Eso debería ser pecado. Posdata: Te amo… :3_

—¡Ah! También sabes hacer ya esa carita— exclama Clint señalando a Steve.

—He practicado frente al espejo— asiente el soldado y enseguida mira a la cámara—. Bueno, Pads, no es que me vea a mí mismo con un verdadero anciano. Sé que no me veo así y realmente no soy un anciano, pasé siete décadas congelado y esos no cuentan. Es sólo que mi educación es diferente a la de hoy, y tal vez eso me hace… anticuado ante los demás. Tal vez por eso también me pongo camisas formales, además son cómodas. Y gracias por amarme— sonríe sinceramente y vuelve a la carta—. Para Loki: _Ignoranda la amenaza a mi integridad física, ¿te das cuenta del ejército de fans que tienes? De esa manera puedes conquistar la Tierra sin mover un dedo, ya que ellos se rendirían voluntariamente ante ti. No sé si sentir pena por mi especie o hacer lo mismo xD (Es imposible odiarte también, ¿lo sabes?)_

—¡Y dale!— murmura Tony rodando los ojos— Exigo que me expliquen qué le ven al cuernudo.

Loki por su parte sonríe de nuevo a la cámara.

—Ante tanta insistencia comienzo a pensar que es una buena idea— comenta un poco pensativo, mientras Darcy asiente enfáticamente a su lado.

—¡Yo podría ser tu mano derecha!— exclama acercándose más al dios pelinegro, que no se da cuenta por estar calculando un plan en su mente—. Soy buena en estrategias.

—Darcy, será mejor que no le alientes en tales planes— refuta Thor negando con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que siga con la carta de Pads— musita Steve con el ceño fruncido—. _Para Buck: ¿Alguna vez le negaste algo al Steve Pre-suero? Digo, si ya tiene una mirada de cachorro en ese cuerpo de fisicoculturista, me aterra imaginar lo que podría hacer siendo del tamaño de un camarón y con su aura de inocencia…_ ¿camarón, Pads?…

—Sip, camarón— ríe Tony descaradamente, Bucky comparte una carcajada con él.

Steve sólo suspira.

— _¿Y cuál fue tu reacción cuando te dijo que quería enlistarse en el ejército?_ … ¡Se rió de mí!

—Así es— asiente Bucky todavía riendo sutilmente—. Me reí no porque pensara que Steve no tenía el coraje para estar en el ejército, sino porque ningún ejército lo reclutaría, no sólo por su tamaño camarón, sino por su largo historial clínico— y entonces la sonrisa desaparece de los labios de Bucky—. Aunque realmente me preocupaba que por alguna razón lograra su objetivo, no quería que fuera reclutado y no volver a saber de él— musita bajando un poco el tono de voz, y antes de que Tony comente algo, la sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en sus labios—. Claro que le negaba muchas cosas a Steve antes del suero, Pads. Todo lo que lo pusiera en peligro, y es que era y sigue siendo muy testarudo.

—¿Ven por qué me gusta el Stucky?— comenta Nat como quién no quiere la cosa, Clint se rié estrepitosamente.

Steve carraspea y baja la mirada a la carta, con la cara colorada.

—Para Nat: _Sólo paso a dejar el comentario ocasional, ya sabes, para decirte lo fantástica que eres ;)_

—Gracias, Pads— asiente la pelirroja con una media sonrisa satisfecha.

— _Para Peter: Has dado una nueva definición a morir de vergüenza, ¡Dioses!, declararse en televisión internacional a Mary Jane; chica suertuda…_

—Oh, no— gime Peter llevándose de nuevo las manos al rostro.

— _Anyway_ — se apresura el soldado para que el chico no muera otra vez de vergüenza—, _de las parejas mencionadas hasta ahora, ¿cuál es tu favorita? ¡Dilo Parker! (Debo dejar de decir que los amo a todos… pero también te amo xD)_

—Oh…— se recupera Peter disminuyendo el rubor y sonriendo adorable a la cámara—. Gracias, Pads. Bueno, es que hay muchas parejas, no he leído mucho de esos fanfictions, pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora aquí, me agrada la pareja del Doc. Banner y la señorita Romanoff, y el Stucky y el Stony me dan curiosidad… Aunque el Scienceboyfriends parece ser un hecho por momentos… Wanda y Vision… Wow… comienzo a entender por qué les gusta poner en pareja a todos con todos— termina rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Incluso la pareja que hacemos tú y yo, chico?— le pregunta Tony descaradamente—. ¿O la que hago yo con tu tía May?

—¡Señor Stark!— refunfuña Peter— Son suposiciones, y por supuesto que no me agrada que piensen que yo tengo un crush con usted, eso es…— le da un escalofrío.

—¡Para ti, Tony!— exclama Steve antes de que el mencionado vuelva al ataque molestando a Peter— _(Me abstuve de apodos porque alguien *ejem, Loki*, se puso sensible y dramático. Tengo que justificarme por no usar tus asombrosos apodos)._

—Que no te intimide, Pads, puedes llamarlo Cuernitos, Rodolfo, Dramaqueen, Sensibilito…

—Ya basta, Stark— gruñe Loki entre dientes.

—… Y a mí por supuesto puedes decirme Papito, Chulo, Genio estúpido, el mejor del mundo…

—Ya basta, Tony— le dicen todos.

— _Ahora me doy cuenta de que tienes casi el doble de mi edad_ — continúa Steve—. _¡¿Por qué la desgracia me persigue?! *llora*¨_

—Pads, la edad no es un problema si alcanzas ya el timbre… Digo, ¿no has escuchado la frase "experiencia y juventud…"

—¡Tony!— le grita Pepper.

—Si mal no recuerdo, Pads es menor de edad. Así que olvídalo, Tony— le recuerda Bruce.

—¿No que no eras celoso, Brucie-Boo?— sonríe de vuelta el millonario. Bruce sólo rueda los ojos.

— _Poniéndonos en asuntos más serios y de suma importancia_ — alza la voz Steve para evitar la replica de Tony—, _¿has pensado en qué harás cuando todas las fans exijan salir contigo? La tercera guerra mundial se aproxima._

—Bueno, siempre puedo darme el tiempo para salir con todas ustedes, Pads… Pero ya que me recordaron que eres menor de edad, creo que una salida a un parque de diversiones sería adecuado. Ahí está la solución— se ilumina Tony de pronto—. Parque para las menores de edad, y cenas románticas para las mayores… lo que surja después…

— _¿Crees que ahora con las cosas más estables puedan reunirse de nuevo Los Vengadores (pregunto también para Steve)…_ Bueno, Pads, tal vez podamos…

—¿Acaso no estamos reunidos aquí todos?— interrumpe Tony— Si Pads se refiere a luchar juntos, ya había dicho que si el mundo está en tal peligro que nos necesite a todos, lucharé, pero no recibiré órdenes del Anciano.

—Sí— musita Steve alzando las cejas en una pequeña mueca de aceptación penosa—. Pads dice que por alguna extraña razón, a ti te quiere un poquis más que al resto.

—No encuentro qué tiene de extraño— se encoge de hombros el genio sonriendo a la cámara.

—Para todos: _Creo recordar que preguntaron sobre mi apodo… Sinceramente, no es más que la forma minimizada de Padfoot: Pads (ya saben… Sirius, animago, perro, etc…)_

—Harry Potter— asiente Tony comprendiendo— ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que competir con Sirius Black por tu amor, Pads?

— _Ahora me han puesto a pensar en lo extraño que es mi apodo, ¡otro dilema existencial a mi vida! ¿Y ya se han leído Harry Potter?…_ Yo sí, Pads. Es una gran obra literaria— sonríe Steve.

La mayoría asiente, menos Bucky y los dioses.

—Te prestaré los libros, Buck— le dice Steve y vuelve a leer—. _Ah, por cierto, Peter (de nuevo :3), yo sé que amarás a Wade… Luego de que te enojes mil veces por todas las estupideces que hace, pero Deadpool es genial y se le perdonan sus idioteces (o no)._

—Señor Fury, ¿en serio traerán a Deadpool?— inquiere el pobre chico ya ciscado con las menciones de Deadpool.

—Tal vez— responde el espía sin comprometerse. Peter gime en desacuerdo.

— _Eso es todo. Realmente quiero a todos y cada uno de los que están en este show (excepto a Ross, a él nadie lo quiere)…_

—¡Cierto, Pads!— asiente Tony enfáticamente y Bruce sonríe a su lado.

— _Abrazos realmente grandes al ornitorrinco y a la linda persona que es Pepper, así como a Clint, Scott, Thor y a su Majestad; de alguna manera este show me saca grandes sonrisas y carcajadas (sin contar los grandes dramas que crean. Tienen razón, son dignos de telenovela)_ —. Muchos están riendo ahora—. _¡Adiós!_ Muchas gracias, Pads— concluye Steve sonriendo también.

—¡Carta de Ronald B. Knox!— exclama Tony con una gran sonrisa—. Y comienza conmigo: _Pues claro que me cae mejor Clint_ — frunce el ceño—. _Él es genial sin tener millones, una armadura y un Rhodey (tú también eres genial, Rhodey)_ — éste saluda a la cámara ufano y Clint se hincha, Laura a su lado suelta una sonrisita—. _A lo que voy es que eres un niño mimado y caprichoso_ — . Tony frunce más el ceño—. _Y sobre la cena, tienes razón, es más, saldría con tu álter ego Robert Downey Jr. en lugar de contigo, me cae mejor. Así que te quedarás solo, porque todos los Vengadores te dejaron, incluso Pepper (aprendí a ser cruel por Lucifer) Y como le dijiste a Natasha… no, no lastima mis sentimientos. Ya otra persona se encargó de eso y… bueno, no quiero recordarlo…_ —. Tony mira a la cámara entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Ah sí, Ronald? Pues me alegro— y saca la lengua infantilmente—. Espero que Lucifer te haya enseñado también cómo superar eso— agrega y saca otra vez la lengua infantilmente—. Y espero que Robert Downey Jr. tampoco quiera salir contigo— y vuelve a sacar a lengua.

—Stark, sigue con la carta de Ronald porque la próxima vez no tendrás lengua que meter a tu boca— le regaña Natasha. Tony le saca la lengua a ella, pero sigue con la carta.

—Para Natasha: _Cambié de opinión con lo de la cena. Yo paso contigo. Te gusta el "Stucky". Quedaste debajo de mi top 10 de héroes, justo debajo de Tony_ — éste alza la ceja mirando a la espía burlonamente—. _Sobre tu teoría del "amor incondicional" sobre Steve y Bucky, debería aplicarse a ti con Clint (cosa que no permitiré). Estás para él y demás… bla, bla, bla. Tú le eres más fiel a Clint que Steve a Bucky, recuerda lo de Loki… Y ni se te ocurra tocar a MI Clint. Consiguete a alguien… ¿cómo decirlo? Más "frío", tanto como el invierno_ — y Tony se carcajea, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto que mi amor hacia Clint es incondicional, Ronald— responde la pelirroja con una sonrisa sardónica—. Él me salvó la vida. Y claro que no tocaré a tu Clint… oh, disculpa, creo que tú tampoco podrás hacerlo, creo que a SU esposa no le gustaría— guiña el ojo mirando a Laura, que sólo se muerde los labios divertida—, y ya me conseguí a alguien. No tan frío como te gustaría, más bien todo lo contrario— guiña un ojo a Bruce.

—¿Puedes seguir con la carta de Ronald, Tony?— le recuerda Steve un tanto incómodo con la cara de circunstancias de cierto arquero.

—Para Wanda: _Eh… prefiero conservar mi vida, no sé de lo que puede llegar a ser capaz Vision… así que… no cena._

—Tú te lo pierdes— se encoge de hombros Wanda, pero con una sonrisa.

—Para Piolín: _Claro que me haría cargo de los niños. Son hijos tuyos, deben ser igual de adorables. Pero… ¿qué hacemos con Laura? ¿La llevamos a nuestro departamento en los suburbios con los miles de niños? No hará ruido y cocina bien…_ — y se larga a reír con burla otra vez.

—¿Qué le prometiste a Ronald, Clinton Francis Barton?— inquiere Laura fingiendo enojo mientras que las mejillas de Clint se ponen coloradas.

—¡Sólo una cena, lo juro!

—Nop— le acusa Tony—. Le prometió una vida con él con la condición de que se hiciera cargo de los mini agentes.

—¡Pero ya lo escuchaste, cariño!— se defiende Clint— ¡Vamos a llevarte con nosotros para que cocines!… ¡Auch!— se queja cuando ella le da una palmada en la cabeza.

Cuando Tony calma sus risas, continúa leyendo.

—Ronald sigue contigo, Cerebro de Pájaro: _A propósito, unas amigas van a regalarme una camiseta con tu símbolo. Creo que amaré más esa camiseta que a mi vida misma. ¿Me enseñarías a usar el arco? Tengo una agente y un niño mimado por matar…_ ¡Hey!... _Otra cosa, ¿por qué usas dos protectores de brazos? Con uno es suficiente. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en enseñarles a tus hijos a usar tu arco? Yo digo que sería la mejor herencia que un hijo pudiera tener. Cargar el nombre de Hawkeye y su arco. Yo lloraría de la emoción._

—Ejem…— carraspea Clint mirando de reojo a Laura—. Bueno, a Lila le encanta usar el arco y la flecha, y por supuesto que le enseño, no quiero que salga lastimada por accidente. Cooper no muestra mucho interés, pero espero que eso cambie con el tiempo. Y uso dos protectores porque soy ambidiestro, lanzo flechas con las dos manos— sonríe satisfecho—. Espero que cuides esa camiseta.

—Sí, sí. Ya fue mucho Piolín. Ronald le dice a Pep: _No, no soy sucio. Tengo la mente sexy…_ ¡Hey, esa es una buena excusa!

—Sí, claro. Mente sexy— murmura Pepper divertida y negando hacia la cámara.

— _De paso, ¿volveremos a verte? Es que mujeres como tú no se consiguen en todas partes (Clint, no te pongas celoso. Tú aún eres mi favorito de todos) ._

—No soy celoso, Ronald— guiña un ojo el arquero.

—Posdata para Pep— resopla el genio—. _Si haces sufrir a Tony, te amaré más…_ — frunce el ceño profundamente.

—Oh, gracias Ronald, por la flor— sonríe Pepper—. Pero creo que no puedo hacer sufrir a Tony, al menos no conscientemente. Lo quiero así como es— concluye con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tony alza una ceja satisfecho a la cámara.

—Para Mallas: _Gracias por lo de la cena, Stevie. Yo sabía que un caballero como tú no decepcionaría a sus fans. Por cierto, ¿sabías que Tony conserva tu dibujo del mono en monociclo? Lo tiene enmarcarcado sobre su escritorio en tamaño grande…_

—¿En serio, Tony?— musita Steve sorprendido.

—Sip— se encoge de hombros—. Vale una fortuna, así es el "arte". Tal vez horrible pero valioso.

—Gracias, Tony— replica el rubio con ironía—. Y será un placer cenar contigo, Ronald.

—Sigue, Stark— dice Sam al ver la mueca del millonario leyendo la carta.

—Seee… Bueno: _Tengo fotos de ustedes dos haciendo cosas que no deben. O se reconcilian o empiezo a divulgar información confidencial (las fotos incluyen a Tony vestido con una réplica de tu traje y miles de figuras de acción tuyas, pósters y demás cacharros, hasta una donde está vistiendo un disfraz de conejo)…_ ¡Eso es difamación, Ronald! ¡También extorsión!

—¿Tal vez sean fanarts?— pregunta Peter con inocencia.

—Probablemente— asiente Steve—. Te aseguro, Ronald, que el día en que vea a Tony con un traje de conejo, me volveré a congelar.

—Bah, me amarías, Rogers— masculle el millonario—. Posdata para ti: _Adoro el color de tus ojos. El azul es mi color favorito y en ti queda muy bien. Prefiero a los morenos de ojos azules, pero con Clint y contigo haré una excepción…_ gustos cuestionables, Ronald— murmura entre dientes.

—¡Gracias!— exclaman al mismo tiempo Clint y Steve.

— _Después de lo dicho a Steve… apoyo a Pepper. Ustedes merecen respeto, excepto Tony quien es mimado y Natasha que le gusta el Stucky (Es joda, los amo también. Pero no tanto como a Clint, Wanda y Steve. ¿Ya les dije que Clint es precioso?)…_ ¡Pff! ¿En qué planeta? Porque aquí, no.

—Puedo soportar tus celos, Stark— sonrié Clint burlón.

— _Al grano, todos en este programa merecen respeto y, por mi parte, lo tendrán siempre…_ ¿En serio?

—Tony, sabes muy bien que Ronald estaba jugando— le recuerda Pepper. Él refunfuña.

— _Porque son personas que han pasado por mucho y han sufrido mucho, incluso llego a pensar que no quieren que las personas sean "superhéroes" porque significaría la pérdida de personas que realmente te importan y la gente no ve eso. Se olvidan completamente que ustedes son personas también. Con sentimientos, con amigos y responsabilidades… yo, si llegase a decir que quiero ser como ustedes, me referiría a su fortaleza… porque son fuertes y admirables_ — ahora Tony sonríe y asiente—. Posdata uno: _Si quieren puedo consolar a Steve…_

—A Steve lo consuela Bucky— interviene Natasha sólo para joder a Ronald.

— _Posdata dos: No prometo no tocarlo._

—A Steve sólo lo toca Bucky— interrumpe de nuevo Natasha.

— _Posdata tres: Puede que haya "fondue" (?)_

Tony se ríe, Steve se pone colorado y Natasha:

—Bucky le da un gran fondue a Steve.

— _Posdata cuatro: Puedes unirte Clint. O Tony… o Wanda… o Nat… mejor me callo_ — y Tony se rié más cuando el color se extiende hasta la raíz del pelo de Steve.

—Muchas gracias, Ronald— musita avergonzado—. Mejor sigo con la siguiente carta. Es de Alley Michaelis. ¡Hola, Alley! Para mí: _Lindo, todos son muy malos contigo, no les hagas caso n.n. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Qué tipo de música actual es tu favorita? ¿Has ido a algún concierto? Y si es así, ¿qué te parecen?…_ Muchas gracias, Alley, intento no tomármelo personal. Y bueno, me gustan los hot dogs, y los postres que nos han mandado, son deliciosos. Sobre la música, en realidad no tengo una favorita de la que hay ahora. Mucha es demasiado estruendosa— mira aTony de reojo—, pero puedo disfrutar de lo que llaman pop. Me agrada más algo como The Beatles o The Moody Blues. Nat nos llevó a un concierto de una chica llamada… ¿Lentejuelas?…

—Shakira, Steve— rueda los ojos la espía muy divertida.

—Oh, cierto. Es que tiene nombre de adorno para ropa. Disfruté el espectáculo, pero salimos un poco apachurrados y yo un poco sordo. Los conciertos son divertidos, pero muy ruidosos— sonríe con un poco de disculpa—. _Para Buck: lo mismo, ¿qué música te gusta? ¿Te gustan más los perros o los gatos?_

—Siempre he disfrutado del swing…

—¡Actualizate ya, Abuelo Dos!— exclama Tony.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizarme. Escuchaba un poco de música de esa pop, o rock en Bucarest, antes de que me inculparan por el atentado en las Naciones Unidas, pero realmente no la entiendo mucho, me parece un poco simple. Y me gustan más los gatos.

—¿Escuchaste, T'Challa? Le gustan los gatos— alza las cejas juguetonamente Sam.

—¡No me refería a eso!— gruñe Bucky.

—Para Nat— interviene Steve—. _Lo repito, eres asombrosa y tienes una paciencia infinita. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita de Disney? ¿Juegas Mario Kart?_

—Apuesto a que es "La Bella y la Bestia"— dice Tony mirando a Bruce y Nat—. ¿No te identificas, Roja? Pero claro, tú eres las Bestia y Brucie la Bella.

—Sólo porque Alley acaba de alabar mi paciencia, no te rompo los dientes, Stark— masculle la pelirroja—. Me gusta Maléfica, creo que es un buen cambio para las razones de una villana, redimirla me pareció algo acertado. De las animadas, puedo disfrutar Mulán, otras son bastante ñoñas. Y claro que juego Mario Kart, con Copper y Lila es difícil no jugarlo— sonríe a Laura y a Clint.

—Siempre finges perder frente a ellos— musita Laura agradecida.

—Pregunta para Loki: _Hora de la verdad: ¿En dónde tienes a Odín? ¿Y cómo lograste hacerte pasar por él tanto tiempo sin que nadie lo notara? ¿Durante este tiempo tomaste alguna decisión importante para Asgard? ¿Te gustó ser rey? ¿Te puedo ayudar a dominar el mundo?…_

—¡No, Alley, tú no!— se lamenta Tony dramáticamente.

Loki suelta una sonrisita.

—Mi magia me permite hacer cosas que asombran a las razas inferiores como ustedes, por lo que veo— alza una ceja—. Y al parecer los Aesir son bastante comunes, también. No notaron la diferencia. Por supuesto que tomé decisiones importantes, como exigir a Nidavellir que sus enanos fabricaran preciosas armaduras para mí… Lo disfruté mientras duró— agrega mirando feo a Thor—. Y si quieres unirte al ejército de chicas que me servirán… digo, que me ayudarán a conquistar Midgard, adelante.

—Pff… en tus sueños— musita Tony—. No respondiste en dónde tienes a Odín, Cuernitos.

—Aún no hemos encontrado su paradero— se lamenta Thor y Loki rueda los ojos desdeñosamente—. Pero he encontrado a una persona que puede ayudarnos en tal cometido… Dicen que es un Hechicero…

—¿Ese que dice Fury con el que Producción ha hablado para traer al chico charco?— inquiere Tony interesado.

—Creo que es él, efectivamente— asiente Thor y Fury carraspea fuera de cámara.

—Sí, preguntas para Thor: ¿ _Cuál es tu sabor de Pop Tarts favorito? ¿Nos cuentas cómo era Loki de pequeño? ¿Cuál fue su peor/mejor/ más divertida travesura?_ — sonríe Steve.

—Bueno, Lady Alley, en realidad disfruto de todos los sabores de Pop Tarts, pero creo que elegiría el de fresas— suspira un poco mirando a Loki—. Mi hermano era un niño muy inteligente y muy atento a las clases que le daba nuestra madre. Prefería pasar el tiempo con ella o en la gran biblioteca de Asgard. También prefería hacernos travesuras a mí y a mis amigos, pero de alguna manera siempre se salía con la suya. Era adorable…— musita y enseguida vuelve a sonreír cuando Darcy exclama un "Awww, lo sigue siendo"—. Creo que una travesura que podría englobar ser la mejor, la peor y la más divertida, fue el día en que encontramos cerca de las piras funerarias a un lyndworm, una especie de reptil que se alimenta de cadáveres. Loki intentó domesticarlo para servirnos de mascota, nos mordió, nos quemó las ropas con su fuego; Padre nos regañó cuando lo descubrió en la alcoba de Loki mientras lo alimentabamos con aves muertas. Madre se molestó también, pero entendió que fue sólo una travesura de niños y aún cuando Padre nos castigó sin postres para mí y sin libros para Loki por una semana, Madre nos los traía por las noches aprovechando que Odín dormía— recuerda el rubio dios con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Bien, pregunta para Tony: _Rhodey debió hacer al menos una cosa vergonzosa mientras estaban en el MIT, ¿no? ¿Nos la cuentas?_

Tony sonríe espectacularmente y Rhodey le mira divertido y cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, Alley, recuerdo una anécdota bastante divertida, al menos para mí— sonríe el millonario—. Una vez vimos una película de terror bastante mala, pero al parecer a Rhodey le asustó un poco y no me dejaba dormir porque necesitaba una luz de noche. Así que una semana después, coloqué una foto de una cara horrible en la puerta trasera de su armario… el grito de niña fue épico— se carcajea Tony al recordar dicho grito de niña de Rhodey.

—Gracias por el trauma— le reclama su amigo.

—Pregunta para Fury— dice Steve entre risas—. Si May es tan absolutamente asombrosa, ¿por qué no la consideraste para la Iniciativa Vengadores? Imaginate: ella, Nat y Clint serían un trío letal por si solos, si los unes a los demás no habría fuerza en el mundo que los detuviera.

Nick alza su única ceja y asiente a la cámara.

—Probablemente serían un trío inigualable— acepta considerándolo—. Pero no podía incluirla en ese entonces porque ella se había retirado del servicio activo. Trabajaba en oficina por decisión propia.

—¿Cuándo Alley dice "trío" quiere decir…?

—Trío en la batalla, Stark— le interrumpe Natasha— Y yo no estaría tan segura de que trabajaríamos bien.

—No— niega Clint a su lado—. Me distrairían con sus discusiones y seríamos un fracaso.

—Definitivamente— resopla por su parte Melinda. Phil a su lado intenta disimular una sonrisita.

—Para Wanda: _¿Cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tienes con tu hermano? ¿Y con Vision? ¿Te gustaría ir a la Universidad? ¿Qué estudiarías?_

Wanda sonríe un poco a la cámara.

—El mejor recuerdo que tengo con Pietro es la manera en que me protegía cuando perdimos nuestro hogar y a nuestros padres. También cuando discutíamos sobre que él era el mayor por doce minutos, me lo recordaba siempre— suspira—. Con Vis, el mejor recuerdo que tengo hasta ahora es cuando me rescató de la destrucción de Sokovia; no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero lo hizo— sonríe suavemente al androide—. Y claro que me gustaría ir a la Universidad; he pensando que una carrera en psicología me sería muy útil.

—Finalmente para Peter— continúa Steve—. _Deberías conocer a Deadpool, en un universo alterno son algo así como mejores amigos._

—Bueno, al menos somos mejores amigos y no novios— resopla el chico.

— _Eso es todo, los amo a todos. Producción debería de darles pastel por lo geniales que son (?)… ¡Gracias, Alley!_

—¡Sí!— exclama Tony.

—No. Hasta que haya otro corte comercial— se oye Fury.

Tony hace un puchero pero toma otra carta.

—Esta es de osito. polar lector… ¡Hola, osito! Ella dice: _Hola a todos nuevamente. Bueno, partamos; soe hija de profesores de Historia y crecí con libros de Mitología como cuentos de noche, y mi favorito siempre fue Loki porque con su inteligencia se salía de las cosas más peligrosas…_ ¿Inteligencia? Yo lo llamaría suerte…

—¡Cállate, Stark! Osito sabe lo que dice— le refuta Loki.

—Sí, lo que digas, Cuernitos. _Mi padre siempre quiso un niño y en consecuencia, en lugar de crecer con muñecas, crecí con autitos. Mi padre es un enorme fan del Capitán América desde niño…_

—¡Saludos a tu padre, osito!— interrumpe Steve para saludar a la cámara.

— _Quería preguntarle algo a todos_ — continúa Tony después de ver feo a Steve—. _¿Creen que puedan volver a ser un equipo?…_ Nope.

—Creo que el tiempo decidirá eso, osito— sonríe Steve.

— _Para Spidey: Tengo casi tu edad, soy un poco menor, pero quería preguntarte: ¿cómo te va en sí en Matemáticas e Historia en la escuela?_

—¡Ah!— exclama Peter emocionado—. Al fin alguien que no me habla de Deadpool. Osito, tengo cerebro para las matemáticas, no se me dificultan mucho. E Historia… bueno, una gran ventaja es la capacidad de retención que tengo, así que me va bien en las dos materias en general.

—Osito, debes saber que Peter es un nerd— dice Tony a la cámara y luego vuelve a la carta—. _Natasha, ¿cómo eres tan genial?_

La espía sonríe.

—Gracias por considerarme genial, osito. No lo sé, quizás es sólo cuestión de actitud.

—Para Brucie: _sonríe grande…_ Vamos, Brucie, sonríe grande para osito.

—No necesitas pedirmelo, Tony— contesta el científico y da una enorme y bella sonrisa a la cámara—. Gracias, osito.

— _Osito se despide y nos cuenta que ganó el 1er lugar en un concurso de teatro…_ ¡Wow! Felicidades, osito.

—¡Felicidades!— corean todos los demás.

—Bien, gracias por tu carta, osito— sonríe Steve y toma otra carta—. Esto… quiere que tú la leas, Tony— agrega.

Tony toma la carta de manos de Pepper y comienza a leer.

—Es de Alice Ciel Zeusv y nos dice: ¡ _Hola! Antes que nada un cordial saludo para todos los participantes, es un verdadero placer poder interactuar con ustedes. Es impresionante que se nos de esta magnífica oportunidad de poder expresar nuestra opinión sobre los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos, de antemano agradezco que puedan leer esto, ¡así que aquí vamos! Para todos: ¿Alguno ha conocido o se ha relacionado con Stephen Strange el Hechicero Supremo? ¡Si no lo han hecho pues deberían, especialmente tú, Tony, estoy segurísima de que se llevarían bien al instante!…_ ¡Oh! Así que el tal Hechicero Supremo es Stephen Strange… ¿Vendrá Fury? Porque si Alice dice que me llevaría bien con él, pues debería conocerlo.

—Tal vez. Continua con la carta— es la respuesta cortante de Fury.

—Vale, _para Clinton Francis Barton "Hawkeye": Hola, ¿qué tal todo? Una pregunta que me surgió hace bastante en realidad: Por lo poco que me he informado en los episodios anteriores, tú ya tenías conocimiento previo de qué eran los Acuerdos, cuál era su objetivo y has dejado en claro tus motivos particulares para renegar de ellos. Mi duda es, cuando el Capitán Rogers fue a reclutarte, imagino que te habrá dado un breve resumen de lo que estaba ocurriendo y su versión de los hechos y el por qué contaba con tu apoyo, sé que Anthony no es santo de tu devoción, que por lo visto no le tienes ni una gota de aprecio y al igual que el resto de tus compañeros que forman parte del equipo del Sr. Rogers, evidentemente les vale mierda lo que él hizo por todos ustedes, mi duda es: ¿No te paso ni tan siquiera por un instante por tu mente escuchar lo que ÉL tenía que decir?…_ — Tony mira a Clint y alza ambas cejas intermitentemente y enseguida vuelve a la carta antes de que el arquero diga algo—. _Sus razones o motivos, aunque tachados de egoístas, estúpidos e inclusive egolatras por parte de ustedes quizá tenían algo de razón, quizá si lo hubieras hablado con él por lo menos un minuto antes de decidir sacar a la señorita Maximoff del Complejo, haciendo que la misma enterrara varios metros por debajo del suelo de una forma no exactamente muy amable a Vision (quien por cierto cabe resaltar que sólo trataba de ayudar y protegerla igual que Tony), las cosas tal vez hubiesen tomado otro rumbo, o solamente pensaste algo más o menos así: "Ok, el hijo de puta nunca me ha agradado, así que ahora tengo la oportunidad, ¡pues a cargármelo! Porque OBVIAMENTE STEVE DEBE TENER RAZÓN, PORQUE ¡OH, CIELOS! ES EL JUSTO, CORRECTO E INTACHABLE CAPITÁN AMÉRICA. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TIENE RAZÓN! Y no el maldito imbécil que me dio un hogar los últimos años y al que por supuesto no debo tomar en cuenta ni por un instante ya que el jodido me cae de la patada, es un cretino sin sentimientos y hay que detenerlo, porque si el Capitán dice que hay que detenerlo, ¡pues hay que hacerlo! Ya que el estúpido no tiene NINGÚN MOTIVO VÁLIDO PARA APOYAR LOS ACUERDOS (así sea matándolo en el proceso)"_ —. Tony respira y continua con voz amable—. _La verdad me intriga bastante, agradeceré tu respuesta._

El arquero frunce el ceño.

—Bien, Alice. Planteada tu duda, aquí tienes mi respuesta: Primero que nada, que conste que ha sido tu cabeza la que ha formado mi opinión sobre Stark, no la mía. Y disculpa, él no me dio un hogar, yo ya tengo uno— añade aceptando la mano de su esposa—. Si lo odiara como proclamas que lo odio, ni siquiera habría aceptado estar en este lugar sabiendo que él también lo estaría. Si necesitas que lo aclare, no lo odio. ¿Crees que no agradezco no sólo su hospitalidad sino el haberme dado mejores armas y equipo para luchar? Claro que lo agradezco; por si no lo has notado a lo largo del programa, las "discusiones" que tenemos entre nosotros es nuestra manera de llevarnos, pero de mi parte te aseguro que no es odio. Dices, Alice, que cuando Steve me reclutó yo sólo decidí hacerlo por ese supuesto "odio" que le tengo a Stark y que no escuché sus razones. Te equivocas, si no tuve oportunidad de aclarar la situación con Stark fue porque él mismo no lo permitió al enfrentarnos con su propio equipo en el Aeropuerto de Alemania. Y si peleamos, creeme que no fue con la intención de lastimarnos. ¿Crees que hubiera lastimado a Natasha de verdad? ¿En serio?— pregunta irónico a la cámara—. Porque yo peleé contra ella y creo recordar que Wanda me reclamó porque no estábamos luchando de verdad. Si saque a Wanda del Complejo fue para liberarla. Porque por mucho que Stark dijera que la tenía confinada para protegerla…— sonríe de nuevo con ironía—, todos sabemos que lo que realmente quería era evitar que los poderes de Wanda se descontrolaran y agregar más culpa a la que él ya tenía. No digo lo mismo de Vision, porque sé que él sí quería proteger a Wanda de verdad. Entiendo los motivos de Stark para firmar los Tratados de Sokovia, y aunque no esté de acuerdo con ellos, respeto que él quisiera hacerlo. La única molestia que tengo con Stark, por si no quedó claro en los anteriores programas, fue que permitiera que nos encerraran como viles delincuentes en un lugar que es destinado para los villanos más peligrosos del mundo. Se habló de lealtad, ¿dónde estuvo la de Stark al pisar la Balsa sólo para sacarnos información? Y sí, sé que él no hizo nada por detenernos cuando escapamos, pero creo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que no hizo nada antes. Espero haber resulto tu duda, Alice— concluye con una sonrisa.

Tony carraspea, pero se niega a ir por el mismo rumbo de antes y continúa con la carta.

— _Wanda Maximoff "Scarlet Witch": Me molesta tu actitud, en serio que sí, no hay nada que me cabreé tanto en este mundo que una persona MALCRIADA. Porque eso es lo que tú eres, una muchachita malcriada y desagradecida._

—Diría que lo siento por ser la persona malcriada que crees que soy, Alice. Pero la verdad es que no lo siento— responde Wanda indiferente.

—Para mí— se apresura Tony—. _Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark "Iron Man": Hola, tesoro mío, amor, dime…_

—¡Ajá!— exclama Scott alzando los brazos— He ahí la razón de las palabras de Alice a Clint y a Wanda— razona con una sonrisa casi perpleja.

—¡No interrumpas, Hormiga!— le reclama Tony—… _dime: ¿cómo te sientes? Oh, cariño, estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, que decidieras hablar de forma pacífica con el Capitán y el Sargento, te aseguro que a largo plazo el beneficio será para ti, vivir con esa clase de sentimientos no te hace en lo absoluto bien y estoy más que feliz de ver que has podido pasar página y seguir adelante_ — sonríe Tony hinchándose—. _De la misma manera espero que no pienses siquiera en volver a relacionarte más allá del trabajo que así lo requiera con esos individuos, por favor, te suplico que me confirmes que te mantendrás lo más lejos posible de ellos, que no te les acercarás o colaborarán más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Por tu bien y el de tu integridad física y mental espero que así sea. Verás, como te dije estoy realmente feliz de poder ver que hiciera las paces y todo el rollo, pero como dicen "juntos pero no revueltos", ellos por su lado y tu por el tuyo; creeme, te aseguro que será lo mejor, tú estás bien a lado de Rhodes, Pepper, Vision e inclusive Peter si decide permanecer a tu lado; ellos son los seres que realmente te aprecian, que han estado a tu lado en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. Lo único que conseguirás si te empeñas en volver a formar parte de Los Vengadores será la muerte, así de sencillo. Dales otra oportunidad y te aseguro que apenas y la ocasión se preste, terminarán el trabajo que empezaron en la civil war. Debes asumir el hecho de que tu lugar jamás estuvo a su lado, fuíste oficialmente desechado, que ellos no te quieren, no te necesitan ni te merecen, fue bonito mientras duró, pero se acabó y jamás volverá, mientras más rápido lo hagas será mejor…_

—Es bueno que alguien te quiera tanto y te haga sentir miserable al mismo tiempo— dice Sam entre asombrado y divertido.

—¡Cierra la boca, Wilson! Y sigo: _Sé que debe doler horrores pero, mi niño, esa es la verdad y la verdad siempre duele. Es momento de que lo dejes ir, Anthony, por tu bien y el de todos debes hacerlo. Atesora los buenos recuerdos y las experiencias y que nunca se te olvide lo que Los Vengadores te enseñaron. En la vida no perdemos amigos, sólo descubrimos quiénes son los verdaderos. Hasta la próxima mi querido Genio…_ Wow, eso último me gustó mucho, y creo que tienes razón, Alice— sonríe Tony sinceramente a la cámara—. _Posdata: ¿Cómo está tu corazón? Es un asunto que me tiene realmente angustiada, parecías tener una incomodidad en el pecho, justo donde está la marca de la operación del reactor, me aterra pensar que se haya agravado luego de que te dejaron caer todos esos automóviles encima y luego un escudo hecho de VIBRANIUM se enterrara en lo que fue tu CORAZÓN durante años…_ Bueno, Alice, afortunadamente la operación fue realizada por los mejores cirujanos cardiólogos, de eso se aseguró Pep. No es que me duela realmente, lo que pasa es que tengo todavía la sensación fantasma a veces, como cuando me aterraba que el reactor fallara. Pero estoy bien, y mis armaduras son lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir el impacto de toneladas encima o el golpe de un escudo de vibranium— concluye sonriendo.

—Al parecer siguen pensando que estás hecho de cristal, Stark— le dice Clint sin soltar la mano que Laura le tomó al escuchar la primera parte de la carta.

—No es mi culpa— se defiende Tony—. Y sobre si volveré a formar parte de los Vengadores, Alice, por lo pronto estoy bien donde estoy. Si hay algo que de verdad nos necesite juntos, como he dicho ya en varias ocasiones, me uniré. Muchas gracias por tu carta. Vas, Mallas.

—Ok— dice Steve tomando otra carta y sin opinar de lo anterior—. Carta de Ketthy. _Ella dice: Olis bolis ;3_ — sonríe ante el saludo—. _Ok, creo que ya me siento mejor con lo que va pasando, y ya que no me surge una duda aún, quisiera que me ayudaran a resolver una duda existencial, más especialmente las personas que pasaron por la universidad, los demás si quieren, pero bueno: Quisiera su opinión sobre el hecho de que he estado observando que, entre más las personas suben de nivel educativo, más cambian a mal. Me explico, en mi salón hay un chavo que es bien activo en cuanto a actividades extracurriculares, las cuales difunden la carrera, servicios, etc. En esto, él siempre nos incluye primero y los demás se enojan, yo pienso que por envidia, y me surgió la duda de qué tiene que ver eso con el estudio. O sea, si la cosa es superarse a sí mismo, no a los otros… no sé, a ver si me pueden ayudar :3.._. ¿Algún universitario quisiera responder?— inquiere mirando a los demás.

—Bueno, Ketthy— comienza Pepper—, no creo que las personas cambien a mal por su nivel educativo, sino por su nivel de competencia. Es decir, tienes un gran punto en mencionar la envidia de los demás cuando tu compañero les incluye a ti y, supongo, a sus más cercanos, a las actividades extracurriculares. Les molesta que ellos no sean incluídos primero. Pero bien pueden hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees? No esperar a que los incluyan y tomar sus propias iniciativas para superarse, en esas u otras actividades extracurriculares. Sin embargo, y si me lo permites, te daré un consejo: Supérate tú misma. Haz lo que tengas que hacer en tu carrera, toma las opciones que tengas para tu beneficio. Lo que los demás piensen de ello, de ti, de tu compañero, no debe afectarte en ningún modo mientras tú estés satisfecha contigo misma y tu desempeño— concluye con una sonrisa alentadora.

—Ah, por eso es MI Pepper— comenta Tony—. Vale, carta de Dariana Silver… ¿Y quiere que la lea T'Challa?— frunce el ceño pero se la pasa a Pepper para que circule hasta llegar a las manos del Rey de Wakanda.

— _¡Hola, queridos Vengadores!_ — comienza T'Challa con elegancia— _Es un verdadero placer hablar con ustedes y lo es aún más que puedan dar respuesta a nuestras interrogantes, ¡así que allá vamos! Para la señorita Potts: ¿Cuál fue el regalo más estrafalario que te hizo Tony? (o te auto-regalaste) Awwww, aún recuerdo ese peluche gigante, yo lo amaba, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así; es una verdadera pena que se haya perdido junto con la mansión en Malibú. Por cierto, ¿lograron reconstruirla?_

—Recuerdo una vez que Tony me regaló fresas olvidando que soy alérgica a ellas— responde la pelirroja pecosa entrecerrando los ojos al millonario, que sólo la mira con disculpa—. Bueno, la verdad es que amaba sus pequeños detalles más que regalos estrafalario u ostentosos o los que yo me compraba en su nombre, como alguna pulsera hecha de granos de café que me trajo de un viaje a México, o una figura tallada por monjes en el Tibet. Yo también extraño mi enorme conejo de peluche, Dariana— sonríe—. Y la mansión no fue reconstruida, Tony todavía está considerando qué hacer con el terreno.

—Para el Dr. Banner— sigue T'Challa—. _¿Cuándo admitirás el hecho de que eres la persona más adorable, tierna y dulce del mundo? (con todo y tu otro yo)._

—¡AWWWWW!

—Espero que no hagan eso cada vez que alguien dice que soy adorable— masculla el científico removiéndose un poco.

—Espero que sigas sin darte cuenta de que eres adorable aun cuando no quieres serlo— le dice Tony divertido.

—Gracias, Dariana— responde Bruce al fin mirando a la cámara—. Es que no entiendo por qué piensan que soy… adorable.

—Tal vez porque te sonrojas ante la menor mención a tu adorabilidad— sonríe Tony de nuevo.

—Será mejor que T'Challa continua— suspira Bruce resignado y efectivamente sonrojado.

—Para Loki: _Mi hermoso y amado dios: ¿Cuándo será que vas a conquistar los nueve mundos? Por cierto, si lo del ejército de mujeres va en serio, ya tengo un par de cientos de miles de chicas más que dispuestas…_ —. T'Challa mira a la cámara con los ojos muy abiertos y niega con la cabeza.

—En cuando salgamos de aquí y pueda tener contacto con ese ejército de mujeres…

—No, hermano. Recuerda que estás bajo custodia en Asgard. Y que debes ayudarme a encontrar a Padre.

Loki se cruza de brazos y se aleja de él, pero Darcy le sonríe pícaramente y mejor regresa a acercarse más a su hermano.

—Para el Capitán y su equipo: _¿Qué pasara con ustedes una vez concluya el programa?_

—Oh… pues…— musita el rubio un poco afrentado.

—Me contó un pajarito que cierto Secretario de Seguridad Nacional está en proceso de recaptura— dice Tony mirándose las uñas y como quien no quiere la cosa—. Pero estoy seguro que cierto rey de una nación africana ya tiene un plan de contingencia.

—Así es— asiente T'Challa y vuelve a leer—. _Para el sargento Barnes: ¿Cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tienes de tu vida?_

—De los recuerdos que he recuperado de mi vida, me alegra pensar en mis días de juventud temprana en Brooklyn. Ir a los viejos teatros, colarnos a las carpas donde se tocaba música en vivo para ver bailar a las chicas… Trabajar en los duros días de la Depresión junto a Steve.

Steve sonríe de nuevo agradecido hacia su amigo.

—Para la señorita Wanda: _¿Cuándo madurarás?_

—¿En serio creen que soy yo la que necesita madurar?— inquiere mirando a Tony, luego se encoge de hombros y suspira—. Tal vez algún día, Dariana.

—Para la señorita Romanoff: _¿Cómo es que puedes saberlo todo y todo el tiempo? (referencia a todos los fanfics conocidos)._

Natasha suelta una risita divertida.

—Supongo, Dariana, que porque soy una espía se da por hecho que puedo saberlo todo y todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no está muy lejos de la realidad— concluye enigmáticamente.

—Para Stark: _¿Tienes algún tipo de afección cardíaca? Si es así, ¿se vio empeorada con el ataque de Wanda, los golpes del Capitán y el Sargento? (a mi parecer esos fueron los peores: la fuerza de dos super humanos y la potencia de un escudo de VIBRANIUM junto con todo el peso de esos autos sobre tu cuerpo)_ …

—Oh, estoy teniendo otra deja vu— sonríe Tony—. No, no tengo ningún tipo de afección cardíaca, el ataque de Wanda fue más bien mental, y mi armadura es genial, ¡hey, yo la hice! Así que los golpes no impactan directamente a mi cuerpo excepto que quede totalmente desprovisto de ella, pero no quiere decir que sea inmune totalmente. No me libro nunca de moretones y raspaduras.

— _¿Qué se siente que tu peor pesadilla se haya vuelto realidad?_ — sigue T'Challa mirando a Tony— _Ya sabes, esa que te mostró Wanda, la que te causa tantos ataques de pánico junto con los recuerdos de ese agujero de gusano, que básicamente te atormentaban o quizás aún lo hacen todos los días de tu vida. Aunque propiamente dicho se cumplió sólo una parte, esa donde pierdes a tu equipo por siempre y luego la otra parte de cierta forma mutó, ya que tu peor terror, que era perder a Steve se cumplió, pero lo que lo separó de ti no fue la muerte como tal sino su traición y el hecho de que casi te mata._

—Espera un momento, Dariana— parpadea Tony—. Mi peor pesadilla nunca ha sido perder a Rogers. No y no. Lo que Wanda me hizo ver fue verlos morir a todos por una estúpida decisión mía. Así que en realidad esa visión no se ha vuelto realidad. Es muy diferente verlos morir a verlos tomar decisiones en mi contra.

—Para…— se interrumpe el rey de Wakanda y mira a Fury—. ¿Zemo?

—¡No es cierto!— se queja Tony y Steve cierra los ojos y no mira la pantalla cuando Fury hace un gesto y ésta se ilumina—. ¿Quién permitió que esto sucediera?— exige saber Tony sin mirar tampoco la pantalla, donde Zemo se ve aburrido y tras él Everett Ross custodiándolo.

—Producción— responde Fury un tanto fastidiado.

Tony refunfuña, pero T'Challa se encoge de hombros y comienza a leer la pregunta para el prisionero.

— _Heinrich Helmut Zemo: Hola, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Cómo va la vida en prisión? ¿Se te dan tus turnos de ir al baño y tus comidas? Esto lo hago especialmente por hacer una mención honorífica, ya que usted señor, me causa algo parecido a… no sé, ¿admiración? No estoy segura si sea la definición correcta para lo que usted me inspira…_

—Me extraña que no sea repulsión— murmura Tony.

— _Lo cierto es que se merece una felicitación ya que usted logró lo que ni un dios, su ejército alienígena y una inteligencia artificial super desarrollada y sus derivados no pudieron: Destruir a los Vengadores. Aunque Wanda también se lleva su parte del crédito, pues tal y como lo indicó Ultrón, ella los destruyó desde adentro._

La alterada hace una mueca y no mira a nadie.

—Mi vida en prisión es muy satisfactoria— comienza Zemo con una mueca sonriente—. Tengo los mismos miserables privilegios que los demás prisioneros, pero no me importa. Y no me importa porque, efectivamente, logré mi objetivo.

—Es todo— irrumpe Everett Ross y la pantalla se apaga.

—¿Qué diablos…?— masculla Scott.

—Tal vez Dariana nos ha recordado al verdadero culpable de lo que sucedió, ¿no creen?— inquiere Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

Nadie responde, pero se nota que no todos están de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

— _Creo que eso sería todo, saludos y bendiciones para todos_ — concluye T'Challa la carta y la deja en la mesita.

Se oye el carraspeo de Fury.

—Sí, sí… ¿A quién le toca?

—A ti, Tony— responde Steve con seriedad.

—Vale, carta de drak86doomed… ¿De dónde sacan sus nicknames, chicas? Ok, comienza: _A todos, quiero pedir disculpas por los comentarios subidos de tono e imparciales que les han llegado, así como los posibles insultos o parecidos…_ Oh, oh… _Así como les agradezco la paciencia al momento de responder. Bien, honestamente no apoyo a nadie, ya que la forma en que trataron de manejar la situación de los Acuerdos no fue la mejor, ya que fue por la intervención de terceros (Zemo), que esto derivó en un innecesario enfrentamiento, sin mencionar las hirientes palabras que se pronunciaron… Pese a ello, todos aquí son adultos, han vivido bastante y han tenido una vida o experiencias muy duras, a pesar de las cicatrices físicas o emocionales, sé que en algún momento han reflexionado sobre las confrontaciones de Alemania y los eventos en general desde antes de la formación del equipo. Sé que es difícil perdonar, sé que no será fácil arreglar estos problemas, pero confió que, desde una perspectiva general entre todos hallarán la manera de volver a ser un equipo. Son tiempos duros, enemigos como Ultrón y Loki, así como organizaciones como HYDRA no serán los últimos en aparecer, en especial con una de las gemas del infinito en la Tierra_ —. Thor frunce el ceño y mira de reojo a Vision—. _Ustedes tienen un gran peso en el mundo, antes fuera de SHIELD nadie tenía el valor de confrontar a los criminales o terroristas, desde que lucharon en New York otros héroes han aparecido, y creo que ya fueron mencionados aquí. En fin, sería bueno que reconsideraran el reunificar a Los Vengadores, el mundo aún los necesita, y aún hay gente que cree en ustedes…_ Esto… ¿Pasamos a las preguntas?

Todos asienten un tanto incómodos pero reflexivos.

—Muy bien, para Steve: _¿Siempre sí escuchaste los albumes recomendados para ponerte al día? Pregunto porque por ahí me dijeron que te recomendaron escuchar a Nirvana y a Black Sabbath :3._.. ¡Oh, Mallas! ¿Te actualizaste o no?

—Sí— responde Steve sonriendo—. Como dije antes, he escuchado un poco de pop y rock, mucho fue recomendado y otros los conocí de hecho gracias a ti, Tony, pero como también ya dije, prefiero el rock de los sesentas y setentas.

— _¿Por qué "Capitán América? ¿Por qué no "Citizen Steel (_ Ciudadano de Acero _)" o "USAgent" o "Freedom Fighter (_ Luchador por la Libertad _)" Digo :3. ¿Qué opinas de la moda de los 80's?_

Steve está riendo sutilmente.

—Bueno, drak, en realidad yo no me puse el nombre de combate. Fue el senador Brant en los años 40. Él quería un soldado que diera ánimos a la armada y a la población civil estadounidense durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y para ello creó un espectáculo. El nombre y el uniforme comenzaron siendo sólo un espectáculo, pero cuando decidí intervenir como miembro activo del ejército, el nombre ya estaba en la memoria de los ciudadanos. No quise cambiarlo.

—Yo digo que "Mallitas" sigue siendo el mejor— sonríe Tony divertido.

Steve rueda los ojos.

—Y sobre la moda de los ochenta… bueno, ciertamente todo fue evolucionando a lo largo de las décadas, pero creo que esa fue precisamente la década de la locura. Es decir, la gente usaba ropa muy holgada, los cabellos en punta… Creo que no hubiera encajado en ese entonces.

—Los ochenta sólo fueron la renovación de los sesentas, Abuelo— discute Tony—, y sin embargo dices que te gusta la música de esa época. ¿Quién te entiende? Vale, preguntas para mí: _¿No has considerado crear un traje a base de nanomáquinas auto replicables y adaptables? Para que no sufrir el tener que arreglarlas y modificarlas para cada ocasión. ¿En quién te basaste para crear a FRIDAY? ¿Por qué esos colores para Iron Man? No sé, creo que negro en vez de rojo te quedaría mejor, sólo digo, algo como esto…_

En la pantalla aparece la imagen de un Iron Man con armadura negra*.

—¡WOW! Eso se ve estupendo. Sí, tal vez la próxima Mark 42 sea negra y dorada— sonríe el millonario con todos los dientes—. ¿Sabes? También estaba pensando en una armadura azul y blanco, para que se camufle con el cielo… pero eso se parecería a Rogers… Ok, desecho esa segunda idea pero me quedo con la primera…

—¿Podrías dejar de divagar, Stark?— le regaña Natasha.

—¡Reprimes mi creatividad, Roja! Pero está bien, la nanotecnología no es algo que haya descartado para mis armaduras, pero significa mucho trabajo hacerlas funcionar para que se arreglen solas. Además, me gusta mejorarlas cada vez que quedan destruidas y hacerles nuevas mejoras. Tal vez lo considere. Y para hacer a FRIDAY… bueno, cierta asistente de cabellos naranjas fue mi inspiración— guiña un ojo y Pepper sonríe sutilmente—. Preguntas para Brucie Bear: _¿No has pensado en levantar un acta de restricción contra los abusos sexuales de Tony?…_ ¡Hey, drak, yo no he abusado sexualmente de Brucie!

—Se refiere, supongo, a tu acoso— le dice Bruce divertido—. Creo que no haría falta, si Tony me incomoda de verdad, tal vez Hulk se haga cargo de la situación.

—¡Mpp!… Bueno, _¿Qué tal usas el sarcasmo?_

—No suelo manejarlo muy bien— responde Bruce… sarcásticamente.

— _¿Crees posible la fabricación de un detonador de cronotones? Duda personal :3_

—¿De cronotones?— inquiere Bruce confundido— ¿No son partículas del tiempo?

—Así es— asiente Tony divertido y enseguida su cara se ilumina—. ¡Hey, Brucie! Podemos crear juntos un detonador de cronotones… ¡Sería fantástico!

Bruce parpadea.

—Tony, ¿recuerdas que los cronotones son partículas del tiempo… ¡de una serie de ciencia ficción llamada Futurama!?— mira a la cámara—. Sería sin duda algo muy divertido, y sin duda muy útil, pero imposible. El tiempo no puede medirse como una fuerza, drak, por lo tanto no puede existir una partícula responsable del tiempo siendo que éste es una magnitud física y unidimensional.

—¿Ese qué idioma fue, Bruce?— le pregunta Steve parpadeando.

—Oh, inglés, Steve. Sólo que drak se refiere a la improbable fabricación de un detonador de partículas que lograrían que pudiéramos adelantar o atrasar el tiempo en un cuerpo físico… Eh, como si te lanzara un rayo y de pronto fueras mucho más viejo que ahora.

—Pero sería divertido intentarlo— hace Tony un puchero y vuelve a la carta—. _¿Tomas sólo té? ¿O también jugo de frutas? ¿Eres alérgico a la leche?_

—Um… no sólo bebo té, pero sin duda tiene muchos beneficios. Me gusta el jugo de frutas y no soy alérgico a la leche, aunque prefiero la de soya por su sabor— sonríe el científico.

— _¿Leíste fanfics eróticos sobre tus compañeros? Creo que se llaman kinkmemes o algo similar…_ ¡Oh, Brucie! Cuenta tus sucios secretos— se ríe Tony.

—En realidad los evito. Los fanfics con lemon ya son suficientemente sucios, y si agregamos los llamados kinkmemes, que son solicitudes rápidas y generalmente muy, muy sucias, prefiero evitarme la vergüenza.

—Pero bien que sabes lo que son, ¿verdad, Doc?— se rié Clint.

—¿Otra pregunta, Tony?— inquiere Bruce rápidamente.

—Nop. Pero drak dice: _Te regalaré gatitos si prometes ya no irte TwT_

—Mhh… bueno, creo que puedo cuidar de los gatitos— sonríe Bruce a la cámara.

—Bien, para Piolín: _¿Qué tan difícil ha sido convivir con tu familia sin descuidar tus labores en SHIELD?_

Clint se rasca la nuca y Laura sonríe dulcemente a su lado.

—Bueno, ciertamente fue muy difícil— responde el arquero con un suspiro—. Me he perdido cosas importantes en la vida de mis hijos, o en la vida normal que tendría que haberle dado a Laura, pero no me arrepiento de trabajar para SHIELD en su momento, o con Los Vengadores después. Amo a mi familia, sin embargo me es satisfactorio contribuir a la mejora del mundo.

— _¿Sabes agronomía?_

—Un poco, por supuesto. Tener una granja y no saber de agronomía sería incoherente. Así que sí. No es que sea un experto, y la mayoría de las cosechas las hace Laura, pero me gusta cuidar mi hogar.

— _Ha habido rumores sobre un huerto secreto de hongos alucinógenos y marihuana en tu granja, ¿qué opinas al respecto de esto?…_ ¡Opina que nos tienes que invitar, Barton!(1)

—Esos rumores son totalmente falsos— se cruza de brazos el arquero—. Después del nacimiento de mis hijos todas las plantaciones de hongos y… ¡Quiero decir! JAMÁS he tenido esas cosas en casa, no quiero a mis hijos cerca de cualquier cosa alucinógena— se apresura a añadir cuando Laura le mira con sorpresa ante lo primero que dijo.

—Y así se desperdicia un buen campo de tierra— niega Tony con la cabeza—. La última para ti, cérebro de pájaro: _¿Cuál es la mayor distancia que alcanzas con tus flechas?_

—Bueno, la distancia más larga que he podido logran han sido los 300 metros— responde orgulloso.

—Sí, sí, qué impresionante— masculle Tony—. Preguntas para Wilson: _¿Dominas algún estilo de pelea en específico?_

—En el ejército nos enseñan varios estilos de combate, sobre todo box y lucha libre y grecorromana, pero también artes marciales como taekwondo, lima lama y específicamente el kenpo, en ese soy especialista— sonríe Sam.

— _¿Hobbies?_

—Ejercicio y meditación… Y algo de videojuegos.

—Estando en servicio, ¿qué es lo más difícil que te ha tocado hacer?

—Todo conflicto es difícil estando en servicio— responde Sam seriamente—. Dejar a la familia o amigos, combatir sabiendo que es probable que no vuelvas a verlos nunca. Las pérdidas… Eso es difícil.

— _¿Qué tan difícil es hablar con Steve?_

—¡Oh, eso no es difícil! Cuando Steve no entiende alguna referencia me agrada explicársela.

—En realidad te burlas de mí y luego la explicas— le reprocha el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Bien, preguntas para Anciano Dos: _¿Algún método para manejar el estrés?_

—Dormir— responde Bucky sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿En serio?— inquiere Tony alzando una ceja, luego niega con la cabeza y vuelve a la carta de drak—. _Tu look me recuerda a esos cantantes de música underground…_ ¡Oye, es cierto! Tengo contactos con los de Linkin Park, Barnes, ¿quieres unirteles?— y Tony, por supuesto, se echa a reír.

—Ni siquiera sé que es eso de underground…— musita Bucky.

—Es música independiente— explica el millonario simplemente—. _¿Te gustan los muffins? :3 Te mano algunos con Producción…_ ¿Por qué sólo a él?

—Muchas gracias— sonríe Bucky contento con la distinción y mirando a Fury.

—En un corte comercial, Barnes.

Tony gruñe envidioso y vuelve a la carta.

—¿ _Tanto tú como Steve han sufrido de "trastorno de estrés post traumático"?_ Y antes de que preguntes, Barnes, son ataques de pánico después de vivir algún acontecimiento traumático.

—Sé lo que es, Stark. En mis tiempos era llamado "Neurosis traumática". Y sí, tal vez sí.

—¿Tal vez?— inquiere Tony alzando una ceja— Se tiene o no se tiene, Anciano Dos.

—Entonces sí. Me ha pasado.

—Yo tuve mucha ayuda de Sam, Bucky. Espero que también te pueda ayudar a ti— le sonríe Steve a su amigo. Éste asiente agradecido.

—Vale. _Creo que lo del lavado de cerebro se basa en la alteración de la sinapsis nerviosa en áreas motrices del cerebro o algo parecido…_

—¿Qué?— inquiere Bucky parpadeando. Tony rueda los ojos.

—Quiere decir que los choques eléctricos que te daban en la cabeza hacían que la sinapsis, o sea, la comunicación de tus neuronas, provocaban movimientos involuntarios, dado que drak menciona que era en las áreas motrices de tu cerebro…

—En parte era así— aporta Bruce—. Puesto que ellos crearon el brazo metálico que tenías, Sargento Barnes. Sin embargo no era sólo a tus funciones motrices, sino todo tu sistema cognitivo detonado por una serie de palabras que lograban activar tu parte inconsciente y en consecuencia hacerte actuar de la manera que ellos querían.

—¿Qué?— vuelve a inquirir Bucky.

—Que te lavaban el cerebro, Anciano Dos. Eso es lo que quiso decir drak— explica Tony como si Bucky fuera un niño de cinco años.

—Ah. Pero eso ya lo sabía.

—Olvidemos el tema— resopla Tony—. Última pregunta para ti: _¿Qué opinas de los fanfictions ahora?_

—Son raros. Igual que la gente que los escribe. Pero acepto que algunos son entretenidos— sonríe Bucky discretamente.

—¿Tú también eres fan del Stucky, Barnes?— pregunta Tony con toda la intención de joder.

—No, pero puedo hacerme fan del Stony, Stark— se la regresa el ex soldado de ojos grises.

—¡Qué pésimo gusto! Vale, vale, preguntas para Roja: _¿Necesitas ayuda con el negocio "Magic Mike"? jejeje_

—Si quieres unirte, drak, las puertas están abiertas— sonríe la pelirroja con descaro.

— _¿Alguna manía que puedas compartir?_

—Se enrolla el pelo con los dedos— dice Clint de pronto.

—Sí, tal vez sea una manía— acepta Nat.

— _Del uno al diez, ¿qué tan insoportable fue Clint al momento de conocerte?_

—Ocho— responde con presteza la mujer—. Alardeaba sobre clavarme una flecha justo en medio de los ojos. Fue muy molesto.

— _Antes tenías una melena carmesí muy bella, ¿qué pasó?_

—Hay que cambiar el look para no vernos repetitivos— se encoge de hombros.

— _¿Consumes café? ¿o calmantes? Lo digo por tus compañeros :3_

—No es necesario, drak. Tengo una increíble paciencia para su niñerías.

—Eso me ofendió— refunfuña Tony y los demás ríen—. Preguntas para Thor: _¿Sabías que el teseracto y éter son en realidad gemas del infinito?_

—Efectivamente— asiente el dios rubio—. En Asgard conocemos la existencia y el poder de las gemas, por eso enviamos una hasta las manos de El Coleccionista, no podemos mantener dos en un mismo lugar.

—Eso es interesante, Thor. Espero que nos puedas hablar más de ello— le comenta Steve.

—Por supuesto.

— _Antes del martillo, ¿qué armas manejabas?_

—Los guerreros de Asgard somos entrenados en disciplina de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero también usamos escudos, espadas, hachas, mazos y demás objetos contundentes valorados para la guerra.

— _¿Alguna anécdota interesante de tus tiempos con los Tres Guerreros?_

—Muchas de nuestras aventuras han sido interesantes— sonríe el rubio con todos los dientes—. Quizá aquella vez que nos adentramos a Muspelheim y Volstagg cayó engañado por Sutur, haciéndole ver pastelillos en lugar de aros de fuego. Fue gracioso ver cómo se quemaba la boca.

Loki se rié en silencio a su lado.

— _¿Te gusta Jane? ¿Puedes traerla al programa?_

—Oh, claro que Lady Jane me gusta— amplía su sonrisa el rubio dios—. Y si Fury y esa producción lo permiten, claro que puedo traerla.

—Sólo si hay preguntas para ella— responde Fury fuera de cámara. Thor frunce el ceño.

—Y por último: _¿Cuántas Pop Tarts te puedes comer? Deje con Producción ocho kilos de Pop Tarts, espero que le las den :3_

—¡Oh, esa un regalo muy generoso! Gracias, lady drak…

—Hasta el corte comercial— se escucha Fury… ya saben.

—¡Qué cansino, Fury!— exclama Tony—. Ya lo sabemos. Preguntas para Loki: _¿Thanos sabe dónde estás?_

—¿Thanos es el verdadero nombre de Cofcofthanoscofcof, Loki?— exige saber Thor. Todos ruedan los ojos.

—Es obvio, Musculitos. Responde, Rodolfo.

—Insisto, no sé de dónde sacan sus preguntas ustedes, Midgardianos locos…

—Y hablando de locos— masculle Tony—. ¿Vas a explicar quién es el tal Thanos?

—No— se cruza de brazos el pelinegro.

—No se preocupen, lo haré hablar tarde o temprano— zanja Thor muy serio.

—¡Pero sin tocarle un pelo, Thor!— exclama Darcy protectoramente, abrazando a Loki que sólo intenta quitársela de encima.

—Sigue con la carta, Stark— ordena Fury.

— _Ok, ¿qué tan duro fue perder ante los Midgardianos?…_ ¡Qué buena pregunta!

—Fue un error de cálculo— se apresura a decir Loki, indignado y zafándose por fin de Darcy—. No perdí contra ustedes…

—Ejem… Tenemos un Hulk al que le gusta usarte de palo de piñata— ríe Tony muy divertido—. Pero como no vas aceptar tu derrota aunque todos la conocemos perfectamente, vale, otra pregunta: _¿Surtur existe? Y de ser así cómo es su aspecto?_

—Es un demonio— responde Loki tranquilamente, agradecido de desviar el tema de "cofcofthanoscofcof" y su derrota—. Un demonio de fuego. Así como ustedes describen a ese tal Lucifer, con cuernos y llamas. Y es enorme.

—No me gustaría tenerlo enfrente— masculla Tony y continúa—. _¿Sabes dónde está el Yggdrasil o lo has visto?_

—Yggdrasil ****** es el árbol de la vida que conecta a los nueve mundos. Ustedes y su mitología lo pintan como un verdadero árbol, y aunque eso lo representa, es sólo una aureola cósima. Y sí, lo vi cuando Thor me dejó caer del Bifrost.

—¡Yo no te dejé caer! ¡Tú te soltaste de mi mano!

—Siguiente pregunta— dice Loki para no seguir escuchando a Thor.

— _¿Estabas enterado de que tu cetro tenía una gema del infinito?_

—Antes no.

— _¿Eres Odinson o Laufeyson?_

—Soy Loki y es todo— refunfuña el pelinegro.

—Por supuesto que sigue siendo un Odinson— musita Thor en voz baja.

— _¿Si harás un ejército de fangirls para tu revancha contra Los Vengadores?_

—Puede funcionar— sonríe Loki siniestramente.

—No. Me aman más a mí, así que si le digo que se unan a mí, lo harán. ¡Tenemos snacks! Siguiente pregunta: _Me cuesta creer que Thor te ganara. En los nueve mundos siempre oí sobre el amplio repertorio de hechizos y maldiciones que el dios del engaño usaba para aplastar a sus enemigos, algo entre manos debes traer, ¿un plan B quizás?_

—No responderé a eso.

—¡Eso no se vale! Tienes que responder— exige Tony.

—Siempre tengo planes de contingencia, ¿contento Stark?

—No. Queda una pregunta para ti: _¿Te gusta el helado? De todas formas te mando con Producción unos cuantos litros de helado :3_

—Lo probé una vez. Me gusta— asiente Loki.

—Dí gracias, Cuernitos.

—Yo no pedí el helado. Así que no tengo nada que agradecer.

—Tan lindo tú— dice Darcy con ojitos soñadores.

—¡Pff! Y aún así te aman. Vale, preguntas para Scott…—. Tony mira el resto de la carta y frunce el ceño—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Fury, esta carta es kilométrica! ¡Necesito un descanso!

—Yo leeré las demás preguntas, Tony. Dámela— le dice Steve rodando los ojos. Tony se la da y se echa sobre su sofá fingiendo mucho cansancio—. Bien, preguntas para Scott: _¿Hope manda en la relación?_

—¡Claro que no!— salta Scott en su asiento— Bueno, tal vez un poco.

— _¿Sigues trabajando de heladero o te dedicas de lleno a ser Ant-Man?_

—Hasta antes de ser considerado un prófugo todavía conservaba el empleo en la heladería. Para tener algo seguro si Hank decidía que ya no me necesitaba, ya saben. Pero ahora no puedo volver a tener un empleo normal dadas las circunstancias.

— _En el aeropuerto cuando creciste, ¿fue doloroso? Lo digo porque te vi dudar :/_

—Es escalofriante que ya puedas hacer esas caras, Steve— masculle Clint. Steve sólo sonríe y mira a Scott.

—Sí, fue un poco doloroso. Sobre todo porque era la primera vez que probamos las partículas Pym funcionando al contrario de su función original. Es decir, crecer en lugar de hacerme pequeño. Y gastas mucha más energía, por eso necesitaba una naranja, para reponer esa energía.

— _¿Por qué una hormiga? Digo, los escarabajos y las avispas también son interesantes._

—La idea de las hormigas fue de Hank. Según me explicó, su tecnología funcionaba a las mil maravillas con las hormigas, ya saben, el poder comunicarse con ellas. Y el tamaño también tiene que ver, es más fácil encogerse al tamaño específico de una hormiga— explica Scott con una sonrisa.

—Preguntas para T'Challa— sigue Steve—. _¿Qué tan complicado es dirigir una nación?_

—Afortunadamente los wakandeses somos instruidos desde muy jóvenes en educación y obediencia. Así que realmente muy pocos problemas se suscitan en mi nación, por lo que no es tan complicado. Los verdaderos problemas son generados gracias al vibranium, tenemos que protegerlo y hay gente que intenta robarlo. En general, siendo un reino pequeño, no hay tantos problemas. Mi padre me enseñó muy bien cómo dirigir el reino.

— _¿Qué opinas de tus compañeros?_

—Todos tienen lo necesario para pelear. Admiro eso en un aliado o en un oponente— responde con seriedad el rey.

— _¿El título de Rey es hereditario o se gana a base de logros y pruebas?_

—Hereditario. Inmediatamente de la muerte del rey en turno, el título pasa a su primogénito o familiar más cercano. Por supuesto, todos los posibles candidatos o primogénitos somos instruidos desde la cuna para heredar el trono.

—Muy bien, para Peter: _¿Ya has pasado por… emm… ya sabes… "bau chika bau bau"… ya sabes… "desahogarte"…?_ … ¿Soy el único que no entendió esto?… Dadas sus risas, así es. ¿Peter?

—Uh… bueno, si es lo que pienso que es…— responde Peter tartamudeando—… Pues sólo lo que todo adolescente normal… yo… ¿otra pregunta por favor?— pide a Steve cuando Tony rié más fuerte.

—¿ _Además de pijamas de Hello Kitty, coleccionas muñecos de My Little Pony? No te juzgaré si lo haces._

Tony rié más fuerte aún.

—¡Señor Stark!— reclama Peter—. Lo del pijama de Hello Kitty fue circunstancial y sólo pasó una vez. Y no, no colecciono muñecos de My Little Pony— se cruza de brazos con un adorable puchero.

—¿Los quieres también, chico?

—¡Por supuesto que no, señor Stark!

—Ya está bien, Tony. Peter: _¿De qué están hechas tus telarañas?_

—Básicamente de nylon líquido. Luego el señor Stark me ayudó a perfeccionarlas— sonríe Peter.

— _¿Sabías que hay fanarts en los que rediseñan tu traje? Debo decir que con muy buenos. Quizá Tony se anime a hacerte tu propio repertorio de trajes._

La pantalla se enciende otra vez para dejar ver los diseños de los fans en el traje de Spiderman.

—Oh, sí que lo son, drak— sonríe Peter emocionado—. Señor Stark, tal vez podríamos tomar algunas ideas de ahí.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Son buenos— asiente el millonario una vez que su ataque de risa ha pasado mirando cuidadosamente la composición de los trajes en los dibujos.

—Bien, _si te ofrecieran la oportunidad, ¿serías agente de SHIELD?_

—Oh, no demerito el trabajo de los agentes de SHIELD, pero me gustaría más ser un Vengador— responde Peter como quien no quiere la cosa.

Steve sonríe ampliamente.

— _Ahora que eres un héroe, ¿crees que pronto tendrás tu propia galería de villanos? (algo como uno vestido de rinoceronte, otro montado en un murciélago y arrojando calabazas en llamas, otro vestido de buitre, etc.)_

—Eso sería muy loco— abre los ojos como platos—. Pero si se diera, y esos villanos quieren pelea, la tendrán.

—Preguntas para Rhodey— suspira Steve—. _¿Te sientes mejor? Espero que sí._

—Claro que sí, drak, muchas gracias— sonríe Rhodey a la cámara.

— _¿Cómo fue vivir con Tony en los primeros meses en el MIT?_

—Al principio un poco confuso. Convivir con un niño más inteligente que tú no es algo que quieras para el inicio de tus estudios universitarios. Pero al paso del tiempo fue divertido y aprendí mucho a su lado.

— _¿Cuándo él te arrastraba a sus fiestas, te obligaba a beber?_

—No en realidad— reconoce Rhodey mientras Tony suelta una risilla—. Es verdad que él comenzaba a sacar las botellas, pero la decisión de beber era mía.

— _¿Qué sentiste al entrar a Los Vengadores?_

—Mucha satisfacción. Había tenido un largo camino como Máquina de Guerra en solitario, trabajando primero para la fuerza Aérea y luego para SHIELD, así que ser finalmente parte de Los Vengadores fue genial.

— _Espero que te recuperes pronto, todos ansiamos verte en acción y oír tu siguiente anécdota._

—De nuevo gracias, drak— saluda Rhodey a la cámara.

— _Vision: ¿Qué opinas de los humanos? ¿Es complicado entenderlos?_

El androide parpadea un poco en una mueca reflexiva.

—Todos los sentimientos humanos están registrados en mi sistema, pero como una teoría. Al verlos actuar y sentir, puedo sin embargo ser capaz de entenderlos y tal vez ser empático. Opino de ellos que son vulnerables y poseedores de mentes privilegiadas, muchas veces desperdiciadas en sentimientos y actitudes negativas. Pero no por ello menos dignos de merecer una vida.

—Bien, _¿tienes sentido del tacto?_

—Sí. Tengo terminales nerviosas, pero no estoy seguro de si es lo mismo que sienten los humanos.

— _¿Qué experimentas al estar con Wanda?_

—Mucha paz— asiente Vision con una sonrisa—. Me gusta contemplarla y ver las emociones pasar por sus ojos.

La chica sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

— _¿Qué piensas de Tony? Sin tapujos, hijo :3_

—Es un hombre increíblemente humano.

—¿Eso que quiere decir, Vis?— inquiere Tony extrañado.

—Que estás lleno de virtudes y de defectos, señor Stark.

—¿Gracias?

—Última pregunta para ti: _¿Si tendrás ese programa de cocina? :D_

—Si la propuesta del señor Stark de pagarme clases con un chef profesional es cumplida, supongo que puedo hacerlo.

Tony alza un pulgar en su dirección.

—Preguntas para Wanda— rié Steve un poco—. _¿Has visto manga o anime?_

—Conozco los conceptos, pero no soy muy fan— responde la alterada.

— _¿Quién es más sobreprotector contigo?_

—Clint— es la rotunda respuesta. El arquero y su esposa la miran con una sonrisa.

— _¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?_

—El rock urbano que le gustaba a mi hermano también, y algunas baladas.

— _¿Eres celosa con Vision?_

—¡No, qué va!— resopla Tony.

—Sólo lo suficiente— dice Wanda con una sonrisa enigmática.

—Hay preguntas para FRIDAY— dice Steve mirando a Fury fuera de cámara.

Tony se sienta derecho en su asiento cuando Fury le lanza su dispositivo de pulsera.

—No tiene la función de armadura, Stark. No te emociones— le recuerda el espía al millonario.

—Ok— aprieta Tony el dispositivo y surge una luz brillante mientras suena una voz robótica femenina.

—Hola, señor Stark.

—¡Hola, Fry! drak tiene algunas preguntas para ti.

—Será un placer.

—Suéltalas, Mallas.

—Eh… sí: _¿Intercambias datos con Vision?_

—No— responde FRIDAY—. Vision es un androide con tecnología de tejido sintético y vibranium y, aunque conserva algunas características en su mente de lo que alguna vez fue JARVIS, no somos iguales. Yo soy una Inteligencia Artificial, básicamente una computadora.

—Bien, _¿algo vergonzoso que haya hecho Tony?_

—Mi sistema no registra la palabra vergonzoso y la palabra Tony en el mismo resultado. Lo siento.

—Mi pequeña— sonríe Tony con ternura.

—Es ya vergonzoso que programaras a FRIDAY para que no contara algo embarazoso sobre ti, Tony— le dice Bruce con una sonrisa incrédula.

—No encuentro lo vergonzoso en eso. JARVIS solía ser muy chismoso, sólo mejoré ese aspecto— desestima el millonario—. ¿Hay más preguntas para Fry?

—No— niega el super soldado—. Las siguientes son para Pepper.

—Gracias, cariño— dice Tony y apaga su dispositivo de pulsera.

—Muy bien, para Pepper: _¿Has leído fics "pepperony"? Si es así, ¿qué tan creíbles son?_

—Me gusta la palabra "Pepperony", suena a pizza… lo que me recuerda que sigo teniendo hambre— se queja Tony, por supuesto.

—Sí, drak, he leído fics "Pepperony". La mayoría son muy lindos, el único fallo que detecto en varios de ellos es que yo suelo perdonarle demasiadas cosas. Es como si pensaran que nuestra relación se basara en la autodestrucción únicamente. Es decir, él hace cosas estúpidas y yo me enojo por completo para terminar perdonandolo siempre. Es un poco extraño.

—A mi me suena a algo que puede suceder— masculla Natasha sonriendo burlonamente a Tony. Éste le saca la lengua.

— _¿Pensaste en renunciar luego de tu primer día con Tony?_

Todos sueltan una carcajada. Pepper más fuerte que nadie.

—No. Pero lo pensé a las dos semanas— responde riendo.

—¡Pep!

—Es una broma, Tony. En realidad es agradable trabajar con él. La mayoría del tiempo.

— _¿Qué opinas de los fics yaoi de Tony?_

—Bueno, algunos son lindos…

—¡Scienceboyfriends!— exclama Tony pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Bruce.

—Sí, esos son lindos— asiente Pepper—. Hay historias que valen la pena independientemente de la pareja que le pongan a Tony. Los únicos que no me agradan son aquellos en los que yo muero de celos o trato de separarlo de su pareja en turno comportándome como una idiota que no sabe perder. Eso no sucedería nunca, si Tony se enamora de alguien más, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para dejarlo ir hacia su felicidad. De hecho lo hice cuando él decidió seguir siendo Iron Man— agrega perdiendo un poco la sonrisa.

—Ejem…— carraspea el rubio y sigue con las preguntas—. _¿Sales con alguien en estos momentos?_

Tony se pone muy atento a la respuesta. Ella sonríe dulcemente.

—No por ahora. Necesito estar sola algún tiempo.

— _¿Tus mejores amigos?_

—Bueno, siempre he considerado un gran amigo a Happy. Y tengo varias amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, como cualquier persona normal, así que puedo decir que tengo mejores amigos y amigas. Y creo que Tony puede entrar en esa categoría también.

— _¿Entre Industrias Stark y las diversas fundaciones de la autoría de Tony, ¿cuánto café cargado necesitas para soportar semejante estrés?_

—¡No soy tan desesperante!— se queja Tony.

—¿Quieres apostarlo, Stark?— inquiere Natasha entre dientes.

Pepper vuelve a reír.

—Prefiero las sesiones de yoga y tai chi— responde alegremente.

—Ok, el turno de Coulson.

Phil se mueve de su asiento un poco sorprendido. Ha estado metido en las preguntas como un buen observador.

—Adelante, Capitán.

— _¿Qué tan difícil ha sido ser el director de SHIELD?_

—Bueno, ciertamente no tengo todo el trabajo que en su momento tuvo Fury. SHIELD ya no es lo que solía ser antes, pero aún así es estresante y con los nuevos descubrimientos de gente especial… sí, es un poco difícil.

— _Cuando Steve despertó, ¿no se le ocurrió pedirle que posara para tomar fotos y así tener cromos de edición limitada?_ … ¿Qué?

Phil se rié sin poder evitarlo.

—No lo pensé. Tenía ya mi colección de tarjetas clásicas, y esperaba que me firmara esas.

Steve parpadea divertido.

— _¿Sí murió o sólo se desmayó por perder mucha sangre?_

—Oh…— Phil pierde la sonrisa y May mira seriamente a la cámara—. Bueno, sí. Oficialmente morí, pero mantuvieron algunas funciones vitales con aparatos. Fue… terrible.

— _¿Cómo va su nuevo equipo? ¿Han podido llenar sus expectativas?_ — se apresura Steve para no incomodar más a Phil, que vuelve a sonreír levemente.

—Hasta ahora lo han hecho. Todos son magníficos en lo que hacen.

—¿Si llamó a esa chelista que le comentó a Pepper?

—Oh, bueno… Tuve la oportunidad de ver una vez más a Audrey, pero no pude decirle lo que seguramente ahora está viendo, que sigo vivo.

—Hay preguntas para Fury— se apresura una vez más Steve. El espía aparece frente a cámara y hace un gesto—. _¿Sabía usted del Doc. Strange, así como de los demás metahumanos y vigilantes que aparecieron luego de la primera aparición de Los Vengadores?_

—Sí.

— _¿Es casado?_ — musita Steve luego de la anacrónica respuesta.

—Sólo con mi trabajo.

— _¿Cómo le hace para manejar el estrés?_

—Baño de burbujas.

Steve rié entre dientes.

— _¿Cómo se ganó el puesto de Director de SHIELD?_

—Alexander Pierce me lo propuso después de salvar la vida de su hija en una misión en Colombia. Ese cretino…—añade entre dientes,

— _Mande a saludar de mi parte a Melinda :D_

—Ella está aquí. drak dice "hola, Melinda"…

Y Fury sale de cámara. Melinda mueve los dedos hacía la cámara y Tony resopla.

—¿No es el hombre más encantador?— inquiere con ironía.

—Preguntas para el General Ross…

—¡No de nuevo!— se queja Tony echándose a su sofá.

La pantalla se enciende y aparece Ross con su habitual cara de mala leche.

—drak pregunta— comienza Steve sin mirar a Ross—. _¿Ha pensado en hacer negocios con AIM para mejorar tecnológicamente al ejército? (Por lo que supe, fisgonearon en los esquemas de la armadura de Rhodey)._

Pepper y Tony frunce el ceño al mismo tiempo.

—AIM fue eliminada después de que se descubrieran los planes de Aldrich Killian y sus investigaciones con la sustancia Extremis controladas con la ayuda de SHIELD— responde Ross casi con indiferencia—. Las armaduras de Máquina de Guerra fueron quitadas de nuestro campo de investigación una vez que el Coronel Rhodes se integró al Los Vengadores. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Rogers?

— _¿Qué fue del científico que ayudó a Blonsky a transformarse en Abominación?_

—Samuel Sterns fue entregado a SHIELD, ¿no es así, Fury?. Pueden preguntarle a él.

—La Balsa— responde Natasha con sequedad.

—Es todo, General— dice Steve y Ross apenas asiente cuando la pantalla va a negro de nuevo—. Más preguntas para Zemo— suspira. La pantalla vuelve a iluminarse una vez más para mostrar a Zemo y a Everett Ross, Steve habla sin alzar la mirada de la carta—. _Se oirá mal, pero lo debo felicitar por lograr lo que extraterrestres, dioses, organizaciones secretas y máquinas asesinas no pudieron: fracturar al equipo…_

—¡Hey! Parece que eso le emociona a la gente. ¿En serio nos aman?— pregunta Sam con el ceño fruncido.

—Está vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Wilson. ¿Felicitarlo por provocar lo que luego nos reclaman a nosotros? No entiendo— niega Tony con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes alguna respuesta, Zemo?— inquiere Steve mirando ahora sí a la pantalla.

—Gracias— dice simplemente el hombre con una sonrisa un tanto maniática.

—Bien, drak quiere que aclares si eres o no de HYDRA.

—No. Nunca pertenecí a tal organización. Sólo quería vengar la muerte de mi familia… HYDRA fue un buen pretexto y un gran aliado cuando lo necesité— mascullé el prisionero.

—Última pregunta de drak para ti: _¿Si lo de Sokovia no hubiera pasado, que harías entonces?_

—Si lo de Sokovia no hubiera pasado— respla Zemo—. Los hubieras no existen. Lo de Sokovia sucedió. Ustedes mataron a mi familia…

—Suficiente— dice de pronto Everett Ross y activa un dispositivo para taparle la boca a Zemo—. Espero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que sacar a esta basura por televisión nacional— concluye antes de que la pantalla vaya a negro otra vez.

Se oye un suspiro general.

—Hay preguntas para Deadpool, pero supongo que aún no— dice Steve—. Ok, preguntas para Darcy…

—¡Hey, qué genial!— exclama la chica acomodándose las gafas.

—Cito: _¡TE DARÉ TRES MILLONES SI LE APRIETAS LAS NALGAS A PETER, BUCKY, SAM, STEVE, BRUCE Y A SCOTT!…_ ¿Qué? ¡No, espera!

—¡Uhuuuuuu!— exclama Darcy muy emocionada y comienza a levantarse con las manos abiertas.

—¡Espera, Lewis!— le detiene Tony— Yo te daré seis millones por las nalgas de Brucie.

—¡TONY!— exclama Bruce ya llevándose las manos al trasero a pesar de estar sentado.

—Aw, pero debe ser adorable apachurrar sus nalgas— se lamenta la chica de gafas.

—¡YA BASTA!— se hace escuchar Fury en medio de los asustados rostros de los mencionados, la cara de disgusto que Bruce le está dando a Tony, la decepción y lujuria en el rostro de Darcy y las carcajadas de los demás—. Señorita Lewis, tome asiento y responda las demás preguntas.

—¡Pero quiero apachurrar…!

—¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo si están sentados?— inquiere Fury rodando su único ojo.

—Muy bien, esperaré el momento adecuado… obtendré esos tres millones— murmura peligrosamente y luego se anima y se sienta de nuevo—. Dispara las siguientes preguntas, futuro esposo mío.

—En serio me asusta, señorita Lewis— musita Steve y se encoge un poco en el sofá—. Bueno, siguiente pregunta: _¿Tu fantasía más perversa con los presentes?_ … Dios Mío, y todavía la alientan.

—¡Orgías! Incluídos juguetes y películas para adultos.

—Lewis, te recuerdo que hay aquí un menor de edad. Contrólate— le dice Tony muy divertido señalando a Peter, que sólo mira a la chica como sintiendo lástima por su salud mental.

—Está bien, excluimos al joven araña de las orgías— acepta ella.

— _Ejem… ¿Escribes fanfictions?_

—¡Por supuesto! Y sí, la mayoría son yaoi y los demás yo los protagnizo con cada uno de ustedes— sonríe con perversión.

— _¿Qué tanto te regaña Jane?_ — parpadea Steve bastante incómodo con el desparpajo de Darcy.

—Lo hace todo el tiempo. ¿Saben? Es una mujer muy distraída y luego me culpa de sus torpezas. Pero aún así la quiero mucho— sonríe sinceramente Darcy.

—Y llegamos al final de la carta…— musita Steve aliviado.

—¡Por Dios! Esta se lleva el récord de la más larga jamás escrita— exclama Tony.

—Así parece— está de acuerdo Steve—. Bien, drak termina con una pregunta para todos: _¿Sabían que existen seis gemas del infinito? Una es el teseracto (la gema del espacio), otra estaba en el cetro de Loki (la gema de la mente), una era el éter (la gema del poder y actualmente en posesión del Coleccionista), otra en manos del imperio galáctico kree (gema de la realidad), otra en manos del Doc Hechicero (la gema del tiempo), y la última en manos del hombre de morado (gema del alma)—._ Steve va frunciendo el ceño conforme va leyendo— _. Según las leyendas de las antiguas culturas alienígenas, si se reúnen las seis gemas, quien las controle obtendrá el máximo poder existente en el universo. De ahí les pido el reconsiderar volver a unir a Los Vengadores, es posible que el hombre de morado intuya que los héroes que detuvieron a los Chitauri ya descubrieran la gema de la mente. Les deseo suerte, muchachos… :3_

—Tendremos mucho trabajo, al parecer— musita Bruce un poco afrentado con esa información.

—A ver— contribuye Tony—. Tenemos la gema del espacio, que según estaba en el teseracto y hasta donde sabemos, está en Asgard. ¿Cierto, Thor?

—Así era y espero que siga siendo— responde Thor mirando a Loki, que sólo mira para otro lado.

—La gema de la mente en el cetro de Loki… ¿Es la que tiene Vision, no?— inquiere Clint.

—Ciertamente— asiente Vision.

—La gema que contenía el Éter es la de la Realidad— dice Thor de nuevo, pensativo—. Y fue entregada al Coleccionista.

—Entonces nos faltan la gema del poder— sigue Tony—, la del tiempo y que según drak está en manos del Hechicero, y la del alma… que tiene el hombre de morado.

—Loki, en serio vamos a hablar sobre el hombre de morado— advierte Thor a su hermano pero éste le mira indiferente.

—Bueno, podemos hablar de las gemas en otro momento. Aún hay muchas cartas— dice Steve mirando el montón de cartas que todavía hay en la mesita.

—¿Podemos ir a corte comercial…? ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?— grita Tony justo cuando un espeso humo invade el set.

Una explosión sigue al humo (que ha tapado por completo la visión de las cámaras y no se ve nada), hay gritos y un forcejeo…

—¡Tony, trasero súper sexy, he venido por ti!— se logra escuchar entre los jadeos, las toses, los golpes y el forcejeo.

—¡Fury! ¡Haz algo con éste humo!

Unos segundos después el humo se va dispersando y todos se miran confundidos preguntándose qué demonios acaba de suceder. Steve mira a todos sus compañeros, tanto de un sofá como del otro y ve que el asiento de Tony está vacío.

—Fury, ¿qué fue eso?— inquiere parpadeando.

El hombre del parche se lleva una mano al comunicador, todavía tosiendo un poco.

—Al parecer alguien logró pasar la seguridad y entrar al set. Producción está investigando…

—¡Fury!— se oye la voz de Maria Hill en el set, entra corriendo—. Hemos revisado las cámaras y hemos detectado la presencia de una figura femenina…

—¡Hay una nota en el asiento de Tony!— exclama de pronto Pepper y Fury se le adelanta para tomarla.

—¿Qué dice?— inquiere Steve expectante mientras Fury hace muecas.

—¿Pero qué idioma es este?— inquiere el espía molesto.

—Señor, la tiene al revés— rueda los ojos Hill.

—Oh, cierto. Dice: _Fui por donas. Volveré posiblemente en unas horas. No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien. Yo y mi sexy trasero estamos bien_ … Suena a Stark, efectivamente— se encoge de hombros.

—Señor, está siendo deliberadamente obtuso. ¡Obviamente ha sido un secuestro!

—¡Oh, Tony!— exclama Pepper asustada.

Todos se levantan en tropel para iniciar la búsqueda del dueño del sexy trasero… quiero decir, de Tony Stark. Bueno, no todos.

—¡Refrigerio!— grita Clint jalando a Laura la mesa.

—¡A comerciales!— exclama Fury a la cámara y todo comienza a ir a negro…

—¡Ay! ¡Señorita Lewis! ¡No es momento para apretar traseros!

—¡Quiero esos tres millones!

—¡Darcy Lewis, no me hagas enojar!

—¡Pero si Stark no está cerca puedo manosearte lo que quiera, Doc. Banner! ¡Uy, Falcon, qué trasero!

—Aléjate de mí, Lewis!

—¡Sólo quiero saber si tu trasero también es de metal, Buck!

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién me apretó el culo?

—¡El hombre hormiga no tiene trasero de hormiga!

—¡Señorita Lewis! ¡Contrólese!

—¡Culpe a mi mano, señor Fury! ¡¿Loki, cariño, dónde estás?!

—¿Alguien podría poner atención al secuestro de Tony?

La transmisión se corta.

* * *

 ** _¿Lograrán rescatar a Tony de las manos de una fan loca? ¿Darcy dejara que su mano traviesa siga apretando traseros? ¿Cuántos quedarán traumatizados? ¡No se pierdan el próximo (y último) capítulo de preguntas y respuestas de éste programa!_**

¡Hola, hola! Y como siempre, les dejo las aclaraciones:

* La armadura negra de Tony es la Mark 42 en la Tierra 616 (cómics). ¡Y es realmente espectacular!

(1). Es una broma. Digan NO a las drogas para uso "recreativo". Son malas, muy malas.

** El árbol de Yggdrasil es interpretado en el UCM como una nebulosa cósmica.

Y bueno, dado que, como dije antes, algunas cartas tienen un montón de preguntas y no quiero dejar a nadie fuera, tendremos un último capítulo con las preguntas restantes. Y tal vez un pilón con sus despedidas.

Respuestas de Producción:

 **PadsGZ12:** ¡Hola, Pads! Me alegra mucho saber que te gustan los capítulos! Así es, en el contexto UCM, al menos yo, ya veo perdida una relación Stony. En los cómics, pues más que canon es fanon y está bien. Se vale shippear a quien se quiera ;). Y el fanservice… ¡Oh, bendito fanservice! Ese RDJ haciendo felices a sus fans, supongo que el hombre es fan del Stony y de… en realidad de cualquier pareja en la que él forme parte. Ama el Sciencebros también (y a mí me hace feliz). Y claro que tú no contribuiste al quilombo desatado por los insultos a Steve xD. Al contrario, pero bueno, ya esto se acaba y no hay de otra. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Mil besos!

 **Ronald B. Knox:** ¡Hola, cariño! Sobre una buena o buen beta… Mil disculpas, pero no conozco a muchos (al menos no que manejen el fandom Avengers). Yo lo haría con gusto, pero tú sabes… Stony : (. De todas formas puedes ingresar a la página de betas aquí en el sitio y seguramente encontrarás alguno buscando en el fandom Avengers. ¡Te mando un gran saludo!

 **Alley Michaelis:** jajaja… Tal vez merezcan ya un rico pastel. Pobrecitos. ¡Saludos, Alley!

 **Tsukiko96o** : ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por tu rr en el cap anterior. Tus preguntas vienen para el próximo capítulo, y para nada fueron tus comentarios groseros, no te preocupes. ¡Un beso enorme!

 **Cassie Laufeyson:** ¡Gracias por tu rr! Y claro que tu carta de despedida será leída por ellos en el epílogo. ¡Un beso, guapa!

 **Isaac Lokinson:** ¡GRACIAS, guapo! ¡Besotes!

 **CHIO** : Gracias, preciosa! Espero que estos capítulos te hayan gustado y pues sólo esperar el final. Y claro que tus comentarios no me llevaron a decidir terminarlo y dejar esto ya por la paz. Al contrario, la confrontación con bases es positiva. La que sólo es repetitiva y sin fundamento fue la que me llevó a terminar el fic. Así que, como dije antes: Gracias por ser una gran lectora. ¡Un beso!

 **drak86doomed** : ¡Pero qué carta más larga, cariño! ¡Muchas gracias! Y pues no pude ver los links porque el sitio no los permite dentro de las historias y los reviews, pero creo saber a cuáles imágenes te refieres. ¡Saludotes!

 **Para quienes todavía no aparecen sus cartas: el próximo saldrán TODAS las que restan, y hasta ahí. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Látex.**

 **PD: A mis lectores y lectoras venezolanos y chilenos, espero de corazón que estén muy, muy bien.**


End file.
